Cuando tú me lo pidas
by Pegn
Summary: Tras un desengaño amoroso, Bella decide romper con su actual vida, y cruza el país para empezar a hacerlo, aceptando un trabajo en un pequeño pueblo. Será la nueva profesora de la escuala superior de Forks.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic**_  
_**Os animo ya desde las primeras líneas a escribir más fics, por favor, por favor, por favor. A mí me habéis hecho muy feliz, por eso yo también me he animado.**_

_**A tener en cuenta antes de empezar...**_  
_** -Los personajes de este fic son nuestros queridos de la Saga Crepúsculo, pero cada uno con sus peculiaridades, y algunos MUY diferentes de los originales. Hay vampiros y hay humanos. Los protagonistas principales son Bella y Edward.**_

_** -Respecto a las actualizaciones, se harán todos los días de lunes a jueves (casi siempre por la noche), ya que los capítulos son cortitos.**_

_** ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene capítulos con "escenas" de sexo bastante explícitas, por eso lo he etiquetado como M. Quedáis avisados. Sed responsables de lo que leéis.**_

_**-Habrá capis en los que acompañaré el diálogo con música. Y cuando digo acompañeré es que la canción en cuestión será un persoanje más, y no me parece bien que le demos de lado, ¿no?, así que os pondré un enlace a la canción y os señalaré la parte del capi en la que DEBÉIS comenzar a escuchar.  
**_

_**Bueno pues...empezamos...**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

—Disculpe señorita.— Una azafata poco más joven que yo se inclinaba ligeramente a mi lado.— ¿Desea que le traiga una almohada?

Realmente, debía tener cara de necesitar un largo y reparador sueño…

—Sí, gracias.—Aunque no tenía muy claro que fuera a servir para algo.

A pesar de llevar seis horas en un avión, no había sido capaz de echar una cabezadita. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la decisión que había tomado. Quizá me había precipitado. Comenzar una nueva vida…¿Era eso posible? ¿Y necesitaba irme a la otra punta del país, lejos de mis amigos, de mi hogar?… Mi hogar…Volví, por enésima vez, a recordar mi hogar.

Dos años atrás habíamos comprado un apartamento en un pequeño bloque cercano a la playa. Era perfecto, paredes blancas, vigas de madera en el techo, tan acogedor con las pocas cosas de las que disponíamos. Nuestras cosas, nuestra vida. Dos años habíamos vivido juntos mi prometido y yo. James. Dos años en los que no me había cuestionado mi felicidad, en los que todo era como debía ser. Hasta hacía dos meses. Entonces, por casualidad, como suelen ocurrir estas cosas, descubrí que mi prometido mantenía una relación con otra mujer hacía seis meses. _Seis meses_. Volví a sentirme idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado nada en seis meses?

En una hora mi vida entera cambió. Me fui de mi hogar, el que habíamos construido juntos, sabiendo que otra persona se haría dueña de él, de cada parte de mi vida que había dejado impregnada en ese lugar. Pero no me detuve. Durante un mes, viví en una habitación alquilada en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. En esos días intenté retomar mi vida sin él. Tenía a mis amigos, y seguro que estarían allí para apoyarme. Pero no encontré lo que buscaba en ellos, que eran también sus amigos. Lo que me gustaba hacer en Miami, me recordaba a él, porque durante mucho tiempo, mi vida había girado sólo en torno a él, limitada a él.

Me di cuenta de que todo lo hacía por costumbre. Los lugares a donde iba, la gente a la que veía, ya no me daban nada, no me provocaban nada…era indiferente a todo. Necesitaba un cambio, un punto y aparte, o quizá un punto y final a esa parte de mi vida…Sí, un punto y final, comenzar una nueva vida sola.

Acababa de licenciarme y me había especializado en literatura, sólo por el placer de leer, que era a lo que dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Llevaba varios meses buscando trabajo, sin prisa, aún no tenía muy claro a qué quería dedicarme. Así que me había dado de alta en varios buscadores de empleo en internet, donde había detallado minuciosamente mis cualificaciones y preferencias respecto a lugar de trabajo, horarios, tipos de contrato y demás. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora sí tenía prisa por ocupar mi tiempo, por tener otra cosa en la cabeza que mi vida vacía, por sentirme útil, valorada, aunque sólo fuera por los conocimientos que había adquirido los últimos años…Así que cambié las preferencias de mi perfil. Ahora valdría todo: cualquier tipo de contrato, cualquier puesto de trabajo, disponibilidad inmediata y cualquier lugar de los Estados Unidos.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando llegó a mi móvil un mensaje comunicándome que tenía en mi email una oferta de trabajo. Vaya, qué rapidez. ¿Cuál de mis _nuevas_ preferencias había ocasionado este cambio? Cuando abrí mi correo se disiparon mis dudas. Un trabajo que requería mi cualificación, pero no exigía ningún tipo de experiencia (_perfecto_), de incorporación inmediata (_cuando quieras, amigo_), y al otro lado del país (_tres de tres_). Ni siquiera me fijé al principio en las condiciones del contrato. Contesté rápidamente, antes de que lo pensara mejor y cambiara de opinión, y les dije que estaría allí en dos días. Tiempo suficiente para comprar el billete de avión y preparar mi maleta. No quería llevar nada más de esta vida que dejaba atrás.

Iba a ser la nueva profesora de Literatura del instituto de enseñanza superior de una pequeña localidad al norte de Washington llamada Forks. _Perfecto_.

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme saber qué pensáis...y muchas gracias por leer**_

_**P.  
**_


	2. Nueva vida

**_¿Qué tal si seguimos con el primer capítulo?_**

**_Muchas gracias por estar ahí. _**

**_Disfrutad_**

* * *

_**Nueva vida**_

De Forks sólo sabía que la temperatura media era 15 grados inferior a la de Miami y que sólo es posible ver el sol unos 10 días al año. El resto, una gruesa capa de nubes mantiene alejados sus cálidos rayos.

Llegué a Forks, tras una hora de viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto, a las 10 de la mañana. Llovía a cántaros y la niebla que precedía a la espesura de la atmósfera, gris, húmeda, permitía intuir que sería difícil determinar el momento del día sólo con la luz. Podría entretenerme en averiguar los matices de gris que diferenciaban la mañana de la tarde...

Aunque había sido un viaje largo, fui directamente a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. No había buscado alojamiento y tampoco tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo, así que seguro que me sería más fácil si alguno de mis nuevos compañeros me daba las indicaciones para llegar a un hotel.

En el instituto me recibió el director. Creo que "pasmada" no se acerca a describir mi estado al verlo. Era un hombre guapísimo, de unos treinta años, rubio, alto, con la piel pálida y con los ojos de un extraño color castaño dorado.

— Señorita Swan. Soy Carlisle Cullen.— me estrechó la mano, que sentí helada, aunque mis propias manos también lo estaban, junto al resto de mi cuerpo. Sí, mi vestuario era aún propio de lugares más cálidos, y ya hacía más frio aquí que cualquier invierno que yo hubiera pasado.

Sabía que era el director por las conversaciones que habíamos mantenido desde que aceptara el empleo.

— Estamos encantados de tenerla con nosotros.— supongo que era más difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiera comenzar una vida en Forks que alguien que quisiera huir de allí, como en cualquier pueblo pequeño.

— Bella, por favor.— Me salió una ligera sonrisa que intentaba responder a la amabilidad y calidez de aquel rostro. La expresión "tener cara de buena persona" acababa de cobrar significado para mí.

Ya habíamos hablado por mail del trabajo que me esperaba allí, de mis motivaciones para haber aceptado, una especie de entrevista de trabajo, sólo que ya con la tranquilidad de haberlo conseguido. Al menos había empezado así, pero incluso por correo, el tono afable de mi nuevo jefe había hecho que esas conversaciones tomaran más parecido a charlas entre amigos que a entrevistas laborales.

— Bien, Bella. ¿Qué tal el viaje?.—comenzamos a caminar por un largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados.

— Uf, largo.—reí, y se notaba en mi risa el cansancio.

— Claro, no te preocupes. – me toco en hombro.— Te entretendré lo justo para que vayas a descansar.— Descansar. Más tarde le preguntaría sobre el hotel…—Deja que te lleve a la administración para terminar todo el papeleo y ya veremos mañana las instalaciones.

Caminaba delate de mí, pero me esperó hasta que me coloqué a su lado. Transmitía algo con su voz, seguridad, tranquilidad, con un tono siempre coloquial, pero muy educado. Me sentía a gusto charlando con él.

—Por hoy será suficiente, aunque.— me miró sonriendo.— tus compañeros están deseando conocerte.

Claro. No sólo era la nueva profesora en el instituto, también era la nueva vecina de un pequeño pueblo que no acostumbraba a ver caras nuevas en sus calles. Todo el pueblo me esperaba. Y todo el pueblo sabía que ya estaba aquí.

Llegamos a un despacho amplio, con una mesa central con dos brazos auxiliares llenos de papeles, eso sí, asombrosamente ordenados y clasificados, cada montón de su color perfectamente colocado. Una preciosa mujer se sentaba detrás del escritorio, y hablaba por teléfono. Nos miró primero a Carlisle, al que dedicó una mirada que hubiera derretido un iceberg, y luego a mí, de manera mucho más formal, aunque sin perder su amable sonrisa. Colgó el teléfono después de despedirse.

—Supongo que es la Srta. Swan.—Se levantó y me tendió la mano aún sonriente.— Soy Esme Cullen.—¿Cullen? Debí parecer algo sorprendida.

—Es mi mujer, además de la Secretaria del centro.—Se apresuró a decirme Carlisle. Claro, ahora entendía esa miradita que le había echado.

— Llámame Bella. –De nuevo me pareció que su mano estaba helada al estrecharla. Debía de ser algo común en este pueblo tan húmedo y frío, aunque en el edificio se estaba bastante bien.

— De acuerdo Bella. Supongo que estarás deseando arreglar todo el papeleo para poder irte a descansar.— Se sentó y me entregó un sobre grande.— Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, un dosier con los formularios que debes rellenar y la documentación tuya que necesitamos. Llévatelo y lo traes a lo largo de la semana. No hay prisa.

Me entregó un grueso sobre, al que eché una ojeada sin sacar nada.

—Vale, muchas gracias.— La verdad, había pensado que iba a tener que pasarme una hora allí sentada rellenando papeles. Lo miraría después en el hotel y mañana lo tendría todo preparado.

—Bien Bella.—Carlisle se dirigía de nuevo a mí.— Creo que por hoy no vamos a retenerte más, pero te esperamos mañana a las 9, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.—Tendí la mano a Esme para despedirme de ella.—Encantada de nuevo, Esme.

— Bueno, Bella, ya sabes dónde estoy, pásate por aquí siempre que quieras.—definitivamente era tan encantadora como su marido. Vaya, las primeras sensaciones estaban siendo muy agradables.

Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle me acompañó afuera.

—Carlisle.—Me miró esperando.— ¿Me podrías indicar la dirección de un hotel o algún otro alojamiento? La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni de buscar nada, y ya que no necesitáis que me quede hoy, ya es hora de que descanse un poco y suelte la maleta.

Me miró sorprendido.

—Bella, ¿no has leído el correo de ayer?

La verdad es que no lo había hecho, había estado tan nerviosa preparando las últimas cosas que necesitaba (las pocas cosas que necesitaba, de hecho), que ni había encendido el ordenador.

—No, la verdad es que no me acordé. – Tampoco sabía que debía hacerlo.—¿Había algo importante?.—Carlisle sonrió.

—Bueno, había un mapa con unas indicaciones para llegar…a tu nueva casa.

* * *

_**Y ahora sí...hasta mañana.**_

_**Besos**_

_**P.  
**_


	3. Mi hogar

**_Buenas noches y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS por seguir por aquí._**

**_Estoy encantada de poder seguir compartiendo esta historia con vosotros. ¿Vamos con otro capi? _**

**_ Pues, a por él..._**

* * *

_**Mi hogar**  
_

_¿Cómo?_

—Sí.— contestó Carlisle riendo por lo bajo ante mi evidente sorpresa.— Verás, Bella, la junta directiva es consciente de lo apremiante de nuestra demanda, y te estamos realmente agradecidos de que te hayas decidido con tan poco tiempo de margen, y viniendo además con una semana de antelación. Lo menos que podíamos hacer era buscarte alojamiento, al menos algo temporal, hasta que tú misma tengas tiempo de encontrar algo acorde a tus necesidades.

_¿Que me habían buscado casa?_ Guau…y bueno, en esos momentos, cualquier cosa que tuviera una cama y un baño estaría _acorde _con mis necesidades.

Aún no era capaz de hablar. Seguía sorprendida, y me parecía sentir una extraña sensación, semejante a la euforia, que comenzaba a calentarme en este frío lugar.

—No está en el pueblo. —indicó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.— pero está muy cerca, y, hasta que dispongas de otro medio de transporte, varios compañeros, incluido yo mismo, estaremos encantados de ofrecerte nuestro servicio especial de transporte escolar a domicilio. —sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Y, por supuesto, ahora que lo mencionaba…sí, también había pensado en que necesitaría un coche. Si disponía de tiempo, hoy mismo me pondría a ello.

—Vaya, muchísimas gracias. —pude recuperarme por fin de la sorpresa. — pero no teníais que haberos molestado, de verdad, podía haberme quedado en un hotel hasta que…—no me dejó terminar.

—No ha sido molestia ninguna, Bella, en serio. La verdad es que es una pequeña casa que hace bastante que no está habitada, aunque la hemos mantenido en buenas condiciones. Y tiene un alquiler muy razonable…— me guiño un ojo. Bien, de momento no parecía que fuera a tener muchos gastos extra, así que mientras no superara mi sueldo…— Es gratis. —¿Gratis? Levanté las cejas atónita, una vez más. —Y puedes hacer uso de ella todo el tiempo que quieras.—eso era demasiado.

—Oh, no, por favor, pagaré el alquiler que hayáis acordado, Carlisle.

—Bella, la casa es mía. Es una propiedad que la familia posee desde hace mucho tiempo. Está más cerca el pueblo que nuestra propia casa, y además es demasiado pequeña para una familia. Así que no te preocupes por el alquiler, por favor. Estaremos encantados.

—Pero Carlisle, debo insistir…

—Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello. —me miró pensativo un instante, hasta que su radiante sonrisa volvió a dejarme boquiabierta .— Por supuesto, tú te harás cargo de los gastos ocasionados al habitarla. — había un ruego escondido en esa intensa mirada. _Señor, apuesto a que nadie era capaz de resistirse a ese tándem sonrisadeslumbrante-miradaprofunda _…Y a estas alturas se había dado cuenta de que esa era la única forma de que yo aceptara. Sonreí agradecida por la concesión. — De momento, tendrás que instalarte.

—Sí, de acuerdo.—Sonreí, impaciente ya por conocer mi nuevo "hogar provisional".

Me dio las llaves y las indicaciones para llegar allí. Hoy iría en taxi…

A mis 25 años, nunca antes había vivido sola. Cuando dejé la casa de mis padres, viví en una residencia universitaria unos años, y un par de años antes de terminar la carrera, me mudé a vivir con mi novio.

Y ahora estaba delante mi nuevo y provisional hogar.

Estaba en el bosque, a las afueras del pueblo, pero no muy alejada de la carretera. Era una cabaña preciosa, parecía salida de un cuento. Un pequeño porche daba la bienvenida a la casa. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un saloncito, con una chimenea en una esquina. Era perfecta. Una de las habitaciones tenía una gran cama, un armario y una mecedora. La otra habitación, más pequeña, tenía un escritorio, una estantería y una silla. El saloncito tenía un sofá y una mesita baja, varias baldas de madera repartidas aparentemente sin orden por la pared y un gran televisor frente al sofá.

¿He dicho ya que era perfecta? Ni habiéndola elegido yo misma podría haberme gustado más. Totalmente amueblada y muy acogedora. Tanto era así, que en cuanto coloqué las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo y encendí la chimenea, que ya habían dejado preparada para hacerlo, me sentí de verdad en mi hogar.

Decidí salir en busca de un vehículo con el que poder ir al instituto sin tener que molestar a mis nuevos compañeros. Así que fui directamente a un concesionario de coches de segunda mano del que me había hablado Carlisle en una de nuestras conversaciones.

Encontré una buena oferta en un pequeño Jeep de tercera mano (por lo menos, aunque eso fue lo que me dijo el vendedor), pero la verdad es que parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Rápidamente cerramos la compra. Ya me esperaban, por supuesto, y Carlisle les había avisado de que en los próximos días me pasaría por allí, así que tenían preparados varios vehículos que pensaban podían interesarme. Nunca había entendido mucho de coches, así que me dejé aconsejar. Estuvieron encantados de haberme ayudado e insistieron en que les avisara si el coche me daba algún problema, aunque estaban convencidos de que no sería el caso.

Me sentía cómoda conduciéndolo. No era un coche pequeño, a mí me gustaban los coches grandes. Pero tampoco era de un tamaño difícil de manejar.

Ya de noche, mientras me preparaba algo de cenar (también había ido al supermercado a hacer mi primera compra, y también me esperaban allí), pensé en lo bien que había comenzado esta nueva vida. En un solo día, tenía trabajo nuevo, nueva casa y un semi-nuevo vehículo, y todos ellos contaban con mi absoluta y total aprobación.

¿Sería posible que mi nueva vida fuera todo lo contrario de lo que había dejado atrás? De momento así era, ya que lo único que tenía en ese momento eran buenas expectativas respecto al día siguiente.

Aunque, desde el lugar obviamente más pesimista de mi cabeza, llegó en un susurro un refrán que había escuchado de niña a mi abuela. Algo así como _Malos comienzos quieren los gitanos_…

_No_, me dije a mí misma desterrando el pensamiento al fondo de mi mente, _ya es hora de que las cosas vayan bien en mi vida_. Y esa noche dormí profundamente…hasta que sonó el despertador a las 7 de la mañana siguiente.

Llegué al instituto en mi nuevo coche, al que gracias a Dios le funcionaban perfectamente los limpiaparabrisas, porque volvía a llover copiosamente. ¿Me llegaría a acostumbrar a la ausencia de sol? Me dirigí al despacho del director para comenzar con mi trabajo. Carlisle me estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Vaya, veo que fuiste a visitar a los hermanos Newton.— Ah, sí los del concesionario.—Buena elección, Bella.

—Gracias, Carlisle. La verdad es que parecía que me esperaban. —dije levantando una ceja mientras él sonreía. —La oferta era buena y yo soy fácil de convencer. Y estoy muy contenta. —sonreí dándole un golpecito amistoso a mi nuevo transporte.

—Bueno, así ya no tendremos que pelearnos por ver quién te trae al instituto.— Se rió conmigo y comenzamos la visita por el centro.

Puse especial atención en poder localizar las aulas donde iba a impartir mis clases, la sala de profesores y la cafetería. En la sala de profesores conocí a dos de mis nuevos compañeros.

—Bella, estos son Alice y Jasper—nos presentó Carlisle.

Alice era un hada. Literalmente, Campanilla, aunque su pelo era de un negro profundo, corto y despuntado. Su piel, extremadamente pálida, no tenía imperfección alguna. Era preciosa. Su sonrisa acompañaba perfectamente a su cantarina voz y la hacían, a falta de una palabra mejor, adorable. Al menos, yo, inmediatamente, la adoré.

—Por fin, Bella.—se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.—Encantada. Te estábamos esperando.

—Gracias.—Le sonreí abiertamente. Me gustaba.—Yo también estoy encantada de estar aquí.

—Hola Bella.— Jasper era un hombre muy guapo también. Alto, rubio, delgado y fuerte, con la misma palidez y perfección en su piel. Hice lo posible por evitar mi embobamiento, como con Carlisle el día anterior, aunque Jasper lo mereciera igual. Señor…sí que estaba rodeada de bellezas, tanto masculinas como femeninas…Desde luego los chicos y las chicas de este instituto debían estar deseando ir a clase sólo por ver a sus profesores, si es que yo no recordaba mal mis años de adolescencia. Me llamó la atención esa palidez que compartían, aunque, claro, a ver quien cogía un poco de color si el sol apenas se dejaba ver por aquí.

—Encantada también, Jasper.—Otra mano helada…ya me estaba acostumbrando.

—Yo doy clase de música y dibujo y Jasper de Historia. Así que, para cualquier cosa que necesites…—Alice no dejó de sonreírme. Era muy agradable de verdad.

—Muchas gracias Alice.—le dije con otra sonrisa.—Te arrepentirás de haberte ofrecido…—Todos reímos.

—Bueno, pues entonces.— Jasper miró a Alice achicando los ojos.—no le digas que vivimos muy cerca de ella y que si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos…—susurró.

—Demasiado tarde….—canturreé yo suspirando y levantando las cejas.

—Alice es mi hermana y Jasper mi cuñado.—continuó Carlisle. Oh, de ahí el parecido, el dorado de sus ojos, la piel pálida.—Viven con nosotros en casa, además de mi otra hermana Rosalie y su marido Emmet, que también serán compañeros tuyos.— Sonrió al ver mi sorpresa.—Lo sé, gracias a Dios vivimos en una casa muuuyyyy grande. —reímos de nuevo.

La verdad es que lo que me sorprendía era que estuvieran tan unidos como para vivir todos juntos, ya que, lo que yo había podido observar de las grandes familias, es que surgían conflictos y diferencias más a menudo. Pero esto también fue otra cosa que me gustó. Yo nunca había tenido una gran familia. Era hija única, y de vez en cuando visitábamos a algún familiar, muy de vez en cuando, ya que no vivíamos en la misma ciudad ni cerca de ninguno de ellos. Me gustaban las familias numerosas, llenas de hermanos y hermanas, mucho ruido, poco espacio, poca intimidad…el fantástico caos.

Bajamos todos a la cafetería, y allí había más compañeros. Los ya mencionados Rosalie y Emmet estaban en una mesa, y fue a los que primero saludamos.

De nuevo me sorprendió su belleza. Rosalie era simplemente espectacular. Rubia, con el pelo largo y un cuerpazo. Y Emmet, era un armario, pero con una cara de niño malo, con hoyuelos incluidos, que le daban un irresistible encanto.

Al verlos a todos juntos se intuía claramente que tenían que ser familia. No sólo los rasgos físicos característicos, sino sus movimientos, graciosamente elegantes, su complicidad en las miradas y los gestos, tan característico de la gente que se conoce íntimamente de toda la vida. Parecían un poco ajenos al resto de personas. Me di cuenta entonces de que sólo conocía a miembros de la gran familia Cullen.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron con Rosaline y Emmet, y Carlisle y yo nos despedimos para seguir conociendo a otros compañeros. Había un hombre tomando un café en la barra, y hacia él nos dirigíamos.

—Jacob.—Carlisle se dirigió primero a él, que se volvió hacia nosotros y sonrió.— Esta es Bella Swan.

* * *

_**Mmm...sigue apareciendo gente por aquí...¿echáis en falta a alguién? :)**_

_**Si tenéis un poco de paciencia al principio...creo que lograré que cada capi os guste un poquito más.**_

_**Nos leemos el lunes.**_

_**Besos**_

_**P.**_


	4. Presentaciones

Cap 3. Presentaciones

—Hola, encantada.—apretón de manos…y esta ya no estaba nada fría. Nada, nada fría.

—Hola Bella, igualmente.— Me sonrió. Mmm… seguía conociendo a hombres guapos.

Jacob era un hombre muy guapo. Curiosamente, de una forma completamente diferente a los miembros de la familia Cullen, opuesta me atrevería a decir. Jacob era moreno, de piel rojiza y brillante. Su boca era preciosa, apetecible, mordible, de labios carnosos. Su gran sonrisa mostraba unos dientes relucientes, perfectos. Su rostro era amigable y me miraba con aspecto simpático.

Bueno, y no se molestó en disimular su "curiosidad" cuando me recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada. ¿Quizá evaluándome como yo acababa de hacerlo? Vale, de acuerdo, tampoco yo había disimulado mucho. Aún así, cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en los míos, yo le esperaba con una ceja levantada. _Sí, te he pillado, Jacob, justo como tú querías_. Él se echó a reír.

Amablemente, me preguntó por mi viaje y mi estancia.

– Bueno y dime ¿te ha gustado lo que has visto hasta ahora?

—Mmm…sí.— ¿me lo parecía a mí o me preguntaba por él mismo? Que sutil, ¿no?.— Casi todo.—Se rió de nuevo al captar mi ironía.

—Me alegro. Nos vemos.—se despidió guiñándome un ojo.—Luego paso a verte, Carlisle.

—Adiós Jacob.—le despidió Carlisle.

Y continuamos nuestra visita.

Durante esa semana puse en orden mis papeles, que entregué enseguida a Esme, con quien aproveché para charlar cada ratito que podía. Era tan amable y encantadora. Pasaba las horas en ese despacho. Siempre encontraba algo que compartir conmigo. Tenía tantas historias y anécdotas que a veces parecía que tuviera cien años. Cuando se lo dije se echó a reír, pero enseguida me regañó bromeando sobre mi indirecta para que se hiciera un lifting. ¿Es que acaso no tenía espejos en casa? Tenía la piel más tersa y hermosa que yo hubiera visto. Era difícil incluso estimar su edad.

Conocí al resto de mis compañeros, aunque fue imposible quedarme con el nombre de todos. Cada día compartía mis ratos libres con alguno de los Cullen o con Jacob, con quien enseguida entablé una buena amistad.

Pero me di cuenta en los primeros días que yo era la persona que más se relacionaba con los Cullen. A decir verdad, era la única que estaba o hablaba con ellos más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

No podía decir que se llevaran mal con nadie, simplemente, nadie parecía tener especial interés en acercarse a ellos, cosa que me extrañaba muchísimo, ya que eran personas verdaderamente encantadoras. Al menos conmigo eran así. Ni siquiera Jacob se quedaba alrededor cuando yo estaba con los Cullen.

Jacob también era profesor de Literatura, así que fue él quien me ayudó a preparar las clases. Pasábamos bastante tiempo junto.

También me había hecho buena a miga de Alice. A ella debo la casi plena renovación de mi vestuario. Después de dos días en Forks, pensé en dar a beneficencia toda la ropa que había traído de Miami, aunque supongo que les hubiera sido de tanta utilidad como me fue a mí. Ninguna. Nada de lo poco que había traído se adaptaba a las exigencias climatológicas de mi nuevo hogar.

Así que, muy a mi pesar, ya que odio ir de compras, tuve que hacerlo varias veces en esa semana. Aunque mi falta de entusiasmo fue reemplazada con creces por el afán que ponían Alice y Rosalie en que tuviera preparado un conjunto para cada día de este permanente invierno que era el tiempo de Forks. Y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, lo pasé bastante bien, y, lo más importante, al acabar la semana, mis necesidades estaban sobradamente cubiertas, por lo menos en cuento a vestuario se refería.

Así pasaron los días de esa primera semana en Forks. Por las mañanas el trabajo, la preparación de las clases y muchos buenos ratos con mis nuevos amigos. Y por las tardes, haciendo mi hogar cada vez un poco más mío, y haciéndome inconscientemente yo misma más de aquel lugar, más de lo que nunca había pertenecido a ningún sitio.

La semana de toma de contacto había pasado, y ahora comenzaba realmente el trabajo. Las clases. Había dado clases antes, pero siempre a personas mayores y grupos reducidos. Ahora me enfrentaba a una locura de 30 alborotados adolescentes por clase. Tres clases. Y yo era la profe nueva…

No podía evitar una mezcla de miedo y deseo por enfrentarme a ese momento. Y el momento había llegado. Me abroché con firmeza mi impoluta bata blanca y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

En ese mismo momento, Alice comenzaba su clase en el aula contigua a la mía, y con un guiño y una sonrisa me transmitió un ánimo que hasta ese mismo instante no era consciente de necesitar.

Mi primera clase era con el grupo del último curso. Al menos los chicos de 17 años estaban un poquito más centrados, ¿no?…

En cuanto entré por la puerta y vi que los chicos guardaban silencio y volvían a sus asientos, mis nervios desaparecieron.

Tras un rápido "buenos días", coloqué el material en la mesa, y justo cuando iba a presentarme, un chico rubio y lleno de pecas de la primera fila se dirigió a mí.

—Hola Bella.—canturreó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Le miré seria por un momento, y entonces bajó la mirada y comenzó a enrojecer…Pobre chico. No pude resistir el devolverle la sonrisa.

—Hola. Veo que no hacen falta presentaciones, al lo menos por mi parte.—Comencé a pasear entre las mesas.— Bueno, pues vamos al grano, ¿no?.—le dije a una chica da segunda fila mientras pasaba por su lado.—Venga, quién me dice qué sabéis de mí.—La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta y me miro algo indecisa, pero respondió cuando le hice una señal con mi brazo de que procediera.

—Te llamas Isabella Swan.—comenzó.

—Vienes de Miami.—siguió otro chico de la segunda fila.

—Vas a ser la profe de literatura.—dijo otro.

—Anda, pero si sabes leer el horario.—le contestó un compañero desde la última fila. Todos los demás nos reímos.

Desde luego estaban a la última de los acontecimientos del pueblo. Sabían donde vivía, que coche conducía. Eso me hubiera preocupado en un instituto de Miami, pero no creo que aquí tuviera que preocuparme por algún acosador adolescente molesto porque no "le apruebo los exámenes" y quisiera rayarme el coche.

Después de diez minutos, todos ya más relajados, comencé a pasar lista. Me iba acercando a cada alumno y le hacia alguna pregunta.

—Es justo, ¿no?.—Le dije.—Si vosotros sabéis tanto sobre mí, me gustaría saber a mí algo de vosotros.—Y parecieron estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Eran chicos estupendos. Les pregunté sobre sus gustos musicales, sus libros favoritos, la última película que les había hecho llorar, y la última con la que se había reído. El actor más guapo del momento, el deportista más admirado, el político más listo…incluso pregunté a uno de ellos qué número de pie calzaba. Los demás permanecían atentos y también daban su opinión.

—A ver quién va ahora…—Me sorprendí al leer su nombre.— Edward Cullen.—levantaron la mano al final de la clase y me dirigí hacia allí.


	5. Solo y aburrido

_**¡Buenas noches, lindas! Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para hacer esto entretenido.**_

_**Y aquí tenemos la actu de hoy...¿Alguien echaba en falta algún personaje? ¿Alguno especialmente buenorro, caliente y sexy? Pues no sé si habrá uno de esos por aquí... ;)**_

_**Y si lo hay...¿qué narices ha estado haciedo todo este tiempo?**_

_**Salgamos de dudas, pues...que no quiero ninguna úlcera estomacal ni uñas en carne viva por mi culpa...Dios me libre...¬¬**_

_**Vamos a por ella...**_

* * *

_**Solo y aburrido**_

_**POV Edward.**_

—Por fin tenemos sustituta para el Sr. Barner.—dijo Carlisle a Esme dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.—_Pensé que tendría que dar las clases yo mismo_.—pensó.

—Pfff.—resoplé.—Ya lo que me hubiera hecho falta, como no son bastantes cuatro "tíos" profesores, uno más.

Estaba hastiado. El año anterior, nuestro primer año en Forks, me había vuelto a tocar empezar el instituto. Dios, como odiaba cuando me tocaban los 17…Y esta vez, para colmo de males, la familia al completo trabajaría allí. Sólo recordar las clases con Emmett…"_Sobrinito, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el examen?_". Todos los santos días igual.

Al menos, en la universidad, tenía compañía. Alice solía cursar lo mismo que yo. Sabía que lo hacía para no dejarme solo tanto tiempo. Se lo agradecía a la enana. Me adora, y yo a ella.

Pero estos años, ni eso. En el instituto siempre estaba solo. No es que yo fuera la alegría de la huerta, para qué engañarnos, me gustaba estar solo, de hecho hacía lo posible por estar solo casi todo el tiempo, menos cuando estaba en casa, donde intentaba disfrutar de la compañía que me brindaban "mis hermanos" y "mis padres".

Aunque a veces, me era imposible ignorar la tristeza que les causaba mi actitud. Yo intento controlarme estando con ellos, pero es difícil. Hasta Emmett parece ser demasiado perceptivo con mis estados de ánimo, que, debo decir, pasan de la ansiedad al aburrimiento de una manera que hasta yo mismo debería estar preocupado. Pero no lo estoy, porque, realmente, no me importa.

Pero verme cada día a través de sus ojos, a través de sus sentimientos…es duro. Quizá esa sea la única razón por la que lo intento. Y lo intento cada minuto. Pero a veces, no es suficiente, y cuando me supera la insatisfacción de no conseguirlo, me alejo una temporada. Viajo, busco, me desespero una vez más. Hasta que los echo de menos y vuelvo, dejándome llenar de su alegría por el reencuentro, contagiándome de su felicidad, aunque sólo dure una temporada.

Esta vez, incluso hice un gran esfuerzo, hurgando en las mentes del los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo. Quizá algo mereciera la pena... O quizá, simplemente, yo no sirva para estar en compañía.

Era lo mismo de siempre. Un centenar de adolescentes intentando hacerse un lugar en su pequeña sociedad, buscando destacar de alguna manera, pero al mismo tiempo dejándose arrastrar por la directriz que imponía la moda y la popularidad, machacando y vociferando los defectos de los otros, con la necesidad constante de estar siempre "conectado", exhibiendo sus vidas, minuto a minuto, y deseando que estuviera en boca de otros…

Tampoco mi aspecto invitaba a desearme como compañía. Y no me refiero a la ropa, que Alice me tenía preparada cada mañana, y que, por supuesto, era perfecta, sino a mi apariencia física en general. Me mostraba feroz, casi intratable. Aunque debo reconocer que el sector femenino me tenía absolutamente desconcertado. ¿Es que las personas no son conscientes de sus propios pensamientos, de sus deseos?. La mayoría de los días hubiera tenido que salir de las clases desagradablemente sonrojado, de haber podido. ¿Cómo chicas de 17 años tenían conocimiento de tales perversiones sexuales?

Había pasado más de cien años viéndome en las mentes de muchas mujeres, de muchos hombres. De todas las edades. De todas las condiciones. No era fácil, al principio, verse a uno mismo reflejado en ellas. Llegué a aceptar con el tiempo que mi cuerpo era una trampa perfecta. Una trampa mortal. El arma más peligrosa de un depredador.

Y estos años en el instituto no eran diferentes. Las chicas hablaban de mí, pensaban en mí, se reían cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. Podía oir cómo se les aceleraba el pulso, cómo su respiración se hacía pesada…Llegaba a odiarme por saber lo fácil que hubiera sido con ellas. Y entre los chicos, bueno, había de todo. Quienes me envidiaban, quienes veían en mí la oportunidad de atraer a otros, y por el contrario, quienes me veía como un friki, demasiado pálido, demasiado solitario, demasiado antisocial.

Aunque la mayoría sólo me veía como el sobrino del director, es decir, alguien con quien evitar cualquier problema, lo que casi siempre se traducía como alguien con quien evitar cualquier contacto.

En definitiva, casi todos pensaban que me creía demasiado bueno, demasiado sofisticado, demasiado guapo, demasiado listo…para mezclarme con la gente de ese pueblo.

Yo, sin embargo, daba gracias cada día porque ningún humano me resultara "interesante", dado lo que eso significaba para un vampiro. Y esa era la razón más importantes por la que quería que siguiera siendo así, con lo que nunca hice nada para cambiar la opinión que tenían de mí.

Solía sentarme al final de la clase, y casi instantáneamente, desconectaba.

Y eso era lo que me esperaba de nuevo este año. Con el aliciente de que el próximo empezaría la universidad…

—¿Ah, sí?.—le respondió Esme, sacándome de mis habituales divagaciones, que me permitían además permanecer ajeno a otros pensamientos.—Vaya, ¿es alguien del pueblo?

—Que va.—dijo Carlisle quitándole la revista que ojeaba y sentándola en sus rodillas. Esme sonrió y le dejó un beso en los labios.

Era imposible no sentir algo de envidia cada vez que presenciaba estos momentos en mi familia. Pero cuando ocurrían entre Esme y Carlisle, despertaban en lo más profundo de mi ser una corrosiva ambición de experimentar lo que percibía en ellos. Bajé la mirada y ahora fui yo quien tomó otra revista, que no me interesaba en absoluto.

—Es una chica de Miami, recién licenciada.—continuó.—He visto su perfil en un portal de empleo. _Lo que es internet_.—pensó.—Le he mandado una propuesta, y en menos de dos horas ha aceptado sin preguntar apenas por las condiciones. Y aunque está en la otra punta del país, no tiene inconveniente en trasladarse. En un par de días estará aquí.

_Así tiene que tener la cabeza_, pensé.

Este siglo era extraño. La gente parecía no pertenecer a ningún lugar. No estaba apegada a su familia, a sus raíces, a sus orígenes. Era algo que me resultaba muy difícil de entender, esto de la globalización, afectando tan de lleno a la vida de las personas…

—Quizá está ansiosa por empezar a trabajar y ha aceptado la primera propuesta que le han hecho.—comentó Esme.

—O quizá es una criminal huyendo de la justicia que ha visto en este pueblucho un lugar inmejorable para desaparecer del mapa por una temporada.—dije levantando las cejas pero sin quitar la vista de la revista que estaba pretendiendo ojear.

—Oh, sí.—contestó Esme con un fingido tono alarmado.—Carlisle…deberíamos andarnos con cuidado. No quiero criminales rondando cerca de los niños.—con esa carita asustada me acarició la mejilla con su mano, pellizcándome el moflete antes de que se me hiciera imposible esconder una sonrisa. Aún así no pude evitar contestar.

—Oh, sí.—dije imitando su tono.— Estoy aterrado…

Una semana después, casi no había otro tema de conversación en casa que no fuera Isabella Swan.

No hacía falta preguntar. Carlisle el primer día, en cuanto llegó, parecía encantado. Decía que era de alguna manera especial, familiar, que era extraña la naturalidad con la que trataba a la familia y con la que te hacía tratarla a ella. Esme hablaba también con ternura sobre ella. Pude vislumbrar algún pensamiento de ésta, era cariñosa y se dejaba querer. Quizá todos estaban extrañados, como yo, de que un humano les tratara, digamos, con cierta normalidad.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se reían contando que era la única que les invitaba a café, o a una cerveza al terminar la jornada, y aunque ellos nunca tomaban nada, ella jamás preguntó, ni se sintió intimidada, ni incómoda, como pasaba con el resto de los humanos con los que tratábamos. De hecho, era la única persona con la que habían tenido una relación fuera de lo laboral.

Bueno, y Alice…Alice era un torbellino. Desde que la conoció el primer día, andaba maquinando continuamente para quedar con ella, llevarla de compras, intimar de alguna manera. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos. Intenté averiguar si había tenido alguna visión que la tuviera así de excitada, pero no conseguí ver nada que justificara este interés.

—Edward, no seas cotilla.—me dijo algo enfadada cuando me descubrió.—¿Tan raro es que tenga una amiga humana?

_Pues claro que era raro_, ¿es que yo era el único al que esto no le parecía normal?

—Cuando la conozcas, lo entenderás, Ed.—la apoyó Rosalie.—Es un encanto.

_Seguro_. Sólo porque había sobrevivido a varias sesiones de compras con mis hermanas, para mí tenía ganado el cielo.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición, dando por zanjado el tema.

Es verdad que la chica era guapa. Por lo menos, en la imagen de ella que había captado de mi familia. Aunque cada uno le daba un matiz diferente, se podía apreciar una belleza natural muy poco habitual hoy día. En estos tiempos, y desde muy jóvenes, las chicas se preocupaban demasiado de maquillajes y cirugías, de resaltar y ocultar.

Esta humana, sin embargo, tenía una mezcla de inocencia y madurez muy poco habitual. Cómo podían Esme o incluso Carlisle verla con la sencillez y la transparencia típicas de una niña, Emmett y Jasper ver tan clara su fuerza y su atractivo y Alice y Rose ver la madurez y templanza propias de quien ha tenido una vida que la ha obligado a crecer demasiado pronto, y que siendo muy joven ha descubierto las cosas importantes de la vida. Y tenía fascinados a cada uno de ellos.

Tenía una bonita melena castaña, y unos profundos ojos color chocolate que realmente parecían sinceros. No tenía un cuerpo de espectacular, pero sí unas curvas bien marcadas que realzaban aquello que era necesario.

Y era natural.

Intentaba no hacer caso a conversaciones y pensamientos que implicaran a esta chica, pero estaba empezando a tener algo de curiosidad. Lo cual no estaba dispuesto a reconocerle a mi familia.

Yo mismo la catalogaría de nuevo como "humana corriente" cuando, mañana, sus pensamientos me desvelaran que no era nada fuera de lo común.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, todo era igual. La única novedad, la nueva profesora. Así que todo el mundo pensaba en ella.

Y llegó el momento. Isabella Swan entró en clase, y casi por inercia, chequeé sus pensamientos.

_Nada_.

Puse algo más de atención en captarlos. Me concentré sólo en ellos.

_Nada_.

_¿Es que acaso su cabeza estaba hueca?_ Me reí de mi propia broma.

Comenzó a hablar, y eso sí que me sorprendió. Por lo general, antes de hablar, nuestra mente procesa lo que vamos a decir, con lo que yo puedo saberlo antes de que sea dicho en voz alta. Pero con ella, me encontraba con un muro. Absoluto silencio.

Era la primera vez que no podía leer la mente de alguien.

Eso despertó mi curiosidad. Increíble, después de tantos años, algo por fin despertaba mi curiosidad.

La escuché hablar durante un rato, intentando captar su mente una y otra vez, y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Entonces dijo mi nombre en voz alta y se dirigió hacia mí.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y…toda mi vida cobró sentido en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_**Bueno...¿qué os ha parecido nuestro amado? ¿Un poco estiradín? Seamos buenas y démosle un voto de confianza...¿no? Quizá en la actu de mañana le cojamos en truquillo ;)**_

_**Hasta mañana, nenas.**_

_**Beso.**_

_**P.**_


	6. Edward

_**Buenas noches chicas. Mmm, ¿cómo ose os quedó el cuerpo ayer después de conocer un poco más a nuestro vampiro preferido? Igual que a mí, supongo, con ganas de má toca POV Bella, así que recordemos dónde la dejamos y VAYAMOS DIRECTAMENTE A LA ACTU (vale, vale, sin presión...)**_

_**Antes de empezar, de nuevo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Besotes**_

* * *

_Eran chicos estupendos. Les pregunté sobre sus gustos musicales, sus libros favoritos, la última película que les había hecho llorar, y la última con la que se había reído. El actor más guapo del momento, el deportista más admirado, el político más listo…incluso pregunté a uno de ellos qué número de pie calzaba. Los demás permanecían atentos y también daban su opinión._

_—A ver quién va ahora…—Me sorprendí al leer su nombre.— Edward Cullen.—levantaron la mano al final de la clase y me dirigí hacia allí._

* * *

_**Edward**_

_**POV Bella**_

_Oh-Dios-mío_.

En ese momento recé porque nadie hubiera notado el cambio en mi cara.

_Miento_.

En ese momento no rezaba. No pensaba. Respiraba porque mi corazón seguía latiendo y mis pulmones no parecían necesitar mucha atención de mi cerebro para responder a cada golpe de aire.

No había duda de que era un Cullen. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Qué digo el chico…_el ser._

Y quizá guapo no era la palabra…¿hermoso? ¿bello? Era como tener delante una magnífica obra de arte de carne y hueso. _Perfecto_, era la única palabra coherente que acudía a mi mente.

Lo primero que vi de él fue su cabello cobrizo, salteado de mechones del color del caramelo líquido. Me relamí sin darme cuenta. Lo llevaba cuidadosamente revuelto. Me pregunté si sería casual o llevaría mucho tiempo delante del espejo conseguir ese acabado. Lo que sí apostaría es que lo estilistas de Calvin Klein matarían por conseguir algo así.

Su rostro era anguloso, muy masculino. Sus facciones estaban muy marcadas. Tenía la frente lisa y despejada, la nariz recta y los pómulos marcados en ángulos que se iban estrechando hasta una barbilla cuadrada y con hoyuelo. Sus rasgos le hacían parecer mayor. Sus cejas eran espesas y sus pestañas increíblemente largas. Su boca estaba cerrada casi en una línea, aunque se intuían unos labios rojos que resaltaban en su familiar palidez. Estaba bastante serio. Parecía concentrado.

Mientras me acercaba, detuve mi mirada en sus ojos. Miraba a algún punto en su mesa, y sus largas pestañas negras los cubrían parcialmente.

Entonces levantó su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron el los míos.

Fue como si algo golpeara con violencia mi pecho. Sentí cómo mi corazón dejaba de latir, e instantes después retomaba sus latidos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mi respiración sonaba en mis oídos como si fueran jadeos incontrolados, acallando cualquier otro sonido que hubiera en el exterior.

Una intensa corriente de emociones se disparó dentro de mí, recorriendo desde la punta de mis dedos, rodeando y apretando mi estómago, hasta subir a mi cuello, donde pude notar cómo se erizaba la piel allí, y seguía subiendo a mis mejillas convertida en un intenso rubor, para descender de nuevo y golpear fuertemente mi vientre. Y allí quedó atrincherada, haciéndose dueña de mi cuerpo.

No sé si todo aquello duró segundos, minutos, horas…No era consciente de nada que no fueran esos ojos dorados reflejándose en los míos. Sólo seguía caminando, como si unas invisibles pero tenaces cadenas me arrastraran a él.

Sin darme cuenta, casi había llegado a su lado, y en ese momento, en el que me descubrí imaginándome cómo sería su olor, Edward Cullen se envaró, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Se retorció en su silla y se quedó erguido, tenso, sin mover un músculo, como su fuera una estatua. Su rostro cambió. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos se habían vuelto del negro más oscuro.

Contuve la respiración. _¿Era eso posible? _Seguramente mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no tuve tiempo de seguir preguntándomelo, porque entonces aparató su mirada de la mía y fue como si hubiera roto un hechizo.

De repente fui consciente de los últimos minutos. Me detuve sin dejar de mirarle y me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo cómo me liberaran esas cadenas que segundos antes parecían indestructibles.

Su rostro se había endurecido, no tenía expresión. Era como una réplica exacta en mármol de su propio rostro. Sin embargo, pude distinguir un reflejo de dolor, contra el que parecía que estuviera luchando para no gritar.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué había pasado?_ Fue como si encendieran la luz y volviera a ver el lugar en el que estábamos, los curiosos ojos que nos observaban. _Bella reacciona._

—Edward Cullen.— dije aclarándome la garganta y perdiendo mi mirada en la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano, sin intención alguna de apartar la vista de allí.— ¿Eres familia de mi jefe?.—en un intento de darle tiempo a mi mente para retomar el control, intenté sonar desenfadada, como si estuviera gastando una broma.

_Sí, ya ves la gracia que le ha hecho_, me dije.

Oh, señor, si es que era imposible disimular que estaba tensa, sorprendida e intimidada por lo que acabada de ocurrir.

Sin embargo el resto de la clase rió, y no parecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de mi extraña reacción.

—Sí .—me contestó mucho más tenso que yo. Y él sí que no podía disimularlo. Inmediatamente me sentí mal, culpable.— Soy su sobrino.— Sobrino. Lógicamente, no podía ser hijo de Alice ni de Rosalie. ¿Me faltaba por conocer a algún miembro más de la familia que tan bien me había acogido?

Pero esa sensación estaba a punto de cambiar, porque en ese momento, Edward Cullen volvió a mirarme, y las emociones que sentí entonces nada tenían que ver con las de minutos antes.

Su mirada me dejó fría. Helada. Podía ver el odio atravesando el espacio que había entre nosotros, introduciéndose directamente en mis entrañas, desgarrándolas. Él tenía las manos cerradas en puños y hubiera jurado que no respiraba. Un escalofrío atravesó mi columna y me puso los pelos de punta.

_Miedo_. Edward Cullen me dio miedo.

—Mmm. —oí temblar ligeramente mi voz. — Entonces tendré que tratarte bien.—dije casi con un hilo de voz dándome la vuelta, dirigiéndome más a el resto de la clase que a él, intentando recuperar el ambiente distendido que habíamos conseguido antes.

Me relajó comprobar que yo era la única que sentía esa tensión, ya que todos se rieron, sin dar muestra alguna de haberse dado cuenta de nuestro peculiar intercambio.

Volví a la mesa y continué desde allí. Pero no pude evitar que mis ojos lo buscaran cada vez que levantaba la vista.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en ello ¿Se habría sentido intimidado por la forma en la que le había mirado, en la que me había dirigido hacia él, sin darme cuenta, sin poder evitarlo, con una determinación tan inesperada como indomable? _Por supuesto que sí._ Eso asustaría a cualquiera.

_Oh, señor, pero qué habrá pensado de mí ese pobre chico._

Tenía que hacer algo para aclarar esto. Claro, que primero tendría que aclararlo conmigo misma, porque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que me había hecho reaccionar así. Era la primera vez en mi vida que había sentido cómo las emociones se apoderaban de mí, de mi voluntad. Y lo peor había sido ser consciente de que no podía, quizá ni siquiera quería, hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, Edward me miró de nuevo. Pero ya no era odio lo que había en sus ojos. Dolor. Un encarnizado dolor. Parecía estar sufriendo una tortura.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que se me escapara un gemido. Me encogí en la silla como si hubiera recibido una puñalada. Como si su dolor fuera mío.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre, y casi antes de poder oírlo, desapareció saliendo del aula. Rápido, muy rápido. Fue el primer alumno en salir de todo el pasillo.

Pude ver que Alice, desde la clase de al lado, también se había dado cuenta. Me miró durante un instante. Entonces se dio la vuelta y ella también salió rápidamente de su clase.

_Dios_. Iría a averiguar qué es lo que había alterado tanto a su sobrino como para hacerle correr de esa manera. Y yo sabía perfectamente la razón. La razón era que yo lo había asustado, mirándole, Dios sabe cómo y desde luego, Dios sabría por qué, porque lo que era yo, no podía explicármelo. Seguramente estaría pensando de mí que era, "a lo mejor", una pervertida -_fenómeno, Bella_- y "a lo peor", una psicópata –_g-e-n-i-a-l…-_

¿Qué le contaría a su tía? ¿Y cómo se lo iba a explicar yo? ¿Se enfadaría Alice conmigo?

_No, no, no._ No quería eso, era mi mejor amiga en esos momentos.

Sí, su sobrino era un chico guapísimo, pero ni aunque fuera el mismísimo Robert Pattinson - _;)_ - había excusa para perder los papeles como yo lo había hecho. O _creía yo _que lo había hecho. Ya no estaba segura de nada. ¿Había ocurrido lo que yo recordaba que había ocurrido? Porque el resto de la clase no parecía haber viso nada. No sabía qué pensar, dudaba hasta de mis propios recuerdos. Desde luego, había sido algo de lo más extraño.

Con lo bien que habían empezado las cosas en Forks, y yo lo acababa de liar todo.

No vi a mi amiga durante el resto de la mañana. Estábamos todos bastante ajetreados preparando los exámenes que se hacían durante esa primera semana. Así que estuve con Jacob todo el tiempo libre entre las clases con estos preparativos.

Pero no lograba apartar de mí el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido. Ese magnífico rostro desencajado por el odio, el sufrimiento en sus ojos negros…

No. Seguramente mi preocupación por todo el asunto me había hecho exagerar los recuerdos y todo parecía mucho peor de lo que debía de haber sido en realidad.

Porque, para ser sinceros, no había pasado nada, no había ningún motivo para esas reacciones desmedidas. _Ni las suyas, ni las mías_…Corté ahí el hilo de mis pensamientos. Desde luego no quería ni pensar en las mías.

—…con lo que con cinco preguntas.—fue Jacob quien me sacó de mis inquietantes pensamientos.—creo que sería suficiente, a ver si se va a hacer muy largo…

* * *

_**Vaya cacao mental que tiene Bella...¿no creeis? Claro, que quién no...después de un primer cara a cara con mister Edward Cullen... ;)**_

_**Mañana más...**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	7. Mi alma

_**Buenas noches! Dios de mi vida. ¿Pero qué es lo que le ha pasado a Edward que se ha ido echando chispas del instituto?**_

_**A ver si podemos aclarar un poco este tema...¿os hace un POV Edward?**_

_**Pues ea...**_

* * *

_**Mi alma**_

_**POV Edward**_

Tantos años convencido de ser un monstruo sin alma, condenado a una vida monótona y solitaria. Y esa mujer, con sólo una mirada, cálida, fuerte, llena de vida, de emociones, removió todo mi ser hasta encontrar la que pensé perdida. _Mi alma_. Ella tocó mi alma, y ésta quiso abandonarme para ir a su lado. ¿Era mi muerto corazón el que se había hinchado en mi pecho?

Como una verdad tan aplastante que rompió todo lo que creí ser una vez, en ese único instante en que nuestras miradas se atraparon la una a la otra, lo supe. Ella es mi mujer.

Un paso más hacia mí. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos dolía. Y entonces, como un huracán devastador, su aroma arrasó con cualquier rastro de humanidad que pudiera quedar en mí. Y fui un monstruo de nuevo. Pero mil veces más hambriento, mil veces más peligroso, mil veces más despiadado. Porque el deseo de su sangre me consumió de tal manera que en un segundo ideé cien formas de hacerla mía. Beber, saborear, gozar hasta la última gota de su caliente, irresistible y apaciguadora sangre. Mi deseo era incontenible.

La ponzoña en mi garganta sentenció que estaba preparado. Y lo estaba, justo para hacerlo en ese momento. Pero mis alertas ojos negros captaron también el cambio en ella. Allí estaba, paralizada, a un paso de mí. Muerta de miedo.

Esa imagen me rescató de la locura en la que me había embebido mi sed como una fuerte bofetada. Ella tenía miedo de mí. Rompí esa exquisita conexión, bajando la mirada, fijándola en cualquier otra parte. Alguna que me hiciera olvidar que había estado a punto de matar a una mujer delante de treinta personas.

La mujer que había encontrado mi alma. La mujer que había tocado mi corazón.

Y también la mujer que se había encargado de recordarme lo que yo era. _Como si pudiera permitirme olvidarlo._

Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre humana. Jamás una persona había estado tan en peligro como ella. Pues, aunque intenté mantenerme fuerte, sin respirar, sin moverme, sin atreverme a levantar la vista, mi mente seguía inventando maneras de tomarla.

Y sólo imaginarlo me causaba tanto dolor como placer. Casi inconscientemente levanté la mirada, perdido como estaba en mi encrucijada interior: el deseo violentamente inhumano por su sangre y el inmenso y profundo rechazo de todo mi ser a pensar siquiera en conseguirla.

Ella me miraba, aún asustada, y eso dolió más.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo por parte de mi autocontrol, abandoné el aula en el momento en que sonaba el timbre a una velocidad poco humana. Entonces, una vez liberado de su presencia, fui consciente de las voces en mi cabeza.

—_Edward, Edward.—_Alice me llamaba_.—Tranquilo, no le harás daño._

La angustia me consumía, y Jasper corría detrás de mí intentando calmarme.

—_Edward, por favor, espera_.—gritaba en mi mente.—_Deja que te ayude_.

No dejé de correr hasta llegar al bosque. Tenía que calmar esa sed que ahora sabía que nada podría saciar. Maté a dos grandes ciervos, a un puma y a una pareja de jabalíes. Debería haber estado harto, pero aún me sentía vacío.

No tardé en tener compañía.

—¿Jabalí?.—Emmett acababa de llegar.—Tío…sí que estás desesperado…

Le gruñí en respuesta.

—Vale, vale.—suspiró.—Tú a lo tuyo…

En unos minutos todos estaban allí. Estaba poseído, bebiendo de todo aquello que se me cruzaba. Estaba desesperado por no poder deshacerme de esa sensación de vacío, de esa ansiedad que me estaba descomponiendo.

Notaba cómo Jasper intentaba calmarme, y la culpabilidad me abrumaba. Toda mi familia estaba allí, esperando por mí, demostrándome, una vez más que yo no era el ser solitario que creía ser. Les necesitaba a ellos, y allí estaban, como siempre.

Me quedé de pie, contemplándolos, dejando que la calma que Jasper se esforzaba en transmitirme hiciera su efecto.

—Vamos a casa, cariño.—habló Esme en voz alta. Esa voz templada y dulce de mi madre. La miré, con la desesperación escrita en mi rostro. Ella se aceró y me cogió de la mano.

Todos estaban cerca de mí. No me dejaron solo. Carlisle, frente a mí, esperaba paciente, dándome tiempo, dándome valor y confianza, dejando que me tranquilizara para poder hablar. Su mente era como un bálsamo. Serena.

Yo ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos. A ninguno.

—He estado a punto de matarla.—susurré.

—Pero hijo…—dijo Carlisle asombrado.—¿Por qué?.—esperó mi respuesta, pero ante mi silencio continuó hablando.—Tú puedes controlarte tan bien como yo. Tienes un autocontrol envidiable, Edward…¿qué ha pasado para que pienses eso?

No tenía fuerzas. No _podía_ articular las palabras.

—Su olor.—contesté con un hilo de voz.—El olor de su sangre. Nunca me he sentido así. Jamás. Lo necesito…—siseé sintiéndome aún más culpable al notar cómo volvía a despertarse mi necesidad. Mis emociones pillaron por sorpresa a Jasper, y éste gruñó en respuesta.—Lo siento, Jazz.

—Tranquilo, Ed.—respondió entre dientes.

—Ya veo…—continuó Carlisle pensativo.—Edward, entiendo que debe ser…difícil, pero sabes a lo que te enfrentas, no es algo que desconozcas. Ya ha ocurrido en la familia.—Carlisle miró a Emmett y un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente.

A él le ocurrió en una ocasión. Pero lo que percibí en Emmett no era _nada_ en comparación a lo que yo sentía.

—Mi cantante.—susurré. Teníamos un nombre para esos humanos, los que olían de esa forma especialmente irresistible para cada uno. Su nombre se debía a que los antiguos decían que su sangre cantaba para nosotros.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Carlisle continuó.

—No te preocupes, hijo. —dijo forzando una sonrisa que no engañó a ninguno de nosotros.— Si crees que es demasiado para ti, nos iremos a otro lugar. No te angusties. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que te ocurra nada.

Pero eso era aún peor. Sólo imaginar que me iba de ese lugar, que me alejaba de esa mujer que era una tentación demasiado grande para mí, un demonio incitando a despertar al monstruo, hacía aumentar mi angustia.

El dolor volvió a contraer mi pecho, y enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos, tirándome fuertemente del cabello. Desesperado.

—Hay algo más, Carlisle.—dijo Jasper poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Lo miré lleno de dolor.

—No…—susurré suplicante. _No, por favor, por favor, no me hagáis decirlo en voz alta_.

—Vamos, Edward.—insistió Alice. Por supuesto, ella lo sabía todo.—Deben saberlo _todo_.

—Edward.—Carlisle, en un intento por mostrarme su apoyo, y asustado por mi estado, cogió mi mano queriendo tranquilizarme.—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? Somos tu familia, sabes que te ayudaremos en todo lo posible.—Por su cabeza rondaban toda una variedad de posibilidades descabelladas, pero ninguna de ellas tanto como la verdad.

—Ella…—dije después de un largo suspiro.—Ella es…

No podía decirles simplemente lo que me había sido desvelado con tanta claridad al mirarla, debía explicarles cómo había pasado. Quizá _yo_ sí que estaba equivocado y existía una razón para aquellas sensaciones. Quizá mi subconsciente, sabedor del deseo por su presa, había desplegado mis _encantos_ de cazador para engatusarla, y yo simplemente había percibido mi efecto en ella a través de sus pensamientos. _No, imposible_. Tampoco tenía acceso a sus pensamientos.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente a velocidad vertiginosa mientras los demás esperaban mi respuesta.

—No puedo leer su mente.—fue lo primero que acudió a mi boca. Alice resopló. _Ya, sé que no era eso lo que esperabas oír_.—Lo he intentado durante todo el tiempo y no he conseguido absolutamente nada.

Carlisle me miró extrañado.

—¿Y es eso lo que tanto te preocupa?

—No.—dijo Alice con suficiencia antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Bufé antes de continuar. Definitivamente, en esta familia era imposible tener secretos.

—Bueno…—cómo explicarlo sin que pensaran que me había vuelto loco.—Quizá… mi deseo por su sangre… hiciera que… de alguna manera, yo la…¿deslumbrara?.—miré a Carlisle y me di cuenta de que no estaba resultando nada convincente. Suspiré—Bueno, sólo tal vez. Es que…—no quería seguir, y sabía que Alice perdía la paciencia.

—Oh, Edward, vamos, suéltalo ya.—Rose era aún más impaciente.

—La ha encontrado.—dijo Alice al final. Le lancé una mirada que la hubiera matado, de no haber estado ya muerta, claro. Ella sólo me sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué?—gimió Esme llevándose una mano a la boca. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia donde yo me negaba a llevarlos, llenos de esperanza.

—No, no…—respondí volviendo a restregar mis manos contra mi cara, en un estéril intento de bloquear todos esos pensamientos.—No puede ser. Es… demasiado peligroso.

—Edward, mírame.—la voz de Carlisle ahora fue autoritaria.—Dime exactamente qué es lo que te ha pasado.

Perdí mi mirada en la de mi padre, preguntándome cómo conseguía siempre que todos acabáramos haciendo lo que él quería.

—Felicidad.

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos y me miró en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad. Fue suavizando su expresión hasta mostrar una ligera sonrisa y un brillo muy característico en su mirada. Convicción.

—Lo lograrás, Edward.—dijo al fin.—Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú.

—No, Carlisle, no lo entiendes.—dije sin poder ocultar mi ansiedad.—La mataré. No hay nada más peligroso para ella que yo.—gemí frustrado. Ya de nada valía negar mis miedos.

—No le harás nada, Ed.—se acercó Alice dulcemente.—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

—Edward.—Esme llamó mi atención.—¿Y ella?.—sabía exactamente qué quería decir.

—No sé, Esme…yo…—estaba seguro, lo había sabido todo el tiempo.—…Lo vi. Casi podía notar físicamente nuestra conexión. Pero en cuanto olí su sangre todo cambió. —recordé amargamente su cuerpo temblando. — Y sólo percibí su miedo. Ahora no estoy seguro de nada. Quizá sólo quedó…deslumbrada. No lo sé.

—No te preocupes por eso, _sobrinito_.—sonrió Emmett.—Ya me encargo yo de comprobar si se "deslumbra" fácilmente, como tú dices.—me guiñó un ojo, y no estaba seguro de que lo que veía en su mente fuera a funcionar. Pero me sacaría de dudas.

* * *

**_Ainssss...estos chicos le dan mil vueltas a las cosas...vaya lío mental que lleva encima Edward también. Y ¿qué se le habrá ocurrido a este Emmett?_**

**_...Lo sabremos en ¿un par de capis? ;)_**

**_Hasta mañana, hermosas_**

**_Beso_**

**_P._**


	8. Mi pequeña excepción

_**Hola, hola...¿cómo andan mis chicas? Ya queda menos para el finde, lindas, a ver si además con la actu de hoy... ¿alegramos un pelín la cosa?  
**_

_**Pues eso...a por ella...  
**_

* * *

_Pero no lograba apartar de mí el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido. Ese precioso rostro desencajado por el odio, el sufrimiento en sus ojos negros…_

_No. Seguramente mi preocupación por todo el asunto me había hecho exagerar los recuerdos y todo parecía mucho peor de lo que debía de haber sido en realidad._

_Porque, para ser sinceros, no había pasado nada, no había ningún motivo para esas reacciones desmedidas. Ni las suyas ni las mías…Corté ahí el hilo de mis pensamientos. Desde luego no quería ni pensar en las mías._

—…con lo que con cinco preguntas.—fue Jacob quien me sacó de mis inquietantes pensamientos.—creo que sería suficiente, a ver si se va a hacer muy largo…_**  
**_

* * *

_**Cap 7. Mi pequeña excepción**_

_**POV Bella**_

El día pasó en un suspiro, y aunque no pude apagar esa parte de mi cerebro que no dejaba de darle vueltas a los sucedido con Edward Cullen, seguimos dedicándonos a nuestro trabajo.

Al final de la mañana fuimos a tomar una cerveza a la cafetería, como cada día. Allí esperaba encontrar a Alice por fin, pero no estaba. Ninguno de los Cullen estaba. Era extraño. Pero, ya que había llegado con Jacob, me quedé con él.

—¿Que tal tu primer día?.—me preguntó apoyándose en la barra.—¿Te han acosado mucho los chicos?

Eh…del _acoso a los chicos_ era de lo último de lo que quería hablar. _Bueno Bella, muy bueno. _La verdad es que no me apetecía contarle nada, pero por otro lado era absurdo, porque no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Al menos para el resto del mundo. Así que….

—Ha estado muy entretenido.—le dije riéndome.—La verdad es que sabían más cosas de mí que yo misma.

Jacob también se rió, y le conté cómo habían sido mis primeras clases, por supuesto sin entrar en _detalles_.

Seguimos charlando un rato y Jacob me invitó a comer. Lo agradecí, porque no me apetecía llegar a casa y tener que prepararme algo. La verdad es que no me apetecía llegar a casa, y punto, ya que, una vez sola, nada impediría que comenzara de nuevo a darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Edward, y las consecuencias que aquello podía traer...Ya estaba otra vez. No, definitivamente, no me apetecía llegar a casa.

Pero, inevitablemente, después de la comida, de una larga sobremesa, en la que no dejamos de hablar un poco de todo, y de un café, llegó el momento de irse.

Al menos sabía que lo primero que debía hacer al llegar era dar los últimos retoques a los exámenes y dejar todo preparado para el día siguiente, cosa que no me llevó más de una hora.

Después de una ducha relajante, relajante al menos durante cinco minutos, me senté en mi sofá con una cerveza bien fría. Así solía terminar las jornadas, una manta, una cerveza fría y un libro, sólo que hoy no tenía la cabeza para libros.

De acuerdo, como dijo _Jack el Destripador_…"Vayamos por partes".

Realmente qué era lo que había ocurrido. ¿Que a un chico de 17 años le había molestado, asustado, incomodado…_sigue, sigue_… mucho la forma en la que lo había mirado? ¿Para tanto había sido? La verdad es que su reacción había sido un tanto desmedida. Más bien, bastante exagerada. Porque si el resto de la clase no parecía haberse dado cuenta, dudo mucho que la cosa fuera para tanto. No, seguro que lo que le había pasado no tenía nada que ver conmigo, ni con lo que me pasó cuando lo miré…

Y ahí estaba la cuestión. Lo que me había ocurrido al mirarlo.

Quise recordar la sensación que había sentido cuando nos miramos. Me preocupó, aunque debo decir, no lo suficiente, que sólo tuviera que recordar su rostro y la forma en que se engancharon nuestras miradas, para volver a sentir esa emoción, de nuevo, dejando mi cuello con piel de gallina y ruborizando mi cara, que quedó ardiendo, para bajar por fin y a hacerse un nudo en mi estómago.

Bebí un trago de cerveza. Lo mejor sería no volver a pensar nunca más en aquello. No darle la menor importancia, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. No sabía lo que había sido, pero la verdad es que me aterrorizaba intentar descubrirlo, seguir pensando en ello, seguir recordando una y otra vez el efecto de aquella mirada. Gemí. _Oh Dios…_Sí, de nuevo lo mejor sería un punto y final.

Era buena aislando las situaciones que me habían hecho sufrir de alguna manera en mi vida. Como si tuviera un compartimento secreto en mi cabeza para dejarlas olvidadas allí, encerradas bajo llave. Y eso hice también ahora. Porque, de no hacerlo en ese momento, no quería saber a qué tendría que enfrentarme, sobre todo, conmigo misma…La inquietante necesidad de…

_No, no, no._ _Basta_.

Es el momento de cerrarlo. Olvidado y bajo llave.

Apuré mi cerveza y me fui a la cama en una auto-inducida tranquilidad. Una vez tomada la decisión, sólo tenía que seguir adelante con ella.

Como cualquier otra noche, dormí sin más preocupación que los exámenes del día siguiente.

Ya llevaba tres horas de exámenes. Sólo me faltaba el último curso.

Como siempre, antes de empezar, pasaba lista. Faltaba sólo un alumno. Edward Cullen. Lo apunté en el parte, y comprobé que ésta era la única hora a la que había faltado. Bueno, era viernes, última hora y el examen no contaba para nota. Quizá hoy se había ido antes de tiempo. Quizá había hecho monta.

Pensé en decírselo a Alice, si es que hoy conseguía verla, claro, ya que aún no había sabido nada de ella. También es verdad que tampoco había parado un segundo, sólo había estado diez minutos en el recreo con Jacob organizando los exámenes.

Pensándolo un momento…la verdad es que ya tenía que ser suficiente suplicio tener a casi toda tu familia en el instituto, como para que encima yo me fuera chivando por ahí de una falta que, realmente, parecía no tener importancia. _Vale, haz de profe guay_. No comentaría nada, pero no podía evitar que quedara reflejado en el parte.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Casi todo el día corrigiendo…Unos ciento veinte exámenes daban para entretener mucho…

El sábado por la noche, justo cuando iba a meterme en la ducha y olvidar hasta el domingo el montón que aún me quedaba por corregir, sonó el móvil. Ya desnuda fui corriendo al salón a contestar. Era Jacob.

—Dime.—le contesté con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

—¿Te he pillado en mal momento?— su voz sonaba divertida y expectante, ¿qué pensaría que estaba haciendo?

—No, es que vengo corriendo desde el baño.— le contesté ya recuperando la respiración.— Me has pillado entrando en la ducha.

—Ah ya…Por cierto, apaga la cámara del móvil cuando estés desnuda.

—Joder.—puse el brazo instintivamente tapándome los pecho y estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuché las carcajadas al otro lado.

—Bella, Bella.— a carcajada limpia.— Que es broma.— más risas. Claro que era broma. La cámara de mi móvil estaba por detrás, con lo que, ni aun encendida, se vería más que las paredes del salón. Claro, que de todo esto me di cuenta después, porque en ese momento me estaba muriendo de vergüenza…

—Ya sabía que bromeabas.—no soné nada convincente.

—Vale, vale.—seguía riéndose.

—Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que quieres Jacob Black, aparte de tomarme el pelo?

—Sólo quería saber si tienes algún plan para esta noche.

No tenía pensado nada especial, y tampoco me apetecía irme ya a la cama. Tenía la cabeza embotada de tanta letra…

—¿Qué me ofreces?.—le piqué.

—De momento una cerveza, pero si enciendes la cámara del móvil...—ahí le paré.

—Me vale con la cerveza, gracias de todas formas.— volvió a reírse.— ¿Quedamos en _Sam_ en…veinte minutos?.— Era uno de los dos pubs del pueblo donde tomarse una cerveza tranquilamente.

—Vale, yo ya estoy aquí.

— Pues ve pidiéndome una bien fría…_Ciao_.— Colgué y me fui corriendo otra vez a la ducha, riéndome ahora yo también, imaginando la situación si realmente hubiera tenido encendida la cámara…

Cuando llegué al bar, mi cerveza me estaba esperando, recién servida, fresquita…que buena pinta.

—Creo que este es el bar que mejor tira cerveza de los que conozco.—dije dando el primer sorbo.

—Que pasa, ¿que en Miami sólo tomáis Mojitos?.— Jacob se burlaba sonriendo. Y la verdad es que yo era la única persona de la gente con la que había salido que prefería la cerveza a otras bebidas, combinados, cócteles…

— No saben lo que se pierden esos sureños, ¿verdad?.— imité su voz y me eché a reír.— Claro, claro.

—Es verdad, la prueba es que te dejaron escapar para que te perdieras en un pueblo frío e inhóspito del norte…cosa que agradezco enormemente —seguía de coña, pero me pareció que no lo decía totalmente en broma cuando chocó su cerveza con la mía antes de beber. Lo miré alzando una ceja mientras daba otro trago.

—No me dejaron escapar. Quise venir.— Era verdad.

— ¿Aquí? Ya te vale.—me dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.— Lo que yo pensaba, no andas bien de la cabeza…— reímos juntos y seguimos charlando.

El domingo se pasó tan rápido como el día anterior. Cuando terminé de corregir y pasar las notas, todavía era temprano para preparar la cena, así que decidí darme un baño.

El agua estaba muy caliente, pero no me importó, así podría estar más tiempo antes de que se enfriara lo bastante como para tener que salir. Me recogí el pelo para no mojarlo, aunque el propio vapor del agua ya me lo estaba humedeciendo. Cogí mi cerveza, y me metí en la bañera dejándome resbalar hasta que el agua me llegó al cuello. La espuma cubría mi cuerpo, y me costó muy poco adaptarme a la temperatura. Bebí varios tragos largos, antes de que la cerveza también se calentara. Cerré los ojos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, en el borde de la bañera y me relajé…

Estaba muy bien. Intenté recordar cuando había sido la última vez que me había encontrado así de bien…y no pude hacerlo.

Eché un rápido vistazo mental a las dos últimas semanas, las dos primeras de mi nueva vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me costara tan poco adaptarme a este lugar, a este trabajo, a esta gente. Todo había ido sobre ruedas en estas semanas, como hacía mucho que nada iba en mi vida. _Con una pequeña excepción._

Di otro trago de cerveza y me puse la botella apoyada sobre el cuello. Mmm, que fresquita. Mientras recorría mi cuello con la botella, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, refrescándome, no pude evitar recordar _mi pequeña excepción_. Qué diablos, si al final todo era producto de mi imaginación, no era tan malo que lo rescatara un ratito del exilio en mi cerebro, ¿no? _Adelante, lo estás deseando._

Y volví a ver sus ojos, clavados en los míos, cerca, muy cerca. Otra vez sentí ese ya familiar sensación subiendo y bajando por todo mi cuerpo. Y esta vez sonreí. _Oh Dios, iré directa al infierno por esto…_

No sé exactamente cuándo me quedé dormida, pero sé que lo estaba, porque ya no estaba recordando sus ojos, los estaba viendo, arrastrada de nuevo por esas cadenas. Y su boca entreabierta, invitándome a esos labios rojos, a través de los que se escapaba su aliento, helado en mi piel ardiendo. Su rostro era más perfecto aún de lo que mi mente me había permitido recordar, casi podía sentirlo, tan cerca de mí. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron negros, hambrientos, y un rugido escapó de su garganta.

Desperté sobresaltada, jadeando, con una extraña sensación de no estar sola. Intenté mirar en la oscuridad si había alguien allí. _Claro que no hay nadie_. Sólo me había asustado la falta de luz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Fuera casi había oscurecido y la luz que entraba por la ventana no daba para mucho más que para vislumbrar el contorno de los objetos que había en el baño.

Me levanté y cogí la toalla, en la que me envolví para salir de la bañera. Pude alcanzar el interruptor. Cerré los ojos unos instantes hasta que se adaptaron de nuevo a la luz. Cuando los abrí, vi en el suelo, a un metro más o menos de la bañera, la botella de cerveza. ¿Cómo había logrado ponerla allí? Era imposible llegar desde la bañera…

En fin...las leyes de la física son inescrutables, sobre todo para mí_. Por eso eres de letras, Bella.._.

* * *

_**Y sigue el dilema de Bella...y quién no lo tendría, ¿verdad? Ella profe, él alumno, ella con 25, él menor de edad, ella íntima amiga de su familia...Pero sobre todo, moralmente, es una lucha Bella-vs-Bella.**_

_**Veremos quién gana y quien pierde, o quién peride y quién gana...o quién gana-gana, o ... Bueno...eso...¬¬...  
**_

_**Beso  
**_

_**P.  
**_


	9. Ponerme a prueba

_**Buenas tardes de domingo. Aprovechando una siestita de mis pequeñajos, aquí os dejo la actu de hoy. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra que os guste, y espero que os llegue a gustar mucho más.**_

_**No sé si las actus siempre alternarán entre POV Bella y POV Edward, en principio la historia es más POV Bella, aunque los POV Edward tienen un qué se yo...¿cierto? ;)... Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la cosa...**_

_**Vamos al lío...**_

* * *

_**Cap 8. Ponerme a prueba**_

_**POV Edward**_

Después de mucho discutirlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que me mantuviera alejado un tiempo, haciéndome poco a poco a su olor, aprendiendo a controlar mis instintos.

Decidí salir a cazar cada día. Cuanto menos tentara a la suerte, mejor.

Seguiría yendo al instituto, pero no a sus clases. Así me iría familiarizando con su efluvio y reuniendo el control y la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para volver a estar cerca de ella.

Y esa era la otra cuestión. _Necesitaba_ estar cerca de ella. _Necesitaba_ sentirme de nuevo como ella me había hecho sentir. Vivo, pleno, feliz. Y sabía que sólo en su compañía sería posible.

Así lo hice. Falté a sus clases. Pero mi necesidad de ella aumentaba cada día. Era curioso comprobar cómo, si bien su aroma seguía despertando mi sed, se estaba convirtiendo en un calmante para mi ansiedad. Captar su olor me relajaba instantáneamente. Y el simple hecho de saber de su presencia, de su calor, me hacían sentir una necesidad enfermiza de estar cerca de ella. Era una droga para mí. ¿Podría alguna vez satisfacer alguna de estas necesidades sin que la otra me volviera loco?

Pero llegaba el fin de semana y durante dos días, que serían una eternidad para mí, no podría siquiera disfrutar de su inmensamente adictivo, pero no menos paliativo, aroma.

Aunque, quizá, podría acercarme, sólo un poco…Quizá, si me mantenía lo suficientemente lejos, no correría peligro.

_Pero qué dices, Edward ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo piensas ponerla en un peligro semejante?_

Solo pensar que pudiera perder el control, sin nadie cerca que pudiera detenerme, que pudiera salvarla de mí…

Pero ni siquiera esos pensamientos me disuadieron de acercarme a ella, de observarla en la distancia, de ir conociendo sus costumbres, sus gustos, sus gestos, su rutina…Todo en ella me incitaba a querer saber más, a querer observarla más de cerca.

Incluso empecé seguirla. A veces me daba miedo mi propio comportamiento. Pero, con resignación, descubrí que ni mi vergüenza ni mi conciencia eran suficientes para remediarlo.

_Celos_. Ese sentimiento tan humano que había despertado mi interés durante un siglo, porque no entendía cómo un sentimiento así puede adueñarse de la voluntad de las personas, transformarlas, despertar lo peor de uno mismo. Y lo entendí justo en el momento en que leí los pensamientos de Jacob Black, cuando hacía con ella lo que yo jamás podría hacer, disfrutar de unas copas en un bar un sábado por la noche. _Celos_.

Y seguía despertando mi más que olvidado yo humano cada día, cada hora que pasaba cerca de ella.

Llegó el domingo. Aún no estaba preparado para volver a sus clases, pero no podía evitar pasar todo mi tiempo observándola, aunque fuera desde la distancia.

Esa tarde se preparaba un baño. _Lárgate de aquí, no hagas esto._

Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que yo fui un caballero…Pero estaba claro que tenía una tentación frete a mí que nublaba cualquier rastro de decencia que pudiera quedarme. Y no fui capaz de dejar de mirar.

En esos días había podido apreciar de mil formas su belleza. Me embelesaba con cualquier gesto. Me encontraba perdido intentando descifrar cada ceño fruncido, cada labio mordido, cada nariz arrugada…

Pero ahora, mientras se desnudaba detrás del cristal de la ventana, no pude evitar deshacerme en sensaciones imposibles, totalmente olvidadas, completamente prohibidas para mí. Yo no era humano. Ya no quedaba nada humano en mí. O eso pensé yo, hasta ese momento, hasta el momento es que, no sé si el monstruo o el humano, que por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, decidieron romper esa barrera que nos separaba, y me _obligaron_ a entrar en su casa.

Y allí estaba yo. Contemplando lo más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos en cien años. El cuerpo perfecto de Bella, su piel nívea, que prometía un tacto tan suave como el terciopelo, desprendiendo esa calidez, pero, sobre todo, ese aroma letal para mí, y a la vez tan añorado, tan deseado.

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis ojos. Cada curva, cada pliegue. Me descubrí a mí mismo deseando acariciarla. Su piel, sus labios, sus pechos, sus caderas, su cintura, sus redondas nalgas…Y por primera vez en mi vida, me excité como hombre. Tal revelación me hizo gemir, casi inaudiblemente, lo suficiente como para que ella no me escuchara.

Pero eso no fue lo que casi me hizo gritar de gozo. Por primera vez, el deseo de amar a una mujer fue mayor que el deseo de su sangre…y era _esa _sangre. Su olor, intensificado por el vapor del agua caliente golpeaba sin piedad mi garganta. Pero en ese momento, había partes de mi cuerpo mucho más afectadas a causa de Bella.

Reí, excitado, aliviado, grité en mi interior. Quizá fuera posible, quizá podría resistir el impulso que me demandaba su sangre, quizá…

Y ahora aparecía un nuevo problema. Para ella, yo era un niño de diecisiete años y ella una mujer de veinticinco. Yo, su alumno, ella, mi profesora. No era posible que ella pudiera corresponder a mis sentimientos.

Pero si el instinto asesino de un monstruo no había podido contra la urgente necesidad que Bella había despertado, esto no me detendría. No aún, no sin haberlo intentado. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Quizá podría conquistarla. Si es que ella me dejaba acercarme. Su imagen aterrorizada todavía estaba muy vívida en mi mente.

_Porque, aunque pequeño e insignificante, hay un detalle más...TÚ ERES UN VAMPIRO Y ELLA UNA HUMANA_.

Mmm…cierto.

Inmerso en estos pensamientos, miraba cómo Bella se introducía lentamente en el agua, suspiraba y se relajaba, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en la bañera, cómo cogía su cerveza y bebía ansiosa de ella. Envidié poder compartir ese momento con su boca.

Tentando a la suerte, me acerqué, silencioso, como sabía que era, sin que pudiera percibir mi presencia.

Su rostro estaba en perfecta calma, con una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Juraría que era feliz. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder meterme en su cabeza, por saber qué era aquello que la tenía tan radiante.

Y entonces, ocurrió el milagro…

—Edward.—suspiró mientras pronunciaba mi nombre y su sonrisa resplandeció un poco más…

La impresión casi me hizo tambalear. _Edward_, repetí mi nombre en sus labios dentro de mi cabeza hasta que sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía al entender que era yo el que la hacía sonreír, yo el que la hacía sentir feliz…_Demasiado que manejar para un corazón muerto_.

La observé con esos nuevos ojos, los ojos de un hombre, de un amante. Estuve tentado de acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Pero en vez de eso, quise probar al monstruo.

Me coloqué detrás de su cabeza y acerqué mi cara a su cuello. Contemplé cómo la sangre golpeaba en él, en ese punto maravilloso. Sentí la ponzoña acumulándose en mi garganta y, como si el veneno fuera letal para mí, la hice retroceder. Con mi nariz a un milímetro de su piel, aspiré su aroma, me llené de su esencia, hasta que mis sentidos no captaron nada que no fuera Bella.

Entonces lo supe. Jamás le haría daño. Jamás podría hacer nada que la hiciera infeliz. Porque yo amaba a esa mujer.

Si era vampiro o humano, un niño o un hombre, un monstruo o un caballero, todos los obstáculos, todos los inconvenientes, dejaron de tener importancia. Porque yo amaba a esa mujer.

* * *

_**Ainsss...señor...¿no os hace algo en la barriguilla? ;)**_

_**Hasta mañana, guapas**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	10. El regreso

_**Buenas noches chicas! ¿Cómo va este principio de semana? Bueeeeeeno, pues a ver si lo animamos un poco con estos dos...a ver cómo avanza hoy la cosa...**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, diréis vosotras...pues avanzar, avanzar...avanza despacio. Sí...pero es que son unos pesaos...qué les voy a hacer... ;)**_

_**Que disfrutéis...**_

* * *

_**Cap 9. El regreso**_

_**POV Bella**_

El lunes volvía a tener clase con el último curso, la clase de Edward. No esperaba que ocurriera también hoy, pero de nuevo faltó a mi clase, y era a la única hora a la que había faltado. Anoté la falta y decidí que hoy no podía dejar de hablar con Alice.

Prefería hacerlo con ella y no directamente con Carlisle, que era realmente su tutor legal. Edward era el hijo del hermano mayor de Carlisle, que había muerto siendo su hijo muy pequeño, y desde entonces había sido su tío el que había tomado su tutela. _Si, vale, no pude resistirme a leer su expediente_. Uno de los mejores del colegio.

Alice estaba con Emmett en la sala de profesores.

—Hola Bella.—Alice me sonreía haciendo aspavientos con la mano, como si le doliera.— ¿Qué tal la sesión de exámenes del fin de semana?

—Va…no ha sido para tanto.—la miré y entonces me puse muy seria y con los ojos entornados…—Sólo han sido 127 exámenes…

—¿127?.—preguntó Emmett.—¿Quién no se ha presentado?.—Vaya, eso es cálculo mental y lo demás…¿como sabía eso?.—Doy clase a los mismos grupos que tú, Bella. No es que tenga poderes mentales.— miró a Alice y le guiñó un ojo. Alice le ignoró. – Y yo he tenido que corregir 128, así que…dime, ¿a quién le vas a echar hoy a los perros?

Mira tú por dónde, ya no tenía que sacar el tema…

—Pues no me le he podido echar a los perros, porque tampoco ha venido hoy.

—Ah, entonces no sería para escaquearse del examen…

—Eso dímelo tú.—y miré a ambos.— Porque el próximo día _que venga_, voy a echar a los perros a…Edward.— Esperé sus reacciones.

— Ah, bueno…—y siguieron a lo suyo.

_¿Cómo que ah, bueno?_

—…Bueno, no me vais a contar que le pasa. Porque sólo falta a mis clases...

Entonces, al decirlo en voz alta, la respuesta vino a mí como si hubiera estado frente a mis narices todos estos días. Y la verdad es que lo había estado. Sólo faltaba a MIS clases. Y yo sabía por qué. Mis temores se hacían realidad.

Podía notar la sangre latiendo en mi cara. Oh Dios, estaba tan avergonzada… ¿Cómo narices iba a explicar aquello?¿Qué iba a decir a Alice, que además era mi mejor amiga?

Me mordí el labio y levanté la mirada. Pero la expresión que vi en los rostros de Alice y de Emmett no era en absoluto la que esperaba. Parecían estar casi tan incómodos como yo.

—Bueno, Edward…—comenzó Alice y miró de reojo a Emmett pidiendo ayuda.

—No te lo tomes a mal Bella, Edward es bastante rarito_.—¿que no me lo tomara a mal?_ _¿Yo?_ Pero si era yo la que había _casi_ acosado a su sobrino.— No le hagas mucho caso…y por favor, no te ofendas.

—¿Qué?.—no sabía ni que decir. ¿De qué no tenía que ofenderme? ¿De que un chico me tomara por una pervertida, con motivo, y no quisiera ni cruzarse conmigo?.— ¿De qué no me debo ofender?

—Edward piensa que.—Alice hizo una pausa para subir las manos y simular comillas con sus dedos.— "tus métodos de enseñanza no se ajustan a las expectativas que tiene de esta asignatura en particular" y cree que se podrá preparar mejor por su cuenta, con lo que vendrá a tus clases únicamente para los exámenes.—Esperó mi respuesta, tanteando mi reacción…

Ja…mi reacción. Ni el mismísimo Conde Drácula sacarían de mí una gota de sangre en ese momento. Ni siquiera creo que exista la palabra para describir mi reacción. Alucinada, anonadada, flipando…_Sí, bueno, flipando estaría bien_.

Me había sentido fatal durante casi una semana, pensando que era la peor persona del pueblo porque tenía aterrorizado a un chico de 17 años por habérmelo comido con los ojos (_vaya, ¿yo acababa de pensar eso?_). Y resulta que lo que no le habían gustado eran mis métodos de enseñanza…

—Vamos que cree.— Emmett iba a rematar.— que has empezado bastante mal, que has dado muchas confianzas y que la falta de disciplina que eso va a suponer hará de tus clases algo insoportable para quienes estén verdaderamente interesados…Y que no avanzaréis en nada…que no aparezca en la _SuperPop __**(revista para adolescentes que apareció en los años 80)**_.

Ahí se me descolgó del todo la mandíbula.

—Se lo ha explicado a Carlisle y éste ha intentado convencerle, pero Edward es el tío más cabezota que conozco, y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...

¿Qué le había contado todo eso a Carlisle? ¿Que era una blanda? ¿Que mis métodos arruinarían todas las posibilidades de mis alumnos? Comencé a notar como toda la sangre que había desaparecido hacía unos segundos, me subía ardiendo a la cara. Iba a explotar de ira.

—¡Pretencioso repipi estirado, será cabrón!.— ups…¿había dicho eso en voz alta?. Inmediatamente cerré los ojos y apreté los puños fuertemente. _¿Acabas de llamar cabrón al sobrino del director?_

Alice me miró sorprendida y Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor.—mi voz era casi un susurro de pura vergüenza.— Haced como si no hubierais oído eso. — Abrí los ojos ligeramente para mirar a Alice.

Ahora los que se reían a pleno pulmón eran los dos. _Genial. _

Tendría que ir a hablar con Carlisle. ¿Y qué es lo que iba a decirle? Sin duda me echaría una bronca primero, me hablaría sobre las necesidades de disciplina, el peligro para el desarrollo de las clases de un acercamiento excesivo de la figura del profesor al alumno…Dios, la que se me venía encima.

Debieron notar mi preocupación, porque dejaron de reírse. Bueno, Emmett seguía, aunque intentaba disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

—No te preocupes Bella.—Alice apoyó su mano helada en mi hombro. Ya estaba acostumbrada.—Carlisle nos pidió que tanteáramos al resto de tus chicos antes de darte el sermón, para contrastar las apreciaciones de Edward.— vaya, mi cara debía ser un libro abierto.— y se alegra mucho de haber comprobado que todos los cursos están contentísimos contigo. — oh, buenas noticias por fin.— En ninguno ha habido señal alguna de que te hayan perdido el respeto o de que estés descontentos con tus clases. De hecho, nos han comentado que se alegran de que por fin alguien les empiece a tratar como adultos, o al menos, lo más parecido a un adulto que se puede tratar a un niño …Y eso me lo han dicho personalmente.—Alice me guiño un ojo. Sabía cómo animarme.

Se me pasó la mal leche. No me había equivocado al pensar que me habían tocado unos chavales estupendos. _Con alguna excepción, claro_.

—Sí Bella, no te preocupes.—Ahora era Emmett quien me animaba.— Edward entiende otra relación profesor–alumno completamente diferente a la que tú planteas. Para él un profesor debe estar en otra escala, en otro nivel. Para él representa un modelo de cómo los conocimientos que vas adquiriendo se van aplicando en tu vida, influyendo en ella, dándote otras perspectivas, moldeándote. Y parece que no le gustas mucho como _modelo_.—sonrió. _Sí, eso también me ha quedado a mí claro como el agua_.

Entonces Emmett hizo algo…extraño…Me miró, intenso, muy intenso. Sus pupilas parecieron agrandarse y por un instante quedé hipnotizada en esa mirada, inmóvil, me atrevo a decir que indefensa. Tras pestañear repetidamente, sacudí la cabeza intentando salir de ese sopor. Emmett seguía mirándome sonriendo.

—Aunque a mí me parece que estás muy bien.—dijo recorriéndome con la mirada. Y no pude evitar echarme a reír. _Es un cara dura…_

—Gracias Emmett, no sé qué haría sin ti.—me hice la adulada y fue mi turno de echarle los tejos. Suspiré.— Ay…si no estuvieras casado…—me acerqué a él contoneándome y le sorprendí dándole una colleja. —Caradura, como se lo diga a tu mujer…

—Ya bueno.— miro hacia la mesa de la sala donde un grupo de compañeros charlaba.— Si no te sobraran los admiradores por aquí, me lo pensaría.— sonreí y giré la cabeza para comprobar que Jacob estaba allí. Rodé los ojos.

—Vale chicos.— dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y cogiendo a Alice de un brazo y a Emmett de otro.— Os habéis ganado un café.— Que tomaría yo sola, claro, porque, según me había contado Alice el primer día que pasamos de compras en el centro comercial, su familia seguía una _dieta especial_…

Guau, no daba crédito. Al día siguiente a primera hora, cuando entré en clase, unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, sentado en su pupitre en la última fila, estaba Edward Cullen.

—Hombre, Sr. Cullen, qué sorpresa.—soné bastante cínica…¿no quería formalidades?.—No esperaba verlo por aquí. Es todo un honor.— Con todo lo que me habían contado Alice y Emmett, estaba convencida de que no le vería hasta las evaluaciones, por lo menos en mi clase.

Estaba mirándome serio mientras le hablaba. Pero su mirada era intensa, como la de la última vez. Y la primera. En realidad, la única. Y, como entonces, me invadieron esas corrientes tan intensas, esos nervios asfixiantes. Se apoderó de mí un deseo, un anhelo, una necesidad…¿de qué en realidad?, ¿de acercarme?, ¿de tocarle?…No podía responderme, no lo sabía. Dios, realmente, estaba enferma. _Vuelve, Bella._

Cuando terminé de "saludarle", bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

—Srta. Swan yo…—su voz me hizo olvidar por qué estaba enfadada, porque, como _esa_ vez, todo lo demás dejó de existir, el espacio entre nosotros, el tiempo que tardaban sus palabras en abandonar sus delicados labios…y todo volvía a empezar, corrientes, calor, ahogo. —Siento mucho haberme comportado así el otro día y haber faltado a sus clases. No volverá a ocurrir.

Apenas prestaba atención a lo que acababa de decir. Solamente escuchaba, como si fuera una preciosa melodía, su voz. Era un reconfortante placer para mis oídos, varonil y grave, pero dulce, como un ronroneo. ¿Habría de verdad algo que no fuera atractivo en este chico?

Recordé que se estaba disculpando y volví a prestar atención. Parecía de verdad avergonzado. Menuda bronca le tenían que haber echado. Volvía hecho un corderito…_Pobre_.

—Vale Edward.— adiós formalidades.— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?.—Vi cómo me miraba y levantaba las cejas. — Venga hombre.— mi tono era mucho más suave ahora. Me apoyé de espaldas en mi mesa.— Dime lo que sea que no voy a morderte.— esto le pareció divertido, porque levantó una de las comisuras de su boca a modo de sonrisa.—Ni voy a coger una depresión por lo que puedas decirme. No vas a ser la primera persona a la que no le gusto.—ahora parecía algo enfadado.— Pero soy tu profesora y no te queda otra que trabajar conmigo este año, así que.—suspiré.—hagámoslo lo más fácil posible.

— No hay nada en ti que no me guste.—hizo una pausa. Torcí la boca. Odiaba lo que me estaban haciendo sentir esas palabras, odiaba cómo me había sonado eso…y en esa voz, puro terciopelo. Pero seguía pareciendo enfadado.— Simplemente no estaba preparado.— su enfado había desaparecido y hablaba más bajito.— Pero ahora lo estoy.

Y sonó tajante. Tan seguro de lo que decía que ni a mí me quedaron dudas de que era cierto.

Este chico hablaba con más aplomo que muchos de los adultos que yo había conocido. Definitivamente, era muy maduro. Claro que, hasta este momento, no recordé que realmente hablaba con un adolescente, voluble e inconstante. Nadie podía asegurar cómo reaccionaría al instante siguiente…

—De acuerdo. Pues bienvenido entonces. Pero prepárate.— ¿quería disciplina? ¿quería mano dura? _Allá voy, pequeño_…Intenté poner cara amenazante.— porque os voy a meter tanta caña que no vas a poder pensar en otra cosa…—intenté bromear para terminar la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

Sonrió y bajó la vista a su mesa de nuevo. Dijo algo para sí mismo, algo como _"Si ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa…"_, pero no estaba segura, porque en ese momento sonaba el timbre y comenzaba la clase.

* * *

_**Mmm...bueno, parece que Edward se lanza un poco...ESO ES CAMPEÓN...DANOS CARNACAAAAA... ¬¬...Bien...mmm...saludos de la deslenguada que hay en mí...**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	11. Más monstruo, más humano

**_Buenas tardes chicas. Aquí estoy un poquito más temprano hoy, no sé cómo se presentará la noche, así que por lo que pueda pasar, esto ya lo tenéis ;)  
_**

**_Un día más MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PALABRAS. Me encanta leeros y compartir vuestras inquitudes y deseos. Sólo deciros que paciencia, todo llega...o no... ;D_**

**_Y sin más, aquí tenéis, un poquito más de la mente de nuestro vampiro preferido...  
_**

* * *

**_Cap 10. Mas monstruo, más humano_**

**_POV Edward_**

Con la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella y el enloquecedor sonido de su voz dejando escapar mi nombre constantemente en mi cabeza, y con la cruel adicción que había desarrollado por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo y de mi mente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, decidí volver a sus clases. Exactamente, _masoquista_ es la palabra que estáis buscando.

Aunque quizá debería inventar un vocablo nuevo para definir el grado de placer que obtenía con mi propio dolor…

_Oh señor_, cómo evitar las respuestas de mi cuerpo, cómo evitar que mi instinto me dominara, que nublara mi conciencia, que doblegara mi autocontrol con la facilidad con la que un soplo de aire hace desaparecer la ceniza…

Y cómo evitar que mi fiera respuesta, el dolor que hacía tensar cada fibra de mi cuerpo, que quemaba cada célula muerta de mi garganta, que provocaba en mi pecho aterradores sonidos que querían acabar con la frustración, me causaran tan infame placer. Que el tragar el veneno amargo que hacía temblar mi cuerpo, cuando evocaba su piel nívea, cuando imaginaba cómo sería su calor bajo mi mano helada, me resultara delicioso, excitante, me dejara con ganas de más, más de ella, más.

El dolor que me había acompañado la mayor parte de mi existencia. El placer del que no conocía nada…

La conjunción de ambos en un único elemento, una humana. Un tipo de ser demasiado insignificante para mí, por conocerlo tan a fondo. La humanidad no había tenido secretos para mí durante los últimos cien años. Y ahora, una sola persona, una mujer, representaba el misterio más estimulante de mi existencia.

Y el hecho de no poder leer su mente dejaba de tener importancia cuando lo comparaba con lo que el cruce de nuestros caminos había supuesto para mí. _Ella_ me había descubierto, había descubierto un nuevo yo, alguien que no sabía que existía hasta que _ella_ me lo mostró. Desató mi yo monstruo y resucitó mi yo humano. Y ahora ambos estaban fuera de control, rechazando mi autoridad, mi poder sobre ellos, reclamando a lo único que podía apaciguarlos. Su ama.

Sólo pude seguir con el plan de no acudir a sus clases, de ir poco a poco, un día más. El que mi ausencia fuera tan notoria para ella, aparte de complacerme enormemente, me hizo descubrir una nueva necesidad de proporcionarle cualquier cosa que exigiera, incluso si era yo mismo, incluso si era entregarla al peligro que yo aún creía, pues me negaba a rechazarlo, que suponía para ella. ¿Qué pensaría de mi ausencia?, ¿que quizá huía de ella?, ¿o estaría aliviada, consciente del peligro que corría cerca de mí?

Maldita incertidumbre. Maldita desesperación. Maldito día. Estaba desquiciado. Mi dependencia casi me arrancaba la piel. Ni siquiera la sed en mis peores momentos, aquellos instantes la primera ve que la olí, me habían tenido tan atormentado. Estar encerrado en casa me estaba convirtiendo en una fiera desesperada por escapar de su jaula. Pero mi miedo a salir en esas condiciones y solo era aún peor. No podía engañarme a mí mismo y creer que no iría a buscarla.

Cuando sentí la presencia de mi familia acercándose, no me molesté en disimular un gemido de alivio. Nunca en mi existencia me había alegrado tanto de recibir a mi familia cuando al fin llegaron a casa.

—Dios, Edward, llevo todo el día teniendo las más locas visiones. —Alice parecía casi tan desesperada como yo. — ¡Quieres tranquilizarte!

—Edward, ¿te ayudaría salir de caza?. —preguntó Carlisle sintiéndose impotente.

—Por favor…—gemí.

—Tendremos que esperar a la noche. —apuntó Rose.

Un involuntario rugido comenzó a nacer en mi pecho, mostrado claramente mi disconformidad con la sentencia de Rose. Inmediatamente noté la calma intentando envolverme, y aunque en principio me cerré a la ayuda de Jasper, Alice lo apoyó.

—Shh…siéntate Edward. —susurró. — Te contaremos cómo ha ido el día.

La expectativa de poder saber, de incluso ver a Bella, aunque fuera en la mente de mi familia, me relajó rápidamente, y permití que Jazz terminara de calmarme.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en sus recuerdos, y yo quería poder cogerlos todos y guardarlos para mí. Al final, pudieron ir ordenando sus pensamientos y fueron contándome, detallada y gráficamente, como había acontecido el que, ya había decidido, sería mi último día de abstinencia de Bella.

—Estaba preocupada porque habías faltado varios días. —sonrió Alice con un poco de malicia. —Y también porque Carlisle pudiera reñirte. —suavizó su expresión y supe que lo que dijera a continuación me alteraría. —Creo que al principio se asustó, que creyó que le habías cogido miedo o que te había intimidado de alguna manera.

En ese momento sólo quería salir a por ella, hacerle entender mi desesperación por tener que permanecer alejado.

—Pero le duró poco cuando le contamos por qué estabas faltando. Dios, tenías que haber visto su cara. —rió Emmett.

_Estoy viendo su cara, merluzo_…En fin, no tenía sentido discutir con Emmett, y me interesaba muchos más seguir viéndola en sus mentes.

Ahí estaba, tan sorprendida y enojada por lo que habíamos decidido que sería mi excusa. Sonaba tan pedante, despectivo incluso…De repente me atacó una angustiosa preocupación por no gustarle. _Oh Dios…quiero gustarle desesperadamente…_

Oí la risa de Alice y le fruncí el ceño.

—_Lo siento hermanito, pero estás tan adorable…_—se disculpó mentalmente mientras yo resoplaba.

Esme y Carlisle se rieron escuchando cómo se había enfadado y, en su enfado, cómo me había llamado. _Pretencioso repipi estirado_…Ah, y cabrón.

—Parece que te conociera de toda la vida.—Rose se rió de mí. —_Insuperable, Edward…y todo en el mismo día_. —seguía riéndose en su mente.

—Pues ayer os pareció a todos buena idea .—me quejé—Y tú—miré a Alice buscando a alguien en quien descargar mi enfado. —Tú dijiste que funcionaría.

—¿Y no ha sido así? —contestó inocentemente. —Se lo ha creído, ¿no?

Metí las manos en mi pelo y tiré de él, hundido. Sería imposible. ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para acercarme a ella?

—_Todo irá bien, Edward_—contestó Alice mentalmente a mis inquietudes.

Sólo cuando me veía desesperado, Alice me mostraba parcialmente algunas de _esas_ visiones, aquellas en las que aparecía Bella. Como ahora, donde podía ver la mano de Bella acariciando mi rostro. Jadeé de la impresión.

Desde que Bella apareciera, Alice había construido un muro impenetrable alrededor de todas aquellas visiones que la implicaban de alguna manera. Desde aquella primera vez, donde pude ver por unos instantes una Bella tumbada en el sillón del salón de mi casa, riendo, rodeada de nuestra familia, Alice no había vuelto a mostrarme nada. Ni siquiera la primera vez que me encontré con Bella, cuando pensé que la mataría. Se limitó a _decirme_ que no le haría daño. Solo que su negativa a mostrármelo en su mente reafirmó mi miedo a perder el control.

Emmett contó cómo le había dejado caer una indirecta respecto a Jacob y cómo ella no lo había tomado en cuenta. Vi a Jacob observándola en la mente de Emmett y Jasper gruñó.

—Edward—pidió en voz alta mientras dejaba que otra ola de calma aplacara mis celos. _Oh, sí, celos, por si te habías olvidado de ellos y de las intenciones de él. _Jacob quería a Bella.

Mientras esperábamos la llegada de la noche, hablamos un poco más. De Bella, de mí, de su amistad con Alice y con Rose, de su complicidad con Emmett y su cariño por Esme y Carlisle…De su futuro con nosotros.

Me daba cuenta en esos momentos de que no era yo el único que había cambiado con la llegada de Bella. Bella nos había cambiado a todos, nos había humanizado un poco a todos. Era nuestra primera amiga humana, la humana que más cerca había estado jamás de nosotros.

Recordé las primeras impresiones de Carlisle. Era especial, era distinta. Simplemente, parecía encajar con nosotros. Y parecía que nosotros _queríamos_ encajar con ella. Alice y Rose se habían esforzado por parecer más humanas, yendo de compras, cuando solían hacerlo por internet, saliendo con ella después del trabajo. Esme se había apuntado a un curso de cocina on-line, por si algún día Bella venía a cenar, incluso hizo una gran compra de comida humana con Carlisle para tener provisiones si se daba el caso.

En mi estado cercano a la locura no había sido consciente de esos pequeños detalles, de esos pequeños cambios.

Bella era imprevisible, tan espontánea, porque no respondía como cualquier otro humano lo haría hacia nosotros. Y cada cosa nueva que descubría de ella me enganchaba más y más.

Llegó la noche al fin, y con ella la oportunidad de aplacar la insaciable sed que me atormentaba continuamente estos días. Pero aún tenía algo pendiente con Emmett.

—Emm…—le dije llevándolo a solas.—Fuiste capaz de…—no me dejó terminar.

—Sí hermanito, sí.—me guiñó un ojo.—Desplegué todos mis "encantos".—lo decía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Vi a Bella en su mente hipnotizada por la acción de Emmett ¿Significaba eso que le había pasado a Bella con él lo mismo que conmigo? Si hubiera tenido pulso, se habría detenido en ese momento.

—Pero—continuó negando con la cabeza y levantando las cejas con pesar.—no pasó nada parecido a lo que nos contaste que le pasó contigo. Creo que esa chica ya ha elegido Cullen.—me dio un golpe en el pecho y me abrazó, mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras.—Me alegro hermano, me alegro de verdad.

Analicé los recuerdo de Emmett. Aún no creía en sus palabras. No, definitivamente, la reacción de Bella no había sido igual. Ella no se había sentido arrastrada hacia él, no se había enganchado en su mirada, no se le había acelerado el pulso ni se le había atascado la respiración, no temblaba.

Suspiré, aliviado y frustrado a la vez. La última explicación coherente que me quedaba para darle sentido a nuestro primer encuentro acababa de esfumarse. Así que ya no tenía excusa que darle a mi conciencia.

Al día siguiente volví a sus clases.

Llegué temprano, quería hablar a solas con Bella, disculparme. Casi no puedo disimular mi sonrisa cuando, con tono mordaz, me dio la bienvenida. Su voz causaba los mismos efectos que el resto de ella y me invadió un placer exquisito al escucharla, a pesar de que ella pretendía ser punzante. Pero no pudo mantenerlo más de diez segundos, ella no era así.

Y yo dejé de esconderle mi sonrisa. Su presencia era suficiente para hacerme feliz. Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, otra vez, despertaba en mi cuerpo esas sensaciones que sólo ella había sido capaz de provocar.

Cuando me preguntó qué era lo que no me gustaba de ella, casi me lanzo a sus pies a adorarla, a entregarme completamente a ella. No sé cómo me contuve, y no pude mas que decirle la verdad. _Nada_. El alivio que sentí al hacerlo me trajo un deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo siempre. Y comencé confesándole que le tomaba la palabra a su promesa de no poder pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

_**Ay...chico, con todos los años que tienes, ¿y todavía no eres capaz de ponerle nombre a esto? Hombres...¬¬... **_

_**¡Hasta mañana!**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	12. Lucha interior

_**Buenos días a todas, hermosas. Perdonad que no actualizara anoche, son los pequeños imprevistos que surgen cuando tienes dos fierecillas como las mías. Pero aquí tenéis la actu...  
**_

_**Que la disfrutéis.  
**_

* * *

_**Cap 11. Lucha interior**_

_**POV Bella**_

—Vale chicos silencio.—esperé un poco a que terminaran de sentarse.— Voy a explicaros en qué consiste el trabajo que tenéis que entregar a final de curso.

_No le mires…_

Comencé a escribir el la pizarra los detalles del proyecto.

_Mejor quédate así, de cara a la pizarra…_

—Desde hoy mismo, y hasta final de curso escribiréis una historia.—me di la vuelta para acallar los murmullos que había provocado la noticia.

_No, no, no, a él no…_

—Quién sabe, lo mismo tenemos aquí a la próxima Stephenie Meyer y no lo sabemos…—después de unas risas seguí dándoles instrucciones. — No hay ninguna restricción respecto al argumento, estilo, ambientación…Las únicas condiciones son los plazos de entrega. Hay que entregar al menos un capítulo por semana.

Y por más que lo intentaba mi mirada buscaba la suya. _Maldita traidora…_No la mantenía el tiempo suficiente como para que _conectáramos,_ como había autodenominado a aquella reacción. Tenía pánico de volver a repetir la experiencia del primer día…

_Pánico a desearla tanto, querrás decir._

Juro que esta _yo_ interior está acabando con mi paciencia…

Tras algunas protestas por los plazos, que resolvimos recordando que tenían libertad respecto a la extensión de los capítulos, acordamos que, al corregir cada semana los trabajos, los devolvería con anotaciones que comentaríamos un día a la semana, que decidimos sería el viernes, para resolver cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia.

—Y para mañana…—. _No levantes la vista, no levantes la vista…_Mmm, tarde, otra vez. Dejé que terminara la ronda de quejas que sobrevenía siempre que mandaba tareas. —debéis traer el primer personaje desarrollado.

El timbre…

_Ahhh_…solté el aire de golpe, sin darme cuenta de que lo había estado aguantando. Y por el rabillo del ojo, me sorprendió ver en Edward la misma reacción.

Por lo poco que me había fijado en él…_¡Ja!_… pude ver que parecía incómodo. A veces se revolvía en su silla, y sé que cuando yo no lo hacía, él me miraba. Dios, sí… lo sabía, sentía su mirada como si fuera tangible, como si tuviera su mano pegada a mi espalda mientras escribía en la pizarra. Como energía concentrándose a mi alrededor, erizando mi piel, subiendo por mi columna, hasta hacerme temblar.

Joder, esto es insoportable. _Y tremendamente excitante_. Me estoy volviendo loca.

No volvimos a vernos en todo el día, pero en todo momento estuvo presente. Esto me está asustando de verdad.

Conseguí concentrarme el resto del día, y el día siguiente. Decidí bloquear cualquier pensamiento de mi otro _yo_. Decidí bloquear cualquier pensamiento referente a Edward Cullen.

Retomé la decisión de tomar el control de mi pensamientos, de mi cuerpo, y encerrar en lo más profundo de mi cabeza todo _aquello_.

Y fue bien. Intentaba tratarlo como a cualquiera de mis alumnos. Como lo que en realidad debía ser.

Pasé la tarde leyendo los personajes que habían creado para sus historias. Había de todo: gnomos, extraterrestres, niños, abuelos, animales… Y la verdad es que lo pasé muy bien. Me iba a divertir con este trabajo, y los chicos también parecían entusiasmados.

El último trabajo que leí fue el de Edward Cullen.

—Bueno…vamos a ver qué puedes hacer…—sentía bastante curiosidad. _Sí, lo admito_.

El personaje de la historia de Edward era una mujer de 25 años que, tras un gran desengaño amoroso, comenzaba una nueva vida, en un alejado y desconocido lugar.

…

_¿Familiar?_

—Pues sí que empezamos bien…

No debía extrañarme tanto. Mi "historia secreta" no era diferente a la de miles de mujeres. Y ya sospechaba que Edward Cullen no escribiría precisamente sobre duendes y hadas…

Sólo le puse "Sigue" en rojo, como anotación.

Al día siguiente recogí la segunda entrega, más personajes. Para qué engañarme. Me fui directamente a por el trabajo de Edward.

Esta vez presentaba a otro personaje, un chico de 17 años, solitario, huraño, enfadado con el mundo, que vive siempre a la búsqueda de algo, y, aunque ha ido obteniendo muchas cosas en la vida, no consigue encontrar _eso_ que busca.

_¡Ja!_, reí para mí misma. Seguro que en el primer capítulo el protagonista pone a parir a su profesora de literatura. Me reí a gusto.

"Cuéntame más de él", fue mi comentario esta vez. Sospechaba que este personaje sería mucho más interesante. La mujer…no parecía nada especial.

Pasaban los días y conseguía ignorar esas sensaciones, conseguía acabar el día. Pero, que las ignorara, no significaba que no estuvieran allí. Y en todas partes.

Cada día pensaba que no podría controlarlo, pero pasaban los minutos, acababa la clase y respiraba tranquila…Aunque sabía que al día siguiente todo comenzaría de nuevo…Ese anhelo se iba extendiendo en mi interior, durante esos 50 minutos, como la onda expansiva de una bomba.

No volví a preguntarme por qué sucedía, ni si pararía, simplemente llegaba, lo soportaba y lo escondía…hasta el día siguiente.

El viernes ya había leído un par de trabajos de cada alumno, así que fui uno por uno comentándoles. Aún no había mucho que corregir, pero sí les iba dando indicaciones de cómo ir profundizando en los personajes.

Había dejado a Edward para el final, excusándome conmigo misma en que era el último de la clase. Pero la verdad es que no podía soportar la lucha interior entre el miedo a descubrirme, a no poder contenerme al escuchar su voz, al percibir su olor, y la necesidad de acelerar el paso, de llegar junto a él lo antes posible, de rendirme. Y no podía con la culpa de saber que estaba discriminando a uno de mis alumnos.

Sonó el timbre cuando llegaba a su mesa. Y, muy a mi pesar, la decepción llegó antes que el alivio.

—Vaya.—pensé mirando el reloj.—como se ha pasado la hora.

Miré a Edward y vi la misma decepción en su cara.

—De acuerdo, escuchad—dije dirigiéndome a toda la clase.— Viendo que sólo con los viernes no voy a poder dedicaros a todos el tiempo que me gustaría. Yo estaré aquí las tardes de los martes, los jueves y los viernes, desde las cuatro. Si alguien necesita ayuda o comentar algo de vuestro trabajo, me lo decís y quedamos. Pero avisadme antes para prepararlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Enseguida vinieron tres alumnos y me pidieron quedar el martes. Me extrañó que no se acercara Edward, ya que había sido justo en el momento de terminar cuando era su turno.

No quise ahondar en la idea de que no estaba deseando, precisamente, pasar tiempo adicional conmigo. Y tampoco quiero ahondar en la tristeza que esto me provoca.

No, lo más probable es que aún no tenga ninguna duda por resolver, es pronto…

* * *

_**Hija, Bella...que estrés mental... ;P**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	13. El proyecto de literatura

_**Buenas noches, preciosas. Hoy os traigo la última actu hasta el miércoles. Me voy de puente, así que el miércoles prometo estar de vuelta con algo nuevo que contar...**_

_**Me repito mucho pero no puedo evitar seguir dándoos las gracias a todas por seguir aquí y dejadme vuestros comentarios...pero sobre todo POR PASARLO BIEN, que es a lo que estamos, ¿no? ;)**_

_**¿Os hace otro ratito con Edward?**_

* * *

_**Cap 12. El proyecto de literatura**_

_**POV Edward**_

—Guau… Edward ¿En serio vas a hacer eso?

No sé ni por qué me molestaba en enfadarme. Estaba claro que era imposible ocultarle nada a Alice.

—Relájate, Alice, es sólo una idea…

—Ah, pero es tan romántico…—pestañeó coqueta sin quitarme la vista de encima. —_Y funcionará_—concluyó mentalmente.

Yo sólo suspiré, y no sé cuántos iban hoy, pero eran muchos.

No es que no confiara en Alice. Nunca apostaba en contra de ella. Es que…el futuro podía cambiar en un solo instante, con una pequeña decisión…Y, reconozcámoslo, yo no era la persona más optimista del mundo.

Es curioso cómo la vida nos ofrece las salidas que necesitamos. Simplemente tenemos que estar atentos. En mi caso, el trabajo de la asignatura de literatura que impartía Bella, era la oportunidad perfecta para desnudarle mi alma. No quería secretos. No quería malentendidos. Pero tampoco quería asustarla. Y sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, y si ella desaparecía, todo terminaría para mí. Así que, no me culpéis por intentar alargar el momento.

Se me había ocurrido fugazmente utilizar ese proyecto para hablarle de mí, para contarle mi historia, para explicarle qué soy, qué siento por ella. Y por qué ella, por qué la intensidad que me provoca, por qué la inquietud de su presencia, que necesito y odio a la vez.

No sé si ella sería capaz de ver que escribía sobre mí, sobre nosotros, y no sé qué haría si lo descubría. Pero no tenía nada que perder, no una vez que ya sabía lo que podría ser la vida con ella, y sí mucho que ganar si ella, por algún favor del destino, era capaz de aceptarme.

—No estoy tan seguro…pero lo haré de todas formas. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para acercarme a ella, y para que vaya intuyendo la verdad. —sí, la verdad.

Otro suspiro despertó la curiosidad de Alice.

—Qué es Edward. —preguntó sentándose a mi lado. —¿Es que no confías en mí?

—No es eso, sabes que no tengo dudas sobre tus visiones, es sólo que…es tan difícil. Quiero hablarle, quiero acercarme, estar con ella y quiero hacerlo ya, ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo Edward, pasará, lo sabes.

—O no, Alice, o no…Por Dios, esto será irreal para ella. Sé que tiene miedo. ¿Y qué pensará de mí, de todos nosotros?—dije imaginando el momento en que descubriera que estaba rodeada de vampiros.—Yo ya no puedo resistirlo, Alice, no tengo fuerza…si ella no…

—Edward…—me consoló mi hermana—A veces me gustaría no sólo ver el futuro, sino poder adelantarlo. Edward, tú me has visto llegar a esta nueva vida, te conozco desde…siempre. Y nunca, nunca te he visto tan feliz.—dijo señalándose la cabeza—Has esperado más de cien año, dale sólo un poco más de tiempo. Por favor—endureció su voz— no te vayas.

Y sí, por supuesto. Había contemplado la posibilidad de irme, de dejarla, de aceptar su vida humana, de _permitirle _su vida humana. Y Alice había visto lo que provocaría mi decisión. Ir consumiéndome en soledad, ya que no soportaría ni la compañía de mi familia. Lo triste es que ni siquiera esa visión consiguió replantearme mi decisión. Fue otra la que resolvió desechar la idea. La visión de un futuro de Bella junto a Jacob Black. Es increíble la determinación que te pueden dar los celos, ¿verdad?

Pero de nuevo, todo dependía de ella, de Bella, cuando supiera la verdad. Qué locura.

Era inconcebible la verdad. No en este mundo, no en este tiempo, donde se puede demostrar que lo inexplicable es ciencia ficción. Hoy la fe es casi una broma, y las mentes humanas están limitadas por sus sentidos.

—¿Qué harías tú, Alice, si fueras humana y te hablaran de vampiros?

—Reírme, y si la cosa se pone fea, huir—contestó sin dudarlo un instante. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer abatido en el sillón. —Pero si la atracción que sintiera fuera tan intensa que no me dejara atreverme a pararla, y la necesidad de hacer algo que siempre he creído aborrecible me obligara a desearlo constantemente, creo que al menos sentiría algo de curiosidad…

Si conseguía despertar la curiosidad de Bella, quizá me concediera la oportunidad de…De qué exactamente, ¿de declararme? ¿de enamorarla?

¿Enamorarse de un monstruo? ¿De un ser mítico? Mi risa amarga alertó a Alice.

—Olvidas algo importante, Edward—dijo con suficiencia, como siempre que sabía algo que los demás desconocíamos—Olvidas que las mejores amigas de Bella, son vampiros, que a quien confió su futuro agradeciendo su ayuda y su hospitalidad, es un vampiro, que a quien acude cuando necesita un poco de mimos, es un vampiro, que a quien busca cuando necesita que la salven, es un vampiro. Pero, lo más importante es que quien está haciendo tambalear toda su vida, todo lo que siempre ha creído de sí misma, es un vampiro, Edward. Eres tú. Ella es parte de nosotros, igual que nosotros somos ya parte de ella, y puede que no lo veas ahora, pero ella te necesita tanto a ti como tú la necesitas a ella.

Sí…si alguien sabía como levantar una situación que parecía perdida, esa era Alice. Tal como ella lo había planteado parecíamos súper héroes en vez de malvadas criaturas de leyenda. Y quizá si yo le mostraba a Bella que precisamente era eso, su héroe, alguien que podía salvarla, que podía cuidarla y que podía amarla, independientemente de mi naturaleza, quizá ella aceptara conocerme así…

Con esta nueva inyección de esperanza me dediqué en cuerpo y alma al trabajo de contarle a Bella a través de mi proyecto todo lo que no podía hablar con ella.

Cada día deseaba fervientemente que llegara su clase. Y cada día sentía como mis recién descubiertos sentimientos ganaban fuerza, ganaban intensidad, ganaban espacio dentro de mí, hasta casi invadirme por completo.

No negaré que su olor seguía desafiando a mis instintos. Día tras día el olor de su sangre me abofeteaba con la fuerza de un huracán, pero día tras día conseguía soportar a ese monstruo en mi tortura.

—¿De qué va hoy? —preguntó Jasper entrando en mi habitación—Estás bastante pesimista. Me ha extrañado tanto que he subido corriendo.—a veces el sentido del humor de mi familia era…hasta gracioso.

—Ja, ja. Hoy estoy escribiendo sobre un chico de diecisiete años solitario y arisco. ¿Te suena?. —contesté resoplando. Jasper sonrió—Parece que el personaje de ayer no le gustó demasiado. No me ha hecho ningún comentario interesante.

—No me extraña, Edward, se debe conocer bastante bien su propia historia, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees que se habrá dado cuenta de que hablaba de ella? —siempre podía contar con Jasper para tener una opinión sincera, directa y, sobre todo, imparcial.

—Mmm…quizá es pronto para decirlo, pero seguro que con este otro personaje comenzará al menos a sospechar. —sonrió mientras imaginaba la cara de Bella al leerlo. —Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo lea…

—Lo mismo entra en shock—bromeé sólo a medias.

—No lo creo, eso lo reservará para cuando le cuentes que el personaje que ella identifica contigo es un vampiro—salió riéndose de mi habitación.

Era una mezcla extraña de incredulidad y seguridad lo que mi familia me transmitía con su reacción a lo que estaba pasando. Cierto es que yo tengo una ligera tendencia a exagerar las cosas, pero ¿de verdad mi familia ve esta situación tan normal? ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos, tan confiados? Y es esto a la vez lo que me da un poco de sosiego, si ellos no ven tan dramática esta situación, quizá es que no lo sea…tanto.

Sólo cuando recibí la corrección de este personaje, donde Bella me pedía que le hablara más de él, fue cuando comencé a creer realmente que quizá, en esta insólita conjunción de nuestros mundos, existía alguna posibilidad para nosotros. Porque ella acababa de abrir una puerta. _Oh, sí_… quería saber más de mí.

* * *

_**Ains...pues éste también está hecho un lío...vaya par de patas pa un banco... ;P**_

_**Buen finde y hasta el míércoles**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	14. Provocador

_**Buenas noches preciosas, ¿cómo fue ese finde? El mío laaaarrrrggggoooo y fenomenal ;) **_

_**Aquí estamos de vuelta y seguimos desenado saber qué pasa con estos dos...**_

_**Daros las gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, y deciros que ME ENCANTAN, QUE LOS DISFRUTO HORRORES Y QUE ME PARTO CON ELLOS. **_

_**Como ya os he comentado, no sé durante cuánto tiempo tendremos pov Bella y Edward alternados, creo que a partir de ahora será lo que vaya pidiéndolo la historia, ¿ok?**_

_**No me lío más. Os dejo la actu de hoy. **_

* * *

_**Cap 13. Provocador**_

_**POV Bella**_

_Al fin viernes_. Como otras veces, fui con varios compañeros a comer a un restaurante cercano. Muchos de nosotros pasábamos las tardes en el instituto, haciendo cosas que podíamos hacer en casa, la verdad. Pero yo había comprobado que las tardes se hacían bastante más largas si las pasaba sola, y no acababa de desprenderme de esa sensación de estar siendo observada…que por otra parte, sólo se tiene al estar solo.

Así que, podemos decir, que las tardes constituían también parte de mi vida social. Yo solía pasarlas con los Cullen o con Jacob.

Jacob. Esa era otra. Seguía intentando no darme cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más mantener las distancias conmigo. Yo, por mi parte, instintivamente acudía a uno de los Cullen que estuviera cerca, a ser posible Emmett o Jasper, y normalmente, ya no tenía que preocuparme, puesto que el resto de la gente mantenía cierta distancia con ellos, cosa que en esos casos me venía genial, pero que no acababa de entender, todos eran encantadores. Las cosas de los pueblos, supongo.

Como comenzaba a preocuparme, comenté esa tarde con Alice y Rosalie el asunto de Jacob.

—Bella, si no te has dado cuenta de que Jacob quiere _repasar_ contigo algo más que los exámenes, es que estás ciega.— Rosalie era muy directa.

Jacob acababa de salir de la cafetería cuando entrábamos nosotras, y la verdad es que su forma de despedirse me dejó a mí también un poco…cortada.

—Adiós chicas.— dijo dirigiéndose a Alice y a Rose cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta.— Adiós Bella.—al decir esto se detuvo y me acarició la mejilla. Luego desapareció.

—Ay, Rose, no me digas eso…—me quejé, preocupada de verdad.—no estoy yo para pretendientes ahora mismo.

Para ser sinceros, no pensaba en ellos nunca…a pesar de que las insinuaciones de Jacob estaban empezando a salirse ya del típico "entre líneas". Pero era mi amigo, cuando estaba con él me relajaba, de una manera despreocupada, como sólo consigues hacer estando en familia, y lo pasaba genial con él, cuando no me tiraba los tejos…

—¿Y por qué no?—me preguntó Alice, sin el tono picarón que esperaba de ella, parecía realmente sólo curiosidad.— Os lleváis muy bien y es muy guapo, y no hay ninguna duda de que él está interesado.

Yo no había hablado con nadie sobre los motivos de mi marcha de Miami. Aquello me parecía otra vida, la de otra persona, y en cierta manera, si hablaba de esto aquí, sería como aceptar que esa parte volviera a mí. Y no quería. Estaba tan feliz lejos de todos esos recuerdos…

—Porque yo no lo veo de ese modo, Alice.—ni pensaba planteármelo siquiera.— Es mi amigo, y quiero que siga siéndolo, y no lo voy a estropear todo por un … calentón, o lo que sea.

—Ah…—dijo Rose acercándose a mí con cara de pilla.—con que admites que te pone…

—No Rose, sólo admito que no es…desagradable a la vista…ni a ningún otro sentido…—reí. — Vale, ¿cambiamos de tema, por favor? Hoy hemos quedado para tomar una cerveza.—como hacíamos todos los fines de semana.— y no quiero que por vuestra culpa me pille un día de estos mirando más de la cuenta. —volví a reír imaginándomelo.— Entonces si que no me salváis ni _Super Girl_ ni _Cat Woman_—dije mirando a Rose y a Alice alternativamente.

—Guau…super-heroínas, ¿eh?. —se miraron la una a la otra sonriéndose. —¿No será que prefieres a _Xena_ antes que a…_Lobezno_…?—sugirió Rose acercándose más. Alice no podía parar de reír.

—Oh, por favor—respondí rodando los ojos—con vosotras dos no tendría ni para empezar. Quizá si traéis a vuestros maridos—ahora era yo la que jugueteaba con Rose.

—Búscate tu propia presa, arpía. —me gruñó Alice con un golpe poco sutil. Au…

—Claro, _amigas,_—contesté frotándome el brazo donde me había dado—pero a la hora de la verdad no estáis dispuestas a compartir ni un poquito de vuestra caza…

—Mmm, bueno, podrías decir que no nos gusta compartir nuestro…_bocados_.

Las tres nos reímos, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que me estaba perdiendo algo.

Pero cualquier cosa en lo que estuviera pensando se esfumó cuando Rose miró hacia la puerta y levantó su mano.

—¡Edward!— llamó.

_Hablando de un buen bocado_…Salió solo, no pude evitar pensarlo. _Ay, Bella, no puedes seguir diciendo estas cosas, ni aunque sea mentalmente…_Me hacía sentir fatal, pero me había salido sin querer. Y aunque pudiera reñir a mi mente, mi cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, y había empezado a salivar…_por Dios…_

—Ey, Ed.—le dijo Alice algo seria, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.— ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

—Buenas tardes.— respondió bastante formal a las dos, dando un beso a cada una y sonriéndome a mí.

_¿Qué?¿No había beso para mí?_

—Hola Edward.—le saludé con la cabeza mientras me volvía a reñir mentalmente.

Entonces, desconcertándome una vez más, observé atónita cómo su mirada, provocadora, y la sonrisa más caliente que había visto en mi vida se acercaban peligrosamente. Edward se inclinó hacia mí y acarició mi mejilla con un suave y rápido beso. Casi no lo sentí en mi piel. Pero lo sentí en el resto de mi cuerpo.

_La madre que lo parió, ¿ahora me lee la mente?_…Noté instantáneamente cómo el calor acudía a mi cara y cómo se me aceleraba el pulso. Abrí los ojos como platos, estupefacta, intentando volver a respirar.

Rosalie y Alice miraban a Edward, y parecían casi tan sorprendidas como yo…Menos mal, no era la única.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías un momento para que comentáramos mi trabajo. Como esta mañana se te ha ido la hora…—dijo con ese deje pretencioso que ya conocía de él, y sin inmutarse por nuestro asombro.

_Pero como puede ser este tío tan borde_…Se me estaban quitando las ganas de comentar nada con él ni hacerle favores.

—¿Y qué parte de avisadme con tiempo fue la que no entendiste?—no pude contener mi respuesta a su tono punzante.

_Bella contrólate, estás con su familia, y por lo visto es el niñito mimado_…Sí, debía controlarme, no quería que Alice y Rose pensaran que me ponía a la altura de su sobrino. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la adulta que sabía controlarse y él el adolescente que no se las pensaba. Y ya habían llegado al director demasiados malos comentarios respecto a mí. _Por su parte, también debes recordar…_

—Te estoy avisando…—me contestó levantando una ceja. Sentía cómo comenzaba a hervir mi sangre.

—Vale…—miré a mis amigas, que parecían divertidas con nuestro intercambio. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo una vez.— Bien Edward, ¿quieres que lo veamos ahora o en algún otro momento?— ni mi voz, una octava más aguda, ni la falsa sonrisa en mi cara dejaban alguna duda sobre la ironía de mis palabras.

—Ahora me viene perfecto.—me contestó él amablemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pues vayamos a clase.—contesté sacudiendo la cabeza, y negándome a seguir discutiendo con él. Comencé a levantarme. Pero él me paró.

—¿Te importaría si nos quedáramos aquí?— su altivez era ahora sustituida por ¿preocupación?, ¿timidez?

—¿No quieres ir a clase?—pregunté extrañada ante este cambio en su actitud.—Estaremos más tranquilos allí.

—Y más solos.—susurró para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para oírlo.

SÍ…Entonces recordé que existía una razón por la que Edward no querría estar a solas conmigo, _pervertida o psicópata, a elegir_. Intenté bloquear rápidamente estos pensamientos, negándome a mí misma la culpabilidad y la vergüenza, y cambié de estrategia. _No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque_.

—Bueno…supongo que preferiría no tener testigos cuando acabes con mi paciencia si me sigues chuleando…Porque…chicas.—me dirigí a mis amigas.—¿os molestaría mucho quedaros con un sobrino menos?

—Pues… supongo, Bella. Es el único que tenemos.—me dijo Alice tras pensarlo un segundo.

—Lo imaginaba. Entonces mejor quedémonos aquí, por si necesito que volváis a recordármelo.

Edward echó una mirada suplicante a Alice, y ésta le sonrió. Casi tengo que morderme los labios para no decirle "_Tranquilo, peque, no voy a comerte"…_ Aunque alguna vez se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, ¿de verdad era tan obvia? _No quieras ir ahí, Bella._

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, y yo comencé mi segundo café.

—Bueno Edward.—me dio los perfiles de sus dos personajes.— Háblame del chico de tu historia.

—No.—me respondió. Alcé la vista de los papeles levantando una ceja.— Voy a hablarte de la mujer. Es mucho más interesante.

_Ya…si tú lo dices…es tu historia_. Suspiré dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y me recosté en la silla cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

—Háblame de lo que te de la gana, Edward.— me rendí. Era imposible...

* * *

_**Ay...este chico, acaba con la paciencia de un santo...Desde luego, Bella, te acompaño en el sentimiento, es imposible...Pero es tan mono... ;P**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	15. Cadenas

_**Buenas noches queridas mías. Aquí traemos una entrega más de nuestro tira y afloja particular.**_

_**Intentando resolver algunas dudas que han surgido por ahí, Nury, amor mío ;) , a ver si puedo explicarte por qué Bella se cabrea con Edward. **_

_**Recuerda cómo fue su primer encuentro, el odio que, sin motivo aparente, ella vio en él, luego falta a sus clases y Alice y Emmett le cuentan a Bella lo que Edward ha dicho sobre ella y sus métodos de enseñanza, y no sólo a ellos, sino que le va con el cuento a Carlisle. **_

_**Ahora, encima, no respeta las "horas extra" que Bella ha establecido, creyendo (o creyendo Bella, más bien), que como es el sobrino del director puede obtener un trato especial.**_

_**Como remate de los tomates...¡le da un beso en la mejilla (que no en la almejilla...jajaja, chiste malo que siempre me sale, sorry), y la pincha hasta que le atiende. **_

_**Motivos, motivos, lo que se dice motivos...bueno, algo hay ¿no? ;P**_

_**Ahora, que si hubiera sido cualqueir otro alumno ¿Bella no habría tenido tanta reticencia a atenderlo? Fijo.**_

_**Como siempre, encantada de poder compartir mis pensamientos e ideas con vosotras y más encantada aún de que vosotras las compartáis conmigo**_

_**Y ya, por fin...la actu de hoy...**_

* * *

**_Cap. 14 Cadenas_**

_**POV Bella**_

Sonrió y me miró durante un par de segundos. _Oh, oh…No por favor_. Sí, ahí estaban otra vez, despertando mi cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por él, en mi estómago, en mi cuello, en mi cara…esas cadenas que nos amarraban cuando conectábamos.

Intenté calmar mi respiración y apreté más fuerte los brazos. Por fin escapé de su embrujo cuando comenzó a hablar bajando su mirada.

—Es imposible que él te…—dudó.—…parezca interesante.—levantó la mirada levemente, como si estuviera vigilando mi reacción. Le insté a seguir, asintiendo. Parecía un poco incómodo.—Ya sabes, es un chico aburrido, simple, vacío…—volvió a mirarme y tras una pequeña pausa, la que me pareció más bien una lucha interna, siguió hablando como si pensara en voz alta o estuviera llegando a conclusiones en su cabeza.—Él es alguien oscuro, maldito, una sombra sin ilusión, sin rumbo, condenado a vivir una vida sin sentido que no ha elegido y, en cierto modo, resignado a la soledad.

Sentí mi encogerse en mi pecho_ ¿Y él pensaba que ese personaje no tenía nada interesante?_ Mucho más que el que yo había imaginado que me describiría: un chico altivo, presuntuoso y prepotente cuyo único fin en la historia era fastidiar a la prota…

Sin embargo no contaba con el inmediato deseo de saber más, de conocer cada detalle de la vida que había llevado a su personaje a convertirse en lo que él describía. _Joder, y sabe cómo engancharme_. Sonrió, al ver mi repentino interés. La verdad es que sí que tenía todo mi interés. Y no sólo por el personaje. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

—De repente ocurre algo que cambia su vida, que la ilumina, que le da sentido, que despierta en él infinidad de sensaciones con las que jamás había soñado si quiera.

—¿Qué ocurre?.—casi ni yo misma me oí. Me había echado hacia adelante, intrigada, y ahora apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en mis manos. Estaba ensimismada con la narración. Hipnotizada con el sonido de su voz. _Terciopelo…_

—Aparece ella.—dijo.

—¿Ella? —ahora mismo estoy fuera de combate, inundada de imágenes de ese atormentado muchacho —¿El personaje del que quieres hablar?.—él asintió.— Menuda responsabilidad.—susurré más para mí que pare él, que me miró algo confundido. —Quiero decir, ¿le vas a dejar a ella todo el peso de la historia?.—guardó silencio y frunció el ceño. Creo que no sabía muy bien por donde iba.— A ver, si ella es la que provoca todos esos cambios en él, no creo que lo único que haga sea "aparecer", ¿no?

—Vale, te entiendo.—dijo asintiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que digo?.—continué.— Algo ocurre cuando ella aparece que produce estos cambios, no es que los cambios se produzcan porque ella aparece y punto.—asintió.— Pero eso que ocurre, puede ser algo que ella dice, hace, piensa…y entonces ella llevará el peso de la historia. Con lo cual, ¿piensas dejarle a ella toda la responsabilidad?, ¿o tendrá él también algo que ver para que ocurra eso que tiene que ocurrir?.— hice una pausa para que lo pensara.— Eso es lo que tienes que pensar cuando decidas cuál será el hecho que le cambia la vida, dependiendo de lo que ocurra, deberás decidir quién lleva la historia, o incluso que cada uno tenga su parte de responsabilidad.—Hice una pausa. Me miraba pensativo.— Es una sugerencia, Edward, tú luego lo puedes enfocar como quieras.

—Sí, tendré que pensar en ello.—me respondió absorto en sus pensamientos y con un hilo de voz.

—Y eso nos trae de vuelta….—aclaré mi garganta para captar de nuevo su atención.— al personaje del que querías hablarme…

—Sí, vale.—se recompuso en la silla.—Como ya sabes, ella acaba de pasar por una situación desagradable y huye a otro lugar para comenzar una nueva vida.—yo asentí. Así es como la describió.

Siguió hablando de ella. Detalles como su casa, su coche, su rutina…Lo tenía muy bien perfilado, y no podía evitar tener la sensación de que me describía a mí, aunque, claro, nada tenía que ver conmigo en la realidad, ni la casa, ni el coche, ni su trabajo…Pero sí el fondo de todo, digamos. En esencia la protagonista me recordaba mucho a mí. Las sensaciones que tenía al acabar la jornada en mi casa, cómo me habían acogido en este lugar, las buenas amistades que había hecho en poco tiempo. Lo feliz que me sentía por lo fácil que había sido todo, como si éste fuera el lugar al que hubiera pertenecido siempre…Cada vez me sentía más identificada con ella, como si de verdad estuviera escribiendo sobre mí.

—Bueno, veo que ese personaje lo tienes muy claro.— le dije al final, aunque él puso una mueca.—¿Qué?.—le pregunté.

—Verás…quiero explicar cómo era su vida y qué pudo destruirla de esa manera, qué la empujó a abandonarla por otra bien distinta.—me miró esperando mi respuesta.—No sé, no se me ocurre ninguna idea...

_Uy, amigo, si ideas es lo que quieres, ideas te daré_. Por qué no, al fin y al cabo, yo me sentía bastante identificada con su personaje. Podía _prestarle_ alguna de mis experiencias…

—Bien…que te parece.—le dije mientras simulaba que se me iba ocurriendo sobre la marcha.— Si ella tenía a alguien con quien compartía esa vida, no sólo la compartía, digamos que…era el centro de esa vida o lo fue durante mucho tiempo, y ese alguien la hubiera decepcionado de alguna manera, hubiera terminado con esa vida tal y como la conocía…

—¿Cómo?.—me preguntó interrumpiéndome, ansioso.

—No sé…—volví a simular.— una infidelidad, por ejemplo…

—Pero una infidelidad…bueno, quizá se pueda perdonar, no haría falta un cambio tan drástico…

—No si la infidelidad dura seis meses.—ahora le interrumpí yo, y me tuve que morder la lengua. _Frena, Bella_—Digo, por ejemplo, para que no haya ninguna duda de que la relación estaba rota, que no había solución…—intenté arreglarlo como pude.

—Sí.—me dijo, y me pareció que había tristeza y algo de compasión en sus ojos.—supongo que el hecho de que tu pareja se enamore de otra persona y lo descubras, puede cambiarte la vida. Pero podía haber roto únicamente con él, no con sus amigos, con su hogar…

—No si sus amigos y su hogar, todo giraba en torno a él.

Esto tenía que acabar. Me removí incómoda en mi silla, frunciendo el ceño ante mi catarata verbal. No podía controlar mi boca. Las palabras fluían libres, sin ser procesadas por mi cerebro, queriendo entregarse a él. Le estaba confesando a Edward lo que me había guardado para mí misma durante meses, y la sensación de vulnerabilidad que daba esa entrega no me gustaba.

—Y ¿su familia?¿es que no la apoya?.—¿de verdad seguíamos hablando de su historia? Había algo en el tono casi exigente de su voz que me hacía pensar que pedía mucho más que _ideas_.— Yo no puedo imaginarme lejos de mi familia…

—Quizá ella no tenía una familia como la tuya para apoyarle.—le interrumpí enfadada, queriendo dejar el tema de una vez. – Quizá lo único que tenía es lo que perdió.—baje la vista y hable más bajo. Quería parar, pero tenía la necesidad inexplicable de contárselo a él.— Y cuando no te queda nada…no hay nada que dejar atrás.—mi voz salió ronca.

Suspiré, desconcertada por la facilidad con la que le estaba hablando de mi vida. No pude evitar pensar en mi vida anterior, el dolor y la soledad de los últimos meses. Había abierto un poquito la puerta de la celda donde tenía encerrados esos recuerdos…

Edward no respondió. Quise decir algo gracioso y cambiar de tema para volver a encerrar aquellos recuerdos, pero cuando levanté la vista él me miraba.

Me miraba tan intensamente que casi dolía. La respiración se atascó en mi garganta. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a golpearme frenéticamente, y esas cadenas que ya casi se habían hecho tangibles en mi ser me llevaban de nuevo hacia él. Cómo podía alguien desarmarme así con una mirada. Cómo era posible sentir que estaba viendo en lo más profundo de mí. Jamás había sentido en mi interior el poder de unos ojos como sentía los suyos ahora, dejando mi alma al descubierto, desnuda, rendida a él.

Contuve como pude las lágrimas con las que aquel torrente de emociones había inundado mis ojos.

—_Por favor…—_pensé cerrando fuertemente los ojos y agarrándome a la mesa.— _Suéltame. Deja que me vaya ahora_.

Estaba rogando. Sí, le estaba rogando a Edward Cullen, mi alumno de 17 años, que me liberara de esa fuerza que me encadenaba a su mirada, que me mantenía indefensa ante él, que despertaban en mí deseos, anhelos, necesidades infinitamente más poderosas de lo que yo podía controlar. Y no podía controlarme. Ya no.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, no estaba allí. _¿Seguro que sólo lo había pensado?_ ¡No!…lo había dicho de verdad, en un susurro que había sido inaudible, creía yo, pero que de alguna manera, ¿él escuchó?. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y fui corriendo hasta mi coche.

Por el camino me crucé con Alice. Le dije que tenía prisa y que la llamaría mañana.

Llamé a Jacob para decirle que no me encontraba bien, que me iba directamente a casa y que hablaríamos mañana.

No quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Solo quería encerrarme en casa y llorar. Por fin llorar.

* * *

_**A ver si podemos cotillear un poco y enterarnos de lo que piensa Edward, y el resto de los Cullen, de todo esto...**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	16. Síntomas, diagnóstico y pronóstico

_**Y aquí estamos por fin...**_

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno...veo que no nos sorprende mucho ese "ligero" aire pesimista en Edward, ¿eh? A ver si sacamos algo mejor de este capi...¬¬...**_

_**Respecto a alguna dudilla que sale por ahí...no olvidéis que Bella es, al fin y al cabo, profesora de literatura de Edward, y, auque nosotras queramos leer dobles sentidos en todo lo que le dice, hay cosas que son puramente conversaciones alumno-profesora. **_

_**¿Lo mismo Edward es capaz de sacarnos de alguna duda hoy?**_

_**Vamos a por ello entonces...**_

* * *

_**Cap 15. Síntomas, diagnóstico y pronóstico**_

**_POV Edward_**

_Mierda_. La clase había terminado dejándome insatisfecho con la fugaz proximidad de Bella. Bien es verdad que tampoco habría tenido nada sobre lo que hablar con ella, en lo que al proyecto se refería. Pero, Dios me asista, aunque hubiera tenido que enzarzarme en un debate sobre el uso correcto del punto y coma, daría lo que fuera porque me dedicara sus gestos, sus palabras, su cercanía, su olor…su atención. Sí, necesitaba su atención desesperadamente, y como el arrogante vampiro que soy, sabía exactamente lo que llamaría la atención de Bella. Evidentemente, mi arrogancia.

—No te digo nada porque sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna de convencerte—me dijo Alice en cuanto supo de mis intenciones—pero no me gusta, Edward.

—No pasará nada, Al, ya lo has visto.

—Pero eres un toca…—se cerró la boca, pero no su mente. _Te entendí perfectamente, Alice_. —Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero no lo estropees.

Y eso hice. Directo a la yugular…metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Primero la dejé sin aliento cuando besé su mejilla —_sí, Bella, yo también lo siento_— pero es que aunque su mente estuviera cerrada para mí, su rostro, sus ojos eran capaces de mostrarme lo que necesitaba saber. Señor, ¿podían los vampiros tener alucinaciones mentales? Por lo visto sí.

Después de volver a pasear mi impertinencia delante de sus narices—oh, Dios, adoro ese color, y el sonido de su corazón furioso…me vuelve loco, quiero mucho más de esto—conseguí lo que había deseado durante todo el día, tener toda su atención.

Sin embargo, no quise tentar a la suerte y le pedí quedarnos en aquel lugar lleno de gente, preguntándome amargamente si alguna vez tendría la voluntad y el control para estar a solas con ella y su tentador aroma.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió su reacción, una vez más…Parecía dolida. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba estar a solas conmigo? Y de nuevo, _¿por qué?_

Mientras escuchaba mis palabras describiendo mi personaje, el que a ella le parecía tan interesante, algo que me produjo un inesperado confort, la observaba perderse en él, entendiéndolo, acercándose a él, esperando más, tan impaciente y deseosa como yo lo estaba por conocerle, por acogerle…Como si fuera el hilo que entretejía la labor de las Parcas, una fuerza irracional me empujaba a confesarle todo sobre mí, a desenmascararme, a darme. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, se iba imponiendo sobre mi voluntad esa creciente necesidad de sentirme aceptado, de sentirme correspondido y deseado.

Entonces me dejó atónito al preguntarme sobre las responsabilidades de cada personaje en la historia. Sé que se refería a algo meramente literario, de estructura y relación entre los personajes, de la trama y la idea de la obra. Pero cuando me explicaba la responsabilidad que cada autor da a sus personajes para determinar quién marcará el ritmo y la evolución de la historia y que si mis personajes eran coprotagonistas debía repartirla entre ellos, no pude evitar encontrar la similitud entre lo que ella me contaba y la aún inexistente historia que teníamos nosotros.

Pocas veces ocurría que un humano me abriera los ojos ante una realidad. Y Bella acababa de hacerme ver que el futuro o no futuro de esta situación que vivíamos no era sólo decisión suya. Yo no tenía simplemente que esperar que mi autocontrol fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no matarla, o esperar a que ella me conociera, me aceptara y finalmente me amara. Yo tenía mi parte de responsabilidad en la historia. Yo _debía_ superar cada día el acoso sediento de la bestia, tenía hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ella me conociera, tenía que hacerle ver que era lo suficientemente bueno para que me aceptara, y tenía que acompañarla, cuidarla, protegerla y quererla hasta conseguir que ella me amara.

_Dios, Bella, eres capaz de echar mi mundo abajo, de rebatir lo que sea de lo que esté convencido y mostrarme más posibilidades. De darme más. _

Intenté acercarle todo lo posible el personaje femenino de la historia, para que se viera en ella, para que supiera que era ella. Quizá funcionara, porque, de repente, estaba confiándome su propia historia, su propia vida, lo que habían sido sus peores momentos, su desilusión, su abandono, su falta de apoyos, la percepción de su soledad.

_No estarás sola nunca más, Bella._

Era tan difícil no sucumbir al dolor que se filtraba en sus palabras, a su rabia, a su miedo. Qué idiota podía haber dejado escapar a una mujer como ésta. _El mismo idiota gracias al cual hoy estás delante de la mujer con la que quieres compartir la eternidad._ No importaba que el tipo me hubiera hecho un favor. Importaba el dolor y la inseguridad que ese mal llamado hombre había sembrado en el alma de Bella. Y el simple hecho de contemplar ese daño en sus profundos ojos marrones despertaban el deseo del monstruo de acabar con lo que fuera que lo hubiera ocasionado. O con _quien_ fuera.

El deseo de protegerla, de consolarla y abrazarla estaban acabando con mi voluntad. Lo único que deseaba era lanzarme sobre ella, fundirme con ella, hacer que me sintiera, que sintiera que soy sólo para ella, hacerla entender que jamás se sentiría sola de nuevo y jurarle que haría que se sintiera amada cada día del resto de su existencia.

Necesitaba sentirla, arrastrarla conmigo, meterla bajo mi piel, bien dentro de mi alma, necesitaba con la urgencia de un demente proclamarla mía, proclamarme suyo. _Y Dios me perdone, estaba tan excitado…_

Quizá lo deseé con demasiada intensidad. Demasiada para ser un alumno con su profesora. Cuando me rogó que la dejara ir, la realidad de lo que para ella era nuestra situación me golpeó de lleno. Me sentí ridículamente abatido cuando por fin comprendí el significado de sus palabras. E hice lo único que podía hacer, lo que siempre haría, hacer lo que me pedía.

Fueron unas horas amargas. La simple idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo por mí, me destrozaba.

Llegué a casa desesperado, odiándome a mí mismo por asustarla. Quizá la había alejado para siempre. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo con su rechazo? Había querido acabar con ese amante que le había roto el corazón, y ahora era yo mismo el que le había hecho temblar de miedo. _Rogarte, Bella ha tenido que rogarte para que la dejaras ir…_

Entré en la casa llevándome por delante la puerta, que de repente era la culpable por no haber sabido quitarse de mi camino.

—Edward…—susurró Esme sobresaltada. Consiguió pararse delante de mí, bloqueando mi huida hacia mi habitación—Cariño…¿qué ha pasado?

Levanté los ojos para mirarla y toda la furia y la agonía que me habían estado consumiendo explotaron en una oleada de palabras donde los desprecios hacia mí mismo se mezclaban con los caóticos acontecimientos de la tarde.

—Dios mío, Esme, quiero llorar—gemí—Necesito llorar o voy a explotar.

—Vamos a sentarnos, Edward, e intenta tranquilizarte. —la miré como si me estuviera pidiendo que le arrancara la cabeza—Sí, es difícil, Edward, pero para que podamos hablar debes estar más tranquilo.

Pasé unos minutos abrazado a la que, a todos los efectos, era mi madre, dejándome consolar por ella, sintiéndome algo menos sólo, recibiendo sus caricias, dejándome envolver por su suave y serena voz.

Cuando al fin me sentí algo más tranquilo, cosa que debo reconocer minutos antes me hubiera parecido inconcebible—_sí, esa era Esme_—pude explicarle cómo estaban cambiando mis reacciones hacia Bella, cómo flaqueaba mi determinación ante la necesidad imperiosa de permanecer a su lado, cómo mis sentimientos encontrados me atormentaban y me descubrían una parte de mí que desconocía y que era capaz de acabar con todo lo que yo creía que era. Esa fuerza que me movía hacia ella, sin razón, sin ningún motivo, que sólo existía y cada día se hacía más poderosa.

No se molestaba en bloquear sus pensamientos, pues sabía que yo estaba tan absorto en los míos que a penas sí les prestaba atención.

—Edward—dijo al fin cuando me quedé en silencio—tú conoces la mente de los hombre. Dime, ¿has conocido alguna vez a un humano que albergara esa clase de sentimientos?

—Esme, esto casi acaba conmigo, un humano no podría con esta intensidad sin que su corazón estallase.

Esme asintió y sonrió débilmente.

—Bella no es sólo tu cantante, Edward…ella es tu _compañera_.

Ahora sí, presté atención a sus pensamientos. Los vampiros son una especia monógama, pero son mucho más que eso. Cuando un vampiro encuentran a su compañero, a su pareja, ya no pueden existir el uno sin el otro. Es tal la fuerza de la unión que en caso de que uno de ellos desaparezca, la tristeza y la soledad consumen lentamente al otro hasta provocarle la muerte.

Sí, yo sabía lo que era un compañero, lo percibía cada día en mis casa, Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, incluso había conocido a vampiros destrozados por el dolor de la pérdida. Pero había un dato importante y definitivo para rebatir a Esme.

—Pero Bella es humana—susurré.

—Eso no significa que no pueda serlo—Carlisle irrumpió en la habitación con aquel dictamen, algo tan típico en él—Sólo que no tenemos datos para afirmar lo contrario.

Por la mente quincuacentenaria de Carlisle comenzaron a llover recuerdos y pensamientos sobre parejas y cantantes, sobre posibilidades en sus combinaciones, recuerdos sobre casos parecidos…

—Quizá sea la combinación lo que lo hace tan poderoso—pensó en voz alta—Tu cantante y tu compañera en una misma persona, una humana.

Mi mente vampírica se bloqueó ante la magnitud de aquel descubrimiento, en caso de que pudiera ser cierto. Mi vida, mi futuro, toda mi existencia en manos de la que era la mayor tentación para mis instintos, la más dura prueba de autocontrol que se me había impuesto jamás.

Y entonces la relevancia de la vida de Bella cobró otro sentido para mí. Era mi tesoro, mi prioridad, mi único motivo. Y yo era posiblemente, la mayor amenaza a la que tuviera que enfrentarse.

¿Podría la necesidad de mi alma de sentirse al fin completa vencer a la necesidad de mis instintos de saciar mi sed con el manjar que suponía su sangre?

* * *

_**Edward, tío...esto va de mal en peor...¡LLAMEN A UN PSICÓLOGO DE VAMPIROS, POR FAVOR!**_

_**BESO**_

_**P.**_


	17. Mi lado oscuro

_**Guau chicas! Cuánto bueno por aquí. Gracias ooooootra vez por todos vuestros comentarios y ánimos, y besote especial a mi profe y a mis hermanas ;P**_

_**Vamos con la actu de hoy...¿será posible que comenzamos a ver la luz alguna vez?...ni que fuéramos vampiros...¬¬...**_

* * *

_**Cap 16. Mi lado oscuro**_

_**POV Bella**_

Se me había ido de las manos. Ya no podía controlarme más. Dejé todo en el suelo y me fui a la cama directamente. No quería pensar, sólo llorar. Y lloré. Lloré intentando con todas mis fuerza concentrarme sólo en las lágrimas que resbalaban quemándome las mejillas, en el sonido de mis sollozos, en mi corazón desbocado. Intenté concentrarme para que nada más que eso ocupara mi mente por completo. No quería pensar, no quería sentir. Necesitaba una tregua, dejar la mente en blanco.

Y así me encontró el sueño.

Desperté algo entumecida, con la ropa y los zapatos puestos. Estaba más tranquila.

Era muy temprano aún pero me apetecía levantarme. Estaba demasiado despierta para haber disfrutado de la cama, como solía hacer los fines de semana.

Me tomaría mi tiempo para darme una larga ducha y prepararme un buen desayuno.

Mientras me duchaba pensé en el día anterior. Ya no me invadía esa angustia que se había apoderado de mí la noche antes. Habían sido muchas cosas desde que había llegado a Forks. Toda una nueva vida, nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo, nuevos amigos…demasiadas emociones concentradas en tan pocas semanas. Y por algún sitio tenía que explotar. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Porque ahora me encontraba mucho mejor. Ni siquiera me preocupó pensar en Edward Cullen. Poco había ya que hacer. A estas altura sabía que sería inevitable que cada vez que estuviera cerca de él me invadieran aquellas sensaciones del primer día, aquellas que, por más que lo intentara, no podía ni explicar ni reprimir. Bien, podía vivir con eso. Mientras se quedara todo en mi cabeza, no tenía por qué causarme problemas. _No tengo contarle esta simpática peculiaridad mía a nadie_. Sólo debía controlar que mi fachada permaneciera intacta en esas ocasiones. No sabía si sería fácil o difícil…Quizá se convirtiera en mi infierno personal. Pero sí sabía que lo conseguiría.

_Estás optimista esta mañana…_

Siempre me había pasado lo mismo, desde niña. Tomar decisiones era la parte que peor llevaba, la que más dolía. Pero una vez que la había tomado, ya tenía el camino marcado, sólo era cuestión de seguirlo. Y me quedaba tranquila. Desaparecía la inquietud, la incertidumbre, la duda.

Aunque, como en este caso, esta decisión me hiciera ver que era alguien diferente a quien creía ser. Había algo oscuro, impuro en mí que desconocía. Algo que nunca había aflorado, quizá porque hasta ahora no había ninguna razón para que así fuera. Una razón con nombre y apellido…Y edad.

Y este descubrimiento era algo que también debía aceptar, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, era parte de mí.

¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de aceptar las partes oscuras de ti mismo? Lo feo, lo malo… ¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de vivir con ello? Yo iba a descubrirlo ahora, con 25 años.

_Respira hondo. Retenlo. Acéptalo. Siente como tu cuerpo se abre a la sensación, como la acoge. Ahora, suéltalo._

_Deseo obsesivamente a Edward Cullen_. Lisa y llanamente.

No es un acaloramiento que se calme con un suspiro…Es un remolino que nace justo en el centro de mi cuerpo, que estremece cada molécula de mi ser, que humedece mi interior, que me hace estar de repente hambrienta y sedienta. Quiero probarlo. Exijo hacerlo. Quiero saber a qué sabe su piel, cómo de fuerte puedo arañarle con mis dientes antes de obtener su gemido. Cómo sus manos cubrirán mis pechos, cómo se sentirán mis pezones bajo sus finos dedos. Deseo mojar sus labios con mi lengua, recorrerlos y luego succionarlos y morderlos, para aplacar su ardor con el calor de mi aliento. Quiero ver cómo sus dedos bajan por mi vientre hasta desparecer bajo mis rizos. _Oh, Dios, deseo su tacto, ahora…_

¿Sería muy enfermizo acariciarme pensando en él?

Eres absoluta y completamente libre de hacer lo que quieras. Mientras todo quede dentro de ti.

Sonreí con malicia ante este nuevo planteamiento. _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Siempre has estado aquí?_

La mañana fue apacible, quizá la más apacible desde que llegué aquí. Nada perturbaba mi mente, mis pensamiento fluían libres, sin restricciones, sin limitaciones, por fin…

Me tomé mi tiempo en desayunar, como me gustaba hacer, puse música, y, después de hacer la colada y un poco de limpieza, me senté en mi sillón a corregir los trabajos de mis alumnos.

El de Edward el primero, por supuesto.

Era el primer capítulo de su historia.

_"El protagonista es un joven depresivo al que sus padres han internado un tiempo en una institución psiquiátrica para realizar una terapia especial para jóvenes con tendencia o pronóstico suicidas. Él nunca había intentado quitarse la vida, pero el informe realizado por el especialista que trataba al chico recomendaba encarecidamente este tratamiento._

_El primer día de terapia se presenta la psicóloga que se encargará de llevar su grupo. Es una joven que, intentando huir de un desengaño, acaba de establecerse en ese lugar._

_La primera vez que la ve, piensa que es hermosa, pero aburrido de la vida como estaba, no le presta la mínima atención. _

_Entonces ella se dirige a él directamente. Había pasado el tiempo realizando diversas preguntas a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, y ahora parecía que era su turno. Cuando ella dijo su nombre, levantó la mano, como habían hecho los demás, y escuchó como ella dirigía sus pasos hacía allí mientras le preguntaba algo. Le contestó sin interés alguno, deseando que se olvidara ya de él. Entonces levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. _

_Se sintió inmediatamente atraído por aquella mujer de cabello largo y castaño, que llevaba suelto y cuyos movimientos la envolvían. Y se sumergió en sus ojos color chocolate hasta que creyó estar viendo dentro de ella, que lo miraba de la misma manera, intensamente. ¿Estaría sintiendo ella lo mismo? ¿Estaría viendo dentro de él como él veía en ella? Esto le asustó. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en no levantarla de nuevo, aunque parecía que unas cadenas invisibles tiraban de sus ojos para hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a otra persona. Parecía estar tan tensa como él. Si hubiera podido oírlo, estaba seguro de que su corazón estaría tan acelerado como el suyo._

_Él no volvió a relajarse hasta que por fin finalizó la hora. Entonces salió de allí corriendo, deseando no volver a encontrarse de nuevo con ella. _

_No podía explicarse qué había ocurrido, qué era esa atracción y esa necesidad desconocida que sentía, y eso le asustaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas escaparan de su control. Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba hastiado. La vida no le ofrecía nada, nada que no conociera, nada que deseara._

_Ese mismo día abandonaría la institución. No quería volver a sentirse tan vulnerable como lo había estado con esa mujer, y sabía que volvería a sentirlo si de nuevo se encontraba con ella. Y lo peor había sido creer ver en ella las mismas sensaciones que había provocado en él. Eso sí que no. No dejaría que ese anhelo se afianzara en su mente. _

_Él estaba y debía estar solo."_

Cuando terminé de leer el capítulo sonreí. Ya no podía tener duda alguna de que escribía sobre nosotros, sobre aquel primer encuentro.

¿Era eso posible? ¿No estaba loca? Pero ¿cómo?, ¿por qué? ¿Ese…niño… sentía lo mismo que yo? Oh, señor…¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué me estaba pasando a mí? No estaba preparada para esto.

Yo ya había decidido. Él formaba parte de mí, en secreto, sólo en mi mente…Pero ahora. ¿Podría resistirme a la tentación de acercarme a él de otra manera? Porque es lo que era, una tentación. Dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, por los míos y por los suyos. _No. No. No. No pude ser, no puede ser_.

Y sin embargo, mi corazón comenzó a volverse loco sólo ante esta idea. Latía más y más fuerte.

_Sí, sí, sí. Es él. Es él._ Me decía. ¿Él es qué?

Él es…menor. Él es…un desconocido. Sí eso ya lo sabía. Pero mis latidos seguían taladrándome la cabeza.

_Él es importante. Él es necesario._ Necesario. ¿Necesario para qué?

—Bueno, ya está bien.—dije en voz alta soltando los papeles que tenía entre mis manos de cualquier forma en el sillón.

Me levanté, paseé nerviosa por el salón, miré por la ventana, perdiéndome durante unos momentos en la espesura del bosque. Lo árboles se movían sutilmente acariciados por la suave brisa de la mañana. Todo parecía estar tan tranquilo ahí fuera. Quizá si me dejara envolver en esa tranquilidad, también alcanzaría yo la mía.

Me puse un polar encima del chándal, me anudé las zapatillas de deporte y salí a pasear.

Tan sólo respirar el aire fresco de la mañana despejaba, relajaba.

Me fui adentrando en el bosque. No había tenido ocasión de hacerlo antes. Pero me alegré de que la mañana me hubiera llevado allí. Olía a fresco, a limpio, a tierra mojada. A bosque, claro.

Cerré los ojos, inspiré con fuerza y retuve el aire en mis pulmones, dejando que ese olor me invadiera.

Y fue como tenerlo allí en ese momento. Edward. Su olor. Cuando besó mi mejilla. Su olor…

Ya no tenía opción ¿Acaso la había tenido alguna vez?

Aquí, fuera, en el bosque, con su olor llenando mi garganta, mis pulmones, una y otra vez, era posible. _Nosotros_ era posible.

—Edward.—fue sólo un susurro, pero su nombre llenó mi boca y saliendo de mis labios provocó un escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos, mi espalda, acabando con todas mis defensas.—Me rindo.

Volví a casa, y quizá porque ya no me envolvía su olor, volví a sentirme perdida y confusa.

* * *

_**Señor...son desesperantes...¿no?**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	18. Las cartas sobre la mesa

_**Buenas noches chicas!**_

_**Aquí estoy pr fin, con una nueva entrega que no sé yo si resolverá alguna duda, lo que sí sé es que os dejará con ganas de más...espero. Así que si mis pequeñajos tiene piedad de mi, mañana por la noche intentaré colgar un nuevo capi.**_

_**Mil gracias por estar aquí conmigo, y espero que sigáis disfrutando tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo.**_

_**Y sin más...aquí va el capi de hoy.**_

* * *

_**Cap 17. Las cartas sobre la mesa**_

_**POV Bella**_

Él había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa. Había reconocido que algo pasaba entre nosotros. Y no es que yo necesitara saberlo. Yo ya era consciente de lo que sentía, y lo demás era secundario. Pero, de alguna manera, me alivió descubrir que no era la única en sentirme arrastrada por esa atracción.

Ahora sabía que aquello que nos había impedido dejar de mirarnos la primera vez, había sido tan fuerte porque provenía de los dos. Él entró en mí como yo entré en él.

Era entonces mi turno. ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer? ¿Seguir en silencio, dejando que esos sentimientos quedaran dentro de mí para siempre? ¿Rechazarlo? ¿Ignorarlo? Ya no podía.

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que mi actitud ante esta situación hubiera cambiado en horas? ¿Es que ahora mi lado oscuro me dominaba, controlaba mis reacciones, mis deseos, mis instintos?

Pero había algo más. Algo que no había explicado en su relato. No había olvidado aquella mirada llena de odio cuando estuve más cerca de él, cuando me pareció que sus ojos se volvían del negro más tenebroso. El dolor, el sufrimiento que se dejaba entrever en la forma en la que se tensó y apretó los puños.

¿Qué era lo que había provocado esa reacción? ¿Le había dado miedo aquella atracción? ¿Se había enfadado conmigo, culpándome de provocarle? Quizá. Todo eso era posible. Entonces, ¿ahora él también lo había aceptado o seguía preocupándole?

Era importante para mí aclararlo. Seguía sin gustarme la sensación de que pudiera odiarme por lo que estábamos sintiendo. _Oh, Bella, ¿te estás escuchando? Tú deberías odiarte…_

—Bien, ya habíamos pasado por esto, ¿no? —me recriminé a mí misma dándole la espalda a mi conciencia.

Edward había encontrado la forma de hacerme llegar sus pensamientos a través de este proyecto de literatura. La idea me emocionaba. Era ingeniosa, era abierta…era perfecta. Y me permitía también a mí participar a través de ella. _Dios, Edward, eres perfecto…_

De nuevo con la tranquilidad de haber tomado mi decisión, le puse mis anotaciones en la primera página, en rojo, como lo hacía siempre.

"_Se entiende bastante bien que la psicóloga esté tan tensa por haber sentido esa atracción por un menor. Pero es lo más normal del mundo que un chico de 17 años se sienta atraído por una mujer mayor. Debe haber algo más por lo que él está asustado, por lo que sufra y por lo que la haya odiado_".

¿Estaría lo bastante claro que no sólo hacía referencia a su relato?. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento sarcástico. _ Tú has empezado este jugo, chico_.

Estaba mucho más animada por la tarde. Siempre me pasaba después de tomar grandes decisiones, y el día había estado repleto de ellas. Necesitaba quemar algo de toda aquella energía.

Llamé a Alice, que seguía preocupada por verme así el día anterior. Le dije que me encontraba mucho mejor y que me apetecía salir por ahí, pero no en Forks, algún sitio donde no nos encontráramos a nuestros alumnos en las discotecas. Le pareció una idea genial, ya que Jasper y Emmett se habían ido de caza ese fin de semana (no sabía que eran aficionados a la caza…) y podíamos hacer una salida de chicas ella, Rosalie y yo. Un plan perfecto.

Quedamos en que pasaría a recogerlas en mi Jeep.

Antes de bajar del coche, miré hacia la gran casa. Casi todas las luces estaban encendidas y se veía movimiento a través de las grandes ventanas sin cortinas. _¿Estaría Edward allí?_ Mi corazón dio un vuelco. No. Era sábado por la noche, seguro que había salido. Y no me sorprendió reconocer el desasosiego que ese hecho me produjo. _Lo que me faltaba, celos…_

Subí las escaleras del porche y cuando iba a llamar Esme me abrió la puerta.

—Hola Bella, pasa. Te he visto llegar.

—Hola Esme.—le dio un beso al pasar junto a ella.

—Llevo muchos días sin verte.—me dijo.—Ya no vas nunca por mis dominios…—me riñó medio en broma colgándose de mi brazo.

—Perdona Esme, es que hemos estado muy liados con los exámenes.—y en parte era cierto, pero debo reconocer que con todo lo que me estaba pasando, temía que alguien se diera cuenta de algo.—Prometo retomar mis visitas.

—Eso espero.—me dijo torciendo la boca.—Me aburro mucho…— nos reímos.

En la habitación del al lado sonaba un piano. Era una música suave, dulce, quizá algo melancólica, nostálgica.

—¿Carlisle toca el piano?.— le pregunté a Esme.

—No, es Edward.—me respondió dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del que parecían brotar las notas.

En ese instante la música cambió. Se convirtió en una arrolladora melodía llena de fuerza, llena de pasión, que parecía gritar su deseo, su voluntad y su esperanza, y que sacudió todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, atormentando mi piel hasta doler. _No. Aquí no. No con él tan cerca._

—Esme.—dije casi corriendo hacia la puerta.— dile a las chicas que las espero en el coche.

No le di tiempo a que pudiera protestar. Me concentré únicamente en llegar lo antes posible al coche. Ni siquiera el portazo consiguió que me sintiera a salvo. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos miré a hacia la casa. Y allí estaba él. Asomado a un gran ventanal. Apoyaba una mano en el cristal, por encima de su cabeza. El otro brazo le caía junto el costado. Parecía querer empujar el obstáculo que nos separaba. Me miraba. No sabía cómo podía hacerlo en aquella oscuridad, pero me veía, y había clavado su mirada en la mía, como el día anterior en la cafetería.

Solo que ahora no huí. Me rendí, como le había prometido en el bosque. Me relajé y, sin dejar de mirarle, dejé que todas las sensaciones que había frenado un momento antes dentro de la casa, todas esas que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de él, me arrastraran en ese torbellino de emociones.

Mi respiración se aceleró una vez más, el corazón me golpeaba furioso como si quisiera escapar de aquella tortura. El calor que subía y bajaba por mi cuerpo quemando mi cuello, mi cara, alojándose en mi estómago, en mi cintura. No sabía cuánto podría soportar aquello, lo único que sabía es que quería más, que no parara, que no se terminara.

Su mirada, su mirada… intensa, furiosa, como si quisiera arrancar la mía y quedársela para él.

_Tómala, Edward. Ya no tiene sentido si no es para ti. Sí, eres lo único que deseo mirar, lo único que deseo sentir. Déjame sentir tu mirada así, sobre mí, quemándome, marcándome, borrando cualquier otra huella, cualquier otro recuerdo, cualquier otro deseo que no seas tú._

_Tómame, Edward. Ya no puedo resistir más. No quiero. El deseo de perderme entre tus brazos me aterra y me consume a partes iguales. Aléjame de esta realidad, llévame contigo, al infierno, si es necesario, pero contigo._

_Hoy no puedo seguir fingiendo que haya algo que me importe más que este deseo. Me agota huir de ti, huir de mi, negar continuamente lo que grita mi cuerpo reclamando el tuyo._

_Te necesito, Edward, te necesito, y no puedo tenerte, no ahora…_

—Ey Bells.

Como las palabras mágicas que me despertaran de un hechizo, la voz de Rosalie me devolvió a la realidad. La _verdadera_ realidad.

Alice y Rosalie acababan de entrar en el coche.

—¿Por qué no nos has esperado dentro?

Aún aturdida el insólito momento que acababa de compartir con Edward, contesté inventándome sobre la marcha.

—No me acordaba si había metido el carnet de conducir en la guantera y quería comprobarlo antes de irnos.—las miré sonriendo.—Aquí está…

Miré un segundo hacia el ventanal de la casa, pero Edward ya no estaba allí.

Bella, cambia el chip. Estás con tus amigas. Disfruta de la noche. Disfruta de la compañía.

Con un suspiro con el que conseguí deshacerme de la inquietud que me había dejado aquella mirada de Edward, encendí el motor y salimos rumbo a nuestra salida de chicas.

* * *

_**Sí, sí, sí...ya sé que queréis un POV Edward...YO TAMBIÉN!**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	19. Tómame

_**Y aquí estamos por fin...Ains...este Edward por poco me da un ataque de nervios esperando por él...Lo que se hace de rogar...señor... ;P**_

_**¿Repetirme? Sí, mucho, pero no puedo dejar de daros las gracias a todas, mil gracias, de mandar besotes profundos a mis sisters y de esperar que esto os siga gustando tanto como a mí.**_

_**Así que no me enrollo y vamos a lo que vamos...**_

* * *

_**Cap. 18 Tómame**_

_**POV Edward**_

—¿Has conocido algún caso, Carlisle? —pregunté directamente aunque veía mientras el buscaba entre sus recuerdos—¿Alguna vez un vampiro y una humana han sido compañeros?

—Oh, por supuesto, Edward. En muchas ocasiones el vampiro encuentra su compañero en un humano, y entonces se produce la transformación.

Era cierto que muchos eran los casos en los que esto ocurría. Entre mi familia estaban Carlisle y Esme y Rose y Emmett. Sin embargo en la mayoría de los casos, el vampiro encontraba a su pareja en su misma especie, como había sido el caso de Alice y Jasper.

—Es el hecho de que su compañera, además de humana sea tu cantante lo que no logro ubicar en ninguno de los casos que haya conocido. _Al menos que hayan sobrevivido para contarlo_—pensó a penas sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba escuchando.

—Genial…—bufé.

—Lo siento hijo—se justificó Carlisle—pero hay reconocer que debe ser casi imposible no ceder a la tentación que supone tu cantante si además está unida a la conexión inmediata que se siente con una compañera.

—Carlisle—le riñó Esme al ver que perdía de nuevo la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido con esta conversación.

—Sí, claro—Carlisle se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando—¿Y cómo está Bella? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado ella?

—Está asustada, enfadada, perdida…¿cómo quieres que esté Carlisle? No sólo está experimentando algo que desconoce por completo,—le contestó Esme justo antes de que yo perdiera los nervios—que tampoco puede controlar ni rechazar, sino que, además, para ella tiene unas implicaciones morales que deben estar mortificándola. Ay, pobre mía…—suspiró Esme empatizando con Bella de la forma en la que sólo Esme era capaz de hacer.

—Tienes que ir pensando en hablar con ella, Edward—apuntó Carlisle.

—Estoy en ello, Carlisle, pero no quiero asustarla, y mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

—Sé paciente, Edward, pero sobre todo, no desesperes—me dijo apretando mi hombro en una señal de ánimo—sabes que ella no podrá luchar contra lo que siente. Siempre es así entre compañeros, y tú deberás estar ahí cuando ella lo decida, para explicarle con mucho cuidado la naturaleza de esa fuerza sobrenatural, así como tu propia naturaleza.

De alguna manera estaba a la vez ansiando y temiendo ese momento.

—Si ella no me acepta…—dejé mi pregunta sin terminar, pero a estar alturas ya todos sabían de mis miedos. Después de un suspiro meditado, Carlisle respondió midiendo muchos sus palabras.

—Existe esa posibilidad, sí. Si su miedo supera su conexión contigo. Entonces debes decidir qué hacer, Edward. Puedes traerla a tu mundo, donde ya no podrá negarse a ti, o puedes dejarla vivir la vida que ella elija.

Reí amargamente, pues sabía de antemano que su rechazo sería mi fin. Ambos sabíamos que jamás la arrastraría a este mundo sin su consentimiento.

—Sin embargo, Edward, debo decir que confío en Bella. Ella es perfecta para ti en muchos sentidos. Es práctica y sencilla, vive su vida sobreponiéndose con optimismo a los obstáculos con los que se ha ido enfrentando, y además, éstos no han podido mermar ese carácter abierto y confiado que tiene. Bella es valiente, y estoy seguro de que ahora mismo ya ha empezado a afrontar esta situación.

Todo lo que Carlisle había dicho era cierto. Así era Bella.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo y un poco de información cada vez. Deja que vaya asimilando esa fuerza que os une.

—Ojalé hubiera alguna manera de que esta situación no le creara tantos dilemas morales—pensé en voz alta .

—La hay, sólo tienes que confesarle tu verdadera edad—sonrió Esme y Carlisle rió con ella—_Espero que le gusten maduritos_—pensó sólo para mí guiñándome un ojo.

Si bien la conversación con Esme y Carlisle había conseguido serenarme, también me había dado algunas cosas en las que pensar. ¿Qué sentiría Bella? ¿Cómo sería para un humano experimentar una sensación tan innata a un vampiro, tan intensa, tan grandiosa?

Cómo quisiera poder ayudarla. Pero tenían razón, era pronto. Bella aún no estaba preparada, y la tarde en la cafetería había la prueba de ello.

Pero la pareja devota que hay en mí no podía permitirse el estar mucho tiempo separada de ella. Aunque quería darle espacio, tiempo sin tenerme alrededor enredando sus pensamientos y cambiando sus decisiones, quería que en cierta forma no se sintiera sola, que se sintiera protegida…y para qué engañarme, quería estar cerca de ella para ayudarla, bien en el momento en que la desesperanza la fuera a volver loca, bien en el momento en que su necesidad de mí la llevara a renegar de todo en lo que ha creído para convertirse en alguien a quien odia.

En ambos casos sufriría. Sólo deseaba poder ser lo suficiente para que ella decidiera que merecía la pena…

_Me pregunto qué habrá pensado del capítulo del proyecto que entregamos ayer_. Sonreí al recordar los detalles de nuestro primer encuentro. Le había descrito, con los límites que yo mismo me imponía — nada de contarle aún que estuvo apunto de morir desangrada por un vampiro — todas mis sensaciones, mis emociones y mis indómitos deseos.

Como me había ocurrido otras veces, me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Bella.

Escuchaba su corazón latir, como una suave música de fondo que en realidad es la verdadera protagonista de la escanea. La escuché ducharse, desayunar, trastear por su casa. Con los ojos cerrados me concentraba en sus sonidos. A veces hablaba sola, un hábito que adquieren las personas que pasan mucho tiempo a solas.

Supe exactamente cuando leyó mi trabajo. Su corazón sonó más fuerte, como si le hubieran inyectado una nueva ráfaga de vida. Podía escuchar su cuerpo despertar…_Dios, tengo tantas ganas de ella_…

Un momento después, estaba paseando por el bosque. Me mantuve a una distancia suficiente para que no se percatara de mi presencia, aunque, de alguna manera, deseaba fervientemente que me sintiera, y a la vez, temía que, sin pretenderlo, este deseo me dejara al descubierto.

Fue entonces cuando sus palabras hicieron que, momentáneamente, perdiera el juicio.

—Edward, me rindo.

Fue sólo un susurró, pero lo suficiente para volverme loco. _La quiero. Ahora._

—_¡No! ¡Edward, no!._ —la voz de Alice en mi cabeza me salvó de saltar sobre Bella en ese momento y llevármela. Sólo para mí. Sólo mía, como debía ser. Mi compañera, mi destino. —_¡Corre! ¡Vete de ahí! ¡Ahora no está preparada! ¡No lo hagas!_

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a Bella, hacia las montañas. Corrí hasta convencerme a mí mismo de que ya no suponía un peligro para Bella.

_Nunca apuestes en contra de Alice_. Parecía que mi subconsciente había aprendido bien la lección.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensarlo. Yo no podía haber deseado hacerlo. No a Bella. Pero sus palabras…es como si hubieran sido la llave que liberara a mi monstruo, el ser posesivo y dominante que la reclamaba a ella.

_Te debo una bien grande, enana…_

Es suficiente por hoy. No estoy seguro de no volver a perder el control, y ya conozco su rutina. Pasará la tarde en casa, leyendo o viendo una película antigua, y por la noche, quizá salga otra vez con Jacob…

_Ese Jacob Black_. No puedo soportar sus pensamientos cuando está cerca de Bella. Piensa que es suya, que están destinados a estar juntos, que se entienden bien, y se gustan. Sí…a Jacob le gusta Bella. Mucho. _No me gusta Jacob Black._

Entré en casa gruñendo con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, pero de nuevo la voz de Alice me liberó.

—Relájate hermanito. Esta noche tenemos salida de chicas con Bella.

_Bella viene a casa_. Dios, estaba nervioso.

Como siempre que quería relajarme y desconectar de los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban, me senté en el salón a tocar el piano. Me perdí en el caos de melodías cambiantes que surgían de mis manos, dejando salir a través de ellas mis frustraciones, mis esperanzas, mis miedos y mis ansias de Bella. Todo era para ella.

Entonces entró en mi casa.

Su efluvio se apoderó de mí cuando descargaba mi agonía contra el piano. Pero mis manos volaron a crear una nueva melodía, llena de fuerza, de esperanza, que se transformaba en algo inquietante y atormentado para luego explotar en una pasión desmedida.

La oí huir de mí, otra vez, otra vez como la otra tarde, y quise ir tras ella. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo del que no me creía capaz, me obligué a darle ese espacio que me había prometido. Aunque no quise privarme del placer de observarla cuando se refugió en su coche.

A través del enorme ventanal del salón, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, y lo que aconteció entonces fue lo que cambió el rumbo de nuestra historia.

_Tómame_.

Lo que no había podido leer en su mente consiguió decírmelo su cuerpo. Bella se entregó a mí. Por primera vez, conscientemente, me abrió su corazón, su alma, su interior, y yo los tomé, entregándole los míos a cambio.

Gemí, desesperado. Podía sentirme fundir el cristal, eliminar la distancia que nos separaba, entrar en ella. Sentirla, al fin, mía. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo reconfortando al mío, sentir su respiración llevando el aliento a mi existencia, sentir su corazón, latiendo para mí, moviéndose contra la quietud del mío, llenándole de vida.

_Tómame._

En un instante todo lo que creía que sería malo, dejar que me dominara mi instinto, demasiada intensidad, demasiada verdad, era bueno, y lo que pensé que sería bueno, dar tiempo, dar espacio, la prudencia, era malo.

_Tómame_.

Y yo quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Por ella, porque le daría siempre lo que me pidiera, y por mí, porque la agonía de no tenerla a mi lado estaba acabando conmigo.

—Tómatelo con calma, chico—me riñó Alice, rompiendo el vínculo con Bella y haciéndome gruñirle en protesta—Edward, Bella necesita relajarse un poco y deshacerse de toda esa tensión de los últimos días.

—Dale un respiro, Eddy—la apoyó Rose—y tranquilo, la dejas en buenas manos…

Alice y Rose salieron riendo, ignorando del estado en el que me dejaban.

Pero yo era incapaz de darme a mí mismo un respiro. Había llegado el momento de dar otro paso. Nuestro vínculo era claro, ambos lo habíamos declarado. Ahora sólo faltaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Por más de dos horas, estuve meditando cómo hacerlo. Y decidí no demorarlo más. Aprovecharía la salida de chicas para propiciar el encuentro. Iría a Port Angeles a buscarla.

* * *

_**¿Y ahora va y nos deja así? ¿Pero qué ha pasado con "darle tiempo", "ir poco a poco", "que no se asuste"...desde luego, estos dos son bipolares...¡Y VAN A CONSEGUIR VOLVERNOS LOCAS!**_

_**;)**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	20. Salida de chicas

_**Buenas noches, lindas! Bienvenidas a todas un capi más. Muchas gente nueva pro aquí. Me alegro de leeros, no sabíes como me gusta leer vuestros reviews. POR ELLO, MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**¿Qué, os apetece una salida de chicas?**_

_**Pues VAAAAAAAMONOS**_

* * *

_**Cap 19. Salida de chicas**_

_**POV Bella**_

Eché una ojeada a las chicas.

—Guauuuu, nenas.—les dije abriendo exageradamente los ojos.— ¿Aprovechando la ausencia de los mariditos o qué?

Estaban impresionantes.

Rosalie llevaba una _mini-mini_-falda negra ajustada, botas altas, también negras, una camisa gris clara de gasa con brillos plateados, bajo la que se podía apreciar detalladamente un sujetador negro, también a juego.

Alice llevaba unos pantalones de cuero rojos, brillantes y ajustadísimos, unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja y una camiseta negra ajustada de con sola manga.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Podíais haberme dicho que esta noche íbamos a quemar Port Ángeles…—dije mientras señalaba mis vaqueros claros y mi camisa negra.—Ahora voy a tener que dedicarme a quitaros a los hombres de encima toda la noche…

—Ya, ni lo sueñes, guapa…—dijo Rosalie. Entonces vi que Alice levantaba una pequeña bolsa de deporte.

—Al asiento de atrás, Bella.—me dijo Rosalie mientras salía del coche.

—¿Qué…?—balbuceé mirando por el retrovisor cómo Alice me mostraba una sonrisa inmensa antes de dejar el asiento del conductor.—¿Qué es lo que estás pensado, Alice?¿Por qué me miras así?

—Vente aquí a mi lado y te lo cuento.—respondió palmeando el asiento a su lado, donde quería que me sentara y guiñándome un ojo.

Rosalie ocupó mi lugar y puso el coche en marcha, dejando atrás la casa de los Cullen.

—Quítate la ropa, Bella. –me dijo Alce mientras abría la bolsa.

Yo la miré y levanté una ceja incrédula, pero no lo hice.

—¿Prefieres que te la quite yo?.—me dijo con voz melosa mientras me desabrochaba el primer botón de la camisa. Le di un manotazo apartando su mano.

—¡Quita…! A ver si te vas a emocionar y luego tengo que darle explicaciones a tu marido.— la miraba de reojo riéndome.

_Bien, pues…de perdíos, al río_…Contagiada de las risas y las bromas de las chicas conseguí relajarme. Me quedé en ropa interior. Entonces Alice sacó un trozo de tela negra.

—Toma, ponte este vestido.

_¿Vestido? Será para la Barbie_…Lo cogí sujetándolo con dos dedos y lo levanté hasta que lo tuve a la altura de los ojos. Le di varias vueltas, intentando apreciarlo desde varios ángulos…Todo inútil.

—¿Este _cacho_ de tela es un vestido?...—la miré, pero me ignoró, buscaba algo más en la bolsa.—Lo que tú digas…—bufé.

A fuerza de estirarlo y retorcerme como pude en el asiento, conseguí ponérmelo. Era un vestido negro elástico, palabra de honor y tan corto como la falda de Rosalie. _Ajustado_ se quedaba bastante más corto que el mismo vestido.

Alice sacó unas medias finas negras y me las puse. Eso sí fue más difícil. Los zapatos que ya traía de casa me iban bien. Eran negros con un tacón discreto.

Cuando terminé, estábamos aparcando en Port Ángeles.

Salimos del coche y pude echarme una ojeada. Y después las miré a las dos.

— Chicas.—les dije riéndome y negando ante mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del coche.—Esta noche vamos a tener problemas…

Fuimos a cenar a una cervecería. Y de allí, recorrimos todos los bares de la zona de "marcha" de Port Angeles. Bar tras bar.

Lo pasamos genial. Bailamos, charlamos, pero sobre todo nos reímos y brindamos. Por la amistad, por la vida y sus oportunidades, por el amor y por el sexo...brindamos mucho por el buen sexo.

Siempre encontrábamos alguien que nos invitaba a una copa o nos ponía un chupito. Después de la segunda copa y el tercer chupito, se me trababa la lengua. A Alice y a Rose les hacía mucha gracia, y yo me preguntaba por qué a ellas no parecía afectarles la bebida.

Ni que decir tiene que, tres mujeres solas, vestidas de la forma provocativa en la que íbamos, y cada vez más contentas por el alcohol, al menos yo, atraían a los hombres como moscas. Pero no nos separábamos, y cuando alguno se ponía pesado, nos escabullíamos las tres.

A la cuarta copa, casi no me tenía en pie. Y mi estómago comenzaba a tener vida propia. Me dirigí al baño, avisando a las chicas con señas. Había una cola demasiado larga, y yo no podía esperar.

Vi una puerta entreabierta al lado de los baños. Era una salida de emergencia y daba a un callejón a las traseras del bar.

No me lo pensé. Casi no me da tiempo de llegar a la pared más alejada del edificio.

Después de vomitar me sentí mucho mejor. Tras unos minutos, el frío aire de la noche consiguió despejarme. Me metí en la boca el chicle _para emergencias_ que había cogido del bolso antes de salir. Me apoyé en la pared de enfrente, esperando, en un rato más, a terminar de despejarme.

No les oí llegar.

Lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba sola fue la voz pastosa y ebria de uno de ellos.

—Hostia puta, pedazo de chochito.—al oírlo abrí los ojos. Me miraba riendo—Esta zorrita está muy sola, ¿te hacemos compañía preciosa?

Delante de mí había tres hombres mirándome y soltando una sarta de comentarios obscenos. Iban muy colocados, a juzgar por cómo sonaban sus voces.

Me separé de la pared y, sin volver a mirarlos, me dirigí a la puerta por la que había salido. Pero uno de ellos se interpuso en mi camino.

—No te vayas, guapa.—me dijo el que se había puesto delante de mí.— que lo vas a pasar muy bien con nosotros.

Los otros dos se movieron y se colocaron detrás de mí.

—Joder, estás muy buena.—volvía a hablarme el que estaba frente a mí.— y esa cosa que llevas puesta…—se pasó la lengua por la boca y luego se mordió el labio.— me has puesto muy caliente…Tendrás que aliviarme.—se acercó a mí y sobándose la entrepierna.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, y entonces me choqué con uno de los que estaban detrás.

—¿Dónde vas?.—me dijo.—Quédate aquí. Vas a disfrutar…el triple.—se echaron a reír.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de mí me cogieron por los brazos y me taparon la boca antes de que pudiera intentar gritar. Yo no dejaba de retorcerme intentando soltarme. Intenté morderles y darles una patada, pero con sus piernas habían aprisionado las mías, que ahora tenía abiertas e inmóviles.

El que estaba delante se me echó encima, metiendo una mano por debajo del vestido, y colándola dentro de mis bragas. No lo estaba escuchando, sólo podía oír el palpitar trepidante de mi corazón, que parecía haber subido a mi garganta, pero pude captar la palabra _mojada_. Entonces sacó la mano y se lamió los dedos. Temblé a causa de las nauseas y el miedo.

—¡Bella!—la voz de Alice desde la puerta por la que yo había salido me hizo gemir de alivio, pero inmediatamente tuve miedo por ella. Quise gritarle que se fuera, que escapara de allí.

Ni siquiera las vi. Un instante después de haber escuchado a Alice, el hombre que estaba encima de mí salió disparado contra la pared. De pronto, ya no tenía ninguna presión en mis brazos y piernas. Ya no había nadie detrás de mí, y justo entonces, los dos hombres que me habían amordazado, cayeron sobre los contenedores al otro lado del callejón.

Era extraño. Me sentía adormecida, atontada. Observaba todo aquello como si fuera una película y yo una espectadora más. Sólo oía sollozos, mis sollozos, sobre todo lo demás. Pero también oía gritar y suplicar a aquellos hombres.

Entonces la presencia de esa voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo, hizo que ignorara todo lo demás y me concentrara únicamente en ella.

—¡Lleváosla de aquí!

_Edward_. Era la voz de Edward.

—Edward.—susurré mirando hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

Y entonces lo vi. Escondido entre las sombras del callejón, sólo pude distinguir sus ojos, que refulgían con el fuego del mismísimo infierno, y un extraño resplandor blanco donde debería estar su boca. Era aterrador. Aterrador y reconfortante. Era mi ángel divino, enviado para salvarme de mis pesadillas.

Sólo lo vi durante un instante, y al siguiente, estaba en mi coche. Rosalie conducía y Alice se sentaba a mi lado.

* * *

_**O_O **_

_**¿Pero qué ha pasao aquí?**_

_**...**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	21. La Ira

_**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Ay...chicas, perdonad el retraso, pero no os voy a contar nada de los imprevistos de tener una familia que no sepáis ya , ¿verdad? Pues eso...**_

_**Además tengo que confesar que este capi me ha costado horrores escribirlo. No he sabido cómo enfocarlo, y me temo que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado final. Si es que, cuando una no es una profesional, cuesta mucho hacer que tus personajes hagan cosas que no van contigo, ¿no creéis? A mi me pasa.**_

_**Pero bueno, creo que era necesario para no olvidar que tratamos con lo que tratamos... así que, ahí va la actu de hoy. **_

* * *

_**Cap 20. La Ira**_

_**POV Edward**_

Quizá el destino nos tiene preparado un obstáculo cada vez que estamos seguros de una decisión. O quizá Bella sólo se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Llegué a Port Angeles más de dos horas después que las chicas. Sabía dónde irían a cenar, así que no me resultó difícil encontrar el lugar. Si no hubiera sido así, no habría resultado nada fácil dar con ellas. Había demasiados olores, demasiada gente. Y no conseguía reconocer las mentes de Alice o Rose.

Cuando llegué a la cervecería donde habían cenado, capté enseguida el olor de Bella. Ya era débil. No estaban allí, pero su efluvio fue más fácil de seguir.

Su olor me mantuvo dando vueltas por una zona que parecía estar destinada al ocio nocturno. Había varios restaurantes, un pequeño casino, y diferentes tipos de bares y pubs.

Busqué en todos aquellos en los que creí distinguir el olor de Bella, y en otros en los que el olor de Alice y Rose era más fácil de reconocer.

Al fin di con ellas. Alice me saludó mentalmente. Realmente estaban disfrutando de la noche. Alice y Rose se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo viendo como, a medida que pasaba la noche, Bella bajaba sus barreras. Bailaba, cantaba, reía continuamente, bromeaba, coqueteaba y se divertía con todo el que las rodeaba.

Podía entender por qué las chicas la habían dejado beber tanto. Bella parecía haber olvidado todas sus preocupaciones durante esa noche, y estaba siendo libre, espontánea, desinhibida, se había despojado de todo ese control y prudencia que estaban tan presentes en su día a día. Estaba relajada.

De nuevo, Alice estaba en lo cierto. Bella _necesitaba_ esa salida. Y convencido de que su estado jugaría a favor de su reacción ante mi presencia, planeé esperarlas fuera del pub y fingir un encuentro fortuito. _¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Bella en ese estado de seguridad y valentía en el que te escuda el alcohol?_

Sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, no me di cuenta de la ausencia de Bella hasta que Alice gritó mi nombre mentalmente y me mostró su visión.

Bella estaba en el callejón trasero al local.

_Oh, Señor, no podían querer hacerle eso a mi Bella_.

Una lluvia de pensamientos donde podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Bella desde diferentes ojos nubló mi visión. Un hombre sujetaba las muñecas de Bella con una mano a su espalda. Se veía tan frágil y suave. Al instante siguiente la visión cambiaba a la cara de Bella, parcialmente tapada por su pelo, moviéndose bajo la camiseta de otro tipo. Luego cambiaba de nuevo y sólo se veía el culo desnudo de un hombre con las piernas abiertas, y entre ellas aparecían y desaparecían frenéticamente de los pechos de Bella, movida por la fuerza con que la agarraba otro de ellos. La visión era extraña. Había mucho movimiento, como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto.

La realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que ni siquiera fui consciente de que había comenzado a correr.

_Joder, joder, joder_.

Era el cuerpo de Bella el que se movía. Era el culo de Bella el que se estaba follando el tipo que le sujetaba las muñecas a la espalda. Era la boca de Bella la que estaba siendo forzada a engullir la polla de otro tipo. Eran los pechos de Bella los que se movían cuando otro hombre la obligaba a montarle su miembro. El terremoto eran las embestidas de los tres en el cuerpo de Bella.

Gracias a que mi subconsciente no se encontraba tan embotado como yo, conseguí correr a velocidad humana, pero aún así, resulté algo sospechoso a varias de las personas con las que choqué antes de poder desaparecer por la esquina de la calle, haciéndome invisible a los ojos curiosos en la oscuridad de los callejones. Bajo el amparo de las sombras, salté por los tejados hasta encontrarme en la otra parte del edificio.

En mi mente observaba las perversiones a las que esos hombres querían someter a Bella. Percibí a través de sus mentes el olor íntimo de Bella, lo ansioso que estaban por probarlo, como ya había hecho uno de ellos. Vi la sensación que el cuerpo cálido de Bella provocaba en aquel tipo cuando rebasó su ropa interior. La idea de lo que le iban a hacer sólo aumenta su excitación. _Malditos monstruos._

Volví a ver en sus mentes las imágenes que Alice me había mostrado en su visión.

Podía oír lo que hablaban. Podía oír sus mentes. Pero sólo podía escuchar la respiración desacompasada de Bella, sus palabras temblorosas. Podía sentir su miedo.

En otro momento de mi vida me hubiera preguntado cómo definir la sensación de miedo y ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. No había sentido miedo muchas veces en mi vida. Y nunca como aquella. Pero sabía que podía terminar con aquel miedo, y era eso lo que me tenía tan ansioso que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Fue la aparición de Alice y Rose en el callejón y la liberación de Bella los que finalmente me hicieron reaccionar.

—¡Lleváosla de aquí!

Escuché gemir a Bella al oír mi voz. Se veía tan perdida, tan desorientada. Me buscaba como si creyera que yo era lo único que podía dar cordura a esa situación. Como si fuera ser un ángel a quien pedir ayuda.

No podía verme. Y era mejor así. Pero me intuía. Bella podía sentirme.

—Edward—su susurro era una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio. _Oh, mi Bella…_

_No quiero que me veas así, Bella, no ahora, porque verás al monstruo_.

Mi cuerpo estaba preparado para el ataque. Un grave y profundo rugido nacía en mi pecho y escapaba de mi boca. Mis dientes, bañados por la ponzoña, se mostraban amenazadores. Mis manos, convertidas en garras, estaban dispuestas para la destrucción.

Vi en la mente de Alice lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No dijo nada. Sólo desapareció con Bella.

Fue entonces, viendo a Bella a salvo, cuando por fin dejé de contenerla.

_La Ira. _

Santo Tomás de Aquino dijo_: " Un vicio capital es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable, de manera tal que en su deseo, un hombre comete muchos pecados, todos los cuales se dice son originados en aquel vicio como su fuente principal. Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana caída está principalmente inclinada."_

La ira es un pecado capital que, al contrario que los otros, propiciados por el deseo, lo genera la carencia, la frustración. Sin penitencia, es un pecado castigado con un tormento eterno en el infierno.

La ira es el único pecado que no necesariamente se relaciona con el egoísmo y el interés personal. Dante describió la ira como "_Amor por la justicia pervertido a venganza y resentimiento_".

La ira es una reacción de irritación y rabia causada por la indignación de sentir que se vulnera lo que creemos merecer. Puede producirse por la frustración de no alcanzar algún objetivo o necesidad.

Todas estas cosas sabía de la ira. Sabía el significado de la ira.

Ahora _conozco_ la ira. No conocía nada del dominio al que te somete, de la voluntad perdida, del fuego que despierta en las entrañas, de la fuerza con la que te provee, del poder con el que te inunda.

La ira, en un ser poderoso, es el mismísimo infierno.

Y su recompensa es la vergüenza, el terror de haberse descubierto en un monstruo, el remordimiento, el desprecio y rechazo de uno mismo.

Casi siempre. No es mi caso.

Se dice que el castigo para el pecado de la ira es el desmembramiento. _Irónico, ¿no?_¿Quién puso la chispa de humor a este pecado? ¿Un vampiro?

Sentí el odio hacerse espeso a través de mis venas muertas. Me consumía. Me quemaba. Arrasaba con cualquier otra emoción, dejando mi mente inútil para otro fin. Quería matarles, e iba a hacerlo.

Cuando levanté en el aire el primero de ellos, aún estaba aturdido por el golpe de Rose.

—Esa a la que has tocado, a la que has forzado a tocarte, la mujer que tendrá tus marcas en su piel, es mía—no reconocí mi propia voz mientras apretaba sus muñecas imitando la forma en la que él había forzado a Bella, pero tampoco me importaba. Había cedido al monstruo y ahora él tenía el control—Y nadie que haya dañado su piel volverá a tocar nada jamás.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, fui arrancándole los dedos. Ni el sonido de la carne al desgarrarse, ni el crujir de los huesos, ni el agónico grito de dolor que resquebrajaba el silencio de la noche conseguía distraerme del placer de ignorar sus súplicas en mi cabeza, su angustia y su miedo preguntándose qué era yo y qué iba a hacer con él.

—Has mirado a mi mujer —susurré levantándole por el cuello hasta tenerlo a la altura de mis ojos—y ya no volverás a ver nada más.

Con mi dedo índice y corazón, le saqué los ojos de sus cuencas. Sentí la calidez de sus pantalones empapados en su orina. Casi al borde de la inconsciencia, aquel bastardo supo que iba a morir. Sólo entonces, satisfecho, curvé mis dedos, que aún estaban en su interior, hundiéndolos en el cerebro, hiriéndolo mortalmente.

Dejando caer aquel cuerpo sin vida, me moví hacia otro de los tipos, que se arrastraba sobre sus brazos intentando alejarse de mí.

Tenía ambas piernas rotas, y el dolor que sentía cada vez que realizaba un movimiento era insoportable. Pero la adrenalina le daba la fuerza para intentar huir, y su miedo era el estímulo que yo necesitaba.

Había presenciado la tortura de su _amigo_. Sonreí al tenerlo delante.

—Bonito, ¿eh? —le susurré arrastrándolo debajo de mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo inmóvil.

Incapaz de hablar, el cabrón sólo gemía e intentaba revolverse debajo de mí. Atrapé sus manos bajo mis piernas, al lado de las suyas.

—¿Te ha gustado el sabor de mi mujer? —le pregunté sonriendo, dejándole ver mis dientes llenos de veneno—Es dulce, ¿mm? Seguro que aún puedes saborearla en tu boca, ¿cierto?

Se atrevió a recordar la textura de la piel perfecta de Bella bajo su repugnante lengua.

—Oh…Error. Sé lo que estás pensando—con un movimiento brusco abrí su boca y sujeté con fuerza su lengua entre mis dedos— Ya no necesitarás esto…—susurré ante de tirar con fuerza y arrancarle la lengua.

No hizo falta nada más. Un infarto acabó con su vida momentos después.

Dejándole agonizando, busqué con la mirada al último de los agresores de Bella. Aún estaba inconsciente.

Conseguí que despertara con unos suaves golpes en la cara.

Despertó desorientado, me miró preguntándose quién coño era yo y dónde cojones estaba. Entonces vio a sus compinches. Y recordó a Bella…

—Así que querías follarle el culo a mi chica, ¿eh?...nch, nch, nch, nch…Eso le habría dolido…

—No sabíamos que era tu chica…no íbamos a hacerle nada…

—Ya…bueno…quizá si no supiera lo que piensas, o si no hubiera visto lo que queríais hacerle…—le sonreí dejando a la vista mi dentadura—No…ni aún así me hubieras convencido.

—De qué coño hablas, psicópata.

Mi risa retumbó en las húmedas paredes del callejón.

—¿Me llamas a mí psicópata y has estado a punto de…dejar tirada a una chica en un callejón después de violarla y darle una paliza con otros dos mierdas como tú?

Se quedó sin palabras un momento antes de empezar a escupir improperios e insultos y a pedir auxilio a gritos.

—No te moleste. Ya nadie puede salvarte. Pero tranquilo, como le prometiste a ella, vas a _disfrutar _antes de morir.

Le arranqué los pantalones antes de que pudiera apenas parpadear. Se removió delante de mí intentando cubrirse su miembro.

—Qué coño vas a hacer, maricón…

—Oh, no…Por nada del mundo metería mi polla dentro de la bazofia que eres. Tengo algo mucho mejor para ti.

Le cogí por el cuello y le di la vuelta hasta que quedó de espaldas a mi, encarando la parte más oscura del callejón.

—Voy a meterte por el culo una barra de hierro. Despacio. Tendré cuidado de que disfrutes. Después empujaré hasta que te atraviese las tripas y te dejaré empalado en este callejón hasta que mueras. Y de verdad espero que sea pronto.

Lo sentí temblar contra mi cuerpo, y, en una reacción de lo más irónica, vi su erección sobresalir claramente entre sus piernas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—le susurré al oído—parece que no te disgusta del todo la idea…

La respuesta de su cuerpo al miedo me dio la excusa perfecta para la burla todo el tiempo que aguantó hasta desmayarse.

Los gritos y los sollozos iban desapareciendo a medida que me alejaba de aquel lugar. Pero el recuerdo de aquellas horas no sería algo con lo que fuera a ser fácil vivir. Lo sabía, y lo aceptaba.

Aún así, no tuve remordimientos por disfrutarlo, ni por hacerlo lentamente, ni por regodearme en el sufrimiento de sus pensamientos.

Porque los pensamientos que habían tenido aquellos hombres cuando llegué a allí emborronaban cualquier súplica o lamento posterior.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me alegré de ser un monstruo, y de actuar como tal.

Arropado por la oscuridad de la noche corrí en dirección a Forks, a casa de Bella.

Ahora todo lo que importaba era ella. Por ella había sido más humano que nunca. Y por ella había sido el ser más maligno concebible por el hombre.

Pero esta noche había ocurrido algo muchos más importante que tres asesinatos a sangre fría. Esta noche mis hermanas y yo nos habíamos descubierto ante Bella. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

_**Aggg...no sabéis lo que me alegro que haya pasado ya este mal rato...¿o serán quizá peores lo ratos que vengan a partir de ahora?...¬¬...Mmm...**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	22. Sobrenatural

_**Buenas tardes, chicas. Entiendo las reacciones que ha provocado la actitud de Edward. Sinceramente, es un poco fuerte, incluso me parece desmedido para un vampiro. Además...Edward, que siempre ha presimudo de autocontrol y sentido común...¿No será que en realidad nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta? ¿Que nunca nadie le había importado tanto como para pensar que pudiera actuar así? ¿No será quizá que conozca poco a su parte monstruo, que no haya tenido muchas ocasiones en las que manifestarse y, como parece ser este caso, de dominar a la parte más racional de él mismo?...Mmmm...puede ser...aunque de momento, Edward no parecía tampoco muy sorprendido por estos descubrimientos, ¿no?...Esperemos que en próximos capis nos de un poquito más de información...¿no?**_

_**De momento, vamos a ver si a Bella no se le han fundido las neuronas de la impresión ;)**_

* * *

_**Cap 21. Sobrenatural**_

_**POV Bella**_

Permanecimos en silencio todo el viaje de vuelta. Seguramente me encontraba en estado de shock. Estaba dentro de una burbuja. No veía nada. No oía nada. No sentía nada. Intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado.

Lo intentaba una y otra vez.

Creo que al final logré comprender. Había sido atacada por tres hombres. Había estado a punto de ser violada por tres hombres. Quizá, esa noche hubiera muerto a manos de tres hombres.

Y, gracias a mis amigas, estaba sana y salva. No sabía cómo había ocurrido. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho. Y no me importaba. No me importaba en absoluto. Me habían salvado la vida.

Cuando comprendí esto, estábamos ya junto a mi casa.

Rose había parado el coche y se había dado la vuelta para quedar frente a nosotras. Alice estaba a mi lado. No me tocaba. Las dos me miraban esperando que, de un momento a otro, me pusiera a gritar.

Pero en vez de gritar, lloré. Lloré de alivio, de gratitud. Cogí la mano de Rose y la apreté con fuerza, y abracé a Alice. Y lloré aún más cuando Rose puso su otra mano sobre la mía, acariciándola y Alice me envolvió también entre sus brazos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.—susurraba entre sollozos.—Os debo mi vida. Os debo la vida. Gracias.

Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme un poco, me acompañaron hasta la puerta de mi casa. Cada una de ellas a mi lado.

Nadie dijo nada. No hubo preguntas. No hubo explicaciones. Las abracé y las besé al despedirme, y entré en casa.

Como si hubiera puesto en funcionamiento un piloto automático, fui directa al baño. Me di una ducha muy larga, restregando con fuerza cada trozo de mi piel que habían tocado esos hombres. Sentía subir la bilis a mi garganta.

Pero más fuerte que el miedo que había pasado era la rabia que me hacía sentir la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarme, por verme tan débil, tan indefensa, por no haber sabido protegerme. No quería volver a sentirme así. Quería ser fuerte, quería poder defenderme…

No hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. Ya no pensaba en ellos. Pero seguía inquieta, nerviosa.

Sabía que algo no iba bien.

Mis amigas me habían salvado, y les estaría eternamente agradecida. Pero, no podía ignorar lo que vi. Cómo me liberaron de ellos. Uno de ellos voló contra una pared. Los otros dos desaparecieron de mi espalda para aparecer instantes después cayendo contra los contenedores de basura. Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, de quién los atacaba.

¿Me contarían lo que había pasado? Intentaría hablar con ellas, pero no insistiría si no había respuesta.

No había duda de que había algo extraordinario, algo _sobrenatural_ en la rapidez y la fuerza con la que se habían deshecho de ellos. Y en la velocidad con la que se habían movido, incluso conmigo en brazos, hasta mi coche.

_También su voz sonó sobrehumana_. Un inesperado escalofrío de placer bajó por mi columna, y sonreí inconscientemente al recordar el alivio que sentí al escucharle. No lo había visto ni oído llegar ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estábamos? ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué?

Afortunadamente, recordarle, me hizo cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, llevándome a otro momento de esa misma noche. Un momento mejor. Un momento íntimo. Nuestro momento. _Nuestro_.

Pensé en cómo me había sido tan fácil sentir la intensidad de su mirada, como si no hubiera habido espacio entre nosotros. Pensé en por qué hoy sí me había permitido, por primera vez, ceder ante esa fuerza que me llevaba a él, rendirme a ella y dejarla correr dentro de mí una y otra vez, sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica que me hacía temblar de necesidad siempre que él estaba cerca, como ahora mismo, al recordarlo.

Poco a poco, con estos pensamientos, fui quedándome dormida.

Soñé con Edward esa noche. Yo dormía y él estaba a mi lado. Sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada. Sólo a mi lado. Dándome la tranquilidad que disfruta quien duerme sabiendo que velan por él.

Sin nada que hacer, el domingo prometía hacerse muy largo…y no me apetecía estar sola. No quería llamar a las chicas. Aún no tenía muy claro cómo íbamos a afrontar la pasada noche, y no quería precipitar las cosas. No quería hacerlas sentir incómodas. ¿Debía ser yo la que les pidiera explicaciones, o esperar a que ellas decidieran contármelo cuando estuvieran preparadas? No sabía qué hacer.

Así que pensé en Jacob. Ese fin de semana iba a hacer unas obras en su casa. Quizá necesitara ayuda para limpiar…o algo así. No parecía mala idea, pasar el día ocupada en otras cosas, y con Jacob, que, debía admitirlo, siempre conseguía que desconectara de todo. Me hacía reír y lo pasábamos bien. Hablaba sin parar de sus cosas, de su familia, de sus historias, y entonces yo me encontraba también metida en la conversación. Jacob era una persona cálida, alegre, fácil. Decía lo que pensaba, a veces demasiado y con poco tacto, y era bastante descarado, pero era algo tan natural en él, que no me lo imaginaba andándose con remilgos o dando rodeos.

Aun así, quise llamar a Alice. Sólo para decirles que me encontraba bien. Sabía que estarían preocupadas.

—Hola Bella.—me dijo al descolgar el móvil.—¿Cómo estás?¿Necesitas algo?

—Hola Alice. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Sólo llamaba para que lo supierais. Sé que os fuisteis preocupadas.—no me contestó.—Hoy voy a echarle una mano a Jacob, que está de obras en su casa, así que nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

—Bien, Bella, hasta mañana.—colgó.

Ufff…mañana. No pensé más en ello. Mañana sería mañana.

Con mi resolución y mis ganas de desconectar por unas horas, me puse la ropa más vieja que tenía, cogí un trapo de la cocina y una fregona.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jacob, antes de salir del coche, hice un nudo en cada punta del trapo, y me lo puse en la cabeza a modo de gorro. Me miré en el retrovisor y me eché a reír. _Vaya pinta_. Cogí la fregona y llamé a su puerta.

Cuando abrió yo estaba con mi improvisado gorro apoyada en la fregona mirándole seria.

—¿Ha llamado usted al "Servicio de limpieza Swan"?—se quedó con la boca abierta mientras yo le echaba hacia un lado y entraba en su casa.

Entonces comenzó reírse con fuertes carcajadas. Tanto que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Claro, claro. Adelante—me dijo entre jadeos.

Había estado pintando, llevaba la camiseta llena de pintura, y la verdad es que su casa necesitaba una buena pasada.

—Ufff.—resoplé.

Había mucho que hacer, suelo, ventanas, puertas…

Después de quince minutos tuve que quitarme mi "gorro", porque Jacob no podía parar de reír. Así que entre fregonas y bromas, pasamos el día. Hicimos un descanso para comernos una pizza que habíamos pedido al único local que llevaba pizzas a domicilio en Forks.

—Bueno, cuéntame.—me dijo cogiendo un trozo.—¿Hiciste algo interesante ayer?

_¿Interesante?...Mmm…define interesante_, pensé.

—Sí, bueno, después de tooodo el día corrigiendo exámenes, me fui a Port Ángeles con Alice y Rosalie por la noche. Una salida de chicas.—le dije guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Alice y Rosalie?.—respondió poniendo cara de incredulidad. No parecía muy convencido.—¿Y lo pasaste bien?

_Tampoco tengo intención de entrar en detalles, Jake_.

—Lo pasamos fenomenal.—le dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ah…—seguía sin parecer convencido.

Aunque ahora podía entender algo mejor esa distancia que parecían mantener los Cullen con el resto de las personas, no sabía por qué era tan difícil de creer que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía.

—Te hubiera gustado vernos.—le dije con una sonrisa picarona. Eso pareció despertar un poco su interés.—¿Qué digo? ¡Te hubiera encantado vernos!.— le dije exagerando mis asentimientos. Eso le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, pues avisadme para la próxima.

—Mmm.—chasqueé la lengua.—No sé si te verás bien con minifalda.—le dije echándole un vistazo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Minifalda?.—abrió mucho los ojos.—Definitivamente me apunto a la próxima.

Seguimos bromeando durante un rato y continuamos con la tarea.

Ya anochecía cuando terminamos. Nos tomamos una cerveza brindando por el "Servicio de limpieza Swan", y volví a casa.

No hay que decir que esa noche dormí a pierna suelta. Entre lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior y el palizón del día de hoy, ni siquiera me paré a cenar. Me di una ducha y me fui directamente a la cama.

El lunes llegó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurriría hoy hasta que no estuve en la puerta del instituto. Estaba nerviosa. Allí me encontraría con Alice y Rosalie. Sí… estaba nerviosa. Y también vería a Edward. _Oh Dios mío, ¿dónde estaba una buena gastroenteritis cuándo se la necesitaba?_..._Cobarde…_

Con un suspiro renovador entré en el edificio.

Entregué los trabajos corregidos a los alumnos, y recogí la siguiente entrega.

Sentí mi corazón volverse loco a medida que me acercaba a Edward.

No había levantado la mirada de la mesa en toda la hora. Estaba preocupantemente serio. O al menos, a mi me preocupaba…Pero no podía decir si parecía enfadado, triste, aburrido…

No podía leer nada en su rostro. Parecía haberse puesto una máscara, perfecta, pálida, inexpresiva, sin vida.

Ni siquiera cuando pasé a su lado y tomé el trabajo de encima de su mesa, se movió un milímetro.

Y eso me desesperaba. Sólo quería que me mirara…

La mañana iba pasando, y me fui a desayunar a la cafetería. No había nadie. Así que decidí leer el periódico para distraerme y pensar en otras cosas mientras me tomaba el café.

Pero mi corazón dejó de latir en el momento en que mis ojos captaron el titular de la página de sucesos.

"_Tres hombres brutalmente asesinados en las traseras de un conocido bar de Port Ángeles"_

* * *

**_Oh, oh...  
_**

**_Beso  
_**

_**P.**  
_


	23. Simplemente, miedo

TOC-TOC-TOC...¿Se puede?...¬¬...

Hooooooolaaaaaa. Sí, sé que he desaparecido así q¡como si me hubeira ido a Denali sin avisar, ¿no? Pues casi...

Poco tengo que deciros. Mi trabajo los meses de mayo y junio es aniquilador, y ando menigando minutos al día...pero que va, el tío sigue teniendo solo 1440 minutos...

Así que, si durante un tiempecito dismunuye el número de actus a la semana, no os asustéis, por favor, es sólo temporal, y en NINGÚN CASO voy a parar, ¿ok?

Pues eso, no me enrollo más...

Gracias infinitas por vuestra paciencia y por vuestro interés en esta historia. Espero que os siga entreteniendo hasta el final.

* * *

_**Cap 22. Simplemente, miedo**_

_**POV Edward**_

_¿Por qué Alice no había visto nada?_

_¿Por qué no había podido encontrarlas antes?_

_¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darme cuenta de las intenciones de aquellos malditos?_

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, estas preguntas asaltaban mi mente una y otra vez. Y no dejaba de enfurecerme la falta de respuestas a cualquiera de ellas.

Me metí desnudo en el río, intentando limpiar cualquier rastro de esa terrorífica noche. Pero los peores rastro, los más profundos, no se borrarían con agua. No se borrarían con nada. Había matado a tres hombres. No para alimentarme. No para defenderme. A sangre fría. Para vengarme. Para vengar a Bella. Ni siquiera me había incomodado el intenso olor de su sangre. No era apetecible. Era repugnante.

No quería pensar en los demás. No quería pensar en que había decepcionado a todos.

Temblé al imaginar el momento de enfrentarme a Carlisle. Él, de entre todas las personas que me importaban. Él, que era comprensivo, paciente, tolerante y más humano que la mayoría de los mortales. No soportaría el peso de su decepción, ni su intento de disimularlo, de esconderlo de mí.

_No hay forma de esconderse de mí, Carlisle._

Pero sí que la había. Bella.

Aquí, junto a su cama, observándola dormir, tranquila, serena, en paz. Era capaz de sentirla. Me relajaba y disfrutaba de ese plácido silencio que siempre la acompañada. Ahora estaba tan distinta a como la había dejado horas antes, en ese sucio callejón.

Me acerqué por el simple placer de permitir a mi piel ese hormigueo que me provocaba sólo ella. Mi piel percibía la suya, su llamada.

Qué irónico. _Mi cantante…_ en tan amplio sentido que me maravillaba cada vez que descubría otro matiz de su melodía. _Mi sirena_, cuyo canto era un hechizo indestructible que iba atándome con cada nota, haciéndome más y más dependiente, anulando mi voluntad, sometiéndome.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente su aroma. _Oh Dios_…era el mejor momento del día. Tenía su olor dentro de mí. Tenía una parte de ella dentro de mí.

Y quizá sería la última vez que pudiera tenerla. Tapé mi boca con la mano en un intento de detener mi lamento.

_Quizá sería la última vez que pudiera tenerla_. No pude controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, y en un instante estaba lejos de ella, al otro lado de la puerta, observándola en la distancia. _Quizá sería así el resto de mi existencia_.

Miedo. Simplemente, miedo.

Tantas veces en mi vida había sido testigo involuntario de él. La angustia, la locura…El poder del miedo.

El miedo te hace pequeño, insignificante, indefenso.

Bella sabía que era un monstruo. Ya no había ninguna oportunidad para mí.

El peso de la soledad estuvo a punto de hacerme desaparecer. Me pregunté qué sería ahora de mi existencia sin ella. Ahora, tras cien años, que había encontrado mi camino, mi objetivo, el sentido a esta dantesca existencia.

La bruma que había creado el miedo se había tragado toda esperanza de luz en mi vida. El miedo que Bella tenía de mí.

Y aún así, sabía que la cuidaría siempre. En la distancia, siempre estaría con ella. Tal como lo hacía ahora, junto a su cama. Velando sus sueños.

Volví a mi lugar, junto a ella, ahora que su inconciencia me permitía acompañarla.

Esa fue la primera noche que _dormí_ con Bella.

Había decidido decirle toda la verdad. Pero cómo hacerlo, cómo, ahora que ella me temía. Ni siquiera querría hablar conmigo. Qué digo hablar, ni siquiera querría acercarse a mí.

Pero yo había encontrado la forma de hablar de nosotros sin que nadie más lo supiera.

Sin privarme de la serenidad que me daba el sonido pausado de su respiración, me fui a su salón, y me dispuse a contarle la verdad en el siguiente capítulo de mi proyecto de literatura.

A medida que escribía, mi propia historia me parecía más inverosímil, mas fantástica. ¿Cómo iba a creerme? ¿Cómo iba a relacionar siquiera la verdad con esto? Pero Bella sabía leer entre líneas, ya lo había hecho, cuando habíamos hablado de sus personajes, de ella, de mí…

Este pensamiento, junto al deseo irrefrenable de volver a su lado a escuchar su corazón, a sentir el efecto de su olor, de su proximidad, me decidió a terminar lo que había empezado.

Estaba dicho. Estaba hecho. _Bella, por favor, acéptame…_

Y toda la seguridad que me había hecho confesarme por escrito la noche anterior, se esfumó en cuanto la observé interactuar con Jacob Black.

Estaba tan relajada, era tan ella. Una vez más, me planteé si eso era lo correcto, Bella y Jacob. Y una vez más, sentí como mi interior se revelaba a ese pensamiento y todos los órganos de mi cuerpo muerto parecieran desligarse de mí y retorcerse en protesta a mi inseguridad, a mi potencial renuncia. Mi cuerpo parecía tener la certeza y la determinación que le faltaba a mi cabeza… Pero no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza al oír su risa, provocada por otra persona.

No volví a casa. Pasé, de nuevo, la noche con Bella.

El lunes fui directamente al instituto. No podía esperara más. Ansiaba tanto el momento de encontrarme con ella, y a la vez lo temía de forma aterradora.

Bella no había vuelto a verme desde la noche del sábado, en el callejón. Desde el momento en que descubrió el monstruo, al asesino.

¿Cómo no iba a temerme? Distinguí perfectamente los latidos de su corazón entre el continuo retumbar de sonidos de la clase. Su ritmo era acelerado. Miedo. Por supuesto.

No pude ni mirarla, ni siquiera me moví cuando recogió el trabajo de mi mesa, ese en el que había puesto todas mis esperanzas. Iluso, no tenía ninguna, ninguna. Cobarde.

Me corroía el miedo a su desprecio, o peor, a su miedo.

No lo soporté, y en cuanto sonó el timbre, me fui al bosque.

Cacé, mucho. Destrocé, más. Y me di cuenta de que no podía dejarme llevar por esos arrebatos. Mi inseguridad se convertía en ira con la facilidad con la que el viento mueve la hojas. Las cosas no eran fáciles, pero yo las estaba convirtiendo en imposibles antes incluso de darles la oportunidad de existir.

Era muy posible que Bella me temiera y me rechazara. Pero también era posible, escasamente, pero posible, que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué podría no hacerlo? ¿Qué podría hacerle aceptarme, aceptar a un monstruo? Quizá ella sentía la misma sensación de pertenencia que yo sentía hacia ella. Quizá ella tenía la misma necesidad de mi presencia que yo de la suya. Quizá ella encontraba la misma sensación de plenitud al estar cerca de mí que yo al estar con ella.

En los últimos noventa años, jamás había experimentado la incertidumbre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Quizá era ese hecho el que me estaba volviendo loco, el que me tenía tan desequilibrado.

Bella era la primera persona a la que no podía leer la mente. Noventa años sabiendo todo lo que pensaban todas las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino. Y de la que más necesitaba conocer sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos…nada.

Definitivamente, mi mente no estaba preparada para este "contratiempo".

Muy tarde en la noche volví a casa. Me asaltaron los pensamientos de toda la familia. En especial los de Alice y Jasper. Algo había pasado con Bella.

Aceleré el ritmo y en unos segundos estuve en el salón.

* * *

_**¡EDWARDDDDDDD! BIPOLAR! ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAAAAASSSSSSS!**_

_**Dios...no puedo con él, me está desesperando...¡ES QUE ESTOS DOS NO SE VAN A VER LAS CARAS NUNCA! ¡QUE YA LLEVAMOS 22 CAPISSSSS!**_

_**Leche en vinagre...uffffff...que a gusto me he quedaooooo... ;)**_

_**Beso**_

_**P.**_


	24. La venganza

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! No ando desaparecida, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que ya a finales de mes esto se clame un poco. No sé si alguna vez habéis oído que el mes de junio es el peor para un profe. Pues yo os lo confirmo. Entre exámenes, despedidas, celebraciones, más exámenes y más despedidas y más ceremonias...esto es un no parar. **_  
_**Pero aquí estoy, perdonad y no desesperéis, please... Prometo ponerme las pilas (y también ponéroslas a vosotras, ;) )**_

_**Si más, aquí tenéis...**_

* * *

_**Cap 23. La venganza**_

_**POV Bella**_

Mis manos temblaban. Solté el periódico encima de la mesa, las junté sobre mi regazo para controlar el temblor y continué leyendo la noticia, aunque la conociera de primera mano.

"_La policía encuentra los cuerpos sin vida de tres hombres en las traseras de un conocido bar de Port Ángeles. Fuentes policiales confirman que los tres hombres fueron cruelmente torturados hasta morir._

_Todos los indicios apuntan a un ajuste de cuentas, ya que este modus operandi es muy conocido entre las mafias albanesa y canadiense, que se reparten el control del mercado de la heroína y la cocaína de la zona y a las que podían estar vinculados estos tres conocidos delincuentes habituales."_

_Oh, Dios mío_ ¿Era Edward el responsable de aquello? ¿Por eso se había quedado allí? ¿Para vengarme? ¿Para hacer lo que yo misma hubiera hecho de haber podido?

Sólo cuando fui incapaz de distinguir las palabras que aún tenía delante me di cuenta de que mis ojos se habían nublado por las lágrimas.

_Por eso ni siquiera ha podido mirarme esta mañana_. ¿Quién podría mirar a la cara a la persona por la que te has convertido en un monstruo, en un asesino?

Mi corazón dolido apretó en mi pecho, impidiéndole llenarse del aire que necesitaba para deshacer el nudo que lo oprimía. Mi mundo se había venido abajo ¿Qué clase de persona era yo? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? _Dios, ¿por qué?_

Jamás podría perdonarme a mí misma por haberle roto de aquella esa forma irreparable.

Y sin embargo, la parte más oscura de mí estaba agradecida porque lo hubiera hecho. No, no agradecida._ Complacida_. _Satisfecha_. Satisfecha porque me hubiera vengado. Él, únicamente él. Complacida de que hubiera cometido aquel acto atroz. Por mí.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perversa? Esa parte oscura parecía ir creciendo con cada descubrimiento que hacía sobre mí misma.

Una idea repentina comenzó a abrirse hueco en mi mente envolviéndome en la desesperación que traía con ella _¿Cómo podría hacérselo saber a él?_ Que no era un monstruo, que el monstruo era yo, por haber deseado que lo hiciera y por sentirme aliviada de que lo hubiera hecho.

Aunque sabía que el alivio no era precisamente el sentimiento que hacía hervir mi sangre al pensar en él, no podía hacerle partícipe de la verdad, perversa, aún peor.

Debía encontrar alguna manera de terminar con su sufrimiento, con la tortura que debía suponerle lo que había hecho. _Sí, debo encontrar la forma_.

Entonces, como si hubieran salido de la nada, Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado. Jasper y Emmett también estaban de pie, en la barra, atentos a lo que ocurría, pendientes de lo que hablábamos. Alice miró el periódico y luego clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Tengo que hablar con él.—mi voz salió extraña de mis labios. Arrancaba con cada palabra el aire que luchaba por salir aprisionado en mi pecho.

—Se ha ido después de tu clase, Bella.—respondió Rose con la voz casi tan abrumada como la mía.—No quiere hablar con nadie.

Me asaltó la pena y me dominó la rabia.

—No puedo dejarlo así…—sollocé apretando los dientes.

—Bella cálmate.—susurró Alice mirando alrededor, a la cafetería. Había olvidado dónde estaba. Pero no me preocupaba.

Entonces Alice miró a Jasper y éste asintió levemente. Ocurrió entonces algo que debería haberme sorprendido. Debería, pero no sé si por mi actual estado de ansiedad o porque a esas alturas ya podía esperarlo todo, no lo hizo. Sentí cómo la calma llegaba a mi alrededor, cómo accedía dentro de mí, cómo volvía a poder respirar, pausadamente, y cómo mi pulso se estabilizaba, desaparecían el nudo de mi garganta y las lágrimas que habían amenazado con desbordarse de mis ojos.

Me sentí inmediatamente tranquila. Miré a Alice, confusa, y seguidamente a Jasper. Él me miraba concentrado, y sentí la calma con más fuerza.

Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo, porque ya daba crédito a todo _¿Es Jasper el responsable de esta calma?_

Recogí mis cosas y me levanté, decidida encontrar la forma de hablar con Edward. Y al pasar junto a Jasper le susurré.

—Gracias.

_Ahora no puedes detenerte con esto_, me dije a mí misma dejando atrás a un sonriente Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con Edward, liberarlo de esa culpa_ ¿Qué deuda había adquirido conmigo para tener que saldarla de aquella manera?_

No podía llamarle porque no respondía al teléfono. No podía ir a buscarle porque aún tenía clases.

Pensaba desesperada en la forma de contactar con él mientras colocaba en mi taquilla el montón de trabajos que me habían entregado esa misma mañana los chicos.

_El trabajo de Edward_. Pensé en el trabajo de Edward que había corregido el fin de semana. En cómo me había desvelado con él la verdad sobre nuestro primer encuentro. Lo pensé un instante, _¿Era eso posible? ¿Habría él encontrado un medio por el cual decirnos lo que no podíamos de ninguna otra manera? ¿De forma completamente ajena a su familia, a sus miedos, a mis prejuicios?_

Conté cada minuto del resto de la mañana. Deseaba tanto llegar a casa, ver su trabajo, descubrir si me desvelaría algo sobre el fin de semana, o si ni siquiera así querría hablar de ello, con otra historia que no era la nuestra.

Cuatro horas después, al fin tenía delante de mí esa limpia y cuidada escritura que recordaba a los monjes que transcribían las antiguas escrituras. Acaricié impaciente la primera página antes de comenzar la lectura.

_En la institución donde se encontraba internado el protagonista, había una zona de aislamiento donde estaban confinados los internos considerados peligrosos. Éstos también seguían diversas terapias. Y "su psicóloga" (sí, suya) dirigía una de estas terapias. Éstas se hacían bajo grandes medidas de seguridad, guardias, cámaras, alarmas. Pero ninguna de estas medidas pudo evitar que tres de estos internos peligros tomaran como rehén a la chica en una de las sesiones. Se las ingeniaron para desconectar el sistema de grabación de la zona y hacer que todos los guardias salieran de allí. Cuando estuvieron solos, uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo y la amenazó. _

_En el momento en que ella más temía por su vida, apareció el joven protagonista. Durante los días anteriores, habían dejado entrever mutuamente la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, pero sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera permitirse mostrar nada más. _

_Él apareció en la puerta, donde se paró a mirarla sólo un instante. Una oleada de rabia y furia terminó con todo el control que le había permitido mantenerse cerca de ella cada día desde que la conociera, al ver la escena delante de él y poder leer las intenciones de aquellos hombres en sus mentes. _

_El alivio que pudo sentir por parte de ella ante su presencia fue el impulso final que necesitaba para acabar con sus miedos, con su prudencia y descubrir al fin su secreto._

_Al instante, el interno que sostenía el cuchillo salió volando por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo, ya sin conocimiento. Casi a la vez, los otros dos corrieron la misma suerte._

_Entonces tomó en brazos a la mujer y a una velocidad increíble para un humano, se dirigieron a un bosque que colindaba con la institución._

_Allí la dejó en el suelo. Ella lo miraba con mil preguntas en los ojos. Había llegado el momento de que él le contara su historia. _

* * *

**_Esta noche...más... ;)  
_**

**_Beso  
_**

_**P.**  
_


	25. Mi monstruo

_**Y...¡SORPRESA! ¿Qué esperábais? Si ni yo misma me aguanto de la intriga...ainssssss. Mil gracias por seguir aquí, os echaba muuuuuuuuuucho de menos.**_

_**Pues ea, a ver que pasa ahora... ¬¬...**_

* * *

_**Cap 24. Mi monstruo**_

_**POV Bella**  
_

_Le contó que él no era lo que parecía. _

_Era un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico de 17 años, condenado a vivir eternamente en soledad. _

_No comía, no bebía, no dormía. _

_Tenía una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumanas, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. _

_Intentaba vivir como humano, pues su forma de subsistir se lo permitía, no como a otros de su especie, para los que los humanos eran…sólo comida. Él había aprendido a alimentarse de animales. _

_Pero no siempre había sido así. Había matado a personas._

Con el corazón a mil y los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas, las imágenes del fin de semana comenzaron a desfilar ante mí cobrando un sentido que hasta ese momento no había podido darles, comenzaban a encajar. Todo comenzaba a encajar. Lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana, cómo me habían salvado Alice y Rose y cómo él había podido quedarse solo con tres hombres sin temer nada de ellos.

Y no sólo aquella noche. Desde que llegué a Forks había algo que no conseguía completar respecto a los Cullen. Su hermosura extraordinaria, su piel, tan pálida y fría, el por qué de esa animadversión del la gente hacia ellos, su extraña forma de vivir como un clan…

Dios, mis mejores amigos, el hombre por el que había perdido la cabeza. Las personas por las que me había sentido más atraída en toda mi vida. _Monstruos…_

_Algo anda mal contigo, Bella…_

Pensé en cuánta información me daba en aquel relato. _Un ser inmortal cuyo cuerpo se había congelado a los 17 años_.

De entre todas las cosas que podía haber sentido al leer esas palabras, miedo, repulsión, decepción, espanto, desconfianza, incluso incredulidad, fue el alivio el que se erigió en triunfo, dando descanso a la tensión de mi cuerpo, dando paz a mi mente turbada, haciéndome suspirar.

_Genial, Bella, suspirando por un ser inhumano que se ha alimentado con personas…eso sí, mayor de edad…_

¿Por qué me reía de mí misma? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Era posible, dadas las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando por un trabajo de literatura de un chico de 17 años.

_Esto es demasiado, voy a colapsar_. _Toma cada cosa de una vez, ve paso a paso_, me dije ¿Por qué me sentía…_bien_?

Quizá aquella parte oscura en mí no fuera tan oscura, y siempre había sabido que Edward no era un adolescente. _Pero el hecho es que eso no me ha impedido seguir anhelándolo de la misma manera y aceptar ese deseo_.

Así que, era pronto para deshacerse de mi parte oscura.

¿Cuánto de verdad y cuánto de ficción tenía el relato?

Yo misma había sido testigo de una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumanas. No comían ni bebían. Sí, podía asegurar ahora, aunque nunca antes le había dado la menor importancia, que era verdad.

Su "especie" se alimentaba de humanos, aunque él no lo hacía (¿sería esa la "dieta especial" de la familia Cullen?), pero sí había matado a personas antes. _Y también hace dos días_, pensé.

Además de éstos, había otros detalles en su relato que no se me habían pasado por alto. Insinuaba que podía ver o sentir los pensamientos de la gente. _¿Podía leer la mente? Dios, espero que no._ Me reí para mí misma. ¿Acaso no acababa de desaparecer la línea que separaba lo posible de lo imposible en mi mundo? Por qué no.

Si eso era así, Edward sabría todo lo que yo había sentido desde que lo conocí. La sorpresa, el miedo, la vergüenza, el desprecio a mí misma. Pero también sabría de la atracción, la necesidad, el deseo, la lucha y la aceptación final de mi parte más impura, mi rendición y mi entrega a él.

No podía decidir aún si eso era bueno o malo. Sería infinitamente más fácil. Todo quedaría en sus manos, todo dependería de él ¿Pero podría yo resistirlo? ¿Estar cerca de una persona que sabe en todo momento cuales son exactamente mis pensamientos, antes incluso de que yo misma pueda ser consciente de ellos? _Sinceramente, preferiría que esa parte sí fuera ficción._

Con un suspiro, casi resignado, y sin detenerme mucho a analizar el hecho de estar dando credibilidad a una historia de ficción inventada por un alumno, llegué a la conclusión de que, si esto era así, no había mucho más que yo pudiera decir.

Sin embargo él aún tenía tanto que contar…

¿Y qué ocurriría entonces, cuando supiera toda la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de alejarme de él? ¿Superaría el miedo a todo lo demás? Fuera lo que fuera ese _todo lo demás_…

—No.—me dije a mí misma.—Ya es demasiado tarde.

Ya no importaba lo que él fuera, si era un asesino o un monstruo. Ya no importaba si había matado por necesidad, por placer o por venganza. Ya no importaba nada.

Sólo importaba que fuera mío, mío sobre todas las cosas. _Mi monstruo, mi asesino_…fuera lo que fuera, mío. Ahora él era _necesario_. Aún no sabía por qué, pero estaba plenamente segura de que lo era.

Y aunque mi convicción era irrevocable, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Tenía que saberlo todo. Por qué me odiaba. Por qué sufría. Qué era lo que él quería de mí. Por qué de mí.

—Bien, Bella.—dije como si pretendiera darme ánimos a mí misma.—Ha llegado el momento…

Y le puse mi anotación en su trabajo.

Necesitaba hablar con él ya, y la tarde siguiente era perfecta, ya que era víspera de festivo y los alumnos solían hacer planes, con lo que no contaba con ellos para ese día. Incluso yo había hecho planes con Jacob por la noche.

Pero antes debía hablar con Edward.

Esa mañana se notaba en los ánimos la energía propia de la víspera de un festivo. Los alumnos estaban más inquietos de lo habitual, y entre los profesores nadie hablaba de trabajo.

—Que hay Bella.—me saludó Jacob con un guiño.— Oye, para esta noche…he pensado que te podías pasar por mi casa con el gorrito ese tan mono del otro día…—me sonreía mordiéndose el labio, exagerando descaradamente una mirada con la que pretendía comerme con los ojos.

—Ja, que más quisieras.— le dije sonriendo.—Eres un pervertido, Jacob Black.—susurré entre risas mientras me daba la vuelta.

—Vaaale….—dijo fingiendo resignación.—nos vemos entonces en Sam…

—A las diez.—le respondí despareciendo por la puerta y despidiéndome con la mano.

A medida que me acercaba a la clase de Edward sentía los nervios comenzar a convertirse una espiral que, desde mi estómago, iba abarcando en cada vuelta un centímetro más de mi cuerpo, hasta sentir retumbar mi corazón en mis oídos y mi sangre abrasar mi piel. _Imposible disimular esto._

Desde que había salido de la sala de profesores había intentado centrar mis pensamientos en los trabajos que iba a devolver. Sólo pensar que él podía estar leyendo mi mente…

Aggg…estos nervios me van a matar…_No dejes de hablar, no lo mires, no dejes de hablar…_me repetía como un mantra.

—Buenos días a todos.—saludé entrando en clase.— Antes de nada, os devuelvo los trabajos.—no sabía si podría seguir con mi mente ocupada si me paraba ahora a rellenar el parte o a pasar lista.—Y debo decir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho leyéndolos.

Empecé a repartir los trabajos, pensando exclusivamente en cada uno de ellos mientras los devolvía, charlando con cada uno sobre algún aspecto particular, o sobre la historia en general. Cualquier cosa que me permitiera no pensar demasiado que Edward podía estar dentro de mi cabeza.

El trabajo de Edward era el último.

Estaba desesperada por comprobar si mis conclusiones del día anterior eran ciertas. Así que, justo cuando llegaba a su lado, intenté dejar mi mente en blanco, para inmediatamente gritar mentalmente sólo una palabra.

_Vampiro._

No pasó nada. Edward seguía con la cabeza agachada, mirando su pupitre, como si no hubiera _escuchado_ nada. _No ha escuchado nada_…

Parecía entonces que una de mis teorías, al menos, no era cierta. ¿En cuántas cosas más me habría equivocado? _Dios, pero en qué estaba pensando. _

De repente todo me parecía una locura, ¿de dónde había sacado esas tonterías? ¿de verdad estaba perdiendo el juicio?

Ahí parada, delante de su mesa, asaltada por la incertidumbre y asustada por lo disparatado de mis propias conclusiones, dudé hasta el último momento.

Pero ahora mismo no tenía nada que perder, y necesitaba mis respuestas, aunque no fueran las que yo había imaginado.

Dejé entonces su trabajo en la mesa, con mi anotación en rojo en la parte superior:

"_Vampiro, ven a verme esta tarde"_

Inmediatamente levantó la vista y me miró, al principio sorprendido, quizá asustado. Le sonreí ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarle y tranquilizarme, de alguna manera. No sé si lo conseguí. Él sólo cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Su reacción me había desconcertado _¿Qué esperabas, que te enseñara los colmillos?_ Cada minuto que pasaba, más convencida estaba de que había malinterpretado todo, de que me había construido una historia sobre nada, sobre aire, sobre delirios. Todo por justificar mi atracción por un menor.

_Dios Bella, qué es esto._

Sin embargo, recordaba las reacciones de mi cuerpo, del suyo, cada vez que nos habíamos encontrado, que habíamos _conectado_. Eso no lo había imaginado, eso era real.

Agarrándome a este hecho, al recuerdo del sábado, a la urgencia por resolver las dudas entorno a mi vida, a mis amigos, esperé impaciente a que llegara la tarde.

* * *

_**Dios...si parece que no llega nunca el momento...Esto se está haciendo esperar más que el primer beso Robsten...;)**_

_**Actu lo ante posible, lo prometo.  
**_

_**Beso,**_

_**P.**_


	26. Ni un minuto más

_**Y síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nueva actu. Para recompensaros por el parón de la semana pasada...Bueno, a ver qué tal va la cosa. Chicas, os tengo que dar las gracias, oooooootra vez, sí, por leer y por comentar. Ya sabéis la ilusión que me hace...**_

_**Y bueno, pues eso, que a ver si me gano un lametón hoy ( ;) )... ¿vemos a ver cómo le va a nuestro vampiro preferido?**_

* * *

_**Cap 25. Ni un minuto más**_

_**POV Edward**_

Un caos de pensamientos comenzó a pasar por mi mente. Todos con Bella como protagonista. Inmediatamente me sentí alarmado.

—Edward, por fin.—gritó Alice.—Bella lleva todo el día intentando hablar contigo.—_Está mal, está muy mal, Ed_.—pensó para mí.

—¿Qué le pasa?.—gemí, viendo en la mente de Alice las imágenes de una Bella muy alterada.

—Leyó la prensa de hoy.—se acercó Jasper.

Rápidamente comprendí. _Me odiaba, ella me odiaba, me temía, estaba aterrada_.

—No, Ed.—negó Jasper percibiendo mi respuesta.—Ella se siente culpable.

—¿Culpable?.—susurré.

—Sí.—continuó.—Cree que te viste obligado a hacerlo por ella, como venganza o algo así.

Solté de golpe el innecesario aire que acumulaba en mis pulmones. Una vez más, Bella era capaz de sorprenderme. _¿Culpable? ¿Ni horrorizada, ni aterrorizada, ni asqueada? ¿Culpable?_

—Por eso quiere hablar contigo, para pedirte perdón por lo que te ha hecho.

—¿Y qué me ha hecho?.—no lograba entender lo que Alice y Jasper me mostraban en sus mentes. Nunca imaginé que Bella reaccionara así. Claro, que nunca hacía nada de lo que yo esperaba.

—Ella cree…—intentó disimular una sonrisa.—que te ha convertido en un monstruo.

Nadie pudo evitar reírse. Aunque yo lo hacía por motivos diferentes.

Estaba aliviado.

—Dios…—susurré tirándome del pelo hacia atrás, en un gesto con el que intentaba aplacarme.

Quizá sí que hubiera alguna posibilidad. Desde luego, no había nadie en el mundo tan poco predecible, tan auténtica y tan valiente como Bella. Lo que me recordó…

—¿Habéis hablado con ella?.—pregunté dirigiéndome a Alice y a Rose.

—A penas.—respondió Alice.—Cuando llegamos estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, y Jasper tuvo que intervenir. Después se marchó corriendo a buscarte.

—No antes de darme las gracias, claro.—sonrió este último.

—¿Las gracias?.—pregunté de nuevo atónito ante el recuerdo de Jasper. Él asintió.

—No sé cómo se dio cuenta, pero supo que algo tuve que ver con su repentina tranquilidad.

_Sí, esa es mi Bella._ Observadora, y dispuesta a dar crédito a lo inimaginable.

—_Hay algo más.—_me asaltó el pensamiento de Jasper. Le miré invitándole a continuar.—_Hubo más, Edward. Otro sentimientos más fuertes. Satisfacción, complacencia, orgullo, deleite…_—me sonrió al notar la chispa de esperanza que apareció en mi mirada._—Claro que, no me hagas mucho caso…qué sabré yo…_

—Claro, claro…—le respondí en voz alta, escondiendo una sonrisa y agradeciéndole enormemente que compartiera conmigo su percepción, porque sólo él, con su conocimiento de los sentimientos de Bella, podía darme el respaldo y la seguridad que me hacían falta justo en esos momentos.

No recuerdo la última vez que sentí nervios, pero sí sé que aún era humano. Cien años adormecido, cien años envuelto en una bruma de falsa tranquilidad, de falsa calma. Y ahora despertaba de golpe a la parte más humana que quedaba en mí, con todo lo que ello suponía. Deseo, angustia, incertidumbre, rabia, anhelo, una necesidad desbordante de sentirme completo…Y nervios, también nervios.

Al día siguiente, en clase, estaba atento a todas las conversaciones, a todas las imágenes que me pudieran mostrar a Bella. Las ganas de verla, de comprobar todo lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos, estaban acabando con mi paciencia. Y no sé si he mencionado ya que no es una de mis virtudes…

Con la mandíbula apretada y las manos agarradas al pupitre, esperaba el momento de volver a encontrarme con ella, de sentir cómo mi piel respondía a su cercanía, cómo era consciente de su presencia mucho antes de percibirla. Era un instante mágico ese en el que se hacía tangible nuestra conexión. Y quería volver a disfrutarlo.

Me sentía más cerca de ella cada día, y a la vez, era consciente de que aún no nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro. Quizá el compartir nuestros secretos, de esa forma ficticia que estábamos usando, nos daba una falsa sensación de estar compartiendo algo…_nuestro._

Fui consciente del latir acelerado de su corazón mucho antes de que entrara en clase, mucho antes de que su aroma me golpeara de nuevo dejándome hacer alarde, una vez más, del autocontrol que creía perdido cuando ella estaba cerca. Su voz me estremecía, y tuve que concentrarme de nuevo en la voz mental de Alice, que conseguía distraerme y calmarme.

Aún así, no podía evitar contar los pasos que la iban acercando a mí.

Dejó la corrección de mi trabajo sobre mi mesa. Yo, aún en la lucha interna conmigo mismo por escapar al hechizo de su olor, al hambre de su sangre, estaba tan alterado que no la había mirado. Entonces una palabra escrita en color rojo, como si percibiera un significado oculto, captó mi atención.

_Vampiro. _

Me cogió tan de sorpresa que casi sin ser consciente de ello, busqué sus ojos, sólo para relajarme, sólo para sentirme seguro, tranquilo. Ella me sonrió, dulce y segura, como era.

_Ven a verme esta tarde,_ terminaba la frase_._

Cerré los ojos intentando disimular mi euforia, tenía que contenerme, justo entonces, justo en ese lugar, cuando todo mi ser clamaba por llevármela de allí y hacerla mía, al fin, sólo para mí.

Había llegado el momento, y nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Miedo por ella, porque aún no confiaba plenamente en que pudiera estar a salvo conmigo, a solas. Miedo por mí, si tenía que aceptar su rechazo. ¿Cómo sería volver a la oscuridad una vez que había conocido la luz?

Pero, antes de encontrarme con Bella, fuera para bien o para mal, necesitaba hablar con mi familia, ya que, de alguna manera, este encuentro, donde iban a desvelarse tantas cosas, les competía a todos.

Como siempre, podía contar con Alice. Ya estaban todos reunidos, esperándome, casi tan impacientes como yo.

—Gracias, duende…—le sonreí al llegar.

Los miré a todos, tanteé sus mentes. Y me asombró comprobar que yo era el único que parecía tener dudas aún.

Por lo visto, mi estado emocional no había pasado tan desapercibido como yo había intentado que ocurriera. Y eso que contaba con la discreción de Jasper.

—Veo que no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.—susurré. Esme no aguantó un suspiro escapando de una gran sonrisa.—No sé por qué estáis tan confiados. Ni yo mismo tengo ni una sola certeza.—la reñí, pero iba dirigido a todos.

—Vamos Ed, que tú no te des cuenta de las cosas, no significa que los demás seamos retrasados mentales.—Rose, sutil, como siempre.—Yo te he visto, y la he visto a ella, y os he visto juntos.—sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces la había visto. Feliz.—Y quien no vea que saltan chispas entre vosotros, que hay una conexión más allá del entendimiento humano, es que, de verdad, está ciego.

Las palabras de Rosalie me sorprendieron. Yo era muy consciente de lo que decía, pero no pensé que para el resto de mi familia fuera tan obvio.

—Edward.—reclamó Esme mi atención.—Estas últimas semanas te he visto sonreír, a veces sin motivo aparente, más veces que en todos los años que llevamos juntos. Yo no sé nada más. No me importa nada más. Si Bella es quien te da esa felicidad que he visto en ti por primera vez, yo misma me declararé si tú no te atreves.—sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso.

Las palabras de Esme me hicieron ser consciente de la persona que había sido durante estos casi cien años.

—Lo siento.—le dije a ella y luego al resto.—Siento haber sido así tanto tiempo. Realmente no sabía por qué lo era, hasta ahora. Pero yo no soy tan optimista.—señalé, sentándome junto a Esme en el brazo del sillón.—Son muchas las dificultades. Para empezar, no debo olvidar nunca que ella es humana, y no una humana cualquiera. Su sangre sigue tentándome, y es cada vez más fuerte.

—No le harás daño.—me repitió Alice, como tantas otras veces.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Alice.—no dejaba de envidiar la rotundidad con la que Alice creía en sus visiones, cuando en cuestión de un instante…—Además, y esto os incumbe a todos, debo hablarle de nosotros.—esperé la reacción de mi familia, pero nadie se mostró desconforme con mi decisión— Debo decirle lo que somos, antes de dar un paso más.

—Eso no será problema, ella ya lo ha decidido.—volvió a interrumpirme Alice, enfatizando es timbre de superioridad que usaba al confirmar un hecho.

—Eso deja que lo diga ella, por favor.—yo sabía que todo podía cambiar en el último momento, una duda, un temor…y todo, todo cambia.—Por eso es que quería hablaros. Necesito saber si todos estáis de acuerdo en revelarle nuestro secreto.

—Pero, Edward, de verdad…—no dejé terminar a Rose.

—No es lo mismo imaginar que confirmar, Rose.

—Vaaaale, cansino.—masculló.—Por mí no hay problema.

—Ya sabes, hermano.—Emmett abrazaba a su mujer y asentía con la cabeza.

—Te puedo decir que nosotros no tenemos ninguna duda.—Alice y Jasper.

A Esme no le pregunté. Si hubiera sido un dibujo animado, estaría flotando por las nubes rodeada de corazoncitos. Negué con la cabeza y volví los ojos.

Miré a Carlisle, y lo que me transmitió su mirada dejaba atrás cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber leído en su mente. Nunca me había mirado así. Estaba feliz, radiante. _Por fin, todos completos._

—Hijo, me gustaría que por una vez te vieras con nuestros ojos—me dijo intentando contenerse, mostrarse tan apacible y tranquilo como él era.— Entonces no perderías ni un solo momento en esta estúpida conversación. Sabes que nosotros adoramos a Bella, independientemente de lo que ella sea para ti. Pero si además es ella la elegida…No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor para compartir nuestro secreto. Confío en ella.

Los miré a todos y sonreí…

—¿De verdad todos me veis…enamorado?.—dije en un hilo de voz, avergonzado, por primera vez con mi familia, en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Y cuando empezaron a pensar sus respuestas…—Vale, vale, lo capto.—reí con ellos y enredé las manos en mi cabello, estirándomelo, nervioso.

No quería perder ni un minuto más. Ya en la puerta de casa me volví a darles el último vistazo, y por qué no, a complacerles.

—Yo…—comencé dubitativo y sonreí.—La amo.—susurré justo antes de apartar por fin mi mirada y dirigirme a mi _cita_.

Gritos, vítores, ánimos y suspiros…muchos suspiros. _Adorable, mi familia_.

* * *

_**Ohhhhhh síiiiiiii, ahora sí que sí...ya no te escapas, P, al próximo o se confiesan hasta su número de la partida de nacimiento, o te cortamos los dedos...**_

_**(Vale, vale...), Jijiji**_

_**Beso, **_

_**P.**_


	27. La verdad

**HOLA A TODAS! perdones miles por todo este retraso. Ando lesionada y esto es bastante engorroso. Pero ya estoy mejor y deseando subir otro capi ;)**

**Por cierto...FELICIDADES NURYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ains...llego por los pelos, ya lo sé, pero no quería felicitarte hasta poder darte este regalito... :)**

**No me enrollo, chicas. Gracias de nuevo por vuestros mensajes y por vuestra paciencia. Espero, de verdad, que os merezca la pena.**

**Vamos a ver qué pasa hoy...**

* * *

**_Cap 26. La verdad_**

**_POV Bella_**

El instituto me pareció más vacío que nunca. Todo el mundo, a excepción del conserje, había ido a comenzar su jornada festiva.

Los nervios me hacían estar alerta, y mi mente, sobreexcitada, se perdía una y otra vez en laberintos de pieles pálidas y heladas, hipnóticos ojos rojos, velocidades sobrehumanas, fuerzas sorprendentemente siniestras y sangre cayendo por la comisura de unos labios. _Sus labios_...

Temía con desesperada impaciencia la llegada de Edward. Me angustiaba la idea de no poder ocultar el desasosiego causado por la espiral de los dantescos pensamientos que me asaltaban y el estallido de gritos histéricos que, parecía inevitable, provocara su presencia.

Sin embargo, su llegada sólo trajo calma. Calma y plenitud. Armonía.

Como las otras veces, sentí mis miedos volatilizarse mucho antes de que atravesara la puerta. Nada parecía erróneo. Nada parecía una locura. Ahora, todo era como debía ser. Él y yo. Compartiendo el mismo espacio. Compartiendo el mismo aire. Como si todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor hubiera sido creado para entenderlo juntos. Sólo juntos todo cobraba sentido, todo parecía completo.

Cerré los ojos. Dejé que fluyera la familiar energía alrededor de mi cuerpo, sobre mi piel. Me sentía presa de un hechizo. Mi aura, mi energía, mis células, poniéndose en conjunción con su cuerpo. Reconociéndolo, entrando en sincronía con él.

Llegó temprano. Abrí lo ojos sólo por darle gusto a mis sentidos. A todos.

Entró en clase sin mirarme. Intenté beber de su aroma, de su presencia, disimuladamente, en silencio, procurando que no lo notase demasiado. Supongo que fallé estrepitosamente.

Se apoyó en un pupitre, lejos de mí. Seguía mirando al suelo. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los puños para obligarme a permanecer quieta, a no acercarme, a no obedecer al insensato de mi cuerpo que me rogaba fundirme con él.

_Por favor, que acabe esta tortura. No puedo resistirlo más… _

Cuando fui consciente de nuevo estaba a su lado, frente a él.

—Bella…

Susurró mi nombre levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, y su voz tenía el mismo efecto que sus ojos. Temblé levemente, de forma inconsciente, en respuesta. Si me llamaba acudiría a donde quiera que él estuviera.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero escondía un temor que tampoco pudo ocultar su mirada dorada, que seguía fija en la mía. Estaba inquieto. _Tenía miedo._

—¿Qué es, Edward? ¿Qué te preocupa?.— le hablé antes de poder procesar siquiera las palabras, con esa necesidad de confortarle que se hacía tan urgente.

Levanté mi mano para acercarla a él, pero la detuve. No quería acrecentar su miedo, si era a mí a quien temía. Dolió sólo pensarlo y dejé caer la mano, lánguida y vacía a mi costado.

¿Qué le preocupaba a él? Era yo la que tenía mil preguntas. La que debía estar muerta de miedo. Y sin embargo, el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado, me hacía sentir…segura. Como si él pudiera arreglarlo todo.

Me miró un instante como si estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. La necesidad apenas disimulada, la contención al límite de las fuerzas. Después volvió a bajar la mirada y respondió.

—Me preocupa no poder hacer que te alejes de mí.— se atrevió a mirarme de nuevo, intentando ver en mis ojos una respuesta.— Y a la vez me preocupa que te alejes.

Sus palabras me robaron el aliento. No supe qué contestarle. Mi confusión y mi aturdimiento no sacaban precisamente lo mejor de mí.

Las ideas se agolpaban en mi mente, las preguntas, las teorías, el miedo a sus respuestas, el miedo a su rechazo, el temor de estar viviendo una fantasía, de estar perdiendo la cordura, de descubrir que lo que sentía no era real.

Pero superando cualquier miedo, cualquier incertidumbre, aquello que me daba el valor y la confianza para estar a su lado, era la certeza de saber que si salía de allí, no volvería a sentir nunca lo que sentía estando con él.

¿Aun no había comprendido que ya no podía ni quería resistirme a aquello que sentía? ¿Por qué quería alejarme de él? Yo no esperaba nada de él, pero ya no podía detenerlo ni negarlo. Y necesitaba mis respuestas.

—¿Qué es esto tan…incontenible… que siento por ti?.—le pregunté si poder evitar hacer audibles mis temores. Él pareció momentáneamente sorprendido y me sonrió, bajando esa máscara de neutralidad que mantenía sus emociones a raya.

—No te andas por las ramas, ¿eh?

Suspiré dejando que mi frustración, por un momento, le ganara la batalla a mi fascinación.

—Siento por un chico de diecisiete años lo que nunca he sentido por ningún hombre.—le dije haciendo alarde de una fuerza y una seguridad que no tenía.—¿No crees que tengo motivos para ir directamente al grano?

Entonces su mirada pareció mutar a un caramelo líquido que pretendía, con un éxito rotundo, quemar la mía, y torció la boca en la sonrisa más espectacular que hubiera contemplado jamás. ¿Cómo podía mirarme así y esperar que yo no sintiera nada?

—Yo no tengo diecisiete años, Bella.

Gemí aliviada y cerré los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa le agradeciera sin palabras aquella información que, dadas las circunstancias, era difícil de explicar que fuera tan crucial para mí. O al menos eso creía yo, que había murmurado un gracias sólo para mí…y que él debió oír, haciendo su sonrisa más intensa.

—No dejas de sorprenderme.—hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

_Perfecto. Eres perfecto, Edward_. Me tenía hipnotizada. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarle, y de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de _ohhh que me derrito_ de mi cara.

Tras unos segundos contemplándonos, disfrutando de esa magia que se formaba a nuestro alrededor, pude al fin dar un poco de lucidez a mis pensamientos. Era el momento de obtener mis respuestas. Pero no allí. No en aquel lugar que me recordaba lo que éramos para el resto del mundo. Y eso me hacía sentir incómoda.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?.—pregunté tentativamente. El miedo a su rechazo parecía ir esfumándose cada segundo, y una nueva y contundente confianza en él iba ocupando el lugar que estaban abandonado mis miedos.

—Claro.— respondió con su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me desconectaba de mi mente y me volvía loca, que en ese momento era sólo para mí…

—Donde quieres ir.—me preguntó cuando estuvimos fuera.

—No sé…tú conoces esto mejor que yo…¿Sabes de algún sitio donde podamos estar tranquilos?.—no quise decir solos. Ya había comprobado las consecuencias que esa palabra tenía en él aquella tarde en la cafetería. Y no quería sentir su miedo de nuevo.

—Sí.— me miró resignado tras un suspiro.—Conozco un sitio donde nadie nos molestará.

Y ahí estaba el miedo otra vez. _Bien, no lo has conseguido, Bella_.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Edward.—no fue posible disimular mi malestar por sus palabras. Me sentía mal al pensar que de alguna manera le estaba forzando…

Con una triste sonrisa en sus labios me observó unos segundos. Mis ojos, mis labios, mi cuello…Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, reteniendo un momento el aire en sus pulmones, y dejándolo escapar a continuación, lentamente. Cuando volvió a abrir lo ojos, había resolución en ellos. Y esperanza.

—Dios me libre de hacer aquello que no quiero hacer, Bella.

Aturdida por aquella inesperada y enigmática confesión, no me di cuenta de que cogía las llaves de mi coche, que estaban en mi mano, y me abría la puerta del copiloto.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría llevarte yo.

No presté atención al camino. No podía apartar los ojos de él, y tampoco podía disimular que lo hacía. No tenía motivos para querer disimular. Ya nada importaba.

A veces me miraba, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? al ver cómo no podía dejar de mirarle. Entonces mi corazón volvía a desbocarse, y él apartaba la vista y apretaba los puños al volante.

Claramente, él podía, de alguna manera, escuchar mis latidos, notar como mi pulso se aceleraba y golpeaba más y más fuerte, y sentir el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo. Y también, de alguna manera, yo sabía que eso lo hacía más difícil para él. Así que hice un esfuerzo estoico durante el resto del viaje para relajarme y permanecer impasible a su cercanía. Lo que fue un absoluto fracaso.

No tardamos más de veinte minutos, pero cuando salió del coche se le veía ansioso e impaciente, parecía un preso al que acababan de poner en libertad. No podía entenderlo. Yo sin embargo, hubiera pasado horas allí dentro sin ni siquiera pestañear. Volví a sentirme confusa por sus reacciones, y nunca me ha gustado sentirme así.

Mi pensamientos quedaron momentáneamente olvidados cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos junto al mar. Era un acantilado escarpado en la roca. La tarde caía, y dejaba un color grisáceo en el agua, cubierta de olas.

Me llevó a través de un impracticable camino a lo que parecía un perfecto mirador natural hecho en la propia roca. Era un amplio entrante a cubierto que ofrecía una espléndida vista del mar bañado por el sol de la tarde.

—Vaya es precioso…—me quedé en el borde del entrante, mirando al mar.

—Vengo aquí cuando busco silencio y calma. Esto es muy tranquilo, nunca hay nadie cerca.—contestó a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y lo vi apoyado contra la pared. _Demasiado lejos de mí_.

Lo miré unos segundos maravillándome de nuevo por su belleza. Era hermoso, más allá de cualquier cosa o ser que pudiera evocarnos la hermosura, cualquiera palidecía a su lado. Y le acompañaba un halo de seguridad, de poder…así, apoyado contra la pared de aquella cueva, entre las sombras, resplandecía como si tuviera una luz interior que lo hiciera brillar. _Poderoso, majestuoso. Un ser divino…_

—En 1918, a la temprana edad de diecisiete años, moría de gripe española, y Carlisle me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensueño como si fueran una gran bofetada. Inmediatamente me apresó su mirada taciturna.

Su concentración y resolución mientras me contaba su historia contrastaba con la tristeza y resignación de su mirada. Se veía tan solo incluso hablándome de su familia…_Vampiros centenarios que se alimentaban de sangre animal_.

—Nuestra dieta nos permite vivir entre humanos, aunque estos, por instinto, se mantienen alejados de nosotros.

_Así que es por eso…_Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta, y nunca entendí a qué se debía. Hasta ahora.

Lo que me llevaba a hacerme nuevas preguntas. _¿Por qué yo era diferente?_ La gente de este pueblo a la que más apreciaba, a excepción de Jacob, era una familia de vampiros.

Eso debería ponerme los pelos de punta, pero jamás me había sentido tan en mi lugar como alrededor de ellos.

—Claro que siempre hay excepciones.—me dijo, _mostrándome_ con un movimiento de su mano.

_¿Será entonces verdad que puede leer la mente?_

—Al instante de conocerte, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que eras diferente. No les rechazabas…incluso parecías buscar su compañía. Estabas cómoda entre ellos. Esme estaba pletórica.— sonrió tiernamente.— Te adora. Y Alice… bueno, ella sabía…

A veces hacía una pausa, buscando alguna reacción por mi parte. Yo aún estaba embelesada con su voz, con su historia, inmersa en lo que me contaba, disfrutando inesperadamente de poder compartir eso con él. Quizá debería sentir miedo, o algún tipo de renuencia…pero no lo hacía. Simplemente me sentía más cerca de él. Y eso me hacía…feliz.

Supe que había llegado una parte de la historia que le era más difícil de contar cuando bajó sus ojos y esperó para mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas, como si estuviera decidiendo si confesar algo de lo que estuviera terriblemente avergonzado …_Oh Dios_, todo él me conmovía.

—Algunos de nosotros desarrollamos, después de la transformación, dones que, de alguna manera, estaban presentes en nuestra vida humana.—continuó.— Alice puede ver el futuro, y Jasper, conoce los estados de ánimo de la gente y puede influir en ellos. —sonrió socarronamente abandonando un instante su aire solemne.— Bueno eso ya lo sabes, creo…

Asentí contagiada por su sonrisa. Recordaba cómo la calma me había invadido en la cafetería cuando leí aquella inquietante noticia en el periódico y casi me da un ataque de ansiedad al comprender lo que había pasado y lo que le había obligado a hacer a Edward. De alguna manera supe que Jasper era el responsable.

—Y yo…yo conozco los pensamientos de la gente. Puedo leer sus mentes.—susurró.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo mi respiración_. Sabía todo lo que había pensado de él estas últimas semanas…Todo…Dios…_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos mordiéndome los labios, lo último que esperaba ver era esa mirada a la vez incrédula y curiosa.

—Y de nuevo vuelves a ser una excepción.

—Oh…sí…—gemí sin poder contener mi alivio.

_Espera, espera…¿no podía leer mi mente? ¿Sólo la mía? ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo…?_

Antes de poder mostrar mi recelo, su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse, dejándome sin palabras, despejando mi mente y preparándola para lo que venía…

_Oh, esto es malo…_

—Hay algo más, Bella…

Cogí aire hasta llenar mis pulmones y asentí. No había querido interrumpirle mientras contaba su historia. Pero ahora, viéndole endurecerse de nuevo por lo que fuera que iba a contar...estuve tentada de intervenir, de decirle que confiara en mí, de consolarlo, quise que hubiera alguna forma de poder darle seguridad.

Como si se hubiera armado de valor, levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Había determinación en ellos, y también temor.

—Yo he querido matarte.

Cerré los ojos sin esperarlo, sin desearlo, pero sin poder evitarlo. Aquel primer día, su mirada llena de odio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por desearle de aquella manera atroz? ¿Tanta repulsa le había causado mi actitud? ¿Tanto como para querer matarme?

—Cuando tu olor llegó a mí el primer día…—cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Un sonido parecido a un siseo quiso salir de sus labios, pero lo paró en seco. Entonces respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró de nuevo. Y había hambre en ellos.

—Jamás he deseado tanto la sangre humana como deseo la tuya.

_Oh.._._Sed._ Mi sangre era lo que le atraía de mí. Más decepcionada de lo que me gustaría admitir, entendí que era la única explicación lógica, si bien, no la que yo hubiera querido.

—Tuve que hacer lo imposible para no tomarte en ese momento allí, delante de todos. —siguió hablando sin percatarse, al parecer, y gracias a Dios, de mi estado de ánimo.—Y después, para no esperarte y llevar a cabo una de las mil maneras que había ideado durante el resto de la hora para hacerlo. Salí corriendo de allí. Tenía miedo de parar a hablar con Alice o Carlisle, porque entonces podría cambiar de idea y volver a por ti.

Seguía atenta a sus palabras, o al menos intentándolo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no notara la tristeza que yo no había podido prever ¿Cómo le explicaría eso?

—Alice me vio y me siguió. Intentó convencerme de que no te haría nada, que lo había visto. Pero después de aquella terrible hora, no creí que pudiera soportarlo de nuevo. Después de hablar con mi familia esa tarde, decidí que no volvería a tu clase, para evitar la tentación, para evitarte a ti —tragó mirándome atormentado.— e ideamos esa absurda excusa, porque sabíamos que mi ausencia no te sería indiferente… y así fue.

Sonreí al recordar aquella conversación con Alice y Emmett.

—Sí.—al fin volvía a sonreír Edwad.—También nosotros disfrutamos de lo lindo cuando lo contaron en casa. Nos tenías a todos maravillados.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio un par de segundos, pensativo, observándome, como si fuera yo el prodigio, el milagro.

—No era sólo que no pudiera leer tu mente, es que además me sorprendías en cada cosa que hacías.

La admiración que desprendían en sus palabras me sorprendía y turbaba. Cómo un humano normal, nada excepcional, como yo era, podía causar esa sensación a un ser como Edward…

—Y luego estaba ese otro asunto—bajó la voz a un susurro, como si compartiera un secreto o hablara consigo mismo.— El que no había podido confiar ni siquiera a Alice, porque, no siendo suficiente que tu sangre cantara para mí, además era masoquista. —rió incrédulo y confundido— Aquello que ocurrió entre nosotros antes de que llegara tu olor y barriera mi mente…Nunca había experimentado algo así…Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar esa fuerza, descomunal, que me llevaba a ti, esa necesidad acuciante de mirarte, de conectar contigo, de…más…Y tú parecías estar sintiendo lo mismo.

_Ya lo creo que sí_…

Me estremecí disfrutando de sus palabras, de su confesión, forzada y culpable, pero irrebatible. Dejé que tomaran forma en mi mente, aceptándolas, aceptándome también a mí, por fin.

—Intenté convencerme de que tu reacción era simplemente la respuesta normal de otra víctima, la atracción inevitable que es mi camuflaje...— calló de repente, como su hubiera dicho algo que no debería…pero no supe qué.—Pero yo nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera al ver en mis víctimas las reacciones a mis…artimañas…nunca lo había sentido reflejado en mí como contigo. Y teniendo en cuenta que tu mente me era inaccesible...no podía ser eso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza furioso.

— Pero entonces tu olor llegó a mí, borrando cualquier pensamiento, cualquier resquicio de sentido común, de cordura y de humanidad, dejando sólo al monstruo. Y ya no pude pensar en nada más que en todas las formas de tomarte.

El silencio se hizo espeso a nuestro alrededor, que de repente parecía haber engullido la energía que nos rodeaba. Y sentí frío.

¿Podía entonces reducirse todo lo que nos pasaba, toda esa fuerza, todo el deseo, la necesidad y la intensidad de nuestra conexión, a eso, una artimaña para cazar?

No podía creerlo. No quería. Pero esos días me estaban demostrando que todo era posible.

* * *

**...¬¬...Cómo...¿que nos dejas así? ^o^**

**Mala... ;)**

**Beso**

**P.**


	28. Mente, sangre y cuerpo

**Hola chicassssss! Aquí estoy publicando desde mi coche mientras espero a mis loquitos.**

**Otra vez, sí...GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTRAS PALABRAS Y POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA.**

**Ahí vamos...**

* * *

_**Cap 27. Mente, sangre y cuerpo**_

_**POV Bella**_

—Sentía tanta curiosidad por ti, tanta necesidad de repetir ese encuentro, y tanto miedo de hacerte daño…que me quedé bloqueado. En cien años siempre he calculado cada paso, sabiendo las respuestas, adelantándome a ellas…Y ese día... no podía hacer lo que deseaba… pero tampoco lo que debía, que era alejarme…Por primera vez no sabía las respuestas…

Resopló frustrado, como si no fuera capaz de expresar lo que quería…

—¿Tiene esto algún sentido para ti? Porque yo…

—Oh, sí…—susurré en respuesta.

No tenía que recordar las veces que me enfadé conmigo misma, o me decepcioné, o finalmente acepté amargamente que sentía algo que no debía…

_Cariño, sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir… _

Suavizó un poco su expresión, aceptando mi comprensión.

—Necesitaba seguir viéndote…—susurró casi para él antes de adoptar una actitud más seria—Sin ser una amenaza para ti. Tenía que familiarizarme con tu olor, controlarlo, controlarme, no permitir que la sed me hiciera perder la cabeza…Así que…te seguí los días siguientes, manteniendo la máxima distancia posible…casi siempre…

_Oh, el bosque_…La sensación de estar siendo observada…_Vaya, Bella, quién diría que tú tendrías algo así como intuición_…Bromeé conmigo misma.

Sé que seguía esperando una reacción por mi parte, que de un momento a otro saliera corriendo gritando histéricamente, me desmayara o directamente me tirara por el acantilado…Pero yo estaba repentinamente encantada con la idea de tener a este hombre persiguiéndome durante días…acompañándome…

_Venga Bella, ¿justificando a un acosador? ¿En serio?_ Pero la sensación de seguridad volvía a estar ahí, más palpable que nunca.

—Me acerqué a tu casa, rondé por allí sólo por curiosidad, mientras tú te sentabas a trabajar o trajinabas en la casa. Me descubrí disfrutando de tus gustos musicales, criticándolos o aplaudiéndolos, investigando entre tus libros, intentando averiguar en qué tipo de historias pasabas horas inmersa.— sonreía mientras hablaba y me emocioné tontamente ante lo que le causaba mi recuerdo— Pero mi momento preferido era cuando te sentabas en el sillón, al anochecer y te tomabas una cerveza, arropada con una manta, mientras leías o simplemente cerrabas los ojos...Dios…parecías tan relajada, en paz…Deseaba tanto compartir ese momento contigo…

Cayó de repente, frunciendo el ceño y negando levemente, como si se de nuevo hubiera dicho algo que no debía o se hubiera desviado del tema y se regañara a sí mismo.

_Vampiro adorable_…No sé de qué parte de mi mente provenía ese humor que señalaba las pocas probabilidades de encontrar en una misma frase las palabras _vampiro_ y _adorable _haciendo referencia a la misma persona…Quizá eran sólo los nervios, que me volvían bipolar, o quizá era sólo una forma de no hacer que mi cerebro explotara o se desconectara totalmente de esta inverosímil realidad. Sea como fuera, mis manos picaban por acariciarle y yo apenas podía mantenerme alejada. Y la sonrisa ya patentada como _ohhh que me derrito_, permanentemente en mi cara.

—Y cuando saliste con Jacob Black.—se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose más. Me encontré exigiéndome a mí misma acariciar ese sedoso y brillante cabello.—También estuve por allí.

—¿Entraste en un bar?.—pregunté, agradablemente sorprendida de poder estar siguiendo el hilo de la conversación mientras fantaseaba con acariciarle.—¿Cómo? Eres menor…

—Digamos que los de mi especie tenemos un gran poder de persuasión…—juntó sus labios en una línea, mirándome alerta

_Sigues esperando que huya, Edward, y no puedo hacerlo…_

—¿Me lo hiciste a mí?.—oh, Emmett, aquella extraña mirada de Emmett.

—¡No! —se apresuró a justificar— Al menos no conscientemente. Pero creí que sí, que lo había hecho, que ese había sido el motivo de tu reacción. Pero no estaba seguro, así que…

—Le dijiste a Emmett que me lo hiciera, ¿no es cierto?.—no pude evitar sonreír al recordar lo avergonzada que me sentí de que Emmett me "mirara" así. _Dios…me las pagarás, osote_.

—¿Lo supiste?.—parecía sorprendido.—¿Cómo?

—No lo supe entonces, lo sé ahora. Entonces no le di la menor importancia, pensé que bromeaba conmigo, nada más…

—Sí, bueno. Emmett me dijo que tu respuesta no era ni parecida a lo que yo les había contado que había sucedido entre nosotros…así que…

Inmediatamente me pregunté qué habría pensado su familia, mis queridos amigos, de mí al escucharlo. Me miró de nuevo a los ojos, y parecía indeciso, confundido.

—Eso que dices que sientes por…que te pasa conmigo… no te lo he hecho yo, Bella.

_Oh, que confundido estás, pues sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme sentir esto…_

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo, dándome la razón a mí misma en silencio.

—¿No te asusta que haya estado rondándote? ¿No te… molesta?

—No.—respondí sincera.

—Quizá cuando lo sepas todo…

_¿Había más?¿_Pero qué más debía saber de un vampiro acosador que despertaba mi cuerpo y mis sentidos y que dio la vuelta a mi universo en el momento en que lo vi? Llevábamos horas hablando. _Y podría estar así toda la vida_, pensé.

Intentaba, de verdad, concentrarme en cada frase que me decía, esperando que me afectase, que despertara mi instinto de supervivencia, que me hiciera huir…pero era imposible. Mi sentido común parecía haberme abandonado para siempre.

—Bien…Era difícil, para mi familia y para mí, entender, después de tantos años de… apatía, que tú despertaras ese enorme interés en mí. Tu sangre casi me hace tirar por la borda cien años de autocontrol, y tu mente, inescrutable, silenciosa, se convertía tanto en un reto como en un remanso de paz y descanso para la mía. Más difícil aún era aceptar que no podía resistirme a ninguna de esas sensaciones, que me llevaban incluso a perseguirte, y no me dejaban sacarte de mi cabeza…Te habías convertido en una necesidad.

Casi ronroneo de placer ante esas palabras. _Él es necesario_. Sí, le entendía, más allá de lo asombroso, de lo terrorífico y de lo enrevesado de todo aquello, era capaz de entender exactamente _esa necesidad_.

—Entonces, ese día, cuando te preparabas para darte un baño…—abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó, levantando las manos para reforzar su ruego.—No te enfades, Bella por favor. No era mi intención ofenderte, ni avergonzarte, ni mucho menos. Debí haberme ido entonces, pero…no…no pude…Aquello… me cogió tan desprevenido que no sabía qué buscaba exactamente quedándome allí…

Parpadeé confusa. No entendía nada. Nos sabía de qué me hablaba. Recordaba ese día, el domingo, cuando me preparé el baño…Intenté recordar qué era lo que podía haber pasado para que Edward estuviera tan preocupado por haberme ofendido…

_¿…Se quedó a mirar…?_ _Oh señor_… Noté el rubor en mis mejillas.

…_Y ¿por qué me lo cuenta?... _Si no me hubiera dicho nada no tendría por qué haberse disculpado y yo nunca me hubiera… Entonces entendí que hablaba con una persona que se había educado en otra época, en una en la que, a un caballero, sí le importaba ofender a una dama, mentirle o esconder sus actos detrás de una cortina.

—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer, debí haberme ido entonces. Pero no pude, algo me mantenía clavado allí. Empezaste a desnudarte y…—me miró avergonzado, cerrando sus manos en puños— Supe por qué tenía que haberme ido, porque no debería haber sentido…No soy humano, no tendría que haber deseado …—se detuvo y tragó, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Su confesión agitó algo dentro de mí. Yo intentaba permanecer tranquila, pero mi cuerpo tenía sus propias intenciones. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que ni el sonido del mar ni el viento golpeando el acantilado lo acallaban en ese momento. Y de que él lo estaba escuchando mucho mejor que yo.

Se restregó la cara con sus manos, en un gesto desesperado, y luego las volvió a pasar por su descolocada melena.

—Nunca había sentido ese… deseo.

Temblé, y sentí más que vi lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos. No sé quien de los dos se había movido, quizá ambos, pero ahora estábamos cerca, más de lo que nunca antes habíamos estado.

—Como humano apenas tuve oportunidad…Y como vampiro…siempre di por sentado que la sangre era lo que más desearía por el resto de mis días. Cuando te olí por primera vez, no hice más que reafirmar mi convicción. Pero ese día—su voz se hizo suave, como una caricia, un grave murmullo que hacía vibrar cobrando vida a la piel de mi cuello— en aquel momento, al contemplar tu piel, tu cuerpo, prometía ser tan cálido y delicado, tan acogedor y…tentador…

Observé cómo pasaba inconscientemente su lengua por su labio superior. Me estremecí y mi cuerpo ardió ante el deseo de repetir la acción con mi propia lengua…

— Una necesidad desconocida se apoderó de mí, y era fuerte, más fuerte que la sed, más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que mi voluntad de mantenerme apartado. En ese instante comprendí que eras el castigo a mi vida condenada. Un ser humano, un ángel o un demonio, invocado para tentarme de todas las formas posibles. Tu mente era un misterio para mí, al que no podía resistirme, tu sangre la mayor tentación a la que jamás me había enfrentado, y ahora, tu cuerpo despertaba un ansia aún mayor que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado…_el deseo_, que creí haber perdido con mi humanidad…

Si alguna vez alguien ha sentido que todo su cuerpo le gritaba una palabra, sabrá perfectamente lo que me costó resistirme a las órdenes del mío.

_Bésale, bésale, bésale…_

Intenté controlar mi respiración, controlar mi propio deseo avivado por sus palabras. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para ayudarme…pero lo único que conseguí fue llenarme de su olor, dulce y fresco…y saborearlo en mi boca hasta tenerlo impreso en mi lengua..

_Mmmm…_

—No sé qué me impulsó a entrar en tu casa. No tenía intención alguna de que te dieras cuenta de que estaba allí, y podía haber seguido mirando por la ventana… Pero necesitaba olerte, oírte respirar, oír los latidos de tu corazón.

Sus palabras eran como un lamento, una disculpa, pero sus ojos sin embargo eran tan intensos, parecían tan ardientes que de nuevo ahogué un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior, fuerte. Edward imitó mi gesto en silencio, desviando su atención a mi boca…

…_Me quema…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le costara concentrarse tanto como a mí…

—Me moví por las sombras de la casa. Olí el aroma del jabón mezclado con tu propio aroma y con el vapor del agua caliente. La humedad ya mojaba tu cara y tu pelo, y tú mientras te pasabas la botella por tu cuello, una y otra vez... —tragó duro— No sabía en qué pensabas, pero escuchaba a tu cuerpo, sentía a tu cuerpo. Tu pulso se aceleró y tu corazón martilleó fuerte mis oídos—volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada era ¿juguetona? ¿curiosa?— Y parecías disfrutar—susurró.

Bajé los ojos, de nuevo avergonzada, y sonreí ligeramente. Y, de nuevo, volví a dar gracias a la providencia porque Edward pareciera incapaz de meterse en mi cabeza. _Obviamente, estaba pensando en ti, cielo_.

—Entonces me pareció que te habías quedado dormida. Y tenté a mi suerte, a mi autocontrol y a mis instintos acercándome a ti. Retiré con cuidado la botella de tu mano y la puse en el suelo. Te observé durante minutos, dando vueltas alrededor de la bañera, inundándome de ti, permitiéndome estar cada vez más cerca…

_Dios mío, espero que tengas en cuenta el enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo en este momento para no lanzarme a los brazos de esta…divinidad…_ recé para mí.

—Me arrodillé por detrás de tu cabeza y me agaché a la altura de tu cuello. —sus ojos se desviaron a esa parte de mi cuerpo, y encontraron el acelerado ritmo de mi pulso, notoriamente visible— Te olí, sentí correr tu sangre, y la desee, la desee una y otra vez hasta que tu olor fue lo único que hubo en mi mente.

En sus ojos pude ver la contención, el dolor, la fuerza descomunal que aplicaba a su cuerpo para no abarcar ese punto glorioso.

—Todos mis sentidos me lanzaban a tomarte, y la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi garganta. —me miró fijamente y mi corazón se quedó estancado en su mirada, esperándole, esperando sus palabras para poder seguir latiendo—Creí que no podría resistirlo. Pero entonces tú pronunciaste mi nombre… —y ahí estaba la luz, manando de él, de sus ojos dorados. _Late pequeño, late fuerte, hazte escuchar…_— Al principio pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero no, tu respiración, aunque algo más agitada, tenía la cadencia propia del sueño.

Su sonrisa apoteósica, triunfante, radiante, me embelesó…una vez más. _Ganaste, Edward, ganaste…_

—Si pudiera explicarte las sensaciones que me invadieron cuando oí mi nombre salir de tus labios…—gimió rendido—Supe en ese momento, con una certeza absoluta, que jamás podría hacerte daño, que moriría si algo malo te pasaba alguna vez. Fue como si Dios quisiera hacerme una revelación, Bella, un regalo, a mí, un condenado…

La intensidad de su mirada, profunda y maravillada durante los siguientes minutos, me estaba deshaciendo.

—Te miré de nuevo, como nunca antes había mirado a una mujer, con la certeza de saber que eras para mí, que tenías que ser mía, que tenía que hacer que me amaras…como yo acaba de descubrir que te amaba a ti.

* * *

**...Mmmm...creo que Bella también se ha quedado sin palabras...^o^...**

**Beso**

**P.**


	29. Me vas a matar

**Toc, toc, toc, toc…¿se puede?...**

**No sé por qué había pensado yo que con las vacaciones iba a tener tiempo de escribir más…En fin después de 20 días fuera de casa…aquí estoy, con una nueva entrega de "la catarata de declaraciones de Edward"…**

**Y es que, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vosotras en que a Edward se le ha roto la presa de contención de las palabras, y tiene una diarrea verbal que ni un paquete entero de fortasec…pero, hay que entenderlo al pobre…**

**En este aspecto de su existencia, es un niño, un adolescente, no sabe nada de nada, todo le parece…sobrecogedor, por decirlo de alguna manera, le sobrepasa, no lo entiende, nunca lo ha sentido, y está descubriendo tantas cosas que tiene la necesidad de compartirlo absolutamente todo con Bella, cada pensamiento, cada sensación…y aunque a veces Bella parezca estar a punto de decirle "cállate ya y bésame de una vez", realmente ella entiende este despertar en Edward, y está teniendo muuuuuuuucha paciencia (unas mil veces más que yo, que me hubiera tirado encima de él en cuanto entró en la clase, o en el coche, o…en cualquier sitio, básicamente… :) ).**

**Así que…lo siento, mi Nury…otra vez toca hacer de "buena a miga" y tragarse toooo lo que nos cuente Edward… (tío pesao…).**

**Pero vamos…no creo que le quede mucho más que contar, que sólo andamos por el capi 28…¡señor!**

**Pues, aquí viene…respiremos hondo y…**

* * *

_**Cap 28. Me vas a matar**_

_**POV Bella**_

… _como yo acababa de descubrir que te amaba a ti. _

_Inspira, respira. Inspira, respira…_

Por más que lo repitiera una y otra vez, el aire seguía sin querer pasar de mi garganta, quizá tan hipnotizado con el oro líquido de sus ojos como el resto de mi cuerpo, tan cerca de mí, haciéndome arder con el fuego que desprenden, invadiéndome, penetrando en cada parte de mi ser, llevando aquellas palabras a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Brillantes, felices.

Quería cerrar los ojos para embeberme de sus palabras…de su declaración de amor…_Dios_…Pero no podía desconectar de su mirada. Me tenía atrapada, presa en ese mar dorado en plena ebullición. Podía sentir en mi piel su intensidad, su fuerza. Casi arrastrándome físicamente a él.

_Joder, respira Bella…_

Cogí aire de golpe, sacudida por la fuerza de sus palabras, de su mirada, de su presencia, que lo abarcaba todo, que era lo único relevante en el mundo ahora…_De sus…sentimientos hacia mí_.

No podía ser verdad. Había oído mal, había interpretado mal…Este ser increíble, extraordinario, perfecto en todo lo que era, ¿me amaba? ¿A mí? ¿Una humana que lo único que tenía de especial era un olor apetitoso y un candado en la cabeza?

Y aquí estaba, delante de mí, esperando una respuesta. Una que yo no podía darle, porque…porque…porque ¿qué le iba a decir? "_Cómo puedes saberlo…no me conoces de nada…estás equivocado…piénsalo mejor"._ Porque realmente eso era lo que debería pensar, lo que debería decir, y sin embargo…

…_Me ama, me ama_…

Me golpeé mentalmente, porque físicamente estaba molestamente petrificada, por provocarle ese destello de inseguridad en sus preciosos ojos cuando retrocedió un paso.

_No…_

Sin embargo su determinación seguía ahí, manteniéndole a mi lado, permitiéndole seguir hablándome, seguir abriéndome su mente, su corazón, su alma. Ese alma luminosa, fuerte y segura que me abrigaba e iba despojándome poco a poco, y sin saberlo, de mis inseguridades y mis miedos.

—Cuando volví a casa, Alice me esperaba. Yo necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que me dijeran que me había vuelto loco, o que había esperanzas. Hablé con mi familia, y les conté todo. No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca tan sorprendidos. Pero me apoyaron, incluso cuando algunos pensaban que no podría con ello, que no podría soportarlo. Esme nunca me había visto tan feliz, y ella era feliz de verme despertar por fin, después de casi noventa años de apatía y soledad. Y Alice…bueno, ella tiene sus propios motivos… Pero te quiere, y me quiere a mí, y confía en que…

Volvió a detenerse para observarme. Yo apenas retenía sus palabras, atropelladas, casi sin sentido para mí, sin importancia, porque lo importante era lo que tenía ante mí en ese momento. _Edward. Edward me ama._

—Yo estaba feliz, Bella, y no pensaba en nada más que en volver a clase, volver a verte, intentar descifrar tu mente. Pero aquel viernes por la tarde en la cafetería…pude ver todo el dolor que te causaba mi presencia. Entendí cómo debía ser la situación para ti, sin saber…la verdad sobre mí, viendo simplemente…el disfraz. Y ver cómo luchabas contra ello…me sentía tan impotente...

_Oh, sí. Cómo luché y cómo perdí…_

—Me debatía sobre lo que debía hacer, si dejarte ir, dejar de molestarte, de perseguirte, o contarte la verdad para que pudieras decidir por ti misma, con todas las consecuencias que eso trajera…o al menos eso pensaba yo. —susurró esta última frase, incrédulo, más para él que para mí, y con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza, continuó— No podía sacarte de mi cabeza, ni decidir que sería lo mejor para ti. Todo empeoró cuando supe que vendrías a recoger a Alice y a Rose. Y cuando entraste en mi casa…tu olor, el saber que estabas allí, tan cerca de nuevo…me volvía loco. Y entonces otra vez tu corazón y tu respiración se aceleraban, el calor de tu cuerpo…y huiste. Saliste corriendo.

_El último intento por huir de ti…_

—Hice un esfuerzo increíble para no seguirte. Te observé a través de la ventana con la esperanza de no hacerte tanto daño desde allí. Pero tú volviste a sorprenderme. Porque entonces sentí como te relajabas y al abrir los ojos me buscaste, y de alguna manera vi como apartabas tu dolor, como dejabas que entrara en ti, que te poseyera, que llegara a tu corazón, a tus latidos, a tu respiración, al calor que desprendía tu cuerpo.

Me eché a temblar, como entonces. No me había dado cuenta de que mi respiración había vuelto a ser rápida y superficial, ajustándose a la suya, acompañándola. Sentía su intensidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, agitándolo, dominándolo. _¿Es que no acabará nunca? No puedo más, voy a explotar._

—No sé cómo pude controlar el deseo de salir a por ti. Pero tu mirada me tenía clavado allí y tomaba cada parte de mi ser y le cambiaba la esencia para que dejara de pertenecerme, y se convirtiera en algo tuyo. Ya era completamente tuyo, tu marioneta. Harías de mí todo lo que quisieras, siempre que quisieras.

El ardor en su mirada, la pasión y la sinceridad con la que hablaba me sacudían el alma. Cómo no entregarme a quien era capaz de abrirse tan inocentemente, tan ciegamente a mí.

_Para. Para. Tienes que parar…_

Tenía que parar, me estaba mareando. Las emociones que emanaban de él, que traspasaban su piel para incrustarse en la mía, estaban arrollándome, expandiéndose dentro de mí y mi corazón no podría soportar tal intensidad.

_Oh, Edward…no soy nada…sólo soy humana…_

Intenté respirar hondo un par de veces para calmarme. Pero no lo conseguiría si él seguía hablando. Y tenía que hacerlo, tenía que permanecer aquí, _quería_ permanecer aquí, por él, para él, porque sabía que necesitaba seguir hablando, seguir desnudando su alma hasta escupirlo todo, sus miedos, sus necesidades, sus culpas, sus deseos…Cien años de silencio.

—Cuando os fuisteis pude tomarme un momento para pensar con un poco más de claridad. Aquella situación no se podía prolongar, por el bien de los dos. Me llevó un par de horas tomar la decisión de buscarte y contarte todo esa misma noche. Así que fui en vuestra busca. Rastreé tu aroma, el de mis hermanas… Busqué los pensamientos de Alice y de Rosalie para encontraros. Pero nunca esperé encontrar aquello.

Los recuerdos de aquel momento, seguramente los mismos que ahora enturbiaban su mirada y la llenaban de ira y desprecio, emergieron en mi mente sin previo aviso, sin permiso, angustiándome y acobardándome. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas acechaban, esperando que bajara la guardia para salir disparadas por mis mejillas. La fuerza que me daba la rabia que renacía con ellos me ayudó a contenerlas. No podía ser débil de nuevo, no quería ser débil nunca más.

—Cuando llegué y te vi tirada en el suelo, tan confusa, tan asustada. Y entonces vi en la mente de esos hombres lo que acababa de suceder y lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran intervenido mis hermanas…—no me miraba a mí, sus ojos parecían revivir aquel momento, repasar aquellas espeluznantes imágenes que le endurecían la expresión, que le volvían…frío, dejando entrever una oscuridad que no conocía en él.

Contemplé atónita cómo el rostro del ángel se convertía en monstruo durante un segundo. Entonces cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo su mirada me mostró un alma atormentada.

—Sólo tuve tiempo, antes de perder totalmente el control, de pedirles a ellas que te alejaran de allí para que no pudieras verme así, como el monstruo que en realidad soy—su voz, rota en un susurro, terminó con mi entereza, rasgándola, haciéndome sentir el dolor que desprendían sus palabras.

No pude controlarlas más. Mi cuerpo tembló a causa de mis sollozos y las lágrimas caían sin control por mi cara. No podía soportar haberle hecho aquello.

Y entonces sentí sus brazos, fríos y fuertes, rodeándome. Sentí su pecho contra mi rostro, firme, seguro…y no pude controlar la necesidad de abrazarlo también, con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi compasión por él, con toda mi necesidad de reconfortarlo. Fue como entrar en el paraíso en un instante, el cielo, la paz, la seguridad, la tranquilidad, la plenitud…

—Bella, Bella, shhh, tranquila.—repetía deslizando sus finos dedos por mi pelo, reviviendo mi cuerpo con su caricia.—Todo está bien ahora.

Y nunca había tenido una revelación como aquella. Porque tenía razón. Todo estaba en su sitio, yo estaba en mi lugar en el mundo, allí, entre sus brazos, daba igual lo que hubiera fuera de la paz que me daba su cuerpo, porque mientras él me tuviera allí, yo estaba segura.

—Pensé que no querrías volver a verme, que me tendrías miedo. Que lo que había hecho te había mostrado lo que yo era y que te alejarías de mí para siempre.

—No.—le susurré entre sollozos que ya se iban calmando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Shhh—no dejaba de acariciarme y yo sólo quería permanecer allí para siempre…—Cuando mis hermanos me dijeron que me buscabas, que querías hablar conmigo y Jasper me confesó la angustia que sentías, no supe muy bien cómo interpretarlo. Yo esperaba tu rechazo…—susurró separándose de mí para mirarme desconcertado. Supe que también necesitaba sus respuestas.

—Yo me sentía muy mal por lo que te había obligado a hacer.—le confesé con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por lo que tú me habías obligado?—estaba sorprendido de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, pensé que, de alguna manera, al quedarte allí esa noche, sabías lo que deseaba que les hicieras. Quería que hicieras lo que yo no podía entonces, que me vengaras. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas terminar con sus vidas. Y temí que saberlo, fuera lo que te hizo actuar así.

—¿Y cómo podía saberlo, Bella?.—me preguntó atónito.

—No lo sé, pero al leer el periódico, supe que lo habías hecho tú y creí que de alguna manera lo habías sabido, porque, ¿qué otra explicación había para que lo hubieras hecho? Si ni siquiera habías podido mirarme durante la clase… Sólo pensar que me odiabas por lo que te había hecho hacer, me llenaba de angustia. Si no hubiera sido por Jasper.— sonreí.

—No puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa.—respondió con el comienzo de una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.—Sabías la verdad sobre nosotros y no habías huido, estabas allí, seguíamos siendo tus amigos, tu familia de Forks. Fue un alivio tremendo para Rose. Emmett y Jasper no se fiaban, pero Jasper lo había comprobado por él mismo, y Emmett…estaba deseando creerlo. Carlisle se mostró también feliz, y, bueno, Esme, no cabía en sí de alivio.

Escuchar todo eso me daba una energía nueva…No estaba sola, contaba con ellos, y ellos contaban conmigo. No sé ni cómo habían pensado que el conocer su condición iba a cambiar lo que sentía por ellos. Podían ser unos asesinos despiadados para el resto del mundo, pero, para mí, eran mi familia.

—Pero no entiendo algo…—seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos dorados, y yo me derretía cada vez más en ellos.—Jasper percibió algo más en ti. Dijo que parecías ¿satisfecha?

La forma en que susurró esa palabra…hizo que me olvidara momentáneamente de que no había sido algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa en aquel momento. Y no quería ocultárselo, no después de todo lo que él había confesado. Avergonzada por la reacción de mi cuerpo ahora y por mi debilidad de entonces, no puede evitar bajar la vista.

—Cuando leí la noticia en el periódico y la asimilé, me sentí culpable por dos cosas. Por una parte por lo que ya te he dicho, haberte obligado a hacer algo así. Por otra…me sentí…incomprensiblemente complacida de saber que habías sido tú quien me había vengado… por así decirlo. —volví a mirarlo entonces, sintiendo el calor de mi sangre en ebullición— Fue como… un placer morboso, lo sé. Pero es la verdad.— tragué fuerte, intentando controlarme, intentando prepararme para lo que fuera que viera en sus ojos.— Ya ves, también yo tengo una parte perversa, una parte oscura…

Y lo que explotó en su mirada al escuchar mis palabras no era en absoluto la decepción que yo esperaba. Era placer fundiéndose con el alivio, era deleite y deseo a partes iguales.

Estábamos tan cerca…nuestros cuerpos apoyados el uno en el otro, y la energía que los unía se hacía espesa, pesada, real…

Mordí mis labios con fuerza para evitar que escapara el gemido que me quemaba la garganta, que quemaba mi piel, mi interior…muy, muy adentro…

_Oh, Dios mío…_

—Me agrada saber que puedo contar con esa parte perversa…por si alguna vez la necesito.—su voz era un ronroneo y yo no podía resistirme más.

Ya no quería acallar los gritos de mi mente.. _Sí, sí, sí. Es él. Es él. Él es importante. Él es necesario_. Ahora todo encajaba, ahora lo entendía todo.

Esta realidad, esta revelación fue descubriéndome a mí misma, como si fuera una persona nueva, rellenando todos mis huecos, todos mis vacíos, todos mis espacios, completando el puzle que había sido mi existencia, hasta ahora.

Y mi lengua creó por sí misma las palabras, y mis labios, con vida propia de repente, moldearon mi aliento para crear los sonidos que él necesitaba, que él exigía, que me entregaban completamente a él…

—Te amo, vampiro. Mi ángel…

El aire causado por mi susurro golpeó su rostro pálido, y contemplé maravillada cómo se iluminaba, como si la esencia de la vida prendiera en él.

—¿Es eso lo suficientemente perverso para ti, de momento?.—le dije con el éxtasis motivado por su reacción expandiendo mi sonrisa.

—Es suficiente para siempre.

Y no pude dejarlo continuar.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo, y atraje su cabeza hasta mí. Mis labios se engancharon a los suyos como engranajes de una máquina que se pone en movimiento. Comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, atrapándose unos en otros. Mis labios se abrieron, invitando a los suyos a seguir su camino. Y mi lengua y mi aliento, calientes, entraron en él como los suyos en mí helados, llenando cada espacio de mi boca, de mi pecho, de mi cintura.

No tuve opción de contener un gemido al disfrutar de como recorrían mi cuerpo y su lengua se perdía con la mía. Sentía su cuerpo perfecto, apretado al mío, en cada poro de mi piel. Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos a una velocidad frenética, y sentía arder todo yo.

Entonces un rugido comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Edward se tensó, su cuerpo se endureció en un instante y separó rápidamente su boca de la mía.

Sus ojos eran negros, y volví a ver hambre en ellos. Los cerró con fuerza y apoyó su frente en la mía sin soltarme.

—Un minuto, no te asustes.—me susurró.—Espera que pase, espera que pase…—se decía a sí mismo en voz muy baja.

Un par de minutos después, nuestras respiraciones estuvieron más relajadas, mi corazón volvía a quedarse en su lugar y a bombear a un ritmo bastante más discreto.

Edward separó su cabeza de la mía y me miró de nuevo. Una sonrisa triunfante se extendía por su cara, y me hizo sonreír también a mí.

—Ya está. Ya no volverá a ser tan difícil. Pero, Bella.—me dijo algo más serio.—No te juegues la vida de esta manera.

—No creas que me gusta jugarme la vida.—_sólo por ti…el mayor de los riesgos y el mayor de los placeres_— Me gusta disfrutar de la vida.—entonces me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de descubrir los verdaderos placeres de la vida…—Y no hay placer sin riesgo…—contesté a mis propios pensamientos en voz alta apretándome a su cuerpo tanto como me era posible.

_Sólo quiero sentirte…_

—Ay, Bella.—gimió dejándome apaciguar mi necesidad, rindiéndose a ella.—Me vas a matar…

Y me besó de nuevo, voraz, fuerte y profundo.

* * *

**¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleeeeeeeeeeeeluuuuuuuuyaaaa aaaaaaa!**

**Beso :)**

**P.**


	30. Pareja

**Hola por aquí...^-^...**

**Bien, sé que estáis deseando leer el capi, pero no puedo pasar sin pedir disculpas por tardar la eternidad que he tardado en actualizar. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir (ya creo que sólo prometeré eso para no seguir pifiándola). Sólo tened claro que la historia sigue, que no la he dejado ni la voy a dejar, sólo que una se vuelve demasiado tiquismiquis cuando va a publicar...y como no soy Cervantes, pues nunca estoy satisfecha. Añadir que a mi día e siguen faltando unas diez horas, os dará más pistas...pero bueno, así va la cosa...  
**

**Y dicho lo dicho, ya no digo nada más.  
**

**Espero que la espera siga mereciendo la pena y que sigáis pasándolo bien con la lectura, que a fin de cuentas, es lo que importa. Por mi parte, intentaré hacer la cosa más fluida y rápida.  
**

**Por último, y para subrayar lo pesada que soy...de nuevo mil perdones.  
**

**Y sin más...(ea, ya ta...)  
**

* * *

_**Cap 29. Pareja**_

_**POV Bella**_

—Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. —su voz me devolvía perezosamente a la realidad.

El tiempo se había detenido envuelta entre sus fríos pero extrañamente reconfortantes brazos. Abrí los ojos sólo para contemplar la oscuridad que nos acompañaba, la que había sido testigo de nuestra entrega, de la superación de nuestros miedos, del sosiego de encontrar por fin nuestra casa, nuestros cuerpos…

Inhalé sobre el pecho de Edward intentando guardar su olor dentro de mí. Mar, bosque, sol…Inconscientemente restregué mi mejilla contra su camiseta abrazándolo más fuerte, y mi cuerpo se movió con su risa, ligera, ronca y profundada. Fuera se había hecho de noche.

—Te llevaré a casa. No querrás llegar tarde a tu cita, ¿no?.—diciendo esto me soltó y se dirigió a la entrada, tendiéndome su mano al llegar. Me sentí absolutamente extraña sin su cuerpo junto al mío, como si hubiera formado parte de mí toda la vida.

—¿Mi cita…?.—le dije aún un poco aturdida por la separación. _Ah, Jacob_.—No es una cita.—contesté mecánicamente pensando en lo repentinamente inoportunos que se habían convertido mis planes de esta noche.—Sólo vamos a tomar una cerveza.

Intenté descubrir si sólo bromeaba o si había algo de desagrado en su voz…Oh, señor, ¿podría estar molesto porque saliera con Jacob? _Pues claro que sí, ¿cómo te sentaría a ti que se fuera ahora a…lo que sea que hagan los vampiros…con una hermosa vampiresa?_...Mmm…me removí incómoda intentando ignorar el molesto pinchazo en mi estómago.

Le miré incierta y el frunció el ceño, pero cogí la mano que me tendía. Inmediatamente me calmé al sentir su tacto de nuevo._ Mmm, por fin, otra vez_. Me apretó a su costado y yo me pregunté cómo era posible que de repente ahora fuera capaz de sentir su ausencia en cada centímetro que nos separaba.

—Quizá para él sí sea una cita…— dijo sin mirarme, pero haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

—Jacob y yo somos amigos.—me di cuenta de que no era una simple justificación. Necesitaba que él supiera que él era único, que él era todo lo que yo necesitaba y deseaba. No podría haber nadie más. Simplemente no era posible.

Me detuve sólo para mirarle a los ojos, con la urgencia de que viera en los míos esta realidad. Suspiró y me acarició la mejilla, haciéndome olvidar por un instante todo aquello que no fueran sus dedos sobre mi piel.

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que le gustaría que fuerais, pero si tú estás convencida…Sólo ten cuidado, por favor.

Nos detuvimos al llegar al coche, y nos miramos mientras él me habría la puerta del copiloto. Me pareció innecesaria aquella preocupación que se escapaba en su voz, si bien, he de reconocer la satisfacción que su contrariedad, escasamente disimulada, por mi "cita" me producía.

—Creo que puedo apañarme con Jacob.—farfullé levantando una ceja.

Jacob tonteaba continuamente, pero eso era parte de él, de nuestra relación. Yo nunca le había dado pie, y él nunca había intentado nada. Simplemente era la dinámica entre nosotros. ¿Cambiarían algo las cosas ahora que yo tenía…? _Pff…¿y qué tengo?_ Bueno…¿ahora que no estaba sola?

Edward me observó durante un momento y tuve la impresión de que estaba a punto de decirme algo. Pero debió pensarlo mejor, y suavizó de nuevo su expresión. Sus manos volvieron a mi rostro.

— Vale. Pero llámame cuando llegues, si no te importa.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí, que nadie cuidaba de mí, y su cálida ternura me descubrió lo mucho que había añorado ese afecto.

—¿Eso significa que esta noche no vas a rondar mi casa?.—le dije sonriéndole, intentando disimular la inquietud que me producía el hecho de no poder siquiera imaginar cómo sería mi noche sin ru rosr﷽﷽﷽se iluminarde, y Jaco nar co que hab mmanos sobre los mél.

—¿Quieres?—y ahí estaba de nuevo, su rostro iluminado, su sonrisa arrebatadora, como si acabaran de darle el regalo que lleva esperando toda la vida…¿Quién podría negarse ante tal entusiasmo?

Impresionada aún por el espectáculo de contemplarle a escasos centímetros y sin querer pensar demasiado en cómo podía ser yo la causa de esa emoción, mi voz apenas fue un susurro estrangulado por mi propia agitación.

—Por favor…—le rogué acariciando su mano.

—Te estaré esperando entonces.

Llegué a Sam media hora tarde, y Jacob llevaba allí casi una hora…

—Lo siento, Jake, me entretuve con un trabajo.

—Hola preciosa, ya pensaba que me ibas a dar plantón…

Su voz, pesada y ronca, alargaba excesivamente las sílabas. No tuve que esperar a ver sus ojos semicerrados y enrojecidos para darme cuenta de que había bebido bastante para hacer más llevadera la espera.

—Mmm, ¿cuántas me llevas de ventaja?.—le dije contando las botellas vacías que había en la barra. Siete cervezas…_guau_…

—Bueno…no había ninguna chica interesante con la que entretenerme, así que me entretuve con el camarero…y unas cuantas rubias.—me dijo señalando con la mirada las botellas.

—Vale…pues ya estoy aquí, así que frena un poco porque no pienso llevarte a cuestas a tu casa…Menudo lumbago sólo de pensarlo….—le dije riendo y masajeándome la zona.

—Tranquila, no pienso hacerle eso a esta cinturita.—y diciendo esto rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Antes de que me aprisionara, di media vuelta hacia el lado que aún tenía libre y conseguí escapar del abrazo.

—¡Ja! Te sobran cervezas y te faltan reflejos para atraparme, Jake, así que relájate un poco ¿eh?.

—Mmm, Bella, algún día...

Intentando refrenar mi creciente incomodidad por su actitud, le respondí con una frase con la que siempre bromeábamos, y que era su forma "diplomática" de cortar una conversación que no le interesaba.

—Vale, vale…

Entre risas seguimos durante un buen rato charlando de nuestra semana.

Me fue imposible evitar pensar si mi nueva sensación sobre la actitud de Jacob se debía a la opinión de Edward, a mi nuevo "estado", fuera el que fuera, que me hacía estar algo más distante, o que realmente no había sido consciente del interés que parecía despertar en él hasta ahora.

Dos horas después, nuestra conversación se había convertido en un "me acerco-te aparto". Quería ir a casa. Quería ver a Edward. Quería estar con Edward. Este deseo fue creciendo a medida que pasaba la noche, impidiéndome intentar siquiera disfrutar de cualquier otra compañía.

Busqué con algo de ansiedad una excusa para irme, y la encontré en una pelirroja que le estaba haciendo ojitos a Jake. Me despedí con el pretexto de dejarles algo de intimidad.

Aparqué y salí del coche frente a mi casa. Estaba muy oscuro. La luz de la luna y las estrellas quedaban ocultas tras una capa intermitente de nubes casi negras. El silencio era súbitamente inquietante.

Entré en casa urgida por la necesidad de salir de la noche. Dentro, la oscuridad y el silencio desaparecían gracias al fuego que ardía en la chimenea, cuyas llamas iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, dejando que el leve crepitar de la madera hiciera eco en el salón.

—¿Edward?.—llamé demasiado ansiosa, sin levantar a penas la voz de un susurro.

Unas manos heladas recorrieron lentamente las mías, subiendo hasta mis hombros, donde se afirmaron sin dejar de acariciarme. Sentí entonces su aliento gélido sobre mi cuello, tan cerca que parecía que me estuviera besando.

—Bella…—susurró, y sus palaras parecieron descomponerse en partículas que viajaron a través de mi piel hasta llegar al centro de mi cuerpo, explotando en un fuego abrasador.

Cada parte de mí, física y emocional, se estremeció. Mi piel respondió de nuevo a su tacto y mis poros se abrieron para recibir todo lo que pudieran de él. Los latidos de mi corazón se convirtieron en martillazos histéricos que hicieron correr mi sangre de forma acelerada y palpitante, convirtiendo mi respiración un desorganizado conjunto de inspiraciones y espiraciones.

Edward se tensó y apretó más fuerte mis hombros. Un suave ronroneo hacía vibrar su pecho.

—Esto va a ser un infierno.—murmuró dejando un beso ligero en mi cuello.

En el último instante pude disfrazar el gemido de placer que quería escapar de mi garganta en un largo suspiro. Deseaba ayudarle, facilitarle su cercanía, atenuar su miedo, pero no siempre podría controlar mis reacciones y el mero contacto con su cuerpo lo hacía casi imposible.

Sin embargo, saber que él necesitaba un tiempo para acercarse, refrenaba mis instintos. Casi podía sentir cómo analizaba cada paso, cada momento, cada caricia, evaluando su control en cada movimiento, midiendo su fuerza, ralentizando cada minuto. Suave. Delicado.

Una auténtica tortura. Una cruel prueba al dominio de mí misma, de mi deseo. Una trampa mortal a la que me veía dispuesta a lanzarme sólo por saciar mi necesidad de él, de sus manos, de sus labios…

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

Su brusco cambio de actitud me salvó de mis macabros pensamientos. Había estado conteniendo la respiración sin saberlo, y la solté de golpe cuando él se separó unos centímetros de mí.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, perfecto, clavando sus ojos en los mío, con una ligera sonrisa. Tuve que convocar a todas mis fuerzas y voluntades y recordarme, de nuevo, que él necesitaba tiempo, espacio, distancia…

Me mordí el labio conteniendo las ganas de morder los suyos. Finalmente me sentí casi orgullosa de haber podido limitarme a acariciarle el brazo y coger su mano para dirigirle hasta el sillón.

—No—respondí a su pregunta mientras le hacía sentarse.—¿Te importa que me de una ducha rápida? Huelo a bar…—dije arrugando la nariz.

—Claro. No me moveré de aquí.—no separaba sus ojos de mí, y él ya sabía lo que me sucedía cuando hacía eso. _No me hables de infernos, cariño_…

Milagrosamente, y tras varios segundos, que bien podrían haber sido días (de hecho hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en ese momento para que fueran exactamente eso, días), conseguí arrancarme de su lado.

—Jacob se había tomado unas cervezas de más y estaba muy pesado.—seguí hablándole desde le baño, y mientras lo hacía me invadía la certeza de que, de alguna manera, él sabía de lo que le hablaba.—Menos mal que había una pelirroja por allí que no le quitaba ojo.—me eché a reír.—La invité a una bebida y convencí al camarero para que le dijera que era de parte de Jacob. Así que me escabullí cuando la chica se acercó a agradecérselo. Seguro que él también me lo agradece. —susurré para mí sabiendo que él lo escucharía.

Me duché en tres minutos, y me puse el pijama, que consistía en un jersey de manga larga que me quedaba demasiado grande.

Al volver al salón cogí una manta y me senté junto a él. Me regodeé en su mirada, que ardía abiertamente sobre mí, sin reservas, sin vergüenza, sin limitaciones ni restricciones. Caliente y directa. No la evité, la sostuve, devolviendo lo mismo que veía en ella.

—Pero estaba loca por llegar a casa.— susurré besando su mejilla.

Y ya bastaba por hoy. Sólo pude ver cómo Edward cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula hasta casi estallar los dientes. _¡Dios!_ Si seguía acercándome, me iba a quemar.

Me tapé con la manta y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo. Sólo quería que se quedara allí, conmigo, cerca. El rió por lo bajo, algo más relajado y enterró sus manos en mi pelo.

Así pasamos la noche, charlando sobre mi vida y la suya.

Me preguntó por mi vida anterior, y le conté todo. Mi niñez, mi adolescencia, mi juventud, mis amores, mis desamores. Le hablé de James, el que fue mi prometido, de su engaño, de lo estúpida que me sentí. Pero sobre todo le hablé de cómo todas esas cosas me descubrieron como persona, cómo me mostraron mis límites o cómo superar los límites que creía tener, mi fortaleza o debilidad, cómo cambiaron mis prioridades, mis valores, y cómo los sucesos me descubrían partes de mí misma que nunca imaginé tener, como me pasó con él la primera vez que lo vi.

—¿Qué fue lo que descubriste entonces?— preguntó intrigado.

—Mmm…no es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgullosa, Edward.—le dije mordiéndome el labio. Le miré y sonreí.—Entiende que para mí eras un niño de diecisiete años…—cerré los ojos, avergonzada aún ahora por lo que había sentido—Pero, cuando me di cuenta de que no te podía sacar de mi cabeza, y lo que ocurría cuando pensaba en ti, cómo respondía mi cuerpo…¡dios!—suspiré y volví a mirarle.—Pensé que era una enferma, una…pervertida—susurré.

Sus ojos clavados en los míos mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo eran pura dulzura, pura comprensión…

—Y lo peor es que me daba igual. Yo te quería, y punto. Nada importaba más que ese enfermizo deseo…—todavía me preocupaba con qué facilidad había tomado aquella determinación. Yo no era así, jamás en mi vida…

Sus manos volvieron a cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos, como si de alguna manera esa fuera su intención, hacerlos desaparecer, hacer que me concentrara sólo en él, en las caricias que con el dedo pulgar hacía en mis mejillas, en cómo bajaba lentamente a mi mandíbula y rodeaba mi barbilla, en cómo, al llegar a mis labios, se convertía en un casi imperceptible roce.

Cerré los ojos y hice justo eso, concentrarme en sus caricias. Su dedo recorría una y otra vez mis labios, despacio, muy suavemente, provocando que un ligero cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo siguiendo ese ritmo. Mi labio superior y luego mi labio inferior. A veces parecía querer detenerse en la unión de ambos, pero inmediatamente comenzaban de nuevo su ruta.

Yo deseaba separar mis labios, sentir su dedo entrando en mi boca, acariciarlo con mi lengua, mezclar su sabor con mi saliva. _Probarlo, probarlo_…

Pero peleaba con mi cuerpo una y otra vez para respetar su espacio, porque el maldito sólo quería sentir el suyo más cerca, más adentro, y sería demasiado…porque si se lo permitía, ya no podría contenerme jamás, y no sabía si él estaba preparado, o si yo misma podría estarlo.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, dejó de acariciarme, y no supe si suspirar de alivio o gemir de frustración. Sus caricias eran casi insoportables, casi dolorosas, pero adictivamente placenteras, y su ausencia se convertía ahora en el verdadero castigo.

Cuando mi pulso y mi corazón se estabilizaron de nuevo, me sorprendió escucharlo tan cerca de mí.

—Gracias.—susurró y me besó en los labios.—Sé que te resulta muy difícil ir a mi ritmo.— me sonrió algo pagado de sí mismo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Que va.—bromeé— Tampoco eres tan irresistible…

—Vaya—refunfuñó y pude ver un deje de inseguridad cuando desvió su mirada de la mía.

Justo cuando iba a burlarme sobre su exceso de información a cerca de lo irresistible que resulta a las, una absurda idea asaltó mi cabeza…Quizá este conocimiento se limitaba únicamente a su aspecto físico, su apariencia, su camuflaje, como él lo había llamado...Sólo alguien que se quedara en su apariencia se fijaría sólo en ella…Y eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, que sólo habían conocido su aspecto físico.

Tras meditar sobre ello unos segundos fui capaz de preguntarle.

—Edward, ¿has tenido pareja alguna vez?

—Sin contarte a ti…No.

Cualquier rumbo que mi pregunta fuera a dar a aquella conversación se paró abruptamente al escuchar su respuesta. Mi mente quedó en blanco, y una estúpida sonrisa parecía haberse tatuado en mi cara…

—¿Soy tu …pareja?.—casi balbuceé encantada por lo cálida que esa palabra prometía ser en su boca.

—A ver…—su tono ácido sólo consiguió mitigar ligeramente la timidez que intentaba ocultar—Desde luego, mi hermana no eres, y no tienes edad para ser mi madre, aunque casi.— rió a mi intento de pellizco en su dura piel.— Y después de estas semanas, y siempre mirando por tu corazón—suavizó su tono y siguió recreándose con mi pelo y con mi piel — está claro que no podemos ser sólo amigos, así que…sí, creo que eres mi pareja.

Su mirada profunda y sincera fija en la mía, llevándome alto, alto, mucho más alto…Y yo apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir sujeta a la realidad…

_Oh, señor…ya puede acabarse el mundo…_

* * *

_**Beso y hasta pronto  
**_

_**Mil gracias a tod s  
**_

_**P.**  
_


	31. Cuando tú me lo pidas

**¡Y estamos que lo regalamos, oiga...!  
**

**Sí, intento compensar un poco el último retraso...espero que funcione :)  
**

**A ver qué os parece. Vamos a empezar el capi de hoy con un POV Edward, cortito, donde nos cuente sus impresiones desde que decidió contarle todo a Bella, y terminará justo donde empieza el POV Bella, donde lo dejamos el capi anterior...  
**

**La cosa es que no quiero ser muy repetitiva con lo que ya se ha contado, cosa de lo que he pecado en exceso hasta aquí. A ver si soy capaz de corregirme.  
**

**Y sin más...**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Cap 30. Cuando tú me lo pidas**_

_**POV Edward**_

Cuando llegué al instituto Bella me estaba esperando.

Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme sobre ella en ese momento. Sentía su mirada fija en mí, intensa, como siempre, atravesando todas mis barreras autoimpuestas.

Yo aún no me atrevía a mirarla. Ella era directa, segura, valiente. Tan cerca de mí que deseé con todo mi ser tocarla, probar esa suavidad y esa calidez que prometía. Quiso estar a solas conmigo y el monstruo que soy se regodeó en las infinitas posibilidades.

La llevé al acantilado, donde siempre iba cuando quería estar solo. Nadie iba nunca allí.

El viaje en coche fue duro. Su olor llenando todo el espacio, intenso, y ella tan cerca...Mi garganta quemó como nunca antes. Pero, terriblemente masoquista como soy, no quise privarme del placer de su aroma, por lo que seguí llenándome de él todo el trayecto. Cuando al fin salimos del coche, estuve a punto de gritar las gracias por el aire fresco, y a la vez de patalear exigiendo de nuevo su olor en mi sistema.

Hablamos durante horas.

Le abrí mi alma, mi mente, mi corazón…Se lo entregué todo, y ella lo recibió de una forma tan natural, que todo parecía estar en su sitio, ser como debía ser.

Mis miedos cedían poco a poco, sin embargo, seguía siendo plenamente consciente de su respiración, de los latidos de su corazón, de la sangre golpeando un punto de su cuello perfecto, de su piel, de su cuerpo.

Una y otra vez mi deseo me hacía perder la concentración. Era tan nuevo para mí. No sabía cómo controlarlo.

Y me hacía sentir nervioso. No conocer sus pensamientos me frustraba, y me eludía la seguridad que necesitaba. Pero el hecho era que, pese a mi historia, conociendo cada pensamiento, cada debilidad, cada sentimiento, cada emoción, ella seguí allí. Seguía a mi lado.

Cuando me abrazó, gemí de placer. Un placer desconocido, profundo y avasallador. Por fin, lo que tanto había deseado, sentirla entre mis brazos, acariciar su piel, su cabello, notar en mi pecho los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, sentir en mi piel su respiración agitada. Por mí, todo por mí. Mi bestia interna rugía conmocionada por la profundidad de estas nuevas sensaciones.

—Te amo, vampiro. Mi ángel.

Y la bestia bajó su cabeza y se postró ante la voz de su ama. Lo más bello que nadie le había dijo jamás.

Todo cambió para siempre.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, estuve a punto de descubrir si un vampiro podía desmayarse. Jamás había recibido un impacto tan fuerte como el roce de su fina piel, húmeda y caliente.

Qué inocente al pensar que nada podría igualarse jamás a sus labios. Porque al notar cómo su lengua se abría paso lentamente hacia dentro de mi boca y sentir cómo invitaba a la mía a empaparse de su sabor, el placer inesperado, súbito y rabioso, fue un agónico latigazo que sacudió mi columna y me empujaba a tragarla, a engullirla.

El remolino que formaron sus labios calientes, su lengua jugosa, su sangre tan cerca de mí que podía casi saborearla, su respiración jadeante, agitada, acompañando a la mía, su cuerpo, amoldándose al mío, convirtiéndose en uno.

Quise devorarla, consumirla, fundirme con ella. Lo quise de verdad, como la primera vez que la vi. Pero ahora la tenía, podía hacerlo, sería tan fácil. Siempre mía…

Fue casi imposible volver a tener el control. Casi. Y Bella esperó, paciente, segura de la voluntad que ejercía sobre mí.

Jamás volvería a ser tan difícil.

Después de una interminable y tensa velada con Black, Bella volvió a mí. Yo volví a ella.

Su confianza plena en mí me daba seguridad, me daba a mí mismo confianza. Sentir cómo se relajaba cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto, cómo parecía estar siempre buscándome, me iba liberando de mis miedos. Para ella estaba bien. Para ella era correcto. Y yo no necesitaba más.

Esa seguridad, sin embargo, no le permitía ver lo peligroso que yo era aún para ella. No sólo por el deseo aplastante de sentir su sangre corriendo por mi garganta. Tenía que contener otros deseos, unos que no conocía, que no dominaba, pero que también eran peligrosos para ella.

No sabía cómo frenarme, nunca lo había hecho, y esas nuevas necesidades amenazaban con acabar con mi autocontrol por momentos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, con un pijama que apenas cubría la mitad de su piel, apreté mi mandíbula y me obligué a tragarme mi reclamo por ella, pero no pude evitar que mis ojos lo hicieran en lugar de mi boca.

No dejaba de repetirme a mí mismo qué pasaría si la tomaba allí, ahora…Y sentía un nuevo miedo, a lo desconocido, a la incertidumbre. No era propio de mí. No solía tener dudas respecto a nada. Siempre había jugado con la ventaja del "saber". Y ahora me sentía perdido, inseguro, porque realmente no sabía qué podría ocurrir.

Debería hablar con Carlisle. Quizá esa misma noche…

Se tumbó con su cabeza en mi regazo y mis manos se perdieron en su melena. Cerró los ojos y yo me dediqué a estudiarla durante horas.

Descubrí cómo su cuerpo respondía al mío, como sus latidos se volvían locos con mi tacto, cómo intentaba calmar su respiración. Me necesitaba, como yo a ella. Me deseaba. Me gustó despertar ese anhelo en ella. Me gustó ver cómo refrenaba sus impulsos, cómo respetaba mi tiempo, mi espacio, mi necesidad de control. Y me prometí a mí mismo hacer que, llegado el momento, no tuviera que arrepentirse de haber esperado.

Pensé en todas las veces, demasiadas, en las que me había visto siendo el objeto de deseo de tantas mentes. Y siempre sentía aversión hacia esos pensamientos, me incomodaban y avergonzaban. Ni una sola vez deseé ninguna de esas fantasías. Y sin embargo, ahora no deseaba otra cosa que perderme en las profundidades de las perversiones de Bella. ¿Soñaría conmigo? ¿Sería la clase de fantasía que yo deseaba?

La llevé a la cama cuando su respiración me indicó que se había dormido. La observé durante toda la noche. Qué diferente era esta vez de las otras. Ahora su cuerpo era consciente de mi proximidad y la exigía. Llamaba al mío con un nuevo lenguaje secreto y silencioso que sólo entendían ambos. Y mi cuerpo, sumiso, entregado y dispuesto, respondía a la llamada sin preguntarse si ésta procedía de uno o de otro.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Abrí los ojos cuando la claridad no me permitió seguir durmiendo. La luz del sol, ya muy alto, inundaba mi habitación sin encontrar obstáculo alguno.

_Mmm, se me olvidó cerrar las cortinas…_

—Buenos días.

Giré rápidamente para encontrarme con el duro cuerpo de Edward. Tumbado a mi lado en la cama parecía un ángel que se va desvaneciendo con los últimos retazos de sueño.

Durante un segundo lo observé deseando que ese sueño durara sólo un poquito más, el tiempo justo para retenerlo en mi memoria cuando al fin despertara. El aura que desprendía el ángel a su alrededor me deslumbraba, pero tenía miedo de que al cerrar los ojos, él mismo desapareciera con su imagen tras mis párpados.

—¿Has descansado?

Sonreí. Su voz era tan armoniosa y musical en mi sueño como en la realidad. Sin hacer caso a sus palabras seguí memorizando aquel rostro perfecto que quería llevarme conmigo cuando llegara mi vigilia.

—Brillas—susurré más para mí que para él.

Me sorprendieron entonces los movimientos de mi cuerpo al hablar. Normalmente, cuando soñaba, al hablar no sentía mi estómago, ni mi garganta, ni el aire moldeándose en mi boca, ni el movimiento de mis labios y el impacto de mi aliento en ellos.

Fue ese el momento en el que tuve la primera sospecha de que no estaba soñando.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué vivimos en Forks.—sonrió.—Si viviéramos en Miami, llamaríamos un poquito la atención.

Su respuesta fue la segunda pista. ¿Podían los ángeles ser sarcásticos?

Sin poder controlarlas, mis manos se movieron hacia él. El frío y suave tacto de su piel marmórea me devolvió a la realidad. Una realidad que superaba cualquier sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

—Edward…

Dejó caer su cara sobre mi mano, que acariciaba lentamente su mejilla, y cerró los ojos. Mis dedos seguían acariciando su piel y él parecía plenamente feliz dejándose llevar por el suave movimiento.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en su cara y en sus brazos desnudos, emitiendo miles de destellos brillantes que parecían nacer de dentro de su piel. Apenas pude contener el jadeo que aquella belleza me provocó.

—No puedes ser real, Edward—susurré para mí— Algo tan hermoso no puede ser real.

Rocé sus labios con mis dedos y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Edward abrió de nuevo los ojos y reconocí en ellos el deseo, que parecía consumirle del mismo modo que a mí.

Casi con desesperación llevé mi boca a la suya, y en un instante mi cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo y sus manos desaparecían debajo de mi jersey para recorrer mi espalda desnuda.

Sentía su cuerpo de mármol bajo cada milímetro del mío. Todo él, frío, duro. Me sacó el aire que retenía en los pulmones de golpe, cuando me abrazó demasiado fuerte. Pero ¿a quién le importaba respirar cuando tenía toda la fuerza de su pasión entre mis brazos?

—Bella…

Su voz, profunda y ronca, sonaba tan atormentada que me obligó a separarme de él, alertada por su angustia.

Contemplé como su cuerpo se había quedado rígido, y cómo intentaba calmarse permaneciendo quieto, extremadamente quieto. No respiraba. No pude detectar ni un solo movimiento de su cuerpo durante un par de minutos.

_Sí…te has pasado, chica…_

Imágenes de la noche anterior fueron completando el amorfo puzle que había sido mi despertar. Reconocía, muy a mi pesar, esa distancia que él necesitaba, ese ritmo autoimpuesto que le brindaba el control necesario para poder estar tan cerca de mí. Y yo me había lanzado a devorarlo sin pensar que en cualquier momento, en un solo instante de descuido, podía acabar siendo yo la devorada…literalmente. Entendí entonces que estaba únicamente en mi mano evitarle de nuevo esa agonía. Él no haría nada que pudiera ofenderme, no me rechazaría si creía que me dañaba al hacerlo. Y sufriría este extraño desasosiego que le causaba el contacto con mi cuerpo. Irónicamente, ese contacto se había vuelto mi necesidad más básica.

—Lo siento—susurré acurrucándome sobre su pecho—Lo siento. No te vayas. Sólo quédate.

El miedo irracional que sentía cuando imaginaba su ausencia volvió a erigirse como bandera de mi locura y desesperación por su compañía. Algo que me tenía absolutamente aterrorizada.

Me sentía como un pequeño alfiler atraído por una magnetita gigante. Por más que intentaba guardar distancia, mis manos volvían a él, mi cuerpo se alineaba con el suyo, necesitaba su olor para llenar mis pulmones.

Abrazada a él levanté la cabeza y apoyé la barbilla en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Quizá consiguiera ver en los míos la desazón de saber que le hacía daño y no podía remediarlo.

_Seré fuerte para ti, amor…_

—¿Es una locura que ni siquiera pueda concebir la idea de estar lejos de ti? —me quejé.

Me miró fijamente unos segundos y sus manos tomaron mi rostro. Se estaba conteniendo, lo veía en la rigidez de sus caricias y de su mirada. Pero lo que fuera que su autocontrol le imponía, no rivalizaba con la necesidad que también él parecía tener de mi piel, lo que me alentaba y confortaba.

_Sí…tú también serás fuerte para mí…confío en ti. _

—No para mí. Yo siento lo mismo…aunque no puedo decirte si eso es normal o no. No tengo referencias.

De nuevo la conversación de la noche anterior tomó forma en mi cabeza.

_Pareja_.

Simplemente pensar en ello hacía vibrar mi piel. Sentí cómo llegaba el calor a mis mejillas, y la emoción brindaba un sin fin de deliciosas cosquillas que se arremolinaban desde el interior a la superficie de mi cuerpo.

—Entonces—retomé tímidamente la conversación que anoche había quedado suspendida por mi sueño— ¿nunca habías tenido pareja hasta ahora?

—No—respondió tan sereno como siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me interesó ninguna mujer.

_¿En serio? Oh…_

—Y…algún hombre.—tanteé, medio en broma.

—No—sonrió.

—Bueno, perdona—respondí a su sonrisa—Es que me resulta…difícil de creer…tanto tiempo…

—Cuando era humano, aún no me interesaba el romance. Yo sólo pensaba en luchar por mi país, quería ser soldado, un héroe…—y me lo imaginé justo así, casi un niño que ya se cree un hombre, dejando su casa con la promesa de aventura brillando en sus ojos.

_Mi precioso niño del siglo pasado…_

— Cambié antes de tener otras…inquietudes.

—¿Y…después?

—Después tampoco—me cortó.

Me sorprendió su respuesta a la defensiva.

A estas alturas de la conversación, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldo, y yo me hallaba aún tumbada, atravesada, con la cabeza en su regazo. Lentamente subí mis manos para acariciar su mandíbula y su barbilla, despacio. Hice un poco de presión para conseguir que me mirara.

—Perdona, no te enfades.—su dura expresión fue suavizándose con mis caricias.—Es que eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás, y dudo mucho de que sea la primera persona que lo cree. De hecho estoy convencida de que cualquier mujer entre 10 y 80 años te encuentra irresistible. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en las "_mayores de 100"_—dije a regañadientes pensando en las mucho más que bellas féminas de su "especie".

Mi tono le hizo reír, y durante un momento me quedé disfrutando de ese hipnotizador sonido.

—Y tú lo sabes. Lo habrás visto muchas veces en sus mentes.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a su actitud reservada.

—No he dicho que yo no le interesara a ellas. Me resulta inevitable saber cuándo intereso a una mujer, Bella—y seguía a la defensiva. Entonces me miró y pareció encontrar en mí algo gracioso—Bueno, casi siempre.

Y aquí estaba de vuelta mi Edward juguetón…

—A mí, me interesas, me interesas.—respondí asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Su risa ronca me hizo botar sobre él.

—Bella, aunque no pueda leer tu mente, créeme cuando te digo que tu cuerpo se encarga de darme una idea bastante aproximada de lo que te interesa—no pude menos que darle la razón mentalmente.

—Bueno, lo que quería decir, Casper, digo, Edward—frunció el ceño como si no entendiera la broma, y yo no estaba por la labor que explicarle que además de vampiro, el papel de otro ser sobrenatural le iba que ni pintado—es que, sabiendo que les interesabas, ¿nunca has aprovechado para…satisfacerte?—intenté explicar.—Perdona, pero de lo que conozco a los hombre, y algo sé, me resulta difícil pensar que no aprovecharas la situación…

—No te digo que no reaccione ante una mujer bonita, Bella, pero para mí, el deseo no se queda sólo en algo físico, va ligado a otro deseo, emocional si quieres llamarlo así. Algo que haga esa satisfacción única, perfecta y plena, que lo haga diferente a cualquier otra, mejor que cualquier otra...

Mientras decía esas palabras, observaba el fuego en sus ojos, su sinceridad, su convicción. Por supuesto, él no imaginaba que con ellas no hacía más que avivar mi más que ardiente deseo, exactamente el mismo que él describía.

Y es por ello que no podía culpar a ninguna mujer, hombre o cualquier otro ser de este o de cualquier mundo de haberlo deseado, como yo misma había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vi. Porque no había nada en él que no fuera apetecible ¿Cuántos corazones habría roto con su desinterés?

Y ahora era…¿mío? Mi imaginación comenzó a volar.

—Así que…¿nunca has estado con una mujer?.—le dije al fin, y era imposible esconder en mi voz lo que mi mente estaba evocando justo en ese momento…

—No.—contestó sonriendo ligeramente, pero sin mirarme.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré para intentar calmarme.

No lo conseguí.

_Sal de aquí…_

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha.—dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama.

—¿Pero cuantas duchas…— calló de pronto cuando le miré por encima del hombro y le guiñé un ojo. Lo último que vi antes de entrar en el baño fueron sus ojos abiertos como platos…

_Así de caliente, cariño… _

Pasamos juntos los días siguientes. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en los bosques. Me llevó a lugares increíbles donde podía admirar sin reservas el espectáculo que era su piel bajo los rayos de sol.

Era extraño como nuestros cuerpos parecían buscarse el uno al otro inconscientemente. Se hacía innato el contacto físico. Sólo estando "conectados" parecíamos estar en paz. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Mucho. Casi hasta la combustión.

Pasábamos la tarde del domingo en un precioso prado, tumbados, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Lo natural de aquella postura era apenas creíble, considerando nuestro primer encuentro.

—¿Por qué te resulta ahora tan fácil estar cerca de mí?— pregunté refiriéndome a esos primeros días, cuando mi sangre era una violenta tentación para él—¿Ya no te atrae mi sangre?

—Mmm…—gruñó inhalando sobre mi pecho—No hay ni un solo instante en el que no desee tu sangre, Bella.—subió lentamente por mi pecho, rozando con su nariz y sus labios el contorno de mi clavícula y mi cuello.

—¿Y por qué ahora te resulta tan fácil estar así?—suspiré, preguntándome a mí misma por qué no me resultaba a mí también más fácil resistirme a él, y no justo al contrario.

—No he dicho que sea fácil.—respondió separando sus labios y dejando que fuera su lengua la que acariciara mi cuello durante un segundo.

_A la mierda..._

No pude contenerme más y cogí su cabeza, buscando su boca. Lo besé con fuerza, la fuerza de mi deseo, la fuerza de mi impaciencia y la fuerza de mi resolución de no pasar de ahí, pero de aprovechar cada cesión que él quisiera darme.

Cuando al final nos separamos en busca de aire, al menos yo, me miró tan intensamente, con tanta dulzura, que estuve segura de que él apreciaba y compartía toda esa…fuerza.

—Pero ahora sé que te amo—siguió hablando en un susurro— y hacerte daño…me mataría. Cada momento que pasas a mi lado pones tu vida en peligro. Pero sigues aquí. Confías en mí, y sólo eso ya es una pequeña muestra de cuan grande es tu amor y tu entrega. Quiero ser capaz de merecerlo. Solamente quiero eso…

Apenas era consciente de sus palabras. Estaba perdida en su mirada, en cómo parecía querer mostrarme todo él a través de ella. Y allí lo veía. Veía su amor por mí, tan puro y real, tan palpable, veía el sacrificio que hacía minuto a minuto por darnos estos momentos. Y también veía el miedo a fallar, el terror de hacerme daño, de hacerme sufrir, negándose a sí mismo su naturaleza, sus instintos. ¿Cuántas veces habría soñado con aquello que se prohibía? ¿Cuánto dolor le habría provocado tener que convivir con esa parte de él? Tener que reconocerla y aceptarla, manteniéndose siempre alerta, siempre al acecho, convirtiéndose en el guardián de sí mismo.

Y sin embargo, su tenacidad no tendría recompensa, porque era inevitable. Y saberlo sólo lo hacía más duro. Sus peores sueños. El dolor. La muerte…

—Pero sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo—me conmovió el dolor que para él era saberlo, y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin ser consciente de ello. No era una pregunta.

Él me miró sorprendido, asustado quizá.

—Sabes que tendrás que morderme—susurré conteniendo el aliento.

¿En qué momento lo había decidido? ¿Era lo que él esperaba? Intentaba pensar que no daba por hecho ningún acontecimiento, no pensar en un mañana, disfrutar sólo de los momentos que Edward pudiera darme. Pero ¿era a caso posible concebir ya la vida de otra manera? Ahora Edward era mi mundo. Nada más tenía sentido que permanecer junto a él.

Entonces se me ocurrió que mi vida había sido, hasta ahora, una especie de caricatura, algo superficial, como un escenario de cartón piedra, y que era ahora cuando comenzaba a sentirme de verdad viva…justo cuando mi muerte se presentaba como la única salida. _¿Irónico?_

—¿Tú quieres?—el temor y la esperanza se confundían en su voz rota.

_¿Acaso no has entendido que mi corazón humano no puede resistir algo tan intenso como lo que siento por ti?_

—¿Tú no quieres?— no había temor en mi pregunta más que el que él mismo tenía de sí.

_Se fuerte, amor. Necesito saber que somos más fuertes que el miedo y los remordimientos. _

—Claro que quiero—soltó el aire sobre mi piel y su risa nos relajó a ambos—Oh, Dios…¡Claro que quiero! —gritó, y me cubrió de besos fríos y húmedos pero que ofrecía una calidez serena a mi alma, demasiado expuesta sus miedos.

Sus labios se movieron por mis labios, por mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi nariz…Cuando dejé de sentirlos abrí los ojos dispuesta a quejarme, pero me encontré con una mirada que hizo que se me quedara el aire en la garganta, y una sonrisa torcida, la mía, que desató una atronadora tormenta en mi corazón.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?—dijo sobre mi boca. Su aliento helado se coló entre mis labios permitiéndome saborear una vez más el que ya era mi sabor favorito.

—¿Necesitas preguntármelo?—sonreí, consciente de que el retumbar de mi corazón hablaba por mí.

—No, pero quiero escucharlo.—besó mi cuello tan suavemente que podría confundirse con la brisa de la tarde.

—Mmm…—suspiré—He debido de hacer algo maravilloso en esta vida para que me premien con la posibilidad de pasar la eternidad con la persona que amo.

—Ya conoces mi parecer al respecto, Bella.—recuperó la cautela en su tono. Sí, él creía que estaba condenado por su naturaleza.—Para nosotros no existe una vida después de la muerte. No hay cielo, no hay paraíso…

—Sí…el cielo.—medité sobre sus palabras unos segundos.— La eternidad en el paraíso, el lugar del amor, donde se reúnen las almas a las que has amado durante toda tu vida…El cielo, la eternidad junto a la persona que he amado siempre.—acaricié su cara con mis manos y besé suavemente sus labios.—Sí, Edward, he debido hacer algo buenísimo…para tenerte a ti, porque tú eres el único cielo que puedo imaginar.

Edward sonrió y me contempló un segundo. Después volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No puedo explicarte lo feliz que soy, Bella. No puedo explicárselo a nadie. Ni yo mismo puedo concebirlo, porque nunca había sido capaz de imaginarlo. Me pregunto si incluso Jasper sería capaz de entenderlo en toda su magnitud…—cuando volvió a hablar levantó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos—Me gustaría que pudieras entender lo que significa para mí que quieras pasar tu existencia a mi lado, que quieras renunciar a cualquier otra vida por mí—me abrazó con fuerza.—Y que es de verdad que lo quieres…

—¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho?—pregunté ya tranquila, sólo por curiosidad, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos.

—Porque no es mi decisión, Bella—respondió mirándome seriamente—Por mucho que yo pueda desearlo.

—Entonces, lo harás—sentencié en voz alta, segura de mi elección, segura de él.

—Cuando tú me lo pidas— asintió, y volvió a descansar sobre mi pecho.

La noche caía en el claro de Edward, y el futuro se abría por fin ante nosotros, mostrándonos un nuevo camino, uno que recorreríamos juntos para el resto de nuestra existencia.

* * *

_**Bueno...vaya dos...**_

_**A partir de aquí nos encontraremos que los POV de ambos se unifican, igual que sus caminos, y como Bella es nuestra narradora, en su mayoría serán POVs Bella. De momento...^^...**_

_**Nos leemos prontito con más...muuuuuuucho más...**_

_**Beso.**_

_**P.**_


	32. La encerrona

**Y SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ, por fin estoy aquí, con un nuevo capi que espero os guste. Sigo disfrutando de la historia, espero que también vosotr s lo hagáis. **

**Una vez más, mil gracias por seguir aquí, por vuestros comentarios, vuestras alertas y vuestras visitas, que me hacen seguir sientiéndome acompañada en esta aventurilla.**

**Y sin más...**

* * *

_**Cap 31. La encerrona**_

**POV Bella**

—No te pases con el examen—susurró Edward sobre mis labios justo antes de separarse de mí.

—Ya…como si estuvieras preocupado…—murmuré aún amodorrada.

—Eh…es la única asignatura a la que llego al examen como cualquier otro alumno…deberías premiarme de alguna manera…por el esfuerzo y eso…

Me guiñó un ojo arrastrando esa sonrisa suya, y mía, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación. Sería tan fácil acostumbrarse al ritual que se venía repitiendo las últimas mañanas.

Yo, aún en la cama, lo observaba sonriendo como una idiota. Una idiota extremadamente feliz, debo decir.

—Cara dura…—susurré.

—Te he oído—respondió desde el pasillo.

—Cuento con ello, guapo…

Su risa se perdió tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me fui a la ducha aturdida aún por su olor, impregnado en mi ropa y mi piel.

Era surrealista. Era increíble cómo había cambiado mi vida en unos días. A veces podía creer que había sido abducida por un episodio de "En los límites de la Realidad". O que estaba inmersa en uno de esos sueños en los que cambia el contexto continuamente, y es justamente eso lo que te hace darte cuenta de que estás soñando.

Volvimos a la extraña rutina del instituto. Parecía absurdo pensar que, después de todo lo que había conocido sobre...la realidad...que me rodeaba, tuviera algún sentido volver al trabajo cada mañana, a las clases, a los exámenes, a la programación…

Todo parecía falso, ridículo, un papel interpretado forzosamente, del que te vas desligando irremediablemente cada día más.

Pero al llegar la noche, todo volvía a cobrar sentido, porque las noches eran sólo de Edward y mías.

Hablábamos hasta la madrugada, nos acariciábamos o simplemente nos mirábamos, sumidos cada uno en su propio proceso de asimilar y asumir la presencia del otro, la fuerza de nuestros sentimientos, la transcendencia de nuestra vida para ese que nos miraba preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

Disfrutaba imaginando a un Edward mortal de principios del siglo XX cuando su voz, hipnótica, me transportaba a esos momentos de su vida, a su familia, a la mente del joven criado en un entorno amoroso, en unos valores familiares y tradicionales que aún persistían y marcaban inconscientemente su conducta, y me permitían conocerlo mejor.

Y el momento de sus interminables preguntas…Parecía querer saberlo todo de mí, y yo me sentía continuamente examinada, temiendo que mis respuestas, mi insulsa vida, fueran poco para él. Sin embargo, la avidez con la que parecía absorber mis palabras, estudiar mis gestos, incluso de sorprenderse, mitigaban ese temor mío a defraudarle.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme—solía repetirme cada noche, antes de acompañarme en mi letargo.

Y simplemente, era fácil estar con él. Era natural, correcto. Hablar, hablar y hablar. Yo, una persona que siempre había preferido el silencio, que lo había considerado parte de mí, de mi forma de ser. Y con Edward, el torrente de palabras salía sin control, animado por su entusiasmo. Quería escuchar cada pensamiento que tuviera, cada idea, cada ocurrencia…

—Grrr…—gruñía a veces—No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder leer tu mente. Precisamente tú, la única persona de la que quiero saberlo todo, es la única mente a la que no tengo acceso—su mirada escrutaba la mía en silencio, intensa—Debes contármelo todo, absolutamente todo.

Y yo le contaba absolutamente…casi todo…

A veces, después de un día que parecía especialmente largo o difícil para él, me abrazaba ansiosamente durante mucho tiempo, enredando sus manos en mi pelo y acariciando mi piel con sus labios y su nariz, oliéndome, bebiéndome, absorbiendo mi esencia. Sabía que si algo iba mal, en algún momento me lo contaría, así que no insistía y simplemente le dejaba relajarse en mi abrazo.

—Eres mi paz, Bella—suspiraba en mi cuello haciéndome temblar—Eres el único lugar donde puedo estar completamente relajado, en silencio. Mi tregua, mi alivio…

Cada noche dormía abrazada a él y despertaba a su lado.

Y cada día, en clase, el esfuerzo por intentar ignorarle y no perderme en la burbuja que siempre amenazaba con encerrarnos sólo a nosotros dos, me agotaba. Pero no podía permitirme el riesgo de perderme en sus ojos o en su cuerpo sin delatarme ante el resto del mundo.

Aún así, inevitablemente, había momentos en los que nuestras miradas se encontraban y él me sonreía, de esa manera secreta con la que sabía que me hacía suya. Y, por supuesto, el color subía a mis mejillas, y la reacción de mi cuerpo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía pero se empeñaba una y otra vez en comprobar, sólo porque le parecía una respuesta "encantadora", que era suya y ocupaba cada lugar y cada instante en mi mente.

Sabía que Edward había hablado con su familia. A veces, pensar en el poder de Alice, me intimidaba y me acobardaba. Eran miedos, quizá absurdos, que no llegaba a compartir con Edward, quien sí parecía estar deseando sacar provecho de este asunto.

—Llevo cien años escuchando todo tipo de pensamientos de mi familia—sonreía pícaramente—Démosles a los chicos algo en qué pensar…

Y claro que Jasper lo sabía. Bendito él y su prudencia y caballerosidad. Y claro que Alice lo sabía. Y su tendencia al entusiasmo desmedido me hacía temerla. No es que intentara evitarla, pero me aterraba que precisamente ese entusiasmo destruyera mis intentos de ocultar la verdad al resto del mundo. Sin embargo, ella pareció saber mis reticencias, y respetaba mi evidente distanciamiento, lo que de verdad me sorprendió. Cuando a veces nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, una simple sonrisa bastaba para nosotras. Extrañamente, esa inesperada conformidad no me daba la tranquilidad que hubiera esperado.

Nunca hablé con ninguno de los Cullen de nuestra relación. Me aterraba quedar expuesta ante algún oído ajeno a la realidad de la situación, que no dejaba de ser…monstruosa e ilegal…y esa palabra seguía haciéndome estremecer, a pesar de que días atrás ya me había desecho del enorme malestar que me provocaba. Aún así, de alguna manera indirecta, fui capaz de percibir el beneplácito de todos.

Aunque para alguno de ellos no era necesaria mucha perspicacia.

—Bella, se te ve cansada ¿no duermes por las noches? ¿Llevas una vida nocturna secreta o qué?

Mi "vida nocturna" era una de las recurrentes bromas de un Emmett demasiado sonriente cuando veía que apenas podía abrir los ojos y me tomaba el tercer café de la mañana.

Y, siempre al rescate, Rose le daba una colleja, un codazo o una patada bajo la mesa, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. _Bien por ti, amiga_…ya que mis miradas asesinas parecían no tener efecto alguno en él.

Y tras esa semana de inesperada calma y pasividad por parte de mis amigos, sólo puedo golpearme mentalmente por haber subestimado el peligro que entrañaban tres vampiras ávidas de información.

Es por ello que me vi atrapada en una bien tramada encerrona perpetrada por tres inquietantemente sagaces mentes que se habían cansado de…básicamente, respetar mi deseo de intimidad con Edward…Lo que vienen siendo unas buenas amigas…

—Esme, me han dicho que me estabas buscando—dije entrando en su despacho.

—Sí, Bella, cielo, pasa—sonrió de esa manera sincera y confiada en la que sólo ella podía arrancar una sonrisa en respuesta a su interlocutor. _Inocente, Bella…_quería gritar mi subconsciente.

Cuando estuve dentro oí cerrar la puerta con llave a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie bloqueando la única salida. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y comprendí que había llegado el momento del que había estado huyendo toda la semana.

—¿Pensabas que podías esquivarnos eternamente o qué?—me dijo Rose acercándose, imponente y temible.

—¿No sabes que puedo saber dónde vas a estar? —me sonrió maliciosamente Alice ¿Dónde había quedado ese "tranquila, tómate tu tiempo", que veía en su sonrisa cuando nos veíamos por los pasillos?

—Ay, dios…—me senté, acorralada, sin querer perder de vista a las dos vampiras que se colocaban cada una a uno de mis lados, por primera vez, teniéndoles miedo.

—¿Es que no nos ibas a contar nada?—el fingido timbre de tristeza en el tono de Esme me hizo dedicarle toda mi atención. Sí, también ella sabía ser aterradora…—Llevo esperándote toda la semana, Isabella.

_Oh, oh…Isabella…eso sólo podía ser malo…_

—Señor, menuda panda de cotillas que me he echado por amigas…—susurré como si me lo dijera a mí misma—No tenéis vida propia o qué—intenté contener la sonrisa mordiéndome el interior de mis mejillas.

—Oh, pequeña—y el tono condescendiente de Esme…sí, también era aterrador—pronto sabrás que no existe "vida propia" en la familia Cullen.

—Joder, me estáis acojonando de verdad—gemí hundiéndome en la silla.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Bella? ¿Es que no somos amigas?.—explotó al final Alice, después de unos segundos en silencio, y cualquier rastro de humor había desaparecido de su semblante. Supe exactamente a qué se refería. _Oh, amiga…_

—¿Y deciros qué, Alice? ¿Que se apoderó de mí una incontrolable atracción por tu sobrino de diecisiete años en el momento en que lo vi por primera vez? ¿Que casi le salto encima sin importarme una mierda que 30 adolescentes más vieran como abusaba de él delante de sus narices?

El recuerdo de aquellos dolorosos días, que ahora parecían de otra vida, teñían, sin poder evitarlo, mis palabras de la angustia, el miedo y la vergüenza que entonces no había sabido como afrontar, y que ahora resurgían, recordándome lo miserable y sola que me había sentido, sin atreverme siquiera a pensar en compartir con alguien los oscuros deseos de una mente monstruosa y perversa.

—Joder…—resoplé, intentando tranquilizarme.

—Nena…—gruñó Rose.

—Bella…—gimió Alice entendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir—Deberías haber hablado conmigo—me dijo cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas.

—¿Y ser un monstruo a los ojos de alguien más? —susurré conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Era absurdo llorar ahora. Ya todo había pasado. Ya todo estaba claro. Con esa idea en la cabeza tomé una respiración profunda y fui capaz de tranquilizarme y sonreír.

—Debes haberlo pasado mal, cariño.—me dijo Esme con su voz siempre dulce y conciliadora, la de una madre en la difícil tarea de consolar a un hijo.

Las miré a las tres durante unos instantes. Era tan difícil volver a aquellos días…Pero ahora no importaba, ya todo estaba bien. Sólo eran mis amigas preocupándose por mí, sufriendo por lo que yo había sufrido y dispuestas a sostenerme aún cuando no me había atrevido a contar con ellas antes. Desahogarme ahora, cuando tanto lo había necesitado…

—Sí, Esme.—sonreí y cogí aire, preparándome para vaciarme y para ser escuchada, y quizá consolada por algo que ya no importaba, que no tenía sentido, y sin embargo necesitaba recibir ese consuelo con urgencia.—El primer día, cuando pasó…

—¿Que pasó exactamente?.—me interrumpió Rose.

¿No lo sabían? Miré a Alice. Suponía que ella se lo había contado a los demás…

—Vi lo que pasó, Bella.—respondió Alice a mi pregunta no formulada— pero no se qué pensaste, ni que sentiste. Nada de eso...

_Mmm ¿cómo explicarlo?_

—Bueno, no sé explicar realmente lo que pasó, no sabría decir…¿amor a primera vista? ¿flechazo?.—dije notando cómo me subían los colores.— no lo sé, la verdad. Fue lo más intenso y perturbador que me había pasado nunca, y sin embargo, durante ese instante, el mundo pareció alcanzar el equilibrio para mí. Me sentí totalmente…completa, perfecta.

—Oh, Bella…—dijo Alice dando palmitas. Y he ahí el entusiasmo tan perfectamente disimulado.

—No, Alice, nada de _oh, Bella_—le respondí aún con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios— Después de ese momento, la mirada de Edward se transformó. Edward mismo se transformó. El odio en su mirada fue como estrellarme contra un muro. Me paralizó y fue como si la sangre se me congelara súbitamente en las venas. Sentí tanto…frío—suspiré y cerré los ojos, intentando detener un corazón que se había vuelto loco, perdido, como mi mente, en aquellos momentos— Yo pensaba que se había dado cuenta de mis…emociones, o de mi deseo…lo que fuera, y que lo había asustado. Dios, me sentí realmente asquerosa…

—Bella, pero sabes que no era eso…—me dijo Esme, enfadada y preocupada a partes iguales.

—Sí, lo sé ahora, Esme— mis palabras sonaron a un reproche que no sabía muy bien a quién iba dirigido—pero durante varios días pensaba que había…acosado a un menor—y esas palabras seguían atragantándose en mi boca—Dios ¿qué ibais a pensar de mí? —susurré— Carlisle, mi jefe, vosotras, mis mejores amigas…incluso me imaginé a Emmett amenazándome…—sacudí la cabeza para espantar esos recuerdos.—En fin…

Debe ser que a ellas les pareció gracioso mi comentario sobre Emmett, porque comenzaron a reír, dejándome con la boca abierta, y censurándoles con la mirada el hecho de reírse de los que fueron los peores momentos de mi vida.

—Perdón…sigue cariño—sonrió Esme.

Pero entonces, sus miradas llenas de comprensión, de aceptación y de camaradería me hicieron recordar sin necesidad de palabras que ya todo aquello había pasado, que mis días oscuros quedaban atrás y que todo lo pasado me había llevado exactamente a este momento, el mejor momento de mi vida.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso—continué recuperando el humor —Después faltó a clases, y todo fue peor. Pero entonces me contasteis la historia esa de que no le gustaban mis clases…—volvieron a reír.—Lo odie, os lo juro, niñato…—susurré—Pero también sentí el mayor alivio de mi vida, porque eso significaba que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que me había pasado, y ahora sólo tenía que conseguir que siguieran sin darse cuenta, porque yo tenía claro que me iba a suceder cada vez que lo tuviera delante.

Rose suspiró poniendo ojillos de enamorada, y yo la miré recriminándole que volviera a interrumpirme.

—Perdón, perdón, continúa.—me dijo recomponiéndose.

—Aunque me pareciera un niñato engreído por esos comentarios y por cómo se pasó con ese beso en la cafetería…—y el recuerdo de sus labios en mi piel hizo arder de nuevo mis mejillas y no puede evitar la sonrisa—su mirada seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mí. Y esa tarde, cuando nos quedamos solos, volvió a pasar…y supe que ya no podía ocultarlo, y él lo supo también—miré a Alice—Fue cuando me viste salir corriendo.—le dije. Ella asintió. —Después de eso, bueno, sólo me quedaba aceptarlo y afrontarlo. Digamos que acepté que estaba…"interesada" en Edward, y ya vería como me desenvolvía a partir de entonces—no quise decir enamorada. Aún me resultaba raro hablarlo fuera de_ nuestra_ burbuja.— Aunque, cuando fui a recogeros para salir el sábado, no estaba preparada para verle sabiendo lo que sentía por él. No entendía esa intensidad…chicas…aún no lo entiendo del todo…Es tan, tan fuerte…

—¿Por eso saliste corriendo de casa cuando te dije que era él el que tocaba?—me preguntó Esme. Asentí y agaché la cabeza.

—Sí, y después pasó…aquello—cerré lo ojos y respiré con fuerza. Alice apretó mi mano, que aún no había soltado y Rose pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros—Dios…cuando escuché su voz…cuando lo vi allí…—callé unos segundos, intentando aún entender el remolino de sensaciones, y sentí mi piel erizándose a medida que recordaba su voz, su mirada—Supe que él sentía algo igual de intenso por mí—susurré aún con los ojos cerrados—Y de repente todo tenía sentido. Todo. Vosotros, él, yo…Todo tenía sentido.

Sonreí al abrir los ojos, porque sí, porque era feliz. Después de todo el miedo, la inseguridad, la aversión a mí misma, era feliz, inmensamente feliz, y todo lo vivido merecía la pena y era acertado.

—Nos dejaste alucinados con tu reacción, Bella.—dijo Rose después de un "guau"—No estabas asustada ni nada parecido, no nos rechazaste, ni huiste de nosotros, al contrario…estabas tan tranquila, tan confiada, tan…tú. Nunca ningún humano nos había aceptado como lo que somos…

—Bueno…digamos que he hecho la vista gorda a muchas cosas, sí—reí y suspiré sonoramente—Vampiros…vampiros—repetí ante la atenta mirada de mis amigas—Dios…pero en qué mundo vivo…—negué con la cabeza pensativa, ignorando la cada vez mayor preocupación de las chicas—Bien… sólo por el hecho de que Edward no tenga 17 años…lo que sea—hice un movimiento con mi mano quitándole importancia, y eso me acarreó un par de empujones y algún apelativo que no deberían decirse entre sí las amigas… lo que me hizo reír, ahora sí, relajada.

—Para mí cobraban sentido muchas cosas, Rose—dije, recuperando un poco la seriedad— Sobre todo respecto a mí misma, y respecto a Edward. Bueno, y el resto, ya lo sabéis. Hablamos, nos contamos…

—Y os declarasteis.—dijo Alice de nuevo entusiasmada. Sí, otra fan de los finales felices…

Yo me sonrojé y sonreí de nuevo. Y ya no se me borró la sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo es?—me preguntó Rose, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—¿Como es qué?—le dije.

—Estar enamorada de un vampiro…—me preguntó con un poco de teatro.

_Oh, vamos…_

—Dímelo tú Rose.—le dije levantando una ceja.—Estás casada con uno, ¿recuerdas?.

Todas nos reímos.

—Oh, parece que el amor ha despertado el sentido del humor de Bellita, que bonito—se burló—Siendo humana, idiota—me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero dándome de nuevo toda su atención.

_Señor, vaya familia de amantes de las novelas rosa…_Reí para mí misma, disfrutando de la charla, una charla de chicas, una charla sobre chicos…como las que nunca había tenido.

—Oh, eso…pues…es… ¡LO MÁS!…Rose.—grité medio en broma medio en serio y volvimos a reír como quinceañeras contándose su primer beso.

Parecía que mis amigas esperaban mucho más…y quién era yo para quitarles la diversión. Pensé entonces que quizá para ellas esto era tan nuevo y emocionante como para mí.

—Supongo que para mí es Edward, Rose, que sea vampiro, humano o marciano es simplemente una circunstancia. Me hubiera enamorado de él en cualquier caso, creo—y reí imaginando a Edward del tamaño de E.T. y susurrando "mi casa". Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa última imagen que me daba algo de escalofríos.—Aunque…—pensé un instante en cómo explicar lo que quería a continuación.—Creo que su…condición lo cambia todo.—dije al final.

—¿Qué es lo que cambia, Bella?.—me preguntó Alice.

—Todo Alice. Creo que él me percibe de una manera muy intensa, tanto que mi mente humana no puede abarcar ni comprender, pero, de alguna manera, me ha hecho entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y eso ha cambiado la forma en que yo lo percibo a él, ha conseguido que mis sentimientos se intensifiquen de una forma que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Nunca había dado tanto, y nunca había recibido tanto…Es todo tan abrumador, tan…potente que a veces creo que me va a estallar el corazón.

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y de que mi corazón latía ahora escandalosamente. El gesto reconfortante de Alice sobre mi mano me hizo respirar profundo para encontrar de nuevo mi ritmo, y una voz en mi cabeza me insistió en que debía hacer más llevadera mi presencia a las tres vampiras que inevitablemente escuchaban el flujo de mi sangre caliente recorrer ansiosa mi cuerpo.

—Y estoy convencida de que eso tiene que ver con su naturaleza, y que él, de alguna manera, ha conseguido que yo sea capaz darle algo parecido a lo que él me da a mí.

—Bella—suspiró Esme, y al mirarla habría podido asegurar que, por su voz contenida y emocionada, encontraría lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos. Cosa que obviamente no era posible. — No sabes la alegría que me causa oírte hablar así de Edward. Si pudieras ver como nosotros cómo ha cambiado desde que te conoce, lo feliz que le has hecho. Le has dado vida, cariño.

—Sí, Bella.—me dijo Rose.—Edward es un encanto, pero nunca ha sido la alegría de la huerta, precisamente. De hecho, jamás ha demostrado interés o ilusión por nada. Se limitaba a acompañarnos, porque somos su familia. Él nos quiere, pero siempre ha sido solitario, como si pensara que no acababa de encajar con nosotros. Nunca le ha interesado la compañía, y nunca antes ha sido feliz.

—Y de repente llega esta mujer, hecha y derecha, y le da vidilla a ese viejo y soso corazón de mi hermano.—el beso sonoro de Alice en mi mejilla consiguió relajar el ambiente, que se había vuelto demasiado pesado con las confesiones de Esme y Rose, tan profundas como cualquiera de las cosas que hacían estos vampiros

—Vale, vale chicas, lo capto, soy la leche, vale...—dije poniéndome aún más roja.—Pero sabed que yo también le debo mucho. Había un aparte de mí que había decidido enterrar… y, bueno, él la desenterró sin ningún esfuerzo…

Les conté lo que había sido mi vida, mi relación con James, su engaño, y las consecuencias que tuvo en mí, sobre mis amigos, sobre mi familia. Qué diferente era todo con Edward, con ellos…Había descubierto toda mi humanidad gracias a seres de otra especie…_Surrealista…¿lo he dio ya?_

Hice una pausa explorando aún más en mis sentimientos.

—Yo ahora soy diferente también, soy nueva. Es como si él hubiera estado toda la vida conmigo y yo no lo supiera. Cómo si una parte de mí hubiera estado tapada con un telón durante toda mi vida. Presente, formando parte de mi ser desde siempre, pero oculta. Y cuando llegó Edward, ese telón cayó, y era él el que estaba detrás, el que siempre había estado allí. Lo conocía desde siempre, siempre había estado conmigo—casi me había olvidado de que las chicas estaban allí, y aunque hablaba más para mí que para nadie, las miré.— Sé que parece una locura—a mí desde luego me lo parecía—pero ahora me conozco, ahora me siento yo, completa. Y también sé que nunca había amado antes, porque nada de mi vida hasta ahora se puede comparar a él. Ahora sé que siempre ha sido él, eso ya no puedo dudarlo.

Durante un momento permanecimos en silencio, yo aún aturdida por toda esa verdad.

—¿No tienes miedo, Bella? —preguntó Rose intrigada—De él, de nosotros…

El silencio se impuso durante unos segundos entre nosotras, de repente recelosas de nuestros pensamientos.

—Quiero decir—prosiguió Rose—Sabes lo "especial" que eres para Edward…también como vampiro.

_Oh sí…su sed…especial para mí._

—No—negué rotundamente—Confío en él, confío en nosotros juntos, en que lo que sentimos, lo que nos hace no poder estar el uno sin el otro, sea más fuerte que…todo lo demás. Si pensara un solo instante que le hago más mal que bien…yo…desaparecería.

—Pero su deseo es tremendo, es casi irresistible, algunos de nosotros jamás nos hemos encontrado con algo semejante y ya es de por sí difícil estar cerca de un humano. El hecho de que Edward no pueda resistirse a tu sangre, a tu olor…debería…acojonarte, nena…

Las palabras de Rose eran las mismas que me había repetido hasta la saciedad, pero, tampoco ahora, encontraba algún rastro de temor hacia Edward y su sed de mi sangre. Era quizá otro aspecto el que seguía imperando… y sólo pensar en ello me hizo sonrojarme…

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Rose se acercó casi imperceptiblemente y yo hice mi mejor intento de esconder mi sonrojo, obviamente, sin resultado alguno.

Alice reía por lo bajo, sabedora de lo que ocultaba, y Esme me miraba también intrigada.

—¿En realidad te da miedo? ¿Es eso? —siguió escrutando Rose—No te avergüences, Bella, es lo más normal del mundo…

—No me da miedo que Edward desee mi sangre…—susurré cortando a Rose. Y Alice no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar ahora su risa.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —maldita Rose y su perseverancia…

_Oh, vamos…_

—Me pone, ¿vale? Me pone que no pueda resistirse, que desee mi sangre de esa manera tan incontrolable, que le lleve al límite y le haga perder el control. Dios…es jodidamente caliente…

Cuando fui lo suficientemente valiente para levantar la vista, las caras de Rose y Esme eran un poema. Realmente las había sorprendido, creo. Y las carcajadas de Alice dieron paso, poco a poco, a las nuestras…

—Dios de mi vida, niña—resopló Rose—De verdad que será interesante verlos juntos…Espero de verdad que se quemen en ese juego.

—No digas tonterías, Rose, no va a pasar nada—bufó Alice—Para algo estoy yo, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, preciosa—apoyó Esme—Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, y nosotros defendemos a nuestra familia. Aunque sea de otro de sus miembros…—me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

—Bueno, bueno…lo mismo Bella no quiere que la defendamos de algún "miembro" en especial… —añadió Rose con una sutileza cada vez más parecida a la de Emmett.

—Por supuesto, Bella—le acompañó Alice—en _tu mano_ estará el _miembro_ del que quieras ser protegida—puso especial énfasis en _mano_ y _miembro,_ como si hiciera falta explicación a sus gráciles mensajes entre líneas.

—Oh, vamos…¿cientos de años entre las tres y no se os ocurre nada mejor? Venga…—las piqué.

—No, Bella, no vayas por ahí…—susurró Esme dándome un aviso con la mirada.

—Oh, amiga, estoy segura de que Emmett tendrá cientos de ideas…—Rose se frotaba las manos entrando de lleno en el juego—Tranquila, pequeña humana, en unas semanas estarás deseando que Edward se te hubiera zampado entera con tal de no escuchar las ocurrencias de mi querido esposo.

—Mmm…quien sabe, lo mismo dejo que lo haga…

—Esa es mi chica—canturreó Alice mientras Esme estallaba en carcajadas—Presiento—hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes con sus finos dedos— que Edward tendrá mucho entretenimiento contigo.

—No seas cotilla, Alice…—la reñí uniéndome a sus risas.

—No me quites la diversión cuñada, no sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando…

—Oh sí…—la mirada de Rose era tan vil como la de Alice.

—Bueno, ya está bien—me levanté sin querer enterarme de nada más relativo a la venganza contra Edward— me voy antes de que os empiece a tener miedo de verdad…

—De eso nada.—me dijo Alice.—te vienes a casa a comer con nosotros.

Me quedé con la mano tendida hacia la puerta y me di la vuelta lentamente.

* * *

**Ainssss, esta pandilla, cualquiera pude con ellas, ¿no?**

**Pues bueno, esperemos que sigan pasándoselo bien en casa de los Cullen...**

**¡Hasta muy pronto!**

**Beso**

**P.**


	33. En casa de los Cullen (I)

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Ainsss...ya sé, ya sé...que os tengo locas, vale, vale. Ya sabéis, una hace lo que puede. Espero que sigáis difrutando.**

**Mil gracias por estar ahí, por vuestra paciencia y pos vuestas palabras, porque cada día me recordáis que seguís ahí esperando QUE ACTUALICE DE UNA VEZ...**

**Pos ea...eso...**

* * *

_**Cap 32. En casa de los Cullen**_

—¿Que vaya a vuestra casa a comer con vosotros?—miré fijamente a las tres chicas sonrientes y…sí, esta era la mía—¿Y qué se supone, que seré el postre?

Esme se tapó la boca ahogando un mal intento de gemido. _Pero qué teatrera era_…

—Ñam…bien pensado, nena…—sonrió Rose enseñando su perfecta y mortífera dentadura.

Alice me miró con cara de fastidio y yo me reí de mi propia broma y, por supuesto, de ellas.

—Ya tomé venado ayer, gracias…—suspiré con aire dramático.

—Oigssss, que me troncho. Esta chica es para llevarla al club del chiste…—susurró Rose a Alice tomándome el pelo. Yo aún no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara—Bella, tenemos comida en casa.

—Y yo he estado practicando en la cocina, y necesito que alguien me diga que tal lo he hecho.— sonrió Esme con ese aire de inocencia tan…sospechoso…sí, y también irresistible.

—Así que lo que quieres es un conejillo de indias, ¿no?.—ella me guiñó un ojo.—Está bien…vamos a probar ese experimento. Pero Rose.—dije cogiendo del brazo a mi amiga.—Por favor, mantén a raya a Emmett, porque con lo que se ha estado conteniendo aquí, temo que en privado vaya a…explotar…verbalmente hablando, claro.

—Tranquila, cariño.—me dijo ella con suficiencia.—sé cómo hacer para que mantenga la boca…lo suficientemente ocupada para que no pueda hablar—y se rió para ella misma.

—Dios…—la miré asustada.—A veces das miedo…

Salimos las cuatro entre risas…. a comer a casa de los Cullen.

Durante el camino no cesaron las preguntas. Chistes, risas, insinuaciones y comentarios subidos de tono. Besos, saltitos, palmadas. Era como volver a estar en el instituto. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la falta de emociones, de energía y vitalidad que había tenido mi vida los últimos años.

_Y que te haga caer en ello una panda de…gente muerta_…Bueno, habría que volver a definir muerto, ¿no?

No había nadie cuando llegamos.

—¿Y los chicos?—pregunté sin intentar disimular mi impaciencia por poder encontrarme con Edward sin desesperarme por tener que guardar las apariencias. _¿Sería así para ellos todo el tiempo?_

—Han salido a… comer fuera.—me dijo Alice absolutamente encantada con su ocurrencia.

—Ah, vale ¿Y vosotras no salís?— pregunté, curiosa de repente conocer la rutina cotidiana de los Cullen.

—Ya iremos luego.—respondió Rose desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

—Bueno, Esme…¿dónde está el laboratorio?.— pregunté dándome unas palmaditas en la barriga.

—Ya sabes dónde está la _cocina_…humana insolente—me respondió—Y no hagas que me arrepienta de haber invertido mi tiempo en buscar los sabores y texturas que pudieran resultarte más placenteros…

Sé que era un comentario en cierta medida sarcástico, pero ese deseo de agradarme, ese empeño en lograrlo, removieron algún lugar de mi corazón. No pude evitar correr a los brazos de Esme. De repente me sentía…cuidada y querida.

—Gracias_ mami_.—la abracé y di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y me encantó ver la sorpresa y el regocijo en su rostro.

Había preparado comida para un regimiento. Carne, pescado, ensaladas, pasta…

—¿No pretenderás que me coma todo esto?— pregunté mientras me acercaba al impresionante despliegue culinario que tan exquisitamente ocupaba la mesa principal.

Una mantelería blanca bordada en ocre creaba el fondo de un único servicio formado por un conjunto de platos dorado y blanco sobre el que descansaba una delicada servilleta también bordada con lo que parecía un emblema, el mismo que el grabado de los cubiertos de plata dispuestos delicadamente enmarcando el conjunto.

—No cariño.—me dijo devolviéndome el beso—pero como espero que a partir de ahora pases aquí mucho tiempo, lo he dejado preparado para que te sirvas cuando te apetezca. Y ahora siéntate y come.

Me acompañaron mientras disfrutaba del estupendo banquete.

—Mmm…Esme, dios mío, esto es delicioso—repetía entre bocado y bocado sin importarme demasiado los sonidos de beneplácito que se escapaban de mi boca. Sin embargo las chicas no parecían estar de acuerdo…

—Agggg…como puedes comerte eso…

Miré a Rose con una ceja levantada intentando no reirme de su cara de…asco, no hay otra forma de decirlo.

—A menog eta vaca ya ta mueta…—le respondí olvidando mis modales en la mesa.

—Cierra la boca, hombre…—susurró poniéndome la servilleta delante.

Entre mis elogios a la extraordinaria mano para en la cocina de Esme y las bromas sobre nuestras no tan diferentes dietas (nótese el sarcasmo), pasamos la tarde, acomodándonos en el sillón del salón después de dejar en orden de nuevo la cocina de Esme.

Por supuesto, nuestra conversación volvió a mi relación con Edward, y me preguntaba una y otra vez si estaría bien exponerles mis…dudas, sabiendo que Edward también sería partícipe de ellas en cuanto cruzara la puerta…

—Suéltalo de una vez, Bella, tu indecisión me está dando dolor de cabeza…—Alice se masajeaba las sienes perdiendo la paciencia. Yo la miré sorprendida. Agg…no me acostumbraría nunca a esa pre-sapiencia.

—¿Qué pasa, niña? —preguntó Esme adelantando su cuerpo en el sillón.

Tomé una respiración profunda intentando organizar en mi mente la forma de exponer mis…dudas…

—Bella quiere hablar de sexo—resumió Alice, definitivamente perdiendo la paciencia, y sonriendo complacida por lo que, seguramente, ella consideraba quitarme un peso de encima…_Gracias Alice. _

—Bueno, bueno, bueno…—Rose se frotaba las manos, con esa expresión del gato que acaba de zamparse al canario—Ahora comienza lo interesante. Creo que deberías tomar apuntes…

—Rose—le riñó Esme—Deja que Bella se explique, anda…

De repente me vi acorralada por tres pares de ojos ansiosos porque comenzara a hablar.

—Bueno…—comencé aclarando mi garganta un par de veces en busca de una voz que parecía no querer salir —No es que sean dudas exactamente…bueno sí, pero no sobre sexo, sexo…quiero decir…es sobre sexo, pero con Edward en particular…

Las miré, y fui consciente de que ni Esme ni Rose tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando, y Alice casi no podía contener las ganas de reír…

—Grrr…—gruñí frustrada—A ver…lo que quiero decir es que, la parte física de nuestra relación, pues…veréis…yo le deseo…mucho…muchísimo…y él…bueno, creo…bueno, no…sé que también, pero…bueno, nos hemos besado…mucho, y nos hemos…abrazado, y …sentirle es impresionante, es fabulosos, es la mejor sensación del mundo, pero…

Mis amigas seguían expectantes, esperando, supongo, poder enterarse por fin de lo que intentaba contarles.

—No sé que esperar de él…no sé que puedo o no pedirle o hasta dónde llegar. Normalmente es él siempre el que…para…y a veces me siento un poco vil por quererle llevar más lejos…Pero sobre todo me siento frustrada. Me ha explicado que es muy difícil para él, que es un aspecto nuevo que no controla y todo eso, pero yo…me gustaría hacerle ver que yo no tengo miedo, que confío en él para que lleguemos a más.

—Bella—Esme fue la primera en hablarme, en ese tono suyo cálido y cercano— Para los vampiros el sexo es algo instintivo, es una parte muy importante en nuestra naturaleza. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser esto para Edward también.

—Sí, y conociéndole tampoco es difícil imaginar todos los escenarios que han pasado por su mente…seguramente los menos agradables. Ya sabes que Edward tiende a ser un poquito pesimista…—señaló Rose haciendo una señal con sus dedos.

—Pero si alguien es capaz de hacerlo, ese seguro que es Edward, Bella—Alice se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado—Nadie de nuestro mundo hubiera imaginado que un vampiro pudiera estar tan cerca de su cantante y no sucumbir al deseo de la sangre. Si tiene el control para estar cerca de ti y ser inmensamente feliz con ello, apuesto a que lo tiene para poder leerte y adaptarse a ti en los demás aspectos, incluido el sexo.

—Y nadie apuesta en contra de Alice—concluyó Rose con esa tajante afirmación.

—Quizá podríais ir tomándolo con calma, ir expandiendo los límites poco a poco, algo que le pueda ir dando la seguridad que necesita—sugirió Esme— Si Edward se ve capaz de ir superando pequeños obstáculos, quizá le sea más fácil conseguir confianza en su control.

—Bella…toma también la iniciativa de vez en cuando, que Edward te vea fuerte y segura respecto a lo que deseas, que sienta ese deseo, que quiera complacerte. Si hay algo a lo que Edward no puede resistirse es a intentar complacerte—Rose me guiñó un ojo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Gracias, chicas—les agradecí más tranquila, cavilando sobre todas las cosas que habían compartido conmigo.

Relajada y con el estómago lleno, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

POV Edward

Mientras corríamos por el extenso parque de las Cascadas del Norte, mi mente revivía una y otra vez cada uno de los momentos compartidos con Bella. No había lugar para nada más en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera la gran variedad de caza de esta zona conseguía captar mi interés.

No podía recordar haber sido más feliz en toda mi existencia que esta última semana. Sí, nunca había sentido el deseo de sangre humana tan intensamente como ahora. Nunca había sentido mis instintos animales tomar el control de mi cuerpo como estos días. Pero ningún dolor podía destruir la paz que me brindaba el sonido de la respiración de Bella, de sus latidos, tan sosegados y serenos cuando dormía, y tan agitados y vibrantes cuando al entrar en el aula cada mañana, me buscaba con la mirada, y al encontrarnos conseguíamos ser Edward y Bella sólo por un instante, antes de convertirnos, una vez más, en alumno y profesora.

La miraba embelesado, disfrutando de su voz, de sus movimientos, de su sonrisa, de su ingenio. Y me desquicié descubriendo que no era el único que se perdía en deseos y fantasías contemplándola.

Los celos son poderosos. Intentaba bloquear cualquier tipo de pensamiento al respecto, que por lo general no pasaban de detalladas apreciaciones de la curva de sus pechos o el ajuste perfecto de sus pantalones vaqueros. Aunque no todos eran tan inocentes. Y era en esas ocasiones cuando apenas pensaba en las consecuencias de volver a matar a un humano…Apenas.

Mike Newton era un cerdo. Sus fantasías con Bella era insoportablemente vívidas, detalladas y obscenas. Tenía una imaginación muy creativa respecto al cuerpo desnudo de Bella, y, sinceramente, creo que bastante benévola con respecto al suyo propio. Hace sólo tres días me escapé del instituto sólo para evitar entrar en los baños y arrancarle literalmente del cerebro todos los trocitos que tuvieran algo que ver con Bella.

Pero no eran sólo los celos los que me tenían tan ansioso por momentos. Era un aspecto mucho más personal, mucho mas privado, entre Bella y yo.

El sexo.

Esta semana había sido perfecta, pero a la vez me había perturbado enormemente. Una vez más Bella me había sorprendido. Cuando pensaba que nada en este mundo podría haber supuesto para mí una tentación tan irresistible como su sangre, Bella me había abierto los ojos, y todos los demás sentidos, al deseo. Puro, carnal, humano. Tan irrefrenable que no sabía cuál de las tentaciones era más poderosa. Y los intentos de Bella por socavar esa resistencia, aunque sutiles y la mayoría de las veces inconscientes, me descubrían a mí mismo animándome a romper mi propia resistencia. Qué pasaría si… Cómo sería si…

Quién podría decirme que mi fortaleza sería tan fácilmente abatida por ese fuego en sus ojos chocolate, ese movimiento hipnótico de sus caderas, sus dedos calientes acariciando mi fría pero sensible piel, su voz susurrante cerca de mi oído, su pecho moviéndose con cada respiración en mi espalda, rozándome, volviéndome loco…

—Mmm…parece que alguien necesita una ducha fría por aquí—la voz de Jasper a mi lado rompió mi momento erótico auto-inducido, que había dejado una prueba bastante evidente en mis pantalones, y que ni siquiera me molesté en disimular…_Quién podía engañar a Jasper_.

Llevaba unos días dándole vueltas a la conversación que a este respecto quería mantener con Carlisle. Pero no esperaba hacer partícipe al sector masculino en pleno de la familia.

_Demasiado tarde_, pensé al escuchar la risa de Emmett y la consecuente reprimenda por parte de Carlisle. Sus pensamientos eran bastante claros. Los de Emmett, además, casi tan explícitos como los de Newton.

—Emm, por favor.—le dije con asco. Él rió y contestó sólo para mí _No dirás lo mismo cuando lo hayas probado._

—Vale, pero de momento prefiero no vivirlo en tus carnes…ni en las de Rosalie—tuve que sonreír al contemplar cómo cambiaba su cara al ser consciente de lo mucho que me había dejado ver…

Sentados alrededor de una fogata, como verdaderos excursionistas, con las tiendas de campaña a nuestras espaldas, pareció llegar el momento de compartir mis inquietudes.

—Carlisle—pregunté directamente.—¿Tú crees que sea posible que entre Bella y yo… podamos… avanzar…en nuestra relación? Físicamente.

Mi familia conocía mi falta de experiencia en este tema. No en pocas ocasiones había tenido ofertas de mujeres en este sentido. Y sé que mis negativas reiteradas habían causado tanta burla como sincera preocupación. Incluso Emmett, en su momento, se preguntó si realmente yo buscaba otra clase de compañía. Rápidamente me encargué de dejarle claro que, si ese fuera el caso, no tendría de qué preocuparse, puesto que él no era mi tipo. El hecho de que le dijera todo esto batiendo mis pestañas no le dio mucho peso a mis palabras, y a pesar de nuestras risas, a Emmett le llevó un tiempo quedar conforme.

Pero al final había conseguido que entendieran que aún no había conocido a la persona adecuada, y que cuando eso ocurriera, suponía que mi cuerpo me lo diría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Y al fin ese día había llegado.

—Yo…—era más fácil pensarlo que expresarlo—Siento la necesidad de estar con ella, de estar _físicamente _con ella, conectados en todos los aspectos posibles. Y…ella también. Pero no me atrevo. En esos momentos no soy capaz de pensar, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme, de hacerle daño.

—Bueno, Edward.—dijo Carlisle.—Sabes que siempre han existido los súcubos y los íncubos, que han mantenido relaciones sexuales con humanos. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos éstas fueran un previo al festín, hay casos en los que han sobrevivido.

Sí, conocía esos casos. Aunque no eran exactamente igual al mío.

Yo amaba a Bella, y no sólo buscaba mi placer. Quería hacerla sentir especial de todas las formas que pudiera. Yo sabía que me amaba. También sabía que me deseaba. Ella decía que me deseaba de una forma tan impura que era perversa. Y a mí me parecía tremendamente excitante pensar que yo podía afectarle de la misma forma que ella me afectaba a mí. Saber que este deseo era también algo recíproco fue lo que me dio el valor para intentar hacerlo realidad.

—No veo problema siempre que tú controles tu fuerza. Ten en cuenta.—prosiguió en ese tono académico tan propio de él.— que solemos abandonarnos a nuestros instintos en determinadas ocasiones, y las relaciones sexuales son un claro ejemplo de ello.

—En resumen.—cortó Emmett, jovial como siempre, quitándole siempre importancia a las cosas.—Que intentes disfrutar todo lo que puedas sin romperle nada. Pero ten cuidado, no te concentres demasiado, a ver si no vas a ser capaz de empalmarte.

Resoplé nervioso. No podía ser tan complicado…¿no? Y entonces había otro punto…

—Y…bueno…—_dios Emmett_, pensé, _como vas a disfrutar con esto_.—Mmm…yo.—suspiré.—Ella tiene experiencia.—dije sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Edward.—Carlisle llamó mi atención antes de que Emmett pudiera siquiera pensar en algo ingenioso.—El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza vampírica. Igual que lo es la caza, es puro instinto. Si te dejas llevar, disfrutarás.—bajé la vista y afirmé levemente con la cabeza…— Y ella también.—sonrió Carlisle conociendo una vez más mis _otras_ dudas.

_Ah…si sólo pudiera…_No me había siquiera atrevido a imaginar a Bella así. Sabia que esa imagen mental, desnuda, mostrándome su placer…Absolutamente no. Mandaría mi autocontrol al hiperespacio en lo que tardara en enfocar la imagen, y probablemente quedaría tan fusionada con mi cerebro que comenzaría a ver la realidad con la imagen de Bella en éxtasis al fondo, como un fondo de pantalla porno en un ordenador, consiguiendo que inconscientemente coloques los miles de iconos de manera que la imagen sigue estando perfectamente clara y visible para que la realidad no te distraiga de observarla y adorarla, de estudiarla y perderte en cada pixel de piel.

—¡Oh…Dios mío!.—gracias al cielo, Emmett consiguió sacarme de mi demente monólogo mental—Mi hermanito va a perder por fin la virginidad.

Jasper reía maliciosamente, y yo sabía a dónde iba…

—Emocionalmente no es tan virgen como dice, ¿verdad Eddie? —preguntó Jasper con una entonación casi tan perfecta que consiguió ponerme la piel de gallina.

Gruñí sólo de recordar las imágenes mentales que con tanto empeño me dedicaba siempre que le era posible mi querida…_prima_

—A veces hasta yo dudo si son recuerdos o sólo fantasías—me quejé.

—Sí, hasta yo dudo si realmente haya llegado a violarte alguna vez…—Jasper también era capaz de sentir claramente el _ambiente caldeado_ cuando estábamos juntos.

—Si fuera posible drogar a un vampiro te aseguro que yo sospecharía—incluso a Emmett, que le había sacado juego por décadas, ya empezaba a parecerle cansina y pesada esa situación—¿Tú estas seguro de que no ha pasado nada?

—Mentalmente, todas las que os imaginéis—rezongué.

—De verdad, tío.—insistió Jasper.—No sé cómo no has caído después de todos estos años. Dios… no puedo soportar cuando está cerca de ti.

—Oh, no me digas—le contesté con sarcasmo— A mí, sin embargo, me encanta…

—Intuyo que habláis de…¿Tania?—intervino Carlisle inocentemente.

—Venga Carlisle…—resopló Emmett.

—No estoy ciego, Em.—le respondió.—Sólo que, bueno, sé que ella siente algo por Edward, y no puede controlar que Edward pueda conocer sus pensamientos.

—Mira, Carlisle.—dije ya algo molesto.—Lo de esta chica ya sobrepasa los límites del "ha sido sin querer" y el "quien no mira lo que no debe no ve lo que no quiere", porque te aseguro que gritar es poco para lo que hace en esa cabeza.

No habían sido pocas las veces que había tenido que evitar su presencia o hacerme el tonto o el sordo mental para no ser descortés, ni con mi familia ni con la suya. Sus insinuaciones sobrepasaban lo decente en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y lo legal en muchos de ellos. Por desgracia, Jasper no iba tan mal encaminado con la violación.

Era algo que nunca había compartido con mi familia. La mente de mi prima era una especie de casa del terror para mí. Tania había pasado muchos años compartiendo su…sexualidad…con humanos. Ante, mucho antes de cambiar su estilo de vida, había disfrutado de una manera muy especial de la sangre humana. Tania era una sádica.

Yo no era el único que conocía su historia, pero jamás hablábamos de ello. Nuestras familias estaban muy unidas y, extrañamente para nuestra especie, conseguíamos mantener intacta esta amistad a lo largo de los años.

Y era por eso que intentaba mostrarme siempre lo más cortés y civilizado posible. Aunque a veces conllevara un gran ejercicio de control y contención por mi parte.

Quise despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos y centrarme en el tema importante en estos momentos. Bella.

¿Cómo hablarle de mis miedos? ¿Sería ella capaz de entenderme? _Siempre lo hace. Siempre te ayuda. Siempre te sorprende._ Era cierto. Y esa era mi ventaja, que contaba con ella. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Bella era la solución.

Tendría que hablarle de los peligros. Tengo que asegurarme de que sepa escapar dado el caso. ¿Cómo podría ella hacerme parar? La angustia llegó súbitamente. Si algo le pasaba por mi culpa…

—Edward.—Jasper interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.—No le des más vueltas. No pasará nada. Tú no lo permitirás. Está tranquilo. Sólo disfruta, vívelo, lo más entregadamente, lo más plenamente que puedas, y no te arrepentirás—y añadió mentalmente—_Y si te relajas y dejas que tu instinto te guíe y te enseñe a leer, a entender y a responder, te aseguro que le darás la mejor experiencia de su vida. Confía en mí._

Sonreí. _Qué remedio, ¿no?_

Pero realmente esa idea era la que había engendrado todo este caos mental en el que me hallaba inmerso. El deseo de darle todo a Bella. Todo. Incluso lo que no se hubiera atrevido aún a desear. Y yo contaba con algunas ventajas a este respecto, en relación a los humanos. Y, desde luego, haría lo posible para que Bella las aprovechara todas y cada una de estas...ventajas.

* * *

**Ainssss pero cuántas _ventajas_ tendrá este Edward...¡Y POR QUÉ NO NOS LAS ENSEÑA DE UNA VEZ!**

**;)**

**Beso.**

**P.**


	34. En casa de los Cullen (II)

**Y aquí estoy por fin...  
**

**Bueno, lo de siempre...MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, LEER Y (espero) DISFRUTAR.**

**No le lío más y vamos al tema...**

* * *

_**Cap 33. En casa de los Cullen (II)**_

_**POV Bella**_

Impedida del resto de mis sentidos, perdida en la oscuridad y en la inmovilidad del sueño, su olor en aquel laberinto de penumbra era a lo único a lo que agarrarme para llegar a la luz.

Un susurro en la lejanía. Palabras ininteligibles que me llenaban de calma. _Cerca, más cerca._

Extendía la mano en mis sueños para alcanzarle, y el sonido de su voz se hacía cada vez más claro.

—Eres exquisita. Tu piel, tu suavidad, tu calor, tu magnífico olor, irresistible. Toda tú. Irresistible.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz, a su proximidad, cada vez más tangible, hasta ser omnipresente, irrevocable. Mi respiración se volvió densa, el palpitar de mi corazón se acompasó a sus susurros. Su risa, baja y sensual, retumbaba en el centro de mi cuerpo, como si su boca se encontrara justo en ese lugar.

—Eres tan irremediablemente mía. Tu cuerpo me acoge como un acto reflejo, incluso en su inconsciencia. Oh, mi amor…ahora sé que te hubiera esperado toda la eternidad.

No había razón para el placer que encontraba en sus palabras. Y aún así lo esperaba y lo aceptaba, como una consecuencia de mi existencia.

La frialdad de su roce incendió mi piel, haciéndome consciente de la misma. Lo sentía dentro de mí, acariciándome, justo en el corazón, irradiando todas aquellas conocidas sensaciones al resto de mi cuerpo. Era como un experimento de suceso seguro: su frialdad - mi calor. Su tacto helado hacía arder mi piel, su lengua húmeda, como hielo derritiéndose sobre mí, encendía la mecha en el centro de mi cuerpo, sus dientes arañaban mi pecho cual ráfaga de viento polar que convertía mi sangre en lava, hirviente, burbujeante, a punto de …

—Despierta, Bella.

Y lo hice.

Abrí los ojos y encontré la perfección de su rostro, tenso por un momento y cálido y tierno en cuestión de segundos.

Escuché en mi cabeza el latir de mi corazón acelerado, haciéndome ser consciente de mi respiración agitada. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarme el por qué, me sentí hipnotizada por sus ojos, dorados, vivos, casi hablándome, casi tocándome.

No dijimos nada durante un momento, sólo podía concentrarme en su mirada. Contemplé sorprendida como mi mano, sin mi consentimiento consciente, acariciaba suavemente su cara, con temor de hacerla desaparecer, como si no estuviera segura de que no fuera un sueño. Él besó la palma de mi mano e inhaló sobre mi muñeca, en ese saludo tan sumamente suyo, para mí.

—Hola amor.—me dijo al fin. Y su voz me hizo estremecer, de nuevo.—¿Qué tal has comido?

—Muy bien, Esme me ha cebado, no sé que pretende hacer conmigo…¿seguro que vuestra dieta es tan estricta?—bromeé levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, ya sabes…a veces es inevitable…portarse un poco mal…—sin previo aviso su lengua apareció entre sus labios y un instante después la sentía resbalar por mi cuello.

—Joder…—jadeé agarrándome a su pelo sin entender por qué lo apresaba entre mis brazos en lugar de alejarlo.

Su risa arrogante y perfecta me dejaba, como tantas veces, fuera de juego, sin respuesta, sin reacción, preguntándome dónde, cómo, cuándo…Me encontré de repente en su regazo, escondida en el hueco de su cuello, bajo el hechizo de su olor, de su presencia, de su tacto, de su piel, de su sabor. En el lugar al que pertenecía, en el que me volvía yo.

—Por favor…iros a un hotel.— Emmett pasaba en ese momento por detrás de nosotros, haciéndome salir de nuestra burbuja, recordándome dónde estábamos, y con quien. _Seis vampiros con sentidos agudísimos y algún que otro poder extrasensorial_. De un respingo me senté en el sillón, casi haciéndole una visita al suelo en el proceso, y por supuesto, aclamando a voces la burla de Emmett, quien no me hizo esperar ni un segundo por sus carcajadas.

—Emmett.—le riño Edward.

Yo le lancé una de mis famosas miradas asesinas, completamente inocua para él. Pero entonces ahí estaba mi amiga, siempre al rescate.

—Emmett cariño, ven un momento.— dijo Rosalie con una voz tan dulce que haría temblar al mismísimo _Conan el Bárbaro_.

Rose le dijo al oído algo a Emmett que le hizo captar toda su atención, y a él le cambió la cara. Serio y cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies como un niño al que castigan _injustamente_ por gastarle una broma a su hermano (…justamente lo que había hecho…), subió las escaleras.

Edward rió por lo bajo, apretándome a su costado. Si había escuchado el mensaje de Rose o lo había leído en su mente, no me hizo partícipe.

—Tranquilos, ya no os molestará más.—nos dijo Rosalie con ese aire de suficiencia tan suyo, desapareciendo a la cocina.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho?.—susurré a Edward cuando estuvimos solos. Era un acto reflejo, no es que no supiera que podían escucharnos, pero a Edward no pareció importarle cuando me contestó.

—Bueno, digamos que _sólo Rose_ conoce los puntos débiles de Emmett, y puede decidir tocarlos…o no—concluyó mirándome significativamente.

—Oh…entiendo.—contesté casi mecánicamente, porque de nuevo me había vuelto a perder en el líquido ardiente de los ojos de mi vampiro hipnotizador.

Y…apareció Jasper, que intentaba disimular que se reía de mí (cosa que se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente aquel día), antes de saludarme.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Jasper.—suspiré más que respondí, consciente de que no tenía sentido ocultarle mi estado de ánimo ante su interrupción…o lo que fuera...

Poco a poco me iba haciendo consciente de lo atenta y controlada que tendría que aprender a estar en esta casa, donde, si no era suficiente con que todo el mundo tuviera un oído finísimo capaz de escuchar cada uno de los cambios de mi corazón, también estaba Jasper, que percibía mi estado de ánimo. Y por supuesto pensar en el poder de Alice, estaba absolutamente prohibido. Aún así, me consideraba muuuy afortunada porque escapaba al poder de Edward, en lo que a leer la mente se refería, claro, porque a lo demás…

—¿Has visto la casa?—me preguntó Edward cogiéndome la mano y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Un poco...— le dije.

—Bien, pues ven que te la enseño. —de un tirón me levantó del sofá y me rodeó la cintura para guiarme en un pequeño tour.

Subiendo a la primera planta encontramos abierto el despacho de Carlisle, que revisaba algunos papeles tras su enorme escritorio.

Era asombroso como era capaz de disimular su conducta delante de humanos, aún habiendo sabido que íbamos, habernos escuchado subir las escaleras y sentir que nos parábamos delante de su despacho, hasta que no llamamos a la puerta entreabierta, no pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia.

_Años acallando sus instintos, disimulando sus reacciones, escondiendo su naturaleza…¿Un alto precio a pagar por seguir dedicándose a dar sentido a su existencia?_ No para Carlisle. No para los Cullen.

—Hola Bella.— me besó en la mejilla al saludarme.—Me encanta verte por aquí.

—Hola Carlisle. Gracias.—contesté admirando esa serenidad y convicción en la humanidad.

Edward me apretó a su lado sonriendo ampliamente, seguramente disfrutando de una conversación privada con Carlisle.

—¿Me he perdido algo?.—le pregunté ya en el segundo piso.

—No.—sonrió.—Es sólo que no está acostumbrado a verme así, y le gusta.— me miró los labios antes de rozarlos suavemente con los suyos.—Gracias por eso.

—Mmm…¿de nada? —contesté aturdida por su toque. Y junto a su risa me gané un beso re-al-men-te-bue-no. _¡Sí!_

La habitación de Edward se convirtió en un pequeño oasis para mi mente. Era puro Edward, cien por cien. Cada rincón, cada pequeño detalle, su música, sus libros, sus instrumentos, y su olor, su olor, su olor, absorbiendo toda mi cordura, embotando mis sentidos, haciéndome desear mimetizarme con ese lugar, ser parte de él, llevármelo conmigo por siempre.

Sentados en la suave y mullida alfombra dorada, Edward apoyaba su espalda en el sofá de cuero negro, y yo, entre las piernas de Edward, descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho, atrapada entre sus brazos, rodeada por él. _Quiero estar así para siempre._

—Quisiera estar así para siempre. —su voz, como un eco de mis pensamientos, me hizo sonreír y rodear sus brazos con los míos.

Pasamos allí el resto del día, y de vez en cuando se nos unía algún miembro de la familia. Se me hacía un poco extraño verles como lo que eran, como vampiros, moviéndose a velocidades imposibles, hablándose a grandes distancias sin levantar la voz, siendo testigo de su fuerza descomunal, saliendo a cazar…

Y sin embargo se sentía tan bien ser aceptada. Los Cullen me habían aceptado en el único lugar en el que podían ser ellos mismos, en el que no tenían que esconderse, que disimular y ser algo que no eran. Eran ellos, y su aceptación en su espacio, en su vida, dejándose ver tal cual eran, dejándome mostrarme tal cual era yo, me daba algo que hacía mucho que no tenía. Un hogar, una familia.

Ya entrada la noche Edward y yo decidimos irnos a mi casa. Al fin y al cabo yo tenía que dormir, y no tenía pesado dormir en un ataúd, había bromeado con Esme. Además, nos apetecía estar un rato solos. _Realmente_ solos. La tarde había sido un devenir de risas, cuchicheos y suspiros por toda la casa que empezaban a poner a Edward nervioso.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de todos fui testigo por primera vez de uno de los dones más soñados y deseados a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad.

Durante unos segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos habían interrumpido lo que estaban haciendo para fijar sus miradas en Alice, permaneciendo tan antinaturalmente quietos como…vampiros.

Un instante después, Edward resopló, y fue como una señal para que todos volvieran a la vida en lo que parecía haber sido un macabro juego de las estatuas.

—Esto… Carlisle.—dijo Alice sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo, lo que debió ser mi primera señal de alarma.—Mañana tendremos visita. Viene la familia de Denali.

—Eso es estupendo.—sonrió Carlisle.—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y ya iba siendo hora de que nos hicieran una visita.—ante mi sorpresa, Carlisle, en su papel de cabeza de familia, me explicó.— Son lo más próximo que tenemos a unos… "primos".

—Pues siento no estar mañana—se apresuró a excusarse Edward— pero ya tenía otros planes para pasar el día con Bella.

—No Edward, no te preocupes—le insistí no queriendo interponerme en las actividades de mi recién adquirida familia—Pasa el día con tu familia, yo tengo cosa que hacer en mi casa.

—De eso nada, Bella.—me interrumpió Carlisle.—Tienes que venir también. Ellos estarán encantados de conocerte.

—Seguro.—susurró Alice dándose la vuelta.

—¿Estás seguro Carlisle?.—le pregunté.— Quizá se sientan incómodos o no quieran…

—No te preocupes, Bella. Comparten nuestra forma de vida y también están acostumbrados a vivir entre humanos.—me explicó. — Simplemente les avisaré para que no les pilles por sorpresa.

—Claro, los accidentes ocurren—sonrió Emmett sombríamente.

—Carlisle.—le dijo Edward ignorando la broma de Emmett.—No sé si es buena idea…

—Vamos Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ellos también querrán verte a ti.

Edward me miró aún dudando. Yo no quería que se viera obligado a cambiar su vida por mí, así que sonreí y acordé con Carlisle.

—De acuerdo Carlisle, aquí estaré entonces.

—Estupendo Bella, toda la familia reunida…estupendo—dijo Carlisle marcando ya desde su móvil.

Edward mantenía una conversación silenciosa con Alice. Cuando miré a mi amiga interrogante, sólo me sonrió y se fue.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Edward haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer desaparecer su mal humor y besando suavemente mi mano.

Esa noche, en la cama, repasé en silencio todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, mientras Edward hacía esa magia con sus manos en mi espalda.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—rompió el silencio como hacía siempre cuando permanecía demasiado tiempo sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Pensaba en todo lo sucedido hoy. En tu familia…lo raro que debe haberles parecido mi presencia allí, no sé. No me ha parecido que se sintieran incómodos, pero…

—¿Incómodos? No Bella, en absoluto. De hecho he de confesarte que todos estaban deseando poder compartir nuestro secreto contigo. Bueno…—dijo pensativo.—quizá Emmett si se haya sentido algo incómodo.—rió.— Pero se lo tiene merecido, por bocazas.

Yo sonreí recordando la "advertencia" de Rose.

—En cuanto a lo de mañana.—comenté, y Edward se tensó a mi lado, como había hecho también en su casa.— ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que ocurre con tu familia de Denali?.—le dije incorporándome un poco y mirándole atentamente. Algo me ocultaba al respecto, o quizá era algo que no era de mi incumbencia, o… no sé, su actitud y la de Alice me producían una inexplicable inquietud.

—No sé a qué te refieres.—me respondió sin mirarme.

—Ya, y tú eres malísimo mintiendo.—le sonreí.

—Y tú muy observadora.—sonrió ligeramente.

Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta, que no llegaba, lo que disparó mi preocupación.

— ¿Tan malo es?.—susurré angustiada.

—No Bella, por favor no te preocupes.—se removió inquieto y conseguí que por fin me mirara.—Es sólo que…—comenzó a acariciarme los labios y se detuvo, dudando de nuevo. Besé en silencio sus dedos animándole a seguir y con un gran suspiro consiguió hablar.—Verás, hay una mujer en esa familia…—me miró incómodo y volvió el silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuvisteis algo con ella…?—le pregunté impaciente.

—No, no, no tuvimos nada…bueno.—siguió más incómodo aún.— Es sólo que ella se me insinuó un par de veces, y yo amablemente le dije que no estaba interesado.

Me miró esperando mi respuesta, mi reacción…realmente no sé lo que esperaba. Y me pareció tan encantador, tan tierno e inocente que solté todo mi nerviosismo y mi angustia en una limpia risa.

—¿Eso es todo?.—le pregunté sonriendo. El asintió.—Edward, no puedo culpar a nadie por querer tener algo contigo, cuando yo misma no puedo apartar los ojos de ti.—le dije besándole. –Eres irresistible, ¿no te lo había dicho?.—y volví a besarle.

—Si no te molesta…—me dijo no muy convencido.

—Edward, yo he tenido más relaciones, ya lo sabes.—le seguía besando.—y también sabes que jamás he sentido por nadie algo remotamente parecido a lo que siento por ti.

—Sí lo sé.—ahora sí me sonreía mientras lo besaba.

—Pues también sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, así que, todo está bien, Edward. No me importa qué o quién haya habido antes. Sólo me importa lo que habrá a partir de ahora.

—Te amaré siempre. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Tú eres la única que ha habido y que habrá en mi corazón.—me dijo cogiendo mi cabeza entre sus manos y besándome de nuevo.

—Bien…eso va genial conmigo…y es lo único que necesito saber…

Tras otra larga sesión de besos y caricias, ambos ya más relajados, me quedé profundamente dormida. Había sido un día largo y agotador.

Aunque no me podía imaginar lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

**Cha-cha-cha-channnnnnnnn**

**Mala que soy...**

**Beso**

**P.**


	35. Cosas nuevas, vida nueva, nuevo amor

_**Y...¡SORPRESA! **_

_**Cortito pero...POV Edward, que nos encanta, ¿no? ;)**_

_**Feliz lunes de Pascual**_

* * *

_**Cap 34. Cosas nuevas, vida nueva, nuevo amor, alma nueva.**_

_**POV Edward**_

Quizá sea difícil creer que un ser muerto puede seguir descubriendo la belleza de la vida. En mi caso, además, soy una enciclopedia andante de "las vidas", que, aunque sean de otros, pertenecen también a mi mente, a mis recuerdos. Entonces, es fácil creer que se conocen las cosas de la vida. Al menos, era fácil creerlo para mí.

Tonto. Básicamente. ¿Es que acaso no eran pruebas suficientes los últimos días para saber que la vida, tal y como yo la conocía había dejado de existir? ¿Qué todo lo que yo creía conocer respecto a…todo…ahora no era nada?

¿Cuántas veces puede abofetearte la vida cuando tienes más de cien años? Espero que muchas más. Porque después de tanto tiempo viviendo experiencias a través de otros, hoy supe qué hace de una casa un hogar y conocí la sensación que tantas veces había leído. Llegar al hogar y convertirse en un mismo, olvidar el resto del día, el resto de preocupaciones, sentirse a salvo, sabiendo que todo lo que importa realmente en el mundo está entre esas paredes, a tu lado.

Durante unos instantes permanecí en la puerta disfrutando de la sensación…viendo a Bella dormir plácidamente en el sillón de mi casa, en mi espacio, con el resto de mi familia alrededor, cada uno concentrado en sus cosas, pero juntos, dándome una bienvenida silenciosa con sus mirada, con sus sonrisas, con la tranquilidad de verme llegar.

_Oh…esto es llegar a casa… _

Casi volé al lado de Bella. Como cada noche, me cautivaba verla dormir, tan serena, tan puramente Bella. Completamente mía, porque era yo en quien confiaba para velar su sueño. Sólo yo.

—Mi Bella…es imposible explicarte cómo me siento al verte aquí, al saber que me estás esperando, que estás aquí por mí, para mí.

Me acerqué a su piel, a su mejilla, a su cuello. Disfruté incansablemente de su olor, del palpitar de su sangre en mi lugar preferido de su cuerpo. Recorrí con la nariz y con mis labios ese punto, una y otra vez.

—Eres exquisita. Tu piel, tu suavidad, tu calor, tu magnífico olor, irresistible. Toda tú. Irresistible.

Era un círculo vicioso del que me era imposible escapar. Su olor, su piel, su calor, el latido de su corazón, ahora errático por mi toque, por mi aliento sobre su piel, su respiración jadeante. Quería más de ella, quería su reacción a mi presencia, esa que conocía perfectamente, que dominaba, que me hacía creer que estaba ligado a su cuerpo, que me conocía y que me respondía justo como yo deseaba. La sentí estremecer, contemplé a su cuerpo responderme, _sentí _a su cuerpo responderme. Y juro que tuve que contenerme para no rugir de satisfacción, como el león que ratifica su territorio.

—Eres tan irremediablemente mía. Tu cuerpo me acoge como un acto reflejo, incluso en su inconsciencia. Oh, mi amor…ahora sé que te hubiera esperado toda la eternidad.

Su respuesta, su calor, su olor…me tenían hechizado. Escuchaba sólo en segundo plano su respiración a punto de convertirse en gemidos. Sólo el pensamiento de Jasper me hizo salir de esa burbuja que se creaba a nuestro alrededor y que nos aislaba del mundo.

—_Despiértala ya Edward o vas a tener a todas las parejas de esta casa olvidando que hay visita en cinco minutos. Ya no puedo absorber más…_

—Despierta, Bella.

—_¡Gracias a Dios! _—esta vez fue Alice la que me hizo dar cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

_Cada vez es más difícil._

Unos minutos después, Bella y yo recorríamos la casa, una excusa genial para dejar de meter a Emmett en problemas con Rose.

—_¿Y tú crees que eres un monstruo, hijo? ¿Has visto alguna vez a un monstruo dar tanto a alguien como tú le das a Bella? Tú haces feliz a Bella, Edward. Y a ella le tengo que agradecer tu paz, tu risa, la oportunidad de verte realmente. _

Las palabras secretas de Carlisle, unos momentos antes en su despacho, daban vueltas en mi cabeza mientras permanecía en mi habitación abrazado a Bella.

Realmente me sentía en paz, me sentía feliz. Incluso me veía capaz de afrontar la eternidad sin sentir esa sensación de vértigo, ese abismo imaginario. Nada importaba más que el ahora, este momento, este instante.

Que por desgracia no podía durar eternamente.

La visión de Alice me trajo a la mente por segunda vez en el día a alguien que odiaba tener en mi cabeza. En todos los sentidos. Tanya.

Y no es que menosprecie el poder cognitivo de Alice, pero para esta situación, lo viera por donde lo viera, no necesitaba de su ayuda para saber que mañana habría problemas.

Bella es bastante observadora, y parece que nadie en casa estaba por la labor de ayudarme a no hacer nada extraordinario de la visita de la familia de Denali.

Obviamente, Alice estaba de mal humor y desapareció con Jasper. Espero que al menos a ella fuera capaz de arreglarle la noche.

No sé si Emmett estaba más emocionado por ver si Tanya se ponía "peligrosa" con Bella o por ver mi reacción al respecto…

Era hora de dejar la casa y buscar un poco de nuestro espacio y nuestro tiempo.

Sin embargo, Bella no iba a dejarlo pasar. Tan directa como siempre, preguntó justo lo que quería saber, por qué la reacción de algunos de nosotros a esa visita.

Y luche contra mí mismo para contarle sólo lo que necesitaba saber. No quería mentirle. No le mentí. Sólo suavicé un poco la verdad.

Sinceramente, no quería explicarle a Bella cómo era cada vez que me encontraba con Tanya. Ya era malo para mí, para Alice y para Jasper. Al menos ellos podían desaparecer cuando la cosa se volvía insostenible. Yo en cambio era el objeto de su…enfermedad. O al menos así lo consideraba yo.

Y a la vez, tenía que comportarme como si nada ocurriera entre nosotros, como si su presencia fuera normal para mí. Porque nuestras familias estaban muy unidas en este mundo de clanes y territorios, y el resto, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate e Irina, eran buenos amigos.

Nunca quise darle a Carlisle un motivo para dejar de verlos. Eleazar y él tenían un pasado común y seguían muy unidos. Así que, aunque el interés de Tanya por mí era más que evidente, al igual que lo era mi falta de interés por ella, nunca pasó a ser más que eso para los demás.

Excepto para los que sabíamos qué pasaba exactamente por su cabeza.

Cuando conocí al clan Denali, los primeros días fueron estupendos. Yo era el único compañero de Carlisle, y a penas llevaba unos años como vampiro, y conocer a un clan tan parecido a nosotros, me dio esperanzas y fuerza para seguir el camino en el que Carlisle me había iniciado.

Tanya se sintió atraída por mí desde el primer momento, aún antes de conocer mi poder. En esos días, incluso yo comencé a sentirme atraído por ella. Es endemoniadamente hermosa, fuerte, independiente, segura y optimista. Sensual y especialmente creada para la seducción.

Conocer mi poder fue lo que le hizo perder la razón, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Desde ese momento, mi mente se vio constantemente bombardeada con imágenes sexuales entre ella y yo. Fantasías extremadamente vívidas que me envolvían como una espesa bruma haciéndome durar a veces de la realidad. No era capaz de controlarme y mantenía una continua erección que a veces me era imposible ocultar. Frustrado, confundido y jodidamente caliente me perdía días enteros cazando y corriendo por el bosque en busca de una satisfacción, de un desahogo que no conocía y que no llegaba.

Comencé a evitarla y a odiarla por lo que me hacía sentir. Eso le divertía y se convirtió durante mucho tiempo en un juego para ella, ella el gato y yo el ratón.

Cuanto más la huía, más me perseguía, más intensas eran sus fantasías y cada vez más duras de asumir y canalizar para mí. Comencé a odiarla y después a despreciarla. Ella le había hecho muchas de aquellas cosas a los humanos…en otra época. Sus pensamientos ya sólo me producían repulsa.

Sexo, dolor y sangre. En sus fantasías, juntos violábamos y bebíamos a humanos.

Ese fue el momento en el que Alice y Jasper decidieron intervenir. Durante muchos años permanecimos alejados del clan. Nadie supo nunca el motivo real, sólo nosotros cuatro.

Odié a Tanya por lo fácil que había sido para ella manipularme, hacerme perder el control, por ser tan malditamente débil. Ese odio me hizo endurecerme. Endurecerme hacia las personas a cuyas mentes accedía, endurecerme ante las vidas que me rodeaban. Con el tiempo el odio se convirtió en desprecio, y con más tiempo ese desprecio se convirtió en indiferencia.

Tanto fue así que cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, yo ya no era el "pequeño" que ella había conocido. Era duro, frío y carecía por completo de la empatía de Carlisle. Le hice saber que sus insinuaciones y proposiciones me aburrían, que no me despertaba el más mínimo interés.

Después de un gran berrinche y de volver a bombardear mi mente de innumerables actividades sexuales ente los dos, mi impasividad pareció convencerla, y ya que el asunto nunca había salido de aquel reducido grupo de cuatro, quedamos en que las cosas volvería a la normalidad por el bien de las dos familias.

Entiéndase por normalidad para Tanya aprovechar la mínima ocasión para sugerencias más o menos explícitas, siempre mentalmente. Con lo que mi trabajo se limitó a ignorarla cordialmente en cualquier encuentro en lo sucesivo.

Es posible que le deba a Tanya un despertar a la sexualidad abrumador, demasiado para un niño. Después de aquella experiencia, era lógico esperar que no me interesara el sexo. Y nunca fue un problema para mí.

Por supuesto, eso fue en la era A.B. (_antes de Bella_), ya que ahora me era imposible dejar de pensar en ello.

Así que…mi explicación para Bella…

—_Es sólo que ella se me insinuó un par de veces, y yo amablemente le dije que no estaba interesado._

Sintetizaba bastante bien toda la historia…¿no?

Y aún con mi miedo a contarle todo, y mi miedo a ocultarle cosas, Bella me dio el arma para vencerlos. No importaba el antes a nosotros. Ahora comenzaba una nueva historia, nuestra historia, y sería para siempre.

* * *

**¡Hala, hala, hala...!**

**Besito**

**P.**


	36. Tanya

**Buenas noches!**

**Y como viene siendo habitual, pido disculpas por la espera. Sólo deseo que sigáis disfrutando con la lectura.**

**Muchísimas gracias a tod s por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y por seguir esta historia.**

**¿Vamos con el capi de hoy?**

* * *

_**Cap 35. Tanya**_

_**POV Bella**_

No me sirvió de mucho remolonear al despertar esa mañana.

Esme había insistido, y Edward se había emocionado ante la posibilidad de llevarme el desayuno a la cama. Aunque no fuera ni en mi casa, ni en mi cama.

Sentados en el espacioso y cómodo sillón de piel de su habitación, Edward parecía disfrutar enormemente de darme el desayuno…literalmente. Sin duda, el mejor desayuno de la historia de la humanidad…hasta el momento.

Observar a Edward elegir la pieza perfecta de pan tostado, tomarla en sus delicados dedos y llevarla despacio hasta mi boca, sin dejar de mirar mis labios, acercándose milímetro a milímetro a ellos…acababa con mi entereza, y cada bocado terminaba en un ávido ataque a lo que fuera que hubiera en sus dedos, pues el toque mágico, el _algo_ especial y verdaderamente enloquecedor del sabroso manjar…era el efecto de su piel en mi boca. Con cada bocado, mi lengua despertaba, deseaba, ansiaba más y más.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba desayunando a Edward. _Yo_ me estaba _desayunando_ a _Edward_. La ironía me hizo sonreír…

_Ñam…hambrienta hambrienta Bella._

No puedo decir en qué momento sus dedos se convirtieron en lo único que quería…comer…pero no lograba saciarme de ellos. Los tomaba en mi boca con tal apetito que deseaba rebosar de ellos. En mi éxtasis sensitivo, me había colocado a horcajadas encima de Edward intentando abarcar más, degustar sólo un poco más…

Su gemido fue lo que me sacó de mi hechizo. Abrí los ojos aturdida y sorprendida, para encontrar la expresión hambrienta de Edward. Hambrienta, caliente, y contenida. Tan contenida que tenía un deje doloroso que sólo consiguió…excitarme más.

Su boca, entreabierta, enseñaba la punta de sus afilados dientes, una clara señal de advertencia…_"cuidado con el perro"._ Sonreí y mis dedos se movieron hacia ellos, llevados por una fuerza que me superaba, y que no entendía…como el poder de un imán, o la llamada tentadora del fuego.

En el momento en que lo rozó mi piel, el dolor y el hambre de Edward parecieron estallar juntos fundiéndose, alimentándose mutuamente. Un profundo rugido, bajo, grave, retumbó en su pecho y su efecto en mí fue tan fiero como el propio sonido. Me hizo jadear, me hizo salivar, y mi sexo reconoció su llamada como si estuviera sincronizado con su voz…o con el sonido del monstruo.

Con una mano me agarró de la nuca, llevándome hacia él, llevando mi boca a la suya y reteniéndome en ella con fuerza. Con el otro brazo rodeó mi cintura anclándome a él, atrapándome en su impenetrable fortaleza.

Dios…y no quería moverme de allí nunca.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo, suave, sedoso. Arañé su piel, su nuca, sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia mí, tan cerca como fuera posible, más cerca de lo que era posible, en mi piel, en mi carne, dentro de mí, explotando, haciéndome explotar, mezclándonos, uniéndonos en un caos de frío y calor, de saliva y fluidos, de vida, de muerte, de placer y de miedo…

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Edward.—gemí saboreando la piel de su cuello, dulce y fresca, que revitalizaba mi lengua, mis dientes acariciando, siendo recompensados con un placentero calambre, un repentino deseo de…morder…que me era imposible contener.

—No—gimió, separándome de su piel, pero uniendo de nuevo su boca a la mía, en cortos y tiernos besos, pequeños mordiscos a mis labios…—No podré controlarme…apenas puedo cuando estamos así…—se quejó agónicamente sin soltarme.

Pero entonces, en una rebelión de su cuerpo a sus propias palabras, su agarre se hizo más fuerte, y sus manos estuvieron por todo mi cuerpo. Moldearon mis pechos firmemente, olvidando esa timidez y delicadeza con la que alguna vez rozaba superficialmente mis curvas sobre la ropa…El frío de los dedos que asomaban de repente por el borde del delicado encaje de mi escote, me hizo estremecer, y temblé sobre él. Sus dedos se arremolinaron sobre mis pezones, duros y sensibles, calientes. No era un toque delicado, era duro, demandante, como una advertencia, como una pequeña muestra de su poder, de su fuerza…

—Te haré daño…—suspiró enterrando su cabeza entre mis pechos, ofreciéndome la majestuosa imagen de su encarnizada lucha interior, la tortura a la que se sometía a sí mismo, el placer contra el temor, y me dejó sin aliento. Su cuerpo tenso, duro, dispuesto bajo el mío, luchando con toda la fuerza de su mente por controlar sus instintos.

Esa lucha me fascinaba y me enojaba a partes iguales.

_Por supuesto que puedes. Por supuesto que puedo. Me protegerás de ti mismo, y yo me confiaré a ti sin reparos. _

Tan segura y posesiva como me sentía, metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y disfruté de tu cuerpo, tenso, duro, frío…Mío. Era mío y lo quería. Lo quería a todo él. En ese momento yo era todo codicia por él, y necesitaba urgentemente que él cediera, que olvidara el miedo y que confiara tanto en él como lo hacía yo.

Me separé de él para tenerlo frente a frente. Levanté su cabeza para conseguir que me mirara. Durante unos segundos sólo nos miramos, ambos intentando recuperar la calma. Acuné su cara entre mis manos, admirando el rostro del ángel que traspasaba mi corazón con su mirada.

_Tan dentro de mí. Estás tan dentro… _

—Dime Edward ¿Qué es lo que mueve a un vampiro? ¿Cuál es el principio y el fin de su existencia? ¿Qué le domina, que le incita, qué le provoca sobre todas las cosas?

Utilicé las mismas palabras con las que tantas veces me había instruido. Y conocía la respuesta que aún sometía a la mente de este exquisito ser que se creía un monstruo.

—La sangre—respondió con voz profunda, directo, sin vacilación o duda.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi cuello de forma ausente, avivando ese canal de energía que creaban nuestra pieles en contacto.

—La sangre—repetí—¿Qué sangre, vampiro?—le exigí tirando de su cabello para capturar su mirada. Sentí el temblor que el rugido que intentaba ahogar hizo reverberar en su cuerpo.

Observé complacida cómo sus ojos se desviaban a mi cuello. Sí, a ese punto que repasaba una y otra vez con sus dedos. Inconscientemente, su lengua apareció entre sus labios. _Se estaba relamiendo_. ¿Alguna vez alguien se había sentido más deseada?

—La sangre humana.—susurró, débil, a punto de rendirse.

—Pero de entre todas las sangres existe una que es única, especialmente creada para el éxtasis de un vampiro. Irresistible, embriagadora…capaz de hacerlo enloquecer, convirtiendo la necesidad irrefrenable de tomarla en dogma—le susurré al oído.

—_La mia cantante_—respondió en italiano, deshaciéndome un poco más.

Dejé que durante unos minutos me olfateara, me probara con su lengua, me acariciara con sus dientes.

—Tu cantante. Mi sangre canta para ti—sonreí—Dios…suena tan romántico que casi hace olvidar el peligro. Casi.

Tomé de nuevo su cara entre mis manos y contemplé a un niño, perdido, a punto de enfrentarse a un fantasma, a punto de perder otro pedazo de inocencia, de seguir creciendo.

—Mírate, Edward. Tienes a tu cantante sobre ti…dándose.—su mirada pasó del dolor a la sorpresa en un instante, y se hizo cálida y acogedora, tierna y viva, y una sonrisa tímida y lenta comenzó a aparecer en sus labios. —¿Y temes no tener el control suficiente para…amarme? ¿Crees no poder controlar tu fuerza cuando estés dentro de mi?

Cerró los ojos y me moví sobre él, sintiendo su fuerza entre mis piernas.

—Mmrr… —ronroneé—¿Y crees también que un poco de dolor va a detenerme?

—Oh…¿Bella masoquista aquí?—rió intentando hacer desaparecer el temor—Encantado, preciosa.

—Quién sabe…— gemí. Me estaba volviendo loca y no controlaba lo que decía o lo que pensaba, simplemente dejaba que mis instintos hablaran por mí— He besado a un menor, me ha satisfecho que matara por mí…Me he enamorado de un vampiro—no pude evitar la inquietud de aceptar mis propias palabras—Creo que aún me queda mucho por descubrir de mi lado oscuro…

—Bella, no sé cómo será, si será demasiado para poder controlarme…y de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño…si no puedo parar...

—Podrás.—le dije tajante.

Me miró unos segundos, acariciando mis piernas, buscando algo en mis ojos, quizá algún ápice de duda o miedo, o quizá la seguridad que le hacía falta para poder permitirse cualquier opción.

Sea lo que fuera que buscara, pareció encontrarlo, y la serenidad del hombre de cien años volvió a su mirada.

—Confío en ti. —sonrió.

—Bien—susurré.

—Pero si algo va mal—continuó— Si te hago daño o si sientes mi sed…debes ser capaz de hacerme parar.

—No me harás daño...

—Promételo.

—Cinco minutos—nos interrumpió Alice aporreando la puerta.

Nos separamos al instante, sobresaltados.

Nos habíamos dejado llevar sin darnos cuenta de dónde estábamos. Ni de que no estábamos solos.

—Tendrás suficiente con cinco minutos.—le dije acariciando traviesamente su erección por encima del pantalón.

—Sí, si te mantienes alejada de mí.—me empujó suavemente y entrecerró los ojos.—Demonio—masculló.

—Vampiro…— contesté a punto de abrir la puerta, pero su brazo firme le lo impidió.

—Prométemelo—ordenó besando mi cuello.

Me di la vuelta para encararlo.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Ni siquiera yo.

Sonrió antes de darme la vuelta y abrir la puerta para mí.

—¿Sabes que empieza a no gustarme que utilices mis frases? Para ser profesora de Literatura, eres poco original, Bella.

Mordaz no era un vocablo completamente desconocido para Edward. Y mentiría si dijera que no me volvía loca provocar a su lengua picante.

—Oh…jamás podría siquiera soñar en alcanzar la elocuencia de un ilustrado centenario conocedor de mentes inmortal.

En cinco minutos llegó el coche de los de Denali.

Cuatro mujeres hermosísimas y un hombre, también muy atractivo bajaron de él con una elegancia que debería hacer a los humanos sospechar inmediatamente.

Una sucesión de rubias despampanantes hizo su entrada como si de un desfile de Victoria's Secret se tratara. Por último, una pareja de guapos morenos se colocaron delante de ellas. Parecían a punto de decir _Damas y caballeros, que empiece el espectáculo_…

Saludaron efusivamente a toda la familia, y esperaron a estar los cinco delante de Edward y de mí para saludarnos. No parecían sorprendidos por mi presencia allí. Supuse que Carlisle les habría puesto sobre aviso la noche anterior. Edward tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y yo, que lo acariciaba con mis dedos, podía notar la firmeza de su agarre.

_Ey, cariño, no voy a irme a ningún sitio…_Este era uno de los raros momentos en lo que me gustaría que Edward pudiera leerme.

Y casi como si lo estuviera haciendo, besó mis cabellos antes de presentarme.

—Bella, estos son Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tanya.—señaló extendiendo su mano libre hacia ellos. Me solté de su agarre lo justo para saludarlos.

—Encantada.—les dije estrechando la mano a todos ellos.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella—se acercó Eleazar, que parecía el portavoz de la familia.

—Nos alegra mucho conocer finalmente a la pareja de Edward—Carmen sonrió a Edward de una forma que me recordó a Esme.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa hinchando el pecho, lo que me hizo suponer que estaban teniendo uno de esos _intercambios privados_. Hice un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, no quería parecer maleducada ante la familia de mi novio.

Todos se mostraron bastante complacidos al conocerme, lo que hizo que me tranquilizara bastante. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de Edward y su fuerza en mi cintura, justo un instante antes de presentarme a Tanya, se llevó esa tranquilidad y descolocó a un Edward que parecía perder la compostura un momento para recuperarla inmediatamente e intentar engañarme con una sonrisa forzada.

Miré a Tanya buscando el motivo de la perturbación de Edward…y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

_Oh, oh…esto no va bien_. Me dije mientras Tanya cambiaba su sonrisa de triunfo dirigida a Edward por otra encantadora que era sólo para mí.

_Así que esta es mi rival_…me dije a mí misma bofándome para mis adentros, porque, desde luego, en cuanto a belleza se trataba, era una batalla perdida antes de empezarla.

Era preciosa, alta, rubia, ojos dorados, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, que parecía tener un letrero luminoso que dijera _"Cómeme". _Y tuve la impresión de que, casualmente, apuntaba hacia mi novio.

Inmediatamente me pregunté cómo era posible que Edward no hubiera respondido a su "_llamada_" en todo este tiempo.

Nada en su actitud era reprochable. Me saludó cordialmente y felicitó a Edward. Pero, incluso cuando parecía inmersa en otras conversaciones, con Esme, Carlisle o Rosalie, algo en ella estaba conectada a Edward. Y al menos tres personas más en aquella sala eran muy conscientes de ello.

Yo no sabría decir o explicar qué era lo que veía en aquella situación que me mantenía en alerta, pero cada célula de mi ser sentía esa inquietud, constante y profunda.

Pero, sin duda, si alguien lo estaba pasando mal ese día, era Edward. Y me enfurecía no poder ayudarle, porque eso significaba tener que dejar de disimular que me estaba tragando toda esa farsa de intentar parecer relajado y a gusto. Porque en el fondo sabía que aunque en parte lo hacía por su familia, sobre todo lo hacía por mí.

Cuando Tanya se le acercaba o le tocaba casualmente, Edward se apartaba rápidamente y me buscaba con la mirada. Yo le sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo, pero me molestaba enormemente que ella le hiciera sentir tan incómodo con su actitud.

A mediodía, Esme y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Me excusé con la familia, y vi que Edward y Tanya estaban fuera, en el jardín. Edward estaba enfadado, pero Tanya no parecía amedrentarse por su humor, todo lo contrario, le sonreía, le acariciaba….

Alguien debió avisar a Edward de que no estaba siendo una conversación privada, porque súbitamente miró hacia el interior y me vio. Yo seguí mi camino hacia la cocina.

Y al instante apareció Edward a hacerme compañía.

—Hola—me dijo acercándose y besándome en los labios— Mmm, que buena pinta tiene eso.

Yo me reí, pinché un poco de pasta con el tenedor, y se la acerqué a la boca. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando éste la abrió y se lo comió.

No pude menos que seguir riendo.

—Cómo lo llevas—le dije señalando fuera con la cabeza mientras yo terminaba de comer.

—Bien—mintió—Sólo quería decirle en privado que ahora estaba contigo y que no siguiera insistiendo. Se disculpó y se acabó. Asunto arreglado.—me sonrió. Y volvió a mentir.

Sé que lo decía para tranquilizarme, igual que sabía que la actitud de Tanya no había cambiado ni estaba todo arreglado, como me dijo.

La tarde transcurrió como la mañana, y la tensión y los nervios parecían estar haciendo mella en este insólito trío.

Así que cuando Edward subió a su habitación a buscar algo de música y Tanya lo siguió, tuve que clavar las uñas en el sillón para no ir tras ella.

_Tranquila, Bella, él puede apañárselas._

Puse todo mi empeño en creerme a mí misma…hasta que Alice se sentó a mi lado.

—Sube, Bella—dijo en un susurro que apenas terminé de oír porque ya estaba camino de las escaleras.

Mientras subía podía oírles hablar muy bajito. Supongo que estaban tan absortos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Tanya déjame en paz de una vez.—le decía Edward.

—Vamos, cariño, te deseo, me deseas, pasaremos un buen rato, lo sabes, lo has visto. Siempre lo ves.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me interesas de esa manera.

—Sólo deja que te convenza Edward, cinco minutos, y lo que estás viendo no será nada en comparación al placer que sentirás. Tanto, tanto placer…

Pero mi paciencia ya no podía conceder cinco minutos más.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Tanya intentaba abrazar a Edward mientras él la esquivaba. Era apenas una nube de cuerpos en rápidos movimientos.

—Apártate de él, ¿es que no lo has oído?—entré en la habitación lamentando mi inminente pérdida de educación con aquella…vampiresa.

—Bella—Edward se movió rápido hacia mí—No te preocupes, siempre es igual…

—Desaparece de aquí si no quieres que acabe contigo, _humana_, y métete en tus asuntos—me dijo con desprecio.

¿De verdad pretendía insultarme llamándome humana? _Mmm…estas rubias…_

—_Estoy_ en mis asuntos, porque _ÉL_ es asunto mío. Y si no has captado las indirectas de Edward, que es un caballero y no quiere avergonzar a una dama, aunque tú no te hayas comportado como tal, quizá yo pueda explicártelo de manera que hasta tú lo entiendas, ya que veo que, humanas o vampiras, las rubias siguen teniendo sus limitaciones—ya me las apañaría luego con Rosalie, quien seguro me recordaría estas palabras— Así que escucha con atención porque voy a ser clara como el agua—me puse delante de Edward, que me miraba asombrado, interponiéndome entre ellos.— Edward es mío.—le dije a Tanya lentamente, muy cerca de ella, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos— No vuelvas a acercarte a él de la forma en que lo has hecho hoy si no quieres tener un problema con esta familia.

Tanya parecía tan sorprendida como Edward, pero sólo le costó un segundo reaccionar. Y de repente ya no estaba frente a Tanya, sino detrás de Edward, y los dos vampiros estaban preparados para luchar.

—Voy a …—gritó entre los gruñidos de Edward intentando alcanzarme.

—No vas a hacerme nada—le corté. Estaba furiosa y verdaderamente enfadada, tanto que no era consciente de que volvía a estar en medio de dos vampiros que enseñaban sus dientes. Sin embargo ahora Edward estaba alerta, y su brazo nunca abandonó mi cintura, sujetándome a él y manteniendo una distancia segura con Tanya— Porque estás en esta casa como una invitada, y no vas a poner a tus anfitriones en el aprieto de tener que echarte de aquí. Así que haz el favor de comportarte, acepta de una vez que Edward no es para ti y deja de ponerte en ridículo.

Creo que mencionar a nuestras familias fue lo que le hizo entrar en razón. Se paró delante de nosotros un instante, mirándonos a Edward y a mí intermitentemente. Se alejó repentinamente de nosotros dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero antes de salir me dirigió sus últimas palabras.

—Cada minuto de tu ridícula vida, te arrepentirás de este momento.

No sabía entonces hasta donde podía llegar su amenaza.

* * *

**Pues vaya con la pequeña Bellita, como saca las garras...**

**Quizá le hagan falta para el próximo capi, cuyo título es _La primera vez_ **

**^o^**

**Beso y gracias**

**P.**


End file.
